Just your average Pika
by Rusty Raccoon
Summary: Pike Chance was had a normal life until a chance encounter turned him into a Pikachu. This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon is copyright to Nintendo and Gamefreak. I intend no copyright infringement with this work. 

Summary: WIP. Pike Chance was always a normal person, perhaps a little too normal. That was until a fateful encounter turned him into a pikachu and his life into anything but normal.

Thank you to Alex Warlorn for beta reading this story for me.

A/N: I've made several changes to these first two chapters. To avoid spoilers, I'll detail them at the end of the second chapter.

---

The shrill beeping of an alarm clock, the beginning of another day of work, plucked Pike Chance from a wonderful dream. He'd been lying on the beach of a tropical resort filled with beautiful women. The warm sun had tanned him; his exercising made him fit; the atmosphere having relaxed him. Now, however he was groggy and reached for the snooze button to silence the annoying beep. The twenty-four year old looked at the clock, unable to believe it was truly 6:45am; it felt as though he'd just fallen asleep.

He dragged himself out of bed, stretching and yawning as he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. Hearing that his thirty-two year old cousin Henry was already out of bed, Pike hoped Henry was making coffee. Stripping, Pike turned the shower water on cool before getting in. The cool water both assisted in waking him and kept him from overheating in what was already a warm morning. He gradually awoke as he washed his short brown hair, wondering what sort of day he had ahead for him. _Like it's going to be any different from these last two million days._ Althoughhe was exaggerating, both his job and life felt stagnant.

After showering, he dried off and walked into his room. He put on a blue button shirt, black tie and black slacks. Afterwards, he made his way into the kitchen of their bungalow, where Henry was busy cooking bacon and eggs with a smile on his face.

"Morning Pike," Henry said.

_Ick, it's too early to be this cheerful._

Pike yawned and scratched his head "Um, morning," he answered with a weary voice.

"How are you this morning?" Henry asked.

Pike saw the pot of coffee on the counter and almost dashed for it. "Can't talk ... coffee," he said. He opened the cupboard above the pot and pulled out a mug. Quickly filling it with cream from the fridge and sugar from the cupboard, he savoured the aroma.

"Man Pike, how late did you stay up last night?" Henry asked.

"Not late; I'm just not a morning person!"

"Well, I made enough for both of us. I have to be alert, today is a big day," Henry said as he read the newspaper.

Pike grabbed a piece of bread to toast after pilling a few pieces of bacon and a couple of eggs onto a large plate.

_I wish I could have a big day at the office. The only thing that's ever newsworthy for me is some moron that thinks their CD-tray is cup holder._

"What's happening today?" he asked.

"We're almost done negotiations with Kramtec industries. If successful, our two companies are going to merge. It could be worth billions!"

"Sounds interesting," Pike said. The toaster popped up his toast. He picked it up and buttered it, putting it on his plate before sitting down to eat. He glanced at the newspaper Henry was reading.

The usual articles about pokemon trainers, conventions and competitions seemed to take up the majority of the paper. Pike had never been interested in becoming a trainer. He hated how people made money off watching creatures fight. He didn't like boxing either. At least however, the humans were doing the fighting themselves.

"Don't those papers ever report anything else?" Pike asked.

"Can you blame them? It's a multi-trillion dollar industry," Henry responded.

"Those trainers get all sorts of fame and everyone says they're heroes. What about real heroes like fire fighters, police officers or paramedics?"

Henry sipped at his coffee before responding. "Being a trainer isn't all fun, games and glory. Most of those kids don't get far. Imagine training your entire life, sometimes risking life and limb. Then you finally get into a major competition, only to lose. Alternatively, if you win, you're the king of the world to some for a year or so. That is, until the next prodigy or hot shot comes along; then you're yesterdays news."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. It's like studying for years, getting a good job, making one mistake, and ending up fired. Before you know it, the next batch of graduates comes along and you're yesterdays news," Pike said.

"Exactly, except you can go back to school or get another job. For them, their entire life's work could all come down to one moment. Imagine how hard it would be to lose!" Henry said.

"Yeah, you're right. Although I still don't like the competitions. Having one as a companion might be fun but it'd probably get lonely without us here."

Henry had expressed interest in adopting a pokemon, not as a fighter but as a pet. Pike seemed okay with keeping one as a companion. He however, felt with both of them working that they didn't have the time to give one the attention it deserved.

"At least consider it. The adoption centre has a female pikachu that needs a home. I hear they make wonderful companions and they're really cute," Henry said.

Pike looked at Henry, raising his left eyebrow. He'd always wanted a Pikachu, and he knew that Henry knew it. Pike's parents had feared that one would shock him and thus had never allowed it.

"You know I love those little guys but wouldn't she get lonely? I mean, if we could get her a companion she'd be all right," Pike said.

"_We_ can be her companions. At least consider it. Anyway, I have to go. I have that big meeting and all. Talk to you later," Henry said.

"All right; good luck," Pike said. Henry smiled and nodded before putting the paper down, getting up, putting his dishes into the dishwasher and heading out the door.

Pike picked up the paper and read the news. He couldn't resist reading about the female pikachu. It said she was a young adult from a litter; the owners couldn't afford to keep her. The article advertised her as sweet and well behaved. Pike wanted to adopt her. He however, worried that neither he nor Henry could give her the attention she'd need.

However, there was an appeal in owning such a cute creature. Pike considered that as he finished his breakfast and put his own dishes into the dishwasher. After brushing his teeth and combing his hair, he made sure they'd turned everything off before locking the house up and heading out the door to catch a bus.

-

The bus ride to work was uneventful. Pike was thankful there were no accidents during the forty-minute ride. He hated seeing people hurt, especially if there was nothing he could do to help. That thought made him wonder why he hadn't become a police officer, fire fighter or paramedic. He'd considered it when he was eighteen. However, it was very different from the technical background he'd been studying at school. Pike never reacted well to change; the prospect of such a drastic one made his stomach hurt. _Although, maybe if I had then I wouldn't be in a dead end job right now._

He arrived at the office five minutes early and walked in. He greeted the secretary Candice and his other co-workers in the break room. One of them was discussing how proud he was of his daughter who'd just won her first ribbon in a pokemon competition. Pike listened in on the conversation for a few minutes. It was a contest type of show with all sorts of different categories. The man's daughter had a female meowth that had won first prize in a stealth competition. Pike didn't mind these sorts because at least he knew they'd take good care of the animals. Poorly treated animals never looked or behaved well. After listening in for a few minutes, Pike strolled to his cubicle, sat down and logged into the computer. His co-worker, Steve immediately walked up behind him.

Steve was a year older then Pike. He often had a smile on his face. _Of course, having a steady girlfriend tends to have that effect on people_._ I wish I had a girlfriend. Why do I always get so nervous around women?_ Pike regretted not having a significant other; he felt something was missing in his life without one. While he would never admit it, Pike had always been jealous of how comfortable Steve was around women.

"Mornin' Pike, what's up?" he asked.

"Oh you know Steve; same old, same old. Oh well, something to be said for consistency I guess."

"Yeah, that's true," Steve answered. He put his hands on Pike's chair and leaned towards him. "So, you have anything planned for the weekend? Jackie and I are going on a trip up north for the weekend. I..."

Pike cut Steve off, "um too much information," he said with a cringe.

"Sorry," Steve said, his face turning a beet red.

"Well, we'd better get to work before you know who catches us talking," Pike said.

While their boss wasn't a dictator, he didn't approve of people talking on the job outside of breaks or lunch. Steve backed off with a grin of his face. Pike turned his attention to his computer to see what calls he had to make that morning. Cracking his knuckles, he accessed the first file.

---

The rest of the workday went without incident until Pike found himself on the telephone with a persistent caller that wasn't listening to his instructions. He was fifteen minutes past the end of his shift, the last bus home was minutes away and he was getting agitated.

Doing his best to contain himself, Pike used his customer service skills to the best of his ability. He was finally able to get the customer to listen to him before they ended the call.

With a frustrated sigh, Pike checked his watch; beads of sweat formed on his forehead when he saw he had a minute at most. He logged off and dashed to and through the door into the mild late afternoon. He saw (much to his chagrin) the bus pulling away from the stop. He tried to flag it down, but it was to no avail, he'd missed it.

_Perfect, just **perfect**! Okay, I can call a cab but I don't have much cash on me. Maybe I should call Henry, but he might still be at work. I guess it's worth a try._

Most of the other employees had already left. Pike didn't know anyone still there well enough to ask him or her for a ride.

He walked over to a pay phone and dialled home; no one answered. Pike hung up the telephone with a grunt. He decided to walk home, figuring he'd at least get the exercise. He started walking along side the same road the bus travelled. It went by a forest and Pike had a thought.

_I could cut through the forest. I doubt anything would attack me and it would be a lot shorter then following the road. My shoes might get dirty but I can always wash them._

Pike entered the woods and headed north in hopes of emerging close to his home. He welcomed the shade they provided. As he walked, he listened intently for any indication that a wild pokemon might attack him. At first, every crack made him nervous.

_If I had that female pikachu with me, I'd be safe._

By the time he was halfway through the woods, he no longer feared attack and had relaxed. Unfortunately, his complacency distracted him enough that he didn't see a tree root in his path. He tripped over it, falling face first into a large slick of mud. The mud muffled his cursing as it coated everything from his feet to his hair. Standing up, he almost slipped in the mud as he wiped it away from his eyes and spat it out of his mouth.

_Dammit, now what am I going to do? I can't go home like this!_

A short but desperate search for water to wash himself off resulted in following the sound of running water that led him to a spring. Mist surrounded its surface with tall smooth rocks lining most of the west shore. Pike undid his shoes and removed his socks before dipping his right toe into the water. It was warm and soothing.

_It would be the perfect place to wash up. No ones is here to see me and it's warm enough, so..._

Pike half expected someone to leap out from behind a tree as he nervously removed his shirt and tie. With a quick glance around the immediate area, Pike ascertained he was indeed alone and removed his slacks and boxers. Laying his still clean boxers on the ground away from the rest of his clothes, he felt his cheeks turn red with worry someone was going to see him.

He slowly walked into the water with the dirty clothes, allowing the mist to tickle his skin as the warm water relaxed every muscle it touched. After cleaning every drop of mud off his clothes, he hung them on the low branch of a nearby tree to dry off, shivering slightly from the air.

_It will take a while and it was comfortable in there so…_

Almost running back into the spring, Pike realised the group of rocks would be perfect to lay against. He did exactly that, sighing in relief as he felt his muscles relax. Months of frustration seemed to fade. For several minutes, he wasn't sure he would be able to leave the spring.

That thought faded when the sound of something splashing in the water nearby brought Pike back to reality. _Great, someone can see me!_ Expecting someone to laugh or even steal his clothes, Pike looked in the direction of the sound. Relief hit him when he saw it was a pikachu. _Probably just taking a bath or something. I hope it doesn't shock the water or me._

Pike watched the pikachu splash about in the water; it was a cute and fascinating sight. Pike held his right hand out towards the creature.

"Tsk, tsk tsk tsk," he said.

_What is wrong with me? I never tried to attract a wild pokemon before!_

The pikachu looked up at Pike and he wondered what it was thinking. It cheeks sparked for a few seconds; _Oh crap it's going to shock me!_ A dizzy sensation overcame Pike and the world seemed to spin for several seconds. Fortunately for him, it stopped. Fearing the pikachu had done something; Pike made his way out of the water. He saw the mouse run off, possibly startled by the noise he was making.

Out of the water, Pike held his head as he sat down on the cold ground shivering. The dizziness seemed to fade and Pike looked at the spring, wondering what had happened. Hoping his clothes were dry enough to wear, he stood up and was about to get dressed when a pain and itching in his stomach stopped him.

Holding his stomach, he fell to his knees cringing. The pain spread onto the rest of his torso and then his arms and legs. While it dulled slightly, it was far from comfortable. For a short few seconds, it felt as though someone or some**thing** were pushing on him from all sides trying to compact his body!

_What's happening to me?_

Now in a fetal position, Pike opened his eyes. Gasping, he noticed the world seemed larger. Warmth covered the entire surface of his skin and he looked at his arms in shock. Not only his arms, but all of his limbs were shrinking! That however wasn't what caught his attention. The yellow fur like hair sprouting all over his skin did a good job of that.

His eyes went wide, his stomach turning at the sight of the fur. He tried to stand up to run and get help but his body didn't co-operate. He could only witness as the forest seemed to grow as the yellow fur covered him. The fur warmed him but he still shook, only now from fear instead of being cold. His mind raced with fear over the implications of this, making him feel like throwing up.

It wasn't long before he was no bigger then the pikachu he'd seen. Fur had covered his skin with a pelt of soft yellow fur. While it was more comfortable then clothing, it had a permanent feel to it.

His proportions were still human, giving him the feeling this was far from over. He soon learned he was right when his hips started to ache and his ribcage felt as though it were expanding (an odd contrast to the compaction feeling of moments ago). He felt a warm sensation in his skull with warmth concentrating around his jaw and the top of his skull. He couldn't help but close his eyes as he felt his skull changing shape. Two of something seemed to push out from the top of his skull. Since he couldn't see his reflection, he didn't know if his hair was still there. Under his arms, which seemed to be shortening, he could feel his torso growing chubbier. His hips and legs seemed to be moving to the sides of his torso as his legs twisted and turned, forming into what he could only assumed was a form more suited to a quadruped. He felt a sting at the base of his spine. For a few seconds, the skin there seemed to stretch and rip as what he knew was a tail bust free of what it (if it could think) would probably have seen as its cage. The skin appeared to heal. Any pain from the emergence of his tail faded. All of his aches and pains subsided and he appeared to re-gain control of his body.

Pike opened his eyes and looked back at the new addition to his body. His stomached burned with nervousness when he saw it was yellow fur covered and shaped like a lightning bolt. He could now see his torso was rounded and chubbier looking, almost cute. His legs were not recognisable as human and his arms were shorter. His fingers now appeared as digits, complete with little claws. The thought occurred for him to call out for help.

"Pika!" he yelled. _No, I didn't just say that!_ He tried again, "pikachu!" The sound of his voice was high pitched; it made his pointy ears twitch at first.

_My ears!_ He did his best to feel his face. His human ears were gone; the familiar ears of a pikachu now resided at the top of his head. His mouth and nose were now a blunt muzzle, complete with a button nose. His cheeks burned for several seconds. When he sensation faded, he felt them, only to feel a little spark.

He stood up and tried to walk only to fall onto all fours with a thud. His already terrified mind reeled again.

_No! Animals walk on all fours; I am **not **an animal!_

He stood back up and again tried to walk on two feet. As soon as he tried to walk, his centre of gravity forced him onto four feet.

_Dammit, I guess I have no choice._

Resigning himself to the stance, Pike hopped over to the spring, finding running on all fours alarmingly comfortable. He peered into the water. His reflection was that of a pikachu. He jumped back when he saw it, shivering at the implications.

Standing on his hind legs, he looked down at his body. It was true; the reflection was not lying to him.

It took him several minutes to gather up the courage to walk back the water. When he did, he was able to get a better look at himself. His human hair was gone, now only a small patch of yellow fur showed any sign he used to be human. His reflection both scared and angered him; his cheeks began to spark.

"Pikaaaaaaaaa!" he yelled into the sky. He'd wanted to scream the word no, but pikachu vocalisation came out naturally.

_All right, calm down Pike, so you're a pikachu, nothing wrong with that. Oh whom am I kidding; I'm a freaking wild animal; I'm screwed!_

He almost discharged his electricity before he calmed down. He stood up on his hind legs. Everything was massive now and he felt vulnerable. He tried to speak but he just couldn't seem to form the words. He could _think_ human thoughts, but expressing those thoughts just didn't seem to work.

_Great, just perfect; now what do I do?_

The irony that him being a pikachu would not only solve the problem of getting a companion for that female but possibly him a girlfriend was lost on him. He felt powerful instincts and emotions flowing into his mind; human control and inhibition on the other hand were flowing **out** of it.

_No, stay in control!_

Instinct told him that he couldn't just stay in the open. Electric type or not, he was far from invincible. A rock or ground type could attack him or a human could even capture him! The image of a human sending one of their pokemon out to battle him sent shivers down his spine. He didn't think he could bring himself to harm another pokemon, even in self-defence.

_Another Pokemon … no, I can't think like that. I'm a human being! I may look a little strange but I'm not an animal!_

He walked over to the tree that contained his clothes, realising that he'd never be able to wear them as a pikachu. His lack of clothing had him feeling humiliated and vulnerable. The idea of a human seeing him nude was disturbing to say the least. His fur seemed to give him sufficient protection against the elements but it wasn't the same as clothes. He'd never realised how clothing did more then protect humans from the elements; it gave them decency and style. Clothing provided a barrier, a buffer zone of sorts between the body and the outside world. Even when he wore no more then a bathing suit, there was still something to separate Pike from the elements in some way. Clothing was also an element of civilisation, a reminder he was more then just an animal. Now, he _was _an animal and it was just he and nature.

Yet, he couldn't shake another feeling within him. Being naked and fur covered coupled with the emerging instincts and emotions within him had him feeling wild. He was used to often holding back as a human. He'd never drank before out of fear of getting drunk and behaving in a way that was unbecoming. Now, the mental barriers he'd always set for himself were breaking down.

An innocent playfulness within him over being nude and in the wild was emerging. Afraid to let that side of him out, he shook it off as he looked in the direction of his house. His instincts saw it as a safe place. _I have to get home, get help._ Getting home however was going to be much more complicated now.

The only other option he seemed to have was to stay there and wait for someone to come looking for him.

_They wouldn't recognise me as a human. If I can't talk I can't even tell them who I am?_

With seemingly no other options, Pike set out in the direct of his home, leaving his clothes behind.

---

Pike did his best to ignore his annoyance over how his form forced him to walk on all fours. Walking barefoot annoyed Pike as well; he was used to wearing shoes. Now, however his feet were as exposed as the rest of his body was. Despite the soles of his feet being rougher and better able to handle the ground, going barefoot made him feel vulnerable.

He felt constantly on edge as he made his way through the forest. He'd only travelled these woods a handful of times. They'd never seemed scary or imposing. Now however, he might as well had been on another world.

Becoming a pikachu had radically altered his senses and thus his perception of the world. His sense of smell was augmented. To him, the woods _stank_. Everything had a scent to it, even rocks and twigs. This wasn't the scent a human would associate with them but far more. He learned enough from a single whiff to liken it to visiting a historical site with plaques detailing events that had taken place at that location.

He heard a twig snap nearby and instinctively looked in the direction of the sound. He'd known exactly what direction it came from. He didn't need to think before taking cover behind a large tree (or more so, one that was large to him. Even a young tree would now seem massive) and readying a shock attack. He peeked his head out and sniffed the air. He could smell something, but didn't see anything. While animal instinct told him that he should probably run, an adrenaline rush had him suppressing said instinct.

A feeling of danger overtook him as he creeped in the direction of the sound with cheeks sparking. He heard something run off in the distance. It didn't take him long to realise that with his enhanced hearing, sounds were louder. That twig had probably been a fair distance away.

Running back to that tree, he stood on his hind legs with his back to it. The adrenaline rush was fading and he almost shook at the implications of his behaviour.

_I was thinking just like an animal there; I knew what to do and just did it. This is creepy_

It seemed that the longer he perceived the world as an animal, the more he _thought _as one. Getting home seemed more urgent then ever. Unfortunately, he ran into another problem. Being so small limited his field of view. He just wasn't used to seeing everything at this scale. He wasn't familiar with the scents a natural pikachu would use to guide them. So far, he'd just gone in the direction he knew home was. That distraction however made him lose his bearing.

_Okay Pike just focus; think of where the sun is coming from. It sets in the West. You had to go North to get home so face where the sun is shining and then turn right._

Pike tried to do just that. Unfortunately, the shade from what he now saw as immense trees made finding the sun seem impossible. He considered climbing a tree but didn't feel confident enough to do so. He appeared lost and was starting to feel panicked.

_I have no way to get home. A human will see me as an animal. I'll never get home! I'm stuck like this forever!_

Raw panic was starting to overcome him. _No, I can't panic. If I panic, I'll really be in trouble._ He looked down at his body, and shook his head._ What am I thinking? I'm already in trouble. I'm a pikachu lost in the woods! At any moment something could jump out and eat me or someone could capture me._ The inborn desire to flee in _any_ direction overcame him and he acted on it. His little heart was racing and his fur stood out on end. Assuming there were predators out to get him, he didn't stop to think about or explore any of the sounds or scents around him.

Pike was unsure how long he ran before he was growing tired and slowing down. Slumping against a tree, he hung his head.

He heard a sound to his left. This time, he didn't hold back. He unleashed an electric attack. At first he feared he'd hit an innocent animal but relaxed when he saw he'd only struck a trio of rocks on the ground.

"Phew, all I hit were some rocks," he said.

"You also hit me fella!" a voice said.

"Who said that?" Pike asked, shaking.

One of the rocks began to quiver before raising from the ground with bits of dirt falling off it. It was a geodude, and he didn't look happy! It faced pike, frowning.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident!" Pike said.

"Yeah right!" The geodude said.

The geodude flew at him and all Pike could do was run. He knew he had no chance against a rock type. The ground flew by under his little paws as his heart raced and he breathed quickly while running.

_It's not fair! It was just an accident!_

He saw a tree and forgot about his apprehension over trying to climb it. Bolting up it, he found a high up branch and lay down, trying to stay hidden in the leafs. The geodude floated by moments later.

"Where did you go mouse?" it said.

It seemed to look up. Pike lowered himself in an attempt to hide. Somehow, it worked and the Geodude floated away.

"Next time, think before attacking," it said, the disgust in its voice obvious.

It took Pike nearly twenty minutes before he felt safe enough to climb down the tree. He felt vulnerable and helpless out there alone. It seemed like anything could happen in the woods. Out here, he was another mouse, a part of the food chain.

_I'll never get home or be human again!_

His eyes welled up with tears. He sat there for a few minutes before he heard something approaching. He didn't think before bolting up and letting loose a jolt of electricity at it. When he turned to see what it was, he shook at the possibility it was the geodude. When he saw another pikachu with its tail in the air, using it as a lighting rod to protect itself, Pike felt relief it wasn't the rock type but horror that he'd attacked what was now of his kind.

_No!_

"Pika!" the other mouse said, its tone more concern then hurt feelings.

Pike felt horrible. He'd almost fried an innocent pikachu without thinking. The other pikachu hoped over to him and wiped Pike's tears. Pike felt a tingle run down his spine; he'd never been this close to a pikachu before. At first, it seemed huge. It was cute and appeared friendly. Pike decided to stay his ground; perhaps the creature could help him.

The creature spoke again, not in English but in its species native language. Pike realised it had said its name was Kevin and wanted to know his name.

"P...Pike," Pike said.

He'd responded in the same language; he understood it as well as he understood English.

"You okay? What scared you?" it asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shock you. Are you okay?" Pike asked.

Kevin nodded as he stood back, his eyes looking into Pike's.

"It was my fault, I didn't mean to scare you. Why were you crying?" Kevin asked.

"I," Pike looked at Kevin. He realised he felt much safer with another of his new species with him. Kevin seemed a little older then him. It was hard for Pike to tell, but if they were human, he guessed Kevin would be in his late twenties, perhaps early thirties.

"Did someone hurt you?" Kevin asked.

Pike shook his head. "I'm not supposed to be a pikachu."

Kevin grinned and leaned closer to Pike. As a human, he'd have called this too close for comfort. He however, knew animals (especially social ones) didn't have inhibitions about getting close to someone. "What are ya supposed to be?"

"Human," Pike said.

Kevin looked at Pike as though he were insane before giggling.

"Human? You're silly Pike! " Kevin said.

"I mean it!" Pike said.

He tried telling Kevin his story. While the mouse listened, its attention span appeared limited. Pike doubted Kevin believed him.

"I've never heard of a human becoming a pikachu," Kevin said.

"But it really happened! Can't you read my mind and sense I'm telling the truth?" Pike asked, realising how silly that question sounded.

"What do I look like a psychic type?" he said.

Out of what felt like nowhere, Kevin leaned in and sniffed Pike.

"You don't smell like a human," he said.

Curious, Pike smelled himself only to realise he smelled a lot like Kevin. Pike hung his head; this wasn't looking good. Kevin had no reason to believe him; for all Kevin knew, Pike was delusional. He was not about to give up. Even if he couldn't convince Kevin of the truth, he realised Kevin could help him get home.

"I'm trying to get back to my nest. It's," Pike started. He couldn't think of the words in the pikachu language and they just wouldn't form in English. "It's in a human place to the right of where the sun sets. I don't remember which way that is," Pike said.

"Human place! Did you share a nest with a human?" Kevin asked.

Pike nodded, "yes!"

"Then were you a pet?" Kevin asked.

"No! I was a human!" Pike protested.

"I dunno Pike. I guess you wouldn't lie. But, I can't just point ya to yer nest and leave you. Do you want to come to my nest? My family and friends live there! "

Pike's ears perked up at the mention of a lot of pikachu. He always thought they were cute and the prospect of seeing a lot together was appealing. It also appealed to his pikachu side; he _wanted_ to see the others and to be among them. The prospect of being alone, (unless he was with a human he trusted) was not pleasant. It was a contrast to the fact that he was a bit of a loner growing up. He was never comfortable in groups bigger then three or four. Now, he welcomed the prospect of being in a crowd.

"Sure I'll come; I hate being alone, it's scary out here," Pike said.

_Darn it, I came on too strong._

He looked into the woods. All directions seemed to go on for an eternity. He knew Henry would be worried about him, but he didn't want to try to make his way home alone. While he could ask Kevin to escort him home, the opportunity to see this pikachu colony was too much to say no to. Besides, he couldn't speak English, so he doubted Henry would see him as anything but a wild animal. If he could get the pikachu to believe him, they could help him home later.

Out of what felt like nowhere, Kevin playfully pounced on Pike, hugging him.

"Then come to my nest and join the family! They may think it's strange you think you're supposed to be human but they'll still love ya anyway."

Kevin jumped off Pike and Pike started following his new companion. Pike kept a close distance behind Kevin as the mouse led him to its home. For now, Pike felt safe. He could find his way home tomorrow or the next day. Maybe the authorities would find his clothes by the spring and know what happened to him. Either way, as long as he was with Kevin, the forest wasn't so frightening. It was big and scary but Kevin could protect him!

-

Pike followed Kevin for what felt like at least twenty minutes. Without his watch, telling time was difficult. He was also starting to realise that time seemed to have less meaning to him now. He still understood what it meant. However in this form it seemed he didn't have meetings to worry about or other timetables to keep. Concepts like AM and PM were irrelevant.

What he worried about now was how much daylight was left. There still seemed to be at least a little left. The concept of night was scary. There were predators around and it'd be a lot harder for him to see. While that meant he could still hide; when dealing with creatures with a sense of smell and hearing a predator would have, hiding visually wasn't effective.

Kevin had been so nice to him so far. Pike just being a pikachu seemed more then enough for Kevin to trust him. Perhaps Kevin thought him mad for thinking he was a human in the body of a pikachu. If anything, Pike sensed that Kevin viewed that as a desire to further help him.

Pike was starting to realise another aspect of this form. Gut instinct was far more powerful. Humans tended not to trust theirs or would ignore it (even when they knew it was right). Now, following his seemed natural. His instincts told him he could trust Kevin, that he was safe around him and that Kevin would take care of him.

They soon arrived at a series of thick bushes. Pike could smell the scent of pikachus all around the area; it made him happy. Pike heard running water nearby. Kevin made his way through the bush, beckoning Pike to follow. When they cleared the bushes, Pike watched over a dozen other Pikachus and a pair of Raichu approach.

"Hey everyone, I found a new friend!" Kevin said.

Pike stood on his hind legs as Kevin walked over to the closing group. Kevin seemed to be discussing Pike. Being this close to so many pikachu fascinated the human part of Pike's mind. The pikachu part of it wanted to play and cuddle with them. Another Pikachu, a female walked over to Pike after he heard Kevin use the word human.

"Hi, I'm Pichka," she said.

"Pitch-ka?" Pike asked, trying to pronounce her name.

"No … Peeshh-ka!" Pichka said.

"So you think you used to be human?" Pichka asked.

"I don't think, I know I was! " Pike answered.

Pichka giggled. "You're silly!"

She jumped at Pike, hugging him while giggling. Pike felt awkward this close to a female. Neither of them was wearing clothes and she was wild. While the attention disturbed his human side, his pikachu side loved it. He felt another twinge of that emotion. He wanted to play with her. He tried to hold it back but with her looking right at him with those ebony eyes of hers, he felt his control slipping.

"You're cute," Pike said. If his cheeks weren't already red, he'd have blushed.

"So are you," Pichka said.

"Doesn't it bother you that I used to be human?" Pike asked.

"You're silly. Even if it's true, you're a pikachu now. Come on, let's play," she answered.

Pike heard the others approaching. Pichka jumped off him and he resumed a standing position as they all looked him over and sniffed him.

"Welcome to our shelter Pike. Your story about being a human that became a pikachu is … interesting. Behave and you'll be fine. We'd be happy to give you a place to stay for the night." The Raichu that said this appeared wise and powerful. Pike conjectured the Raichu was one of the group's elders.

"I should be getting back to my nest," Pike replied. He looked at the group. They all appeared friendly. He was comfortable around them and he didn't want to be alone again. Perhaps spending the night would be all right. "I guess I can stay here until tomorrow."

"Don't worry, it'll be fun!" Kevin said.

"Come on let's show you around," Pichka said.

"I see you've met Pichka," Kevin said.

"Yes," Pika answered.

"I think she likes you," Kevin said with a grin. No member of the opposite gender had ever shown attraction towards Pike before, so he was unsure of how to respond to it.

"It's not my fault you're cute!" Pichka said, looking into Pike's eyes.

"You th…think I'm c…cute?" Pike asked.

"You **are** cute," Pichka said, taking Pike's right forepaw. Come on Kevin, let's show him around!" she said.

With that, the other Pikachus cleared, Pike assuming they wanted to give him space to look around. He simply nodded and smiled awkwardly at Pichka. She giggled and nodded back before she let go of Pike and she and Kevin led the way.

---

Pichka and Kevin led Pike through their commune like dwelling. While the community these pikachu had was primitive; it was _also_ peaceful. They used a pair of small caves to sleep and care for pichu in. The stream facilitated bathing and drinking. The trees provided plenty of food in the form of berries, apples and other fruit that smelled wonderful to him. Pike had never been much into fruit. Sure, he'd eat it, but he preferred vegetables like corn, potatoes or rice. Now however, the fruit on those trees was like ambrosia to him. He knew however that its supply was finite and he couldn't stuff himself with it.

Despite his story, Pike felt welcome by everyone. As a human, he took a long time to grow comfortable enough with a person to talk with them on an open level. Now however, he was able to chat with everyone there comfortably right from the beginning. He considered it was related to the playful feeling he'd been experiencing since changing. Whatever barriers he'd set for himself as a human were breaking down and he was finally able to express aspects of his personality and desires he'd only flirted with so far in his life. By the time Kevin and Pichka had shown Pike everything; he'd explored and chatted so much that a few hours had passed.

Pike felt somewhat guilty on two accounts. This was something that a human he wasn't supposed to see. Perhaps if he trained a Pikachu and had earned its trust or if he was medic who raised one then this could be acceptable. Right now however, he felt as though he didn't belong. He also felt as though expressing this side of his personality was wrong and that someone would catch him at any time.

That frustrated him because he wanted to be human again but he feared becoming one would mean he'd have to go back to suppressing so much of his personality. For a short few seconds of mixed emotion, he considered staying there as a pikachu.

He wasn't sure if Kevin believed his story of being human. If Kevin did, he wasn't showing any mistrust at all. Pike wondered if perhaps Kevin had encountered benevolent humans. The name Kevin in itself was a human name; Pike plan to inquire about that.

When Kevin and Pichka completed Pike's tour, the trio relaxed under an apple tree.

"It's," Pike said, doing his best to think of the right term. These wild pikachu had simple terminology. It wasn't enough that this new language he'd somehow learned just didn't have the sheer volume of synonyms and other terms that humans ones did; the version of it they used was even more basic. "Nice here," he finally said.

"You should stay," Kevin said.

"Yeah, _I_ like you," Pichka said. She crawled on top of Pike. Having temporarily forgotten his modesty, Pike gasped at Pichka's affection. Her intentions were clear, which made Pike nervous. Pikachu or not, he wasn't ready to think of one as a girlfriend, let alone a mate. _I wanted a girlfriend but this isn't what I had in mind._ _She is cute though._

"You're c...cute too Pichka," he felt mixed emotions. Here was a female right there and now and she was ready, most definitely willing and able. _No, I can't betray who I am. This isn't fair to her, she doesn't know any better but I do. I have to resist these instincts; if I let them win, I'd regret it for the rest of my life. _"But, I have to get to my shelter and find a way to become human again," Pike responded.

Pichka climbed off Pike and she lay beside Pike. "Too bad, you _are_ cute."

Pike's stomach grumbled. His fellow chu's ears perked and they both smirked.

"I'll get you something," Kevin said.

"No, it's okay, I can get it myself, "

Kevin stood up, "no, you've been through enough Pike."

With that, the mouse bolted up the tree they were lying against. Pichka hoped towards Pike and started massaging his feet.

"This okay?" Pichka asked.

Pichka had a cute face and seemed so innocent. She barley knew him yet her attraction to him was obvious. Pike wasn't used to a female being this close to him. _They're wild animals. They do things differently then humans._

Rather then fight the foot massage, Pike decided to listen to the proverbial voice in his telling him to let go, lay back and enjoy it. Pike nodded and enjoyed the massage.

Kevin jumped down a few minutes later with three apples in hand. He handed one to Pichka and to Pike, taking the last one for himself. Pichka halted her massage and Pike actually found himself disappointed.

"Thanks Kevin," Pike said. He looked at Pichka and smiled. "You too Pichka."

"No problem," Kevin answered.

Pike bit into the apple and it rewarded him with intense flavour. _I don't remember them being this good_. He devoured the rest of it, delighted when he discovered that he felt full. _I guess that's one good thing about being this small._

"There's something I wanted to ask you Kevin," Pike asked.

"What's that?" Kevin asked as he finished off his apple.

"How did you get a human name. Did you used to be human too?" Pike asked.

Pichka looked right at Pike and giggled. "Kevin human? That's hilarious!"

Kevin looked at Pichka and then at Pike. "To answer your question when I was younger, a human, a young woman nursed me back to health after a gang of spearows hurt me. Oh they were mean; I was too young to shock them. She saved me and took me to her nest. She named me Kevin after her uncle, who helps others like us. She wanted to help us too. I stayed with them for a while before I was better and they let me go in these woods. The rest of the group found me a few days later. My name stuck and that's what they still call me to this day."

Pichka, having been listening to Kevin's story stared at Pike. "So how did you become a pikachu?" she asked.

Pike told Pichka his story.

"That was you?" she asked giggling. "I was the pikachu in that water!"

Pike looked right at her and felt his cheeks turning an even brighter shade of red. "Why did it did this to me?"

Both of the other mice shrugged their shoulders. "If we knew it could do that, we would have believed you right away," Kevin said.

It was getting dark and Pike was feeling tired. The urge to get home was stronger now. He felt safest there.

"Thanks for helping me out guys but I should get back to my nest," Pike said.

"Stay with us," Pichka said.

"I meant my human nest. My friends are probably worried," Pike said.

"It's too dangerous at night! Stay until it's light," Kevin said.

While staying around the pikachus was fun, the idea of spending the night with them seemed wrong somehow. Although, Pike had to admit, he didn't want to be alone in the woods again. Pichka and Kevin were friendly and he enjoyed their company. He guessed that he could stay the night. At least then, he'd have the entire next day to get home. He was happy the next day was a Saturday; had he missed work, he doubted his boss would accept _a magical spring_ _turned me into a pikachu_ as an excuse.

"Okay guys, I'll stay until morning," he said

The night grew darker and colder and soon, most of the Pikachu were making their way towards the caves to sleep. Although it was difficult to see that high, Pike could see far more stars in the sky then he ever thought possible. The cool air of the forest made him shiver a little and he wished he had a coat. _Why use a coat when you can cuddle with the others? _ Where **that** thought came from, he didn't know. It felt natural and somehow much more appealing then just putting on a coat and sleeping alone. He'd slept alone his entire life and was used to it. Now however, the idea of it upset him.

He hopped with Kevin and Pichka towards one of the caves where a trio of Pikachu was standing guard. _Probably in case anything tries something._ Pichka and Kevin led Pike into the cave. Pike experienced a quick burst of embarrassment over the idea of sleeping naked with a female pikachu that was obviously attracted to him and equally nude. That worry faded when he lay down with Pichka and Kevin, curling up next to them. Right now, it was sleep time; play time would be later.

Feeling Pichka and Kevin's body heat beckoned peaceful feelings for Pike. It was a wonderful feeling. He wondered how he'd ever been able to sleep by himself. It didn't seem to matter that he was lying on cool ground. As long as he was with the others, he felt secure. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he fell asleep soon after lying down and closing his eyes.

---

That night Pike had a strange dream. It was much like his human dream of being on beach yet; he was a pikachu and was with other pikachu! He was even wearing a bathing suit (as were the others). They were feasting on berries, fruits and even drinking smoothies! It didn't feel unnatural at all.

When Pike awoke, the sun was beaming through the mouth of the cave and the weather was much warmer. Birds were chirping in the distance. Pike opened his eyes and looked around. He almost expected to wake up in his human bed and form only to discover this was all a dream. When he felt the ground beneath his body and saw Pichka's sleeping form before him, he knew that it wasn't. What perhaps disturbed him the most was, it didn't bother him. If anything, he felt almost relieved! He stood on his hind legs, feeling a moment of insecurity over his lack of clothing. Said insecurity faded into relief that the pikachu form liberated him from the human need to cover his body with artificial skins.

He tested his voice, finding he still couldn't speak. While speaking in pika-tounge (as he decided to call it) worked, up until now, it felt as though he were speaking a foreign language he'd only recently learned. Now, it felt as though the pikachu language was his primary one, English being the language he knew but didn't speak.

_I'd better get home before I start thinking so much like a pikachu that I don't want to go back._

He tried not to let the fact that some of these thoughts used pikachu words disturb him.

Looking at Pichka sleeping, he smiled. She was so cute and peaceful looking. Aside from Kevin, she was the most familiar pikachu there. Since Kevin wasn't there, he decided to wake her. Putting his paws on her side, he called her name.

"Wake up, it's light," he said. Pichka opened her eyes and turned towards Pike. "Hi Pike. How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Great, I haven't slept that well in … a long time," Pike answered.

"Good. Are you hungry?" Pichka asked.

Pike nodded his head; the idea of eating the pikachu's food rather then bacon and eggs actually appealed to him.

"I ... I should be getting back to my nest," he said.

"Why?" Pichka asked, cocking her head to the left.

_I don't want to leave right away but the longer I stay, the more I think like a real pikachu. It feels so good to think like that but I can't give up on who I am._

Pike could only nod, perhaps somewhat sadly.

"I have to get back to my friends and family." _Even though these guys can be friends and family to me now; No, I can't give in._

"At least have something to eat," Pichka said.

Pike nodded and the duo ran outside into the warm sunlit forest. Yesterday, Pike had found the scents of the forest overwhelming and almost offensive. Now, they felt almost familiar, as though they belonged there. He looked at the stream and considered taking a bath, but he didn't seem to need one. If anything, he saw taking a bath as something he'd only need to do if he got filthy, as he had to yesterday when he fell into the mud.

He walked with Pichka to a bush loaded with berries that Kevin was standing in front of while happily munching on them. He turned towards Pike as they approached him.

"Good morning guys," he said.

"Pike says he has to get back to his nest. I got him to eat first," Pichka said.

"Do you have to? It's safe here!" Kevin said.

The idea _was_ appealing. Pike couldn't help but looked around the commune. The other pikachus appeared happy as they played and chatted with each other. This would be a life free from his human responsibilities and worries where he could explore this form without having to worry about going back to work.

He however, knew he had to get home before he lost himself to this form to the point where he couldn't remember being human.

"My nest is safer for me," Pike said.

"But you're so cute. I like you," Pichka said.

Pike looked at both of them. They both appeared sincere. Pike, however knew that they didn't know of a life apart from the wild. While humans did care for Kevin for a short while, Pike knew at heart, Kevin was a wild animal. Pike had to leave for his own good and shook his head at the duo.

"I like you Pichka but unless you come with me," he said.

Pichka shook her head. "This is my nest, I can't leave for another."

Both nodded. Pike feasted on the berries; something he found delicious. Kevin wandered off as Pike ate, the later assuming he was telling the others about his decision. When he was full, he felt ready to go. He met Kevin at the entrance to the commune. One of the Raichu was standing there and nodded at Pike.

"We're sorry to see you go Pike but we understand you need to get back to your nest."

Pike nodded, feeling a pang of regret. He wanted to stay with the others but knew that he had a human life waiting for him.

"Pichka and Kevin will go with you to the edge of the forest."

"Do you believe me when I say I was human?" Pike asked.

The Raichu nodded. "We have heard legends of that spring being able to do that. As you saw, Pichka didn't change so it cannot work the other way. I'm afraid you may be like this forever."

Pike hung his head. No matter how nice this felt, he wasn't prepared to live out his life like this!

"You will be fine once you adjust to it Pike. We wish you the best of luck in your journeys," The Elder said.

Pike nodded his head and turned towards the group that had gathered before saying and waving goodbye to them.

Afterwards, he, Pichka and Kevin crawled through the bushes surrounding the area and headed into the forest.

---

They'd walked for a short while before approaching the spring. Pike had told them that he needed to get something from it.

"It seems much less scary now," Pike said to himself.

Kevin and Pichka stopped and Pike almost ran into them. Pichka giggled when she saw Pike's startled expression.

"What does?" Kevin asked.

"The woods; before they seemed full of danger and went on forever. With you guys with me, I feel safe."

Pichka giggled. "Of you are silly. When we stick together, we're strong," she said.

They walked a short distance until coming to Pike's clothes. They were still hanging from the tree. Pike was relieved that no one had stolen them. He managed to climb the tree and throw the pants to the ground. Climbing down, Pike walked over to and sniffed them. The human scent on them, one he never realised he had while not offensive, was almost alien to him now. He went through the pockets until finding his wallet, where he pulled out his identification. _It might not work, but at least it's a chance_.

"Thanks guys, now I can show them who I am," Pike said.

"You're sure you want to leave?" Pichka asked.

Pike nodded. "I'll be fine. There's a female pikachu that needs a nest and my friend wants to let her live at ours. If she's like you guys, we'll be great friends."

Of course, before Pike had seen this Pikachu as a possible companion, now he was starting to think of her in almost the same way he'd think of a girlfriend! If he was going to go home, he definitely wanted a companion. He hoped Pichka wouldn't get jealous.

"Can you bring her to meet us if you take her to your nest?" Kevin asked.

Pike smiled. "I might be able to," he said.

"She'd better be nice to you!" Pichka said, her cheeks sparking.

With that, Pike held his identification in his mouth as Kevin and Pichka led him through the woods. It was an almost three hour journey for them. Pike was actually finding himself dreading leaving them behind as they were approaching civilisation. When they were at the edge of the woods, they all stood on their hind legs, Pike putting his identification down so he could say goodbye. He first walked over to Kevin and hugged him. "Thanks for saving me back there. Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"I'm glad to have helped you Pike. Thanks for the offer but I already have a home," Kevin said.

Pike released the hug and walked over to Pichka. "What about you? You're probably a little young for me, but I think Henry would love you."

"The elders say caring for someone sometimes means letting them go. I guess this is one of those times. I can't leave my nest."

"I won't forget you guys and don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your shelter," Pike said.

Pichka released the hug and looked him in the eye. "Goodbye Pike, you were fun even if you only stayed overnight."

Pike then looked at Kevin. "Take care of yourself." He looked back at Pichka. "Both of you."

Picking his identification back up, He turned around and starting running. He stopped seconds later, looked back at the duo and waved goodbye. He felt real regret about leaving them behind but knew it was for the best. With a nod, he turned around and resumed running into what was now a more familiar locale. He turned once more to see that Kevin and Pichka had run back into the woods. He wished he'd had the opportunity to know them better but understood that fate had other plans for him. With a determined sigh (perhaps slightly hampered by his ID), he headed towards the direction of his house where he knew people were waiting for his return.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon is copyright to Nintendo and Gamefreak. I intend no copyright infringement with this work. 

Thank you to Alex Warlorn for beta reading this story for me.

---

Pike wandered into a meadow bordering the forest. For several minutes, he considered running back into the woods after Pichka and Kevin. He knew however that he couldn't do that.

Although the long grass almost went over his head, he felt far more vulnerable out in the open then in the woods. He could hide in the grass by ducking but would still be open to attacks from flying types. He dropped his identification and looked into the sky. Rather then feeling afraid however, he suddenly felt confident.

_I can always shock 'em!_

His cheeks sparked and he stood on his hind legs at attention, almost as through daring something to attack him.

_No one can get me!_

The sensation of the sparks made him feel wild. His emotions instead of logic, reason or intelligence guided him. A breeze blew across the meadow, ruffling his fur. He could smell scents it carried. The grass blew back and forth, touching his fur; it tickled somewhat.

He heard something approach from his right.

"Hey cool, it's a pikachu!" It was a giant's voice! No, it was a kid. Pike didn't need long to discover a simple fact. Going from 172 centimetres to forty centimetres tall meant that a kid that would previously reach his shoulders was now gigantic. The kid was almost on top of Pike before he could react. Pike barley reached the kids knees! Pike's cheeks stopped sparking when he looked at the boy, the last thing Pike wanted was to hurt the kid.

Pike grabbed his ID and held it, pointing to himself. "No I'm not. I may look like one but I was human just like you! See, that's me," Pike said. The words still came out in the pikachu language; Pike knew the kid would never understand him.

"You're cute! Is that your trainer?" the kid asked.

The bold daring attitude within him shifted into fear. This kid could capture him and then use him for battles, something Pike **definitely** didn't want! Pike shook his head. He had to make the kid understand that the picture was of him.

"Just stay still little dude; I won't hurt ya," the kid said.

_Stay still? Yeah right, how stupid does he think I am?_

The kid pulled a small spherical device from his pocket. Pike recognised it as a ball used to hold his brethren when humans weren't using them. Whether from fear or anger over the fact the kid wanted to capture him, Pike didn't note his thinking of himself as a pikachu rather then a human temporarily inhabiting the body of one.

"No, I don't want you to capture me!" Pike protested.

_He can't understand you! He doesn't speak pikachu! Don't stand there yelling at him, run!_

The voice of human reason, one thing that Pike knew kept humans from being savages. Before this mess started, Pike would probably have just let the boy capture him for fear of getting into any kind of conflict with him. He'd then have planned to convince the boy of his humanity by behaving in ways atypical to pikachu behaviour.

Whatever becoming a pikachu had done to Pike's mind, it had instilled a more active, fighting attitude. Perhaps it stemmed from a pokemon's fighting abilities. In a battle, one couldn't afford to be passive; a delay caused by insecurity or nervousness could result in disaster. One had to react quickly and trust their instincts; if one had to do something, they would do it and that would be that.

Pike considered letting the boy capture him for another reason. He'd heard pokemon became pure energy while in the balls. The thought of it appealed to him; he wondered what it felt like, both psychically and emotionally.

_Are you crazy, run! Experiencing it isn't worth the kid capturing you and never seeing your friends and family again!_ _You can ask Henry to put you in a ball later! What are you waiting for?_

"This is so cool, I'm going to have my own Pikachu! All of my friends will be so jealous!"

Pike didn't think about it anymore. He put his identification into his mouth and ran as fast as he could away from the boy. Disembodiment could wait for another day.

"Aww, don't run away Mr. Pikachu!"

The kid was starting to annoy Pike. He stopped, stood on his hind legs and faced the boy. Instinct affected him as he started seeing the child as a potential threat. His cheeks sparked, Pike ready to shock the kid if necessary to defend himself.

"Stop calling me that," he said, his ID falling to the ground.

The kid now grinned and threw the ball he was holding to the ground. "Go get em Bobby!"

The ball opened and energy that formed into a familiar shape flew out of it. When it solidified, a cubone stood there, ready to battle.

_Okay, it's a ground type. I think I can defeat that thing. Oh wait ground beats electricity; oh crap!_

"Okay Bobby, use Bone Club. Don't knock him out!" the kid said.

The cubone raised its bone, its eyes glaring into Pike's.

"Look, I know what I look like but I'm **not** a pikachu. You see this…"

The cubone swung its bone down, striking Pike in the head.

"Ouch," Pike cried, holding his head. His cheeks sparked, anger taking over, he let loose with a thundershock attack, which the cubone effortlessly deflected with his bone.

_Perfect, just perfect!_

"Is that the best you can do?" it mocked.

"How should I know how to do that properly? I'm supposed to be a human being! I'm just trying to get home!" Pike said.

"If you let him capture you then you won't have to rely on such delusions to counter the fear you feel over being wild!"

Pike felt his cheeks sparking as anger flowed into him. "I'm not delusional!"

He shot out another thundershock; Bobby deflected some of it; the impact of what he didn't knocked him back.

"He must be high level! Don't let him get you get Bobby, use bonemerang!" the kid yelled.

Bobby leapt up. "Well played Pikachu but you know that you cannot win. Just let him capture you. Think of it, no more predators or hunting to worry about. Just wait until you experience existing as pure energy; it's the epitome of perfection." He didn't say anything else before throwing his bone like a boomerang; it struck Pike in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

_No, I'm not going to let him capture me; the kid will use me to fight and make money. I'll never see my friends or family again!_

Pike heard Bobby approach; it nearly stepped on his tail.

"Get up!" Bobby demanded, now holding his bone.

Pike stood up, holding his sore head and chest. "Please stop; you're hurting me!"

"There's no pain, psychical or emotional as pure energy. Battling is a small price to pay to experience that. Besides, the kid has access to excellent health facilities and fighting is fun! This fantasy you have over being human; they can take care of that. I've heard of a furret that thinks she's supposed to be the mayor of some town! Can you think of anything so silly?"

Pike felt his cheeks spark again but the charge was weaker; he was losing both power and the will to fight.

"Please, just let me go. I don't want to hurt you!" Pike said.

Bobby raised his bone as if to hit Pike. "We can be brothers in battle. I can feel your strength pikachu. Join us!"

"No!" Pike said weakly before trying to shock Bobby; the shock did nothing and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, his head spinning as he heard the kid congratulate Bobby.

Seconds later, Pike heard something hit the ground beside him. He felt warmth from it. Something touched him, seeming to draw him towards it. He felt a calling; _something _told him it was safe in there. Human reason said to run but emotion and instinct was in control of his body now. The entire world went bright and Pike felt his body seeming to vanish.

---

It was peaceful, warm. Energy and light surrounded him, bathing his form. All pain from his wounds was gone. He didn't seem to have a psychical form; he should have been panicking but instead experienced serenity.

_Hello?_

There was no speech, only thought. His thoughts seem to echo throughout the area of wherever he was.

_Where … what am I?_ _Am I dead?_

Pike remembered what had happened to him. The kid had captured him! He'd heard speculation of what pokemon experience while in a ball but nothing solid. It was something that he doubted any human was able to experience … until now.

_Is anyone out there?_

Wherever Pike was, it was peaceful. He thought of Henry, knowing his cousin was probably worried sick about him. Then he thought of his parents. His father never worried a lot about him, on the outside at least.

_He was just being strong because he knew that if he freaked out, Mom would as well. Wait, how did I know that?_

Clarity seemed to exist here; Pike understood things that used to confuse him.

He wondered how his brother and sister would react to his becoming a pikachu, not to mention the others.

When Pike thought of his younger brother Remmie, an image of the lad appeared before him. Remmie was twelve years old and aspiring to become a trainer. Tension existed between them because of that; now, none of that seemed to matter.

The lad was dressed in a blue shirt, black vest and shorts. Knowing his brother wanted to be a trainer had Pike seeing the boy in a different light. Now, he saw him as a protector, someone that could teach him what being a pikachu meant as opposed to a younger version of himself with different views and goals. Pike wouldn't care even if his brother wanted to keep him as a pet, just as long as he saw him again.

Pike imagined his sister Tiffany would probably find his situation amusing. Her image replaced his brother's when he thought of her. She was eighteen and a tomboy. She always spent time around guys as friends and never seemed to see them as boyfriends.

_If I can make images appear when I think of them, maybe I can make a forested region appear._

Pike did his best to imagine the forest that Kevin and Pitch lived in. It wasn't long before his sisters image faded and an image of the forest replaced her. Pike found himself seeming to be on solid ground. He heard birds chirping and felt the warm sun beaming into the woods. It felt real and serene. Pike leapt over to and lay back against a tree. He didn't fear attack, capture, injury or illness of any kind in here.

_I wonder if I can make a beautiful woman appear._

He didn't have to think for long before a cute young woman about his age appeared. _Good, at least my mind still sees humans as beautiful._ The woman had long flowing red hair that went halfway down her back; it blew in the breeze. She was clad in shorts and a black tee shirt. She smiled at Pike before walking over to him and leaning down. She started rubbing his chin and Pike closed his eyes. He enjoyed the sensation before he realised he was still a pikachu.

"Such a cute and friendly pikachu," she said.

_Maybe I can…_

Pike imagined himself as a human; before he knew it, the young woman was gasping as she saw his body turn to pure energy before reforming into a human form. When the energy faded, Pike looked at his hands. He blushed when he realised he was naked. He concentrated until his image had shorts, a blue shirt and sneakers before standing up.

The young woman didn't react at all. She only stood there, smiling. Pike found this unusual; she should have at least said something, whether it be objecting or finding his situation fascinating. Instead, out of nowhere, she leap at him, hugging him much like Pichka had; exactly the reaction Pike thought of.

"It's too perfect," he said.

"What is?" she asked.

"Everything," Pike said. He soon realised why. "Because it isn't real."

"Don't worry about it, have fun and enjoy it while it lasts," the young woman said.

Pike relaxed a bit; _this is all just my imagination so I'm not hurting anyone. Might as well at least try to enjoy it_.

Unfortunately, he was going to have to wait. The forest, young woman and even Pike's form seemed to fade back into pure energy. _What's happening now?_ Seconds later, Pike felt himself flowing out and back into the real world.

-

Pike found himself standing on a desk in a brightly-lit room. The building he was in had a sterile smell to it. _A hospital? No, it must be a pokemon centre!_ Pike confirmed that he was still a pikachu before looking around. The kid that had captured him stood before him and Bobby was too Pike's right. Pike felt the pain from his battle injuries return and cringed.

"Welcome back Pikachu!" Bobby said, putting his right arm around Pike.

"Ouch! Be careful!" Pike said.

"I just captured him! Is he going be okay?" the kid asked.

"Don't worry Porter, we'll take good care of him," the nurse said.

_Why do they have to refer to me in the third person?_

Pike turned to the nurse; she was clad in typical nurse clothing with long red hair and a cute smile. She looked like the woman he'd seen. Perhaps, he thought, he'd somehow sensed her presence and constructed her that way.

"Miss, these guys won't believe me when I tell them I used to be human! Can you help me?" Pike asked.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of you!" the nurse said. She petted Pike and smiled at him. He felt safe around her, as though she cared deeply for him and the others. There was no doubt in his mind that he'd recover under her care.

"By the way, he was carrying this when I found him. I wonder if it's a trainer that abandoned, lost him or something," Porter said.

"Bobby, tell him the truth, I'm a human trapped in this body!" Pike yelled.

"You're crazy pikachu," Bobby said.

"My name is Pike!" Pike protested.

"Hmmm," the nurse said, taking Pike's identification, "maybe if I searched for the name, we can find him."

"I'm right here!" Pike said.

Pike wished he could speak English in this form.

"But first, let's take care of you," she said as she pocketed Pike's ID and picked him up. "Don't you worry Porter, he'll be just fine."

The nurse carried Pike into a back room. Pike's situation seemed more desperate then ever. He tried speaking to her but he knew that everything he said would be gibberish to her.

_Come on Pike concentrate. Do you want to end up going with that kid and spending the rest of your life battling?_

Pike was fidgeting by now, which only increased the pain from his battle wounds.

"Don't worry little guy, you're going to be just fine!" the nurse said. She held him closer, gently stroking down his back, as a mother would comfort a baby. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Pike had heard of that these nurses before. He'd never met one personally until now. The irony that a lot of young guys might fantasise over having such a pretty young lady working on them was coming true for Pike wasn't lost on him. If anything, it calmed him down.

_If anyone would understand, it's her. She is cute; maybe I should just let her help me._

Pike stopped struggling and instead held onto her coat as she cuddled him. She eventually put him on another table with several bright circles and a control panel. He stood there looking up at her as she pressed the buttons.

"What's this thing?" Pike asked.

Joy petted his head before the circle Pike was on lit up and hummed to life. She looked back at a display behind Pike as he stood there patiently.

"Nothing serious, we can treat everything right here. Now, just relax and everything is going to be fine," she said.

Her tone relaxed Pike; he stood there as she pressed a few more buttons. The pain from his injuries gradually disappeared and he soon felt healthy again. The nurse pressed more buttons and the circle turned off. She picked Pike up and smiled.

"There, all better now. Would you like something to eat?" she asked.

Pike hadn't of eaten anything in several hours, so he welcomed the opportunity. Pike nodded and Joy picked him up. She took him to a room that had other pokemon eating various dishes. Pike looked the group over, wondering if he could communicate with them. Perhaps one of them could speak to the humans. Joy put Pike down in front of a table and pet him on the head.

"I'll see if I can find your human friend for you," she said before walking out.

Pike watched her walk out before regarding the others there. A few humans were helping them to get food. Pike recognised most of them. There was a Ratticate, Persian, Sandshrew, Butterfree and Ekans. What he didn't recognise was a pretty cat like one like purple fur and a tail that split into two at the end. Pike ran over to the creature.

"Hi, I don't recognise your species; what are you?"

The cat turned her head to Pike, her eyes seeming to gaze into his soul.

"Greetings Pike, I'm am an Espeon," she said.

"How did you know my name?" Pike asked.

"I am a psychic type. To answer your other question, I find your belief that you used to be human intriguing. However, before I am willing to believe it, I must access your memories," she said. Pike felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead as his heart rate increased and stomach started hurting. He backed off as he shook his head. "I assure you Pike that it won't harm you in any way."

"I … g…guess so," Pike said.

"Hold out your paws," she said.

Pike stood still and did so, trembling with fear. The Espion walked over to him and rested her forepaws on Pike's. Almost instantly, Pike felt a connection to the cat. His anxiety seemed to vanish; the Pikachu desire within him for companionship had him feeling elated.

He felt as though he were telling her the story of how he became a Pikachu. He knew that she understood his trepidation, inquisitiveness, and desire for companionship and change in his life. From her, he felt, understanding and compassion. He blinked his eyes when she released his paws. Pike felt a little sad at the detachment.

"I believe you Pike. I am willing to help you communicate with the humans," she said.

_That was so cool! I want more._

"No Pike, it's not safe for us to stay connected. I assure you, I will help the humans to understand. You won't have to be alone for longer."

"How did you? Oh ... right," Pike said with a giggle.

Pike learned the Espion's name was Miranda and stayed with her. He learned she worked with the police to help interrogate criminals. A criminal had injured her during an escape attempt but she was recovering.

Miranda seemed fascinated with Pike; partly based on his having been human and understanding how it felt to be one as well as his learning life from the perspective of a pokemon. He badly wanted to connect with her again; it made him wish Pikachu were phycic types. He however, realised that this desire was amplified by his desire for companionship.

"It isn't all fun and games Pike," Miranda said after finishing her meal.

"What do you mean?" Pike asked.

"You desire companionship and see a psychic connection as one in which you are never alone," Miranda said.

Pike nodded, "it must be nice never having to worry about hiding things. You can understand why people feel certain ways about things and why they do the things they do."

"While this is true, there are times I wish I could be alone. Perhaps your envy of my abilities stems from a desire to have one in which you can confide in. The species which you have become is social which has no doubt increased this desire within you," Miranda said.

"That would be great being able to tell someone my deepest secrets and desires without having to worry about them judging me," Pike said. He then remembered the ad he'd seen the previous day. "My cousin and I had considered adopting a female pikachu."

"Perhaps then, she could give you the companionship you desire."

Pike nodded. Even if he was stuck this way, if he could get back with his friends and family, he felt he would be all right. It wasn't long before Joy walked back in; a worried looked on her face.

"Well, we did a search on a Pike Chance; he was reported missing this morning," she said.

Pike looked at Miranda. She nodded and walked over to Joy, looking up at her. Pike watched as Joy's expression went from concern to disbelief within the span of a few seconds.

"You're Pike Chance; but how?" Joy asked.

Miranda looked at Pike; the former human knew what Miranda had to do. He watched as she touched her paws to Joy's hands. Joy's expression now became one of concern. When she and Miranda released their connection; Joy gazed at Pike.

"I've heard rumours of a spring that can do but I never imagined," Joy said. Pike simply nodded. He was elated to see that Joy believed him. Perhaps now, he could get home. "I'll have to contact the police so they know we've found you. Then we can bring you back to your friend. Don't worry, you'll be just fine. Porter will be disappointed but I think he'll understand," Joy said.

-

An hour later, Pike was standing back in the reception area with Miranda. A trio of officers was there, including Miranda's owner Jenny, who greeted her friend with a hug.

"I'm glad you're all right Miranda. I see you've met a new friend," Jenny said. She put Miranda on the floor and walked over to Pike, who was standing on the counter. She cuddled him with a smile.

"So, this cutie is the man that disappeared last night?" she said. Pike nodded as he looked up at Jenny. "Well Mr. Chance, we'll get your friend here as soon as possible. You're very lucky Porter found you when he did."

Pike looked over at the lad, who was looking disappointed. Pike leapt off the table and jumped onto Porter's knees. Bobby was standing beside him.

"Sorry, I didn't know you used to be a guy!" Porter said.

Pike shrugged his shoulders. Porter had no way to know. Besides had Porter not captured him, Pike would have been wandering home right now, probably lost and confused.

"Looks like I was wrong," Bobby said with a humph.

Pike put a hand on Bobby's right shoulder. "It's not like you had any way of knowing. You put up a heck of fight though. I know you'll go far in competitions," he said.

If it wasn't for Bobby's helmet, Pike was sure he'd see the cubone grinning. Pike realised that he was starting to see competitions under a different light. Before, they seemed inhumane to him. When he'd fought however, he didn't feel forced into it. He could have run at any time. He wasn't sure what it was but something inside of him (perhaps pride or instinct) felt an excitement over the battle. While Pike wasn't ready to go charging into competition, he knew it wasn't the blood sport he'd often thought it was.

Moments later, Henry arrived.

_Pike turned into a pikachu? What kind of sick joke is this? First he doesn't come home yesterday and now this?_

Henry walked into the pokemon centre. He'd received the call forty minutes ago and didn't believe it. The only reason he came here was fear that someone there had harmed Pike. If so, Henry wanted to be there when the police arrested them.

When he entered the establishment, he saw a Pikachu standing by a kid with a cubone. The pikachu looked right at him; it seemed happy to see him.

"All right, where is my cousin?" Henry asked.

One of the officers approached him, a stern look on the man's face.

"Are you Henry Chance?" the officer asked.

"Yes," Henry said as he nodded.

"Could I please see some identification?" the officer asked.

Henry reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and produced his ID, handing it to the officer. The officer scrutinised it for a few moments before handing it back to Henry. He looked towards Jenny and nodded.

"It's him."

"All right Mr. Chance, I know this is hard to believe but that Pikachu **is** Pike," she said, pointing to the yellow mouse beside the child.

"With all due respect officer; how can you expect me to believe that?" Henry asked.

The pikachu spoke to Henry; he couldn't understand what it was saying. It hoped over to him, stood on its hind legs and started pawing at his right leg. Henry knelt down and petted it on the head, noting it enjoyed it.

"He's adorable officer and I'm not calling you a liar," Henry said. _I know better then calling a police officer a liar._ He stood up, looking her in the eyes. "But I need proof."

An Espeon, (that's what Henry thought it was) walked over to him.

_Then you shall have it. Please, take my forepaws._

He'd heard her thoughts!

"What are you going to do?" Henry asked.

_Your cousin showed me his memories of how this happened to him. I can show you those same memories. It will not harm you._

"All right," Henry said. He didn't really believe this was possible but was willing to try it.

He knelt down and touched his hands to the Espion's paws. Almost immediately, he felt a wave of memories. The sensation was not unlike suddenly remembering something you'd forgotten and would feel intense relief when remembering.

Then she showed him something else, an experience Pike and Henry shared a few years ago. It was when they were at an amusement park and Henry accidentally walked into a young lady, causing him to drop the ice cream cone he was carrying. He ended up dating her for a year before her job relocated, forcing her to move away. They still wrote each other.

When the Epsion released his paws, Henry gasped and stared at the pikachu that he now knew was Pike. What the Espion showed him would be almost impossible for anyone to fake. A skilled phycic type could create false memories but these were far too detailed. Only someone who'd experienced what Pike had could have such detailed ones of said experience. Then there was the memory; it seemed unlikely that anyone else would know about that.

"My God; that really is you isn't it Pike?"

The pikachu nodded, smiled and gave Henry a thumbs up sign with his right forepaw.

Henry had felt more then just Pike's memories. He'd felt the fear of both Pike over the trepidation his situation brought in the form of his future as well as the emotional release the pikachu form was starting to allow him. Henry had to sit down; Pike jumped onto his lap when he did.

"Pike, I had no idea. I hope you can forgive me for not believing you," he said. Pike nodded. Henry stroked Pike's chin. "I have a new friend at home that loves that too," he said. Pike's ears perked up. Henry smiled and nodded. "It looks like we're going to have a friend for that female pikachu after all. I picked her up on the way home from work last night. I know we were going to discuss it but when I saw those eyes of hers looking up at me, I just couldn't say no."

Jenny approached Henry a minute later. "We'll need to go down to the station so you can fill out a report stating Pike is no longer a missing person. I recommend we keep his … situation quiet. There are any number of criminals out there that would like nothing more then to exploit what's happened to him."

"I understand. I'll just need to figure out how to explain this to my Uncle Larry and Aunt Kate," Henry said. When the officer appeared confused Henry nodded his head. "Pike's parents."

An almost paternal instinct kicked in for Henry. He petted Pike, and wanted to protect him as though he were a young child. Henry knew that Pike needed him now more then ever. "Don't worry Pike; you're going to be safe now. I won't let anything happen to you."

---

They arrived home an hour later. It was late afternoon by that point. Henry parked the car and let Pike out.

Pike looked around his yard, seeing everything in a new light. A street that was previously easy to cross now seemed menacing. The pavement of the driveway felt unnatural. He leapt onto their lawn, finding the sensation of grass under his paws much more comfortable.

"Come on Pike, we don't want anyone to see you. Anyway, I'm sure you want to meet her; she's really cute."

Pike's ears perked. _Why yes, I do want to meet her._

Henry picked him up and put him on his right shoulder. Pike at first felt a little uneasy being up so high but soon relaxed. Henry walked him into the house, closing the door behind them before lowering Pike to the ground.

Much like everything else, his house appeared vastly different with his current form. Everything had a scent to it; Pike smelled a female nearby. _Probably the female; I wonder what her name is?_ He didn't know how he knew that smell and at the moment didn't care. The human smelling furniture and carpet that surrounded him if anything relaxed him. _If I'm going to be a pikachu, I'll definitely be a domestic one. I know humans for the most part are safe to be around so their scent is a good one._ Knowing those scents included the scent of his human form relaxed him even more. It was as though being around something familiar reassured him that somehow, someway; things would be all right.

"Don't worry Pike, things are going to be all right. If you have to be a pikachu, I'll make sure you'll be a happy one," Henry said. Pike trusted his cousin; Henry was in many ways the big brother Pike didn't have. Pike enjoyed being the eldest sibling in his family for how his brother and sister would ask him for advice. Even with the tension that existed between he and Remmie, the lad still requested Pike's assistance with schoolwork and other life issues. However, there were times that Pike enjoyed having one older enough then him to act as a mentor but young enough to understand his way of thinking.

Nevertheless, right now, **he** was the smallest one; he was the one that needed advice and help. That scared him the most. He tried to concentrate on something else to calm himself down. Knowing another of his species was close helped, so he went with that. He'd felt good around the others in that colony so saw it logical that having another here would have a similar effect on him.

"Hello?" Pike asked.

He heard something running in his direction seconds later. With delight, see saw the female pikachu run in from the living room. She almost ran into him before stopping and sniffing him for a few seconds. Pike stood on his hind legs to greet her. Just being close to her calmed him. He could feel the heat coming from her body and smell her scent. She smelled a little different from the wild pikachu; Pike could tell she'd been around humans before. His heart rate slowed to something closer to normal for a pikachu and he smiled.

"Hi, I'm Pike," he said.

"This place is fun, much better then the shelter. Come on, let me show you around," the female said.

"You don't need to, I live here," Pike said.

"What do you mean? Your scent isn't on anything," the female said.

Pike told her his story; she didn't seem to believe it at first, but didn't go as far as to accuse Pike of lying.

"What are you guys talking about?" Henry asked.

"To bad he can't understand us," Pike said.

"Well, I'd better call your parents to tell them you're okay. As to how I'm going to explain this, I don't know. You two go and have some fun while I figure out a way," Henry said.

Henry didn't need to tell the female twice; she bolted off in the direction of the living room with Pike in hot pursuit. The room appeared vastly different to him. He saw under couches; they were potential hiding and sleeping places now. As he chased his companion, he realised he needed something to identify her.

"Do you have a name?" he asked as they dashed under the couch facing the TV. It was dusty under it; Pike sneezed.

_Wow, we need to vacuum under here more!_

"Well, yes, of course I'm a chu! What else would I be?" she asked.

"That's not what I…" Pike started.

The female started laughing. "Gotcha!" When she calmed down, she told Pike that the humans called her Amper.

"Amper?" Pike asked. A few seconds later, he got it. "Oh right, as in um," he knew it was a pun on amperage and thought it was cute. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be a pikachu word for that. "It's a combination of a human name and a word they use for electric stuff."

"So, if you become a pikachu, what are you going to do?" Amper asked.

"I don't know. I can't go back to," work was another word that he doubted pikachu knew. It wasn't a competition, so he had to explain in a way she could understand. "My role in the human community. A place where I go so I can get the things I need to get food and shelter. If I can't speak, I can't do that."

"Don't worry about that Pike. Playing and having fun is much more interesting then that," Amper said.

Amper was cute and seemed to be about his age, (in pikachu years anyway). Pike wondered what the others at the colony would think of her.

_Maybe some day, I can take her to meet them._

"Maybe I can show you how to use human things. Ever used a um, you know one of those magic boxes human sit at?"

"You mean a porygon nest? " Amper responded.

Pike nodded "Yes a porygon nest, what else would I call it? Agh!" Pike wondered what other terminology would change the longer he was like this. He knew a porygon nest was where he checked his stocks every weekend, and got his e-mail, oh boy. "They're fun. They can do many other things. Want to see?" Pike asked.

Amper had probably lived with humans for most of her life but Pike doubted she'd done human things. He could show her fun stuff about human living, while she could show him the same about being a pikachu. Pike wasn't sure exactly how he'd use his porygon nest in his current form but he chose not to worry.

"Sure, sounds fun!" Amper said.

Pike dashed out from under the couch, shaking to get the dust off him. With Amper following, he ran for the basement.

-

Pike stood on his computer chair with Amper beside him. He gazed at the now gigantic monitor. He switched it on after hitting the power button on the machine.

"Do you have any porygon in that nest?" Amper asked.

"No, but I can use it to check my um," Pike said, thinking of the right term to use. This was getting annoying. He knew the jargon but the pikachu words came much easier, even in his mind he was discovering! "You know, stuff other people write to me with theirs." _Arg, I sound like a little kid._

"Humans talk to you on that thing?" Amper asked.

She now paid acute attention to the machine, standing on her tiptoes as she used Pike's shoulders to hold herself up.

"Sort of. They use um ... words on that thing instead of taking to me in person," Pike answered, pointing to the screen.

When the operating system had loaded, Pike did his best to move the mouse.

"What's that thing called?" Amper asked.

"It's called a ... mouse," Pike asked, unable to avoid a chuckle.

"That's not a mouse! We're mice!" Amper giggled.

"Don't ask me why humans use such silly names for their stuff," Pike said. _I'm thinking of them in the third person again; this isn't good._

Pike did his best to access his e-mail. With his tiny hand like paws, it was difficult. When he managed to do it, he saw he had a few new messages. He was happy when he noticed that he could still read; even if the words seemed less logical then the pikachu equivalents when they had them. When they didn't, it was more of a struggle to force the meaning from his mind.

"What does it say?" Amper asked. She sounded like an excited child wanting to know everything about the world around her. As a human, Pike would have found this behaviour distracting, perhaps even annoying from anyone except perhaps Remmie. Now, it didn't bother him at all. He was too happy to be around another of his kind to think negative thoughts about the way she conducted herself.

"It's from a friend of mine; he's at a pokemon competition this weekend. It seems they have contests tailored to each of our species."

_Our species? My species is human ... isn't it?_

"Like what?" Amper asked.

"Weight lifting for fighting types, swimming races for water types, one where electric types try to power various machines and whomever powers one the longest and the most powerful one wins," Pike answered.

"Ohhh can we enter?" Amper asked.

"It's in another province. Too bad, I bet we'd make a great team," Pike said.

_There I go again. Come on Pike, focus. Stop thinking of yourself as a pikachu. Just because you're in the body of one doesn't mean you have the mind of one._

"We'd electrify the humans watching us!" Amper said, giggling.

Pike looked back at her and smirked. "I get it."

He accessed the rest of his e-mail. It was casual chat, just asking how he was doing, nothing significant. He chose not to tell them about this situation. His next step was checking some of his stocks. While he didn't have a lot, he still wanted to know how they were doing.

"I'm going to check my," Pike started. _What's the right word?_ "Humans sometimes own a part of something and the stronger it is, the more the part they own is worth. I own parts of some things."

"Sounds confusing!" Amper said.

"It is, but it can get you more stuff," Pike answered.

He checked his quotes; they were doing all right but nothing too special. Of course, given the fact he was a pikachu now, he didn't have the need for money. He found himself losing interest in them.

"Want to see some games I have on this?" Pike asked.

"Okay but wouldn't you rather play with me?" Amper asked.

Pike looked back at her. To be honest, he _was_ more interested in playing a pikachu game with her rather then a computer game. However, he wanted to keep the human part of his mind active. He was already thinking too much like a pikachu as it was. If he behaved like one all of the time, he could very well lose himself to the point where there wouldn't be any of Pike left.

"Human games are fun; I'll show you," Pike said.

_But she's so cute! Can I say no to her?_ Pike shook his head; _don't let it win Pike, control yourself._

"You okay?" Amper asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine; don't worry," Pike answered.

He'd barley had the chance to load a space shooter when Henry walked into the room.

"What are you two up to?" he asked.

Pike turned around. "I'm just showing Amper this game."

Henry cocked his head and appeared confused. "You really can't speak English?" Henry asked.

Shaking his head, Pike shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know why. The pikachu words just come out automatically."

Pike realised that speaking to humans unless he found someone to translate would be pointless until he found some way to speak English again. Pike wondered if he could teach Henry the pikachu language. It would probably take a long time. He hoped that he'd be human or could speak English again before that became necessary.

"Well, I told your parents; they're coming over. I don't know how we're going to communicate though," Henry said.

Pike nodded. This was going to be difficult but he knew he needed to do this.

"So, you gonna show me this game?" Amper asked.

Pike turned back around and nodded. "You think our games are fun, just wait until you see this."

This time, Pike didn't bother to think of how he'd thought of pikachu games as normal for him rather then games another species played.

Playing the game didn't go as well as he'd hoped. With his tiny paws, controlling his ship was much harder. As well, it was hard for him to translate the games terms into pikachu equivalents. With some, there just wasn't a translation. He ended up letting Henry play the game while he and Amper watched. That annoyed Pike and he finally gave up. He decided that playing with Amper was more fun then playing a game he couldn't do much with anymore. Amper was relieved when Pike decided that. Just as Amber took off with Pike giving chase, they heard a knock at their door.

"Your parents must be here. Come on Pike, it's the moment of truth!" Henry said.

Pike followed Henry to the front door with Amper behind him. He nervously waited on the steps behind the front door while Henry answered it.

_What if they don't believe me? What if they want to keep me as a pet? This could be a disaster!_

"Hi Kate, Hi Larry," Henry said as he opened the door.

"Where is he? Where is Pike?" Pike's mother asked.

"I'm right here Mom!" Pike said.

"Remember, they can't understand you!" Amper said. She now stood behind Pike.

"That's a cute pair of pikachus Henry but where's Pike?" Kate demanded.

"I know it's hard to accept but that's Pike," Henry said, pointing to Pike. "The police had an Espeon; she was able to give me a copy of Pike's memories of becoming a pikachu as well as of a memory that only Pike knew about; it's him."

Kate walked into the house and looked at Pike as his father strolled in. Feelings of modesty hit Pike again. By now, he was mostly used to people seeing naked but this was his mother! He tried his best to cover himself as she approached and knelt down before him.

"Pike, that's really you?" she asked.

Pike nodded his head.

"Sounds like you've really gotten yourself into it this time Pike. I know you wanted a Pikachu but isn't this a little extreme?" his father asked.

"Dad this isn't funny!" Pike said.

"Why are you talking like that Pike?" his father asked.

"He apparently can't speak English," Henry said.

Kate looked at Pike before picking him up and hugging him.

"Don't you worry Pike, we'll find a way to help," she said.

_Man, she's talking to me as if I'm pichu! This is embarrassing!_

Pike looked at his father over his mother's shoulder.

"Don't worry son; just because you got yourself into a mess doesn't mean we're going to leave you like this," the man said

"So, why don't you guys come in. I can make something for supper. I know Pike's the better cook but," Henry started. Pike glared at Henry, his cheeks sparking. Henry held his hands out and stepped back. "Okay, bad thing to say; sorry."

"Now Pike, we can't have you acting like that," Kate said.

Pike looked at his father. The man was smiling and nodding. "That's right Pike, you don't take crap from anyone," he said.

"Larry!" Kate said.

"Relax guys, I was only joking," the man said. Pike looked at him, only for the man to wink at him.

"Well, I'll get something going," Henry said.

Kate lowered him to the steps. "Come on, let's go sit down," she said.

Pike nodded.

-

Minutes later, the group was in Pike's living room. Pike's parents sat together on the loveseat with Pike and Amper on the couch. Pike heard Henry in the kitchen trying to figure out what to make for supper.

"So, why can't you speak?" Pike's father asked.

"What do you mean? He can speak," Amper said.

"He means in their language," Pike said. When he looked at Amper, he no longer saw a pikachu companion, but a potential soul mate.

"Larry, I think he can speak but for some reason not in English," Kate said.

Pike nodded his head. _At least I can communicate with yes or no answers._

"So Pike, you're just speaking Pikachu then?" Larry asked.

Pike again nodded. _Don't ask me why though._

"But you still understand English Pike. Why can't you speak it?" Kate asked. Pike stood on his hind legs and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, at least you can get, yes, no and I don't know across."

His inability speak English was not unlike his co-worker Ian who spoke English and French. When stressed out, Ian tended to use much more French then English. When Pike asked Ian about it, he said that since English was his second language and French what he grew up speaking; it was much easier to speak the later. Over time, the problem became less severe as he started using English more often. Pike assumed his situation was similar. Somehow, becoming a pikachu had not only taught him the language, but also reversed them in his head. This situation was certainly stressful. Pike assumed that once he calmed down, that he could speak English normally.

Kate stood up, walked over to Pike's location, picked him up and sat down, putting him on her lap.

"Well, if it's easier right now to speak pikachu then all right Pike. However, you need to fight it. You're a human being inside, not an animal. Don't let it win!" she said, petting his head.

Pike closed his eyes, enjoying it. He still felt modest around his mother though, the feeling was fading in exchange for the desire to relax and not worry so much about minor issues such as human modesty.

"That's not helping Mom," Pike said. _Not that I want you to stop._

"Hey, don't hog the attention; I want it to!" Amper said.

Amper hoped over onto the woman's' knees. Pike opened his eyes when his mother stopped petting him and started scratching Amper under the chin. She closed her eyes, raising her head for maximum enjoyment.

"Hey, I didn't say stop!" Pike said.

"Now Pike, don't get jealous. If we treat you like an animal all of the time, it will just make your instincts stronger!"

Pike turned and sat down, pouting. "Oh, okay."

Henry walked out shortly thereafter. "Well, I'm not sure we have enough to feed everyone. I have pokechow that Amper can have. I guess Pike can eat it now."

"The usual is all right but I'd rather have human food," Pike said.

"What did you say?" Kate asked.

_This is annoying! I never realised how much people, I mean **we** rely on speech to communicate._

The woman stopped rubbing Amper's chin. Amper jumped off her legs and lay down on the couch beside her. Pike watched, unsure of how to answer the question. The pikachu words came out so easy that he wasn't sure he'd be able to translate. Then an idea hit him. Standing on his hind legs, he acted out eating by holding his right forepaw to his mouth and pretending to chew.

"Food?" his mother asked. Pike then pointed to his mother. "My food? You want what I eat?" Pike shook his head but also nodded it before also pointing at Henry and Larry.

"I think he's saying he wants to eat what we're eating," Larry said.

Pike nodded. _Yes, I'm getting through, sort of._

"Well, maybe this once. Just remember that you're a pikachu now. Things that were all right to eat as a human aren't all right to eat now. You have to stay healthy in case," his mother said, stopping as her voice broke somewhat.

_In case I'm stuck as a pikachu for life._

When she recovered, she sighed. "Just make sure you take good care of yourself okay?"

Pike nodded.

"How will you become human again anyway? You can't just live out your life like this! What about your job and life?" Larry asked.

Pike could only shrug his shoulders. _It's not as if I have much of a choice here Dad!_ Pike wondered if his father didn't quite get that he was stuck like this for the time being.

"How are you going to explain this to your boss? I've never heard of calling out for this reason," Henry asked. Pike held his stomach and stuck his tongue out as though he weren't feeling well before pointing to the telephone. "Call him and say you're sick?" Pike nodded.

"Good idea Pike but that won't work for long," Larry said.

"Then what do we do? Tell the man the truth?" Kate asked.

"Well, no, but what if he takes vacation time or something? That will at least buy us some time!" Kate suggested.

"Then what do we do when it's time for Pike to go back to work? Pike could lose his job!" Kate said.

That made Pike nervous. _I don't want to lose my role in the community!_

"Why not just tell him the truth? You guys can invite him over and show him yourselves," Amper said.

_Invite him to my nest? I don't know; an elder from another nest could follow him and take me away._

"The last thing Pike needs is his boss seeing him like this! Talk about the ultimate compromising position," Henry asked.

"Everyone stop arguing!" Pike said, standing on his hind legs and feeling his cheeks spark.

The humans looked right at him. His mother was the first to speak. She took a deep breath and moved her hands in a downward motion.

"Okay, okay, arguing will get us nowhere. But we need to work out **something**!"

Amper tapped Pike's right shoulder. "Do they _always_ battle with words like that?"

Pike looked over his shoulder at her, "only when they're angry."

"Their attacks don't seem that effective," Amper said.

Pike turned around to face her. "Sure they're effective." He then leaned in close and whispered into her right ear, "about as effective as an electric attack on a rock type."

Amper giggled.

"Maybe we _should_ invite him over," Larry said. Everyone looked in his direction. "Tell him the truth but ask that he keep it quiet. The way I see it, there are two alternatives. One, we say nothing and Pike ends up losing his job because he stopped showing up. Two, we say that Pike is missing; if we find a way to restore him and succeed, then we tell his boss we've found him."

"Maybe option two is the best one," Henry said.

"Perhaps," Larry said, stroking his chin, something he'd always done when he was thinking. When he stopped, he spoke. "However, he may end up wondering why there are no news or police reports. He might even suspect foul play and call the police!"

Kate sighed, "I don't think we have a choice. Pike, do you know his home telephone number? I doubt he'll be in the office on a Saturday."

Pike still knew what numbers were. He remembered that some combinations of numbers would get you through to certain humans when using that gizmo they use to talk to others.

"Yes, I think it's 555-5309."

"Um, Pike, maybe you should write the number down," Kate said.

Amper tapped Pike's right shoulder. Pike turned and looked at her. "Pike, use your fingers for the numbers." Pike looked down at his forepaws. _Yes, that could work._

"Good idea Amper!" Pike said.

He turned and used his stubby little fingers to motion the numbers as the others watched. He nodded when they got each number correct.

"All right, so his number is 555-5309?" Kate asked.

Pike nodded.

"I'll call him," Henry said. Henry left the room and Pike looked at his parents.

"Well Pike, you may not be able to speak English but at least we can still communicate something."

Pike nodded and smiled.

His mother tapped her right index finger on her right knee and seemed to zone out for a few moments. Pike knew she was deep in thought. When she stopped, she nodded her head.

"Remember Pike, just because you're a Pikachu doesn't mean you have to act and/or think like one. We have to assume you're going to be human again and need to keep your human mind active."

_What does she have in mind?_

"Maybe doing human mind exercises will help. I often do the crossword puzzles in the paper when I wake up. It gets my mind going and keeps it strong," she said.

"Good idea. Pike, you could also try taking those IQ tests they have on the 'net. By forcing you think of human things, it might help keep your mind human," his father said.

Pike nodded, he knew that he had to keep his human mind active if there were to be any chance at staying human mentally. He remembered stories of people disconnected from civilisation and technology. Having to survive in the wild would, in time effect their thinking. If they didn't have something to remind themselves of who and what they were and/or keep their mind active with some aspect of humanity, they could lose their minds. Some would keep logs where possible while others would use mathematical problems.

His situation didn't seem too different; Perceiving the world through the senses of a pikachu with people treating him as one would probably have him thinking like one sooner or later. He needed a way to keep some aspect of his human mind intact. He was not going to allow himself to become an animal in mind as well as in body! He would find a way to restore an important aspect of his humanity, human speech no matter what it took.

"Why would you want to do that Pike? Being a pikachu is fun! Why fight something so wonderful?" Amper asked.

"If you'd ever been human before and knew what it was like, you'd know it's worth going back to Amper," Pike said.

Amber nodded her head. "I guess so. Until then, can we at least have something to eat, I'm hungry! Even the usual would be fine with me," she asked. Pike nodded his head.

Amber looked towards the basement and grinned. "Come on, I know where he keeps the food." Pike looked at his parents and then at her.

_I guess this one little thing won't hurt me. Anyway, the usual, no, that's not what it's called. Come on Pike think. Nine times nine is eighty-one. The square root of sixty-four is eight_. Reciting the mathematical equations seemed to help. Now he knew that what a pikachu thought of as the usual was in fact pokechow. It wasn't as appealing as meat or fruit but was good enough in a crunch.

"Sure, why not? No reason I can't enjoy myself at least a few times!" Pike said.

As Amper ran off, Pike gave chase.

-

"I'm serious Mr. Bara, Pike really did get turned into a Pikachu. If you don't believe us then you're invited to come and see for yourself," Henry said.

"I've heard of some lame excuses for not wanting to come into work but this one takes the cake. How do I know you're not going to show me any old pikachu and claim that's Pike?" Mr. Bara asked.

"Maybe you can ask him a question only he would know the answer to. Just stick to simple questions that call for a yes, no or perhaps a number and you'll be fine," Henry said.

"How do I know this isn't a conspiracy that this pikachu is in on?" Mr. Bara asked.

"I'm not sure what else we can do to prove it. I guess you're going to have to trust us. Believe me sir, I wouldn't lie about something like this and I know Pike wouldn't either," Henry said.

Mr. Bara waited a few moments before responding. Henry assumed the man was thinking.

"All right, I'll come over," he said.

"No reporters though, we need to keep this quiet. The police know but we don't need the government or criminals wanting to get their hands on Pike," Henry said.

"I understand," Mr. Bara said before hanging up.

Henry hung up and sighed. This was turning out to be an interesting day to put it mildly. First Pike vanished, and then Henry received a call claiming of a Pikachu saying it's Pike and it turned out to be true. Henry liked the species but that didn't mean he wanted his cousin living his life out as one!

However, Pike seemed happy. It was as though the Pikachu form was a type of release for Pike. Henry knew that many people kept certain aspects of themselves locked up around most people. He, for example, always enjoyed poetry, both writing and reading it. He never told Pike or anyone but a few friends of his online out of fear of what they might think of him. He suspected Pike had similar issues. Why becoming a pikachu was realising said interests and desires was beyond him.

_I guess I can't understand it unless it happens to me. Not that I'm in a rush for that to happen._

He walked back into the living room, seeing that Pike and his new companion pikachu Amper weren't there.

"Where did they go?" he asked of his aunt and uncle.

"I think they're off playing or looking for something to eat," Kate said.

"So, are you guys doing all right? I mean, this is crazy enough for me. I can't imagine how it must be for you," Henry asked.

"We're worried about Pike of course. He always seemed shy and reserved. He always wanted a pikachu as a pet but we were afraid one would shock and hurt him," Kate said.

"How ironic that he's become what he so badly wanted as a child. I just worry with my adopting a pikachu, especially a _female_ one that he may not want to go back even if he does get the choice," Henry said.

"No, Pike would never try something with an animal!" Larry said.

"That's not what I meant," Henry said, holding his hands out in a stop position.

"I know Henry. You meant that he might like being a pikachu. Having a female that let's face it, can now be much more then a companion to him might make it hard for him to want to go back to being human," Kate said.

"I know that Pike never had a girlfriend. However, I also know that he knows better then to use this female of yours in place of one," Larry said.

"I've noticed Pike is behaving far more like a free spirit now. Maybe he does need a vacation from himself so to speak. Expressing this side of his personality might do wonders for him," Henry said.

"All right Henry, we trust you. Just make sure to keep his human mind active. Larry and I discussed Pike doing crossword puzzles and other brainteasers. Hopefully that will help," Kate said.

Henry nodded. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that Pike stays smart. However, I also want him to enjoy this. He has seemed to hold back a lot in life. I think we need to let him enjoy this for all its worth. He's getting to experience something few (if anyone else) will ever experience. I say he should enjoy it but without crossing the line of losing himself to it."

He wanted to give Pike the benefit of doubt. He knew Pike enough to know that Pike wasn't the type to give in. Maybe expressing that part of his personality would make him more comfortable with it when he changed back. Henry assumed Pike **would** be able to become human again. He wasn't sure how they'd pay the bills without Pike's income. His logical side however, knew that he had to be willing to accept that Pike might be stuck like this for a long time and he would have to plan for it.

Larry nodded. "We trust you Henry. Remember that you're going to have to know when Pike is taking it too far so you can calm him down."

Henry smiled and nodded before taking a deep breath. "I managed to convince Pike's boss to come over. Are you guys okay with ordering a pizza or two? I don't have much to cook in time and that seems to be the best option."

"Sure, why not," Pike's father said, nodding.

"Fine with me. I'm a lot more concerned with Pike at the moment then food, so I'm not going to be fussy," Kate said.

"I'll just get a couple of pepperoni ones then. Is that okay?" Henry asked.

Pike's parents nodded.

Henry nodded in return and left for the kitchen to place the order. He could hear Pike and Amper downstairs talking and wondered what sort of trouble they were getting into. He was worried about Pike, but he also knew that they would find a way to make things right so they could get through this.

-

Pike could smell the food; humans always kept their food there. It didn't smell as nice as human food but he was hungry enough that he wasn't going to be meticulous.

Amper managed to get the door opened into a cool room with a large cache of food in it stored in a human contraption. They seemed to have discovered the mother lode.

"Come on, help me get it open," Amper said.

Pike was about to charge at it when he realised that he was again using animal terms to think. He'd seen no problem in taking the food. A part of him knew that was wrong.

_Come on Pike, think, don't let it win. Let's see, speed equals distance over time. If someone drove 400 kilometres in six hours, they'd be travelling … 400 over six equals 200 over three which equals two thirds times one hundred. Therefore, they'd be travelling at about 67 kilometres per hour._

Words flowed back into Pike's mind as though he'd flipped a switch. That was a large bag of pokechow stored in the pantry. Pike knew that Henry had worked hard to afford that. He and Amper stealing it would be wrong.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get it!" Amper said.

"No, that would be wrong," Pike said. The pikachu instincts in him were almost begging him to take it, telling him not to worry about where it came from; it was there and that was what mattered.

"What do you mean?" Amper said. She turned, looking right into Pike's eyes.

"Henry worked hard for that food. How would you feel if a cache of food you'd build up all summer suddenly vanished one day because someone stole it? We have to keep that cache clean and don't waste it in case there isn't more where that came from," Pike said.

Those were still terms a pikachu would use but Pike needed to get through to Amper.

"I'd be mad. Why, I'd zap em," Amper said, her cheeks glowing. She stood on her hind legs and looked at the food. "I'd have to save food in winter. If I wasted it, that might be all I'd get until spring."

Pike nodded. "Let's go upstairs. If we want food, we can ask for it and they'll give us enough."

Amper nodded, her cheeks stopping their sparking as they closed the pantry door. Pike felt good; his human reasoning had won out this time. This was a conflict he was going to win.

Pike ran upstairs, seeing the others were watching TV. Henry came out from the kitchen, picked Amper up, and petted her between the ears. Pike felt a little left out.

"Don't forget me!" he said.

"Here Pike," his mother said, petting the loveseat to her left. Pike doubted she needed a translation. He looked into her eyes. "All right son, just this once. I suppose you do need the break."

She started petting his chin; Pike closed his eyes to enjoy every moment of it. He didn't pay attention to the other humans talking inside of that box thing. Time seemed to slow as Pike concentrated on how nice even something as simple as a chin rub felt.

The sound of his doorbell ringing roused him from his blissful state. He heard Henry walking over to the door. There was another human there. Pike's ears perked when he smelled a wonderful scent. He leapt off the couch and down to the stairs, watching Henry giving a human something in exchange for a trio of boxes.

_That smells wonderful. I have to have some!_

When Henry closed the door, he turned with the boxes in hand. "The pizza is here!"

_Pizza? I want some!_

Pike hopped up the stairs, keeping pace with Henry as he walked into the kitchen. Pike jumped onto the kitchen table using the chairs when Henry placed the boxes on the counter. Amper joined him seconds later.

"That smells good!" she said.

"It's a human food. We don't have a word for it but it's delicious!" Pike said.

"What's the human word for it?" Amper asked.

_Okay Pike, you can say this. Pikachu don't have a word for it, but humans do. Just remember how you said it before. Concentrate on the sounds that form the word. The word sounds a lot like pika, so say it as if you're saying that._

"They call it, pizza," Pike said.

Henry turned and looked right at Pike. Pike's parents were entering the kitchen and they both stared in his direction.

"You spoke!" his mother said, bounding over to him and petting him.

"It was just one word," Pike said, holding a paw up with one digit extended.

"It's a start," his mother said. She looked in the direction of the pizza. "Can they eat pizza?" she asked of Henry.

"I don't see why not. The adoption centre said they're omnivores and can eat almost anything. The pokechow has all the nutrients and stuff they need but our food would be a lot more tasty to them," Henry said.

"Well, I'm sure a slice of pizza won't hurt," Kate said.

The humans acquired a few slices each. Henry gave one to both Pike and Amper. Pike was able to eat it by holding the end of it with his forepaws. It was hot, but he managed. He savoured the taste of every bite as he ate it. By the time he'd finished the one slice, he was full. He looked over at Amper, seeing she had pizza sauce around her mouth and was enjoying her slice.

_Just like with that apple, one nice thing about being so tiny._

Henry came running into the room seconds later. "Oh yeah Pike, we forgot to tell you. I called your boss over so we can show him why you can't come into work for a while. I know it's going to be awkward explaining it to him, but I don't think we have much of a choice."

"What's that?" Amper asked.

"Sort of like a type of elder that's a leader of a colony," Pike answered.

While Pike wasn't entirely comfortable with his boss being at his home or seeing him like this, he knew it was a necessity. He couldn't go back to work like this.

As though on queue, the doorbell rang moments later.

---

A/N: A few different changes here.

I removed the kadabra character because it seemed too easy for Pike to have him as a literal translator. I do plan to have the Kadabra character show up later, just in a different role.

Henry is now Pike's cousin (father's side) and thirty-two years old.

I had the Espion give a copy of Pike's memories of becoming a pikachu to Henry as well as a memory he and Pike shared as to verify Pike's identity.

I've edited the dialog of the wild pikachu colony a bit and made their behaviour a bit wilder.

I should be able to post chapter three soon. I almost have it written, I just need to proof read it first. 


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon is copyright to Nintendo and Gamefreak. I intend no copyright infringement with this work. 

A/N: A few different changes. 

I removed the kadabra character because it seemed too easy for Pike to have him as a literal translator. I do plan to have the Kadabra character show up later, just in a different role.

Henry is now Pike's cousin (father's side) and thirty-two years old.

I had the Espion give a copy of Pike's memories of becoming a pikachu to Henry as well as a memory he and Pike shared as to verify Pike's identity.

I've edited the dialog of the wild pikachu colony a bit and made their behaviour a bit wilder.

---

Mike Bara had been a manager at the company for the past six years and Pike's manager since hiring him eighteen months before. He'd had people call out for strange reasons over the years. No one however had ever used _Magic turned me into a pikachu, so I need some time off_ as an excuse. He doubted this was a fraud; something so deranged was unlikely a lie. No one would use something this crazy when there were dozens of far more credible excuses. Yet, if it were true then the impossible had happened.

He'd still agreed to come over despite not wanting to believe what Henry was saying. A part of him looked forward to seeing the look on everyone's face when he told Pike that he expected him in Monday morning at 8:30am sharp.

_Although, why would they ask me to come over if they were lying? Certainly, they knew I'd catch them in the act._

He stood there after ringing for doorbell for at least a minute. He checked his watched and started tapping his right foot after the first thirty seconds. When the front door started to open, he peered inside.

"I take it you are Henry; Pike's cousin?" he asked of the man that answered.

"Yes," Henry said.

"So, where is this pikachu that you claim to be Pike?" Mr. Bara asked.

"If you'll come in, I'll show you," Henry said, opening the screen door.

Mike stepped into the house. He had to admit it was cleaner then what he expected. He removed his shoes before Henry led him into the living room. There were two other people there.

"These are Pike's parents," Henry said.

Mike approached them and shook their hands. "Pike's manager, Mike Bara. Since we're not in a formal environment, you can call me Mike."

"I'm Pike's mother Kate," Kate said.

"I'm his father Larry," Larry said.

They seemed like nice people. If this was a trick, they were going to a lot of trouble to play it out. Henry walked into the kitchen as Mike sat down on the couch. He watched Henry return moments later with a pikachu following him. The mouse ran over to the couch and stood on its hind legs, looking at Mike with a seeming fascination.

Mike looked at the mouse, his eyes going wide. "Um … hello," he said. He'd never had a pet before, so he wasn't sure how to react to one, especially when one capable of frying him. He awkwardly reached out his right hand, jerking it away twice before petting the animal's head. He looked up at Henry, "is this your pet?"

"No sir, that's Pike," Henry said.

Mike looked at the pikachu and then at Henry.

"Come off it, you don't actually expect me to believe that do you?"

"It's the truth," Pike's mother said.

The pikachu spoke to him. Mike didn't understand a word it said.

"What did he say?" Mike asked.

"We're not sure; we don't speak pikachu," Henry said.

Mike looked at the pikachu again and raised his left eyebrow. "If you're Pike then you're not properly dressed!"

The pikachu they claimed to be Pike lowered its forepaws in what appeared to be an attempt to cover his groin.

"Mr. Bara … Mike, please; This is frightening enough for him without people nit-picking his lack of attire," Pike's mother said.

"All right, point taken. I'm going to need proof before I can even begin to believe you. You can claim this is Pike all you want but unless I'm able to communicate with him, as far as I know, this is just an animal you're passing off as Pike."

Another pikachu walked into the room and stood to the right of the one claiming to be Pike.

"Who's this?" Mike asked of Henry.

"This is Amper, I adopted her yesterday," Henry said.

_Well, if that is Pike and he has a female, at least this way, he's one less person I need to _worry _about dating my daughter._

"Well ... _Pike_, you're going to have to come up with something."

"Try asking him something he can answer with yes or no," Kate said.

"It's like communicating with a toddler," Mike muttered.

"What was that?" Kate asked, her tone stern.

Both pikachus said something. _They're certainly talkative little things_.

"I said it's annoying. Trying to come with such a simple question that can prove this is Pike isn't easy!" Mike said.

"If you want to communicate with Pike better, maybe you should take a dip in that spring. I'm sure I can find a meowth for you to swim with. You share a love of coins," Henry muttered.

"Pardon me?" Mike asked.

"Now you know how Pike feels when you make derogatory remarks under your breath," Henry said.

Mike looked down to see the male Pikachu (noting he no longer appeared to feel the need to cover himself) nodding his head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend."

"If it annoying for you then think of how annoying it must be for Pike," Kate said.

The male Pikachu nodded its head and said something.

_It's as if I've entered an episode of the twilight zone!_

Mike rubbed his eyes and sighed. "To think I thought it strange when my nephew got into this stuff. Now I'm talking to a pikachu."

The male Pikachu nodded and seemed to laugh.

"Can you think of _something _you can ask Pike?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I can try. You said he can do numbers right?" Mike asked.

The pikachu said something. Mike looked down to see it nodding his head.

"I think Pike answered your question," Henry said.

"All right … _Pike_, answer me this; how many calls on average do you field in an hour?" Mike asked.

Mike knew the answer to this. It depended on the caller of course. Some would take a long time; others would be the types where you'd be off the telephone in less then a minute. Mike assumed an average of eight minutes per call or about seven or eight per hour.

He watched the pikachu put up eight of its finger like digits.

_A good guess._

"Yes, that is technically correct. However it might have been a lucky guess," Mike said.

The female pikachu seemed to become agitated and her cheeks sparked. The male said something to her and she calmed down.

Mike looked at Pike's parents, "If he can use numbers, perhaps he can answer a multiple choice question."

"I don't see why not," Larry said.

"Very well then," Mike said, again looking at the male pikachu they claimed to be Pike. "What does your co-worker Samuel eat for lunch of Fridays? One, Peanut butter and Jelly; two, Chicken Salad on rye; three, Egg Salad on wheat or four, Smoked Salmon."

Certainly, this wasn't something any person off the streets would know. The other question of calls per hour was guessable; it seemed only a lucky guess that this pikachu managed the answer. Mike watched the two pikachu speaking, wondering what they were saying. Discussing the answer perhaps?

When they stopped and the male put two fingers up on its right forepaw, Mike knew that his case against this pikachu being Pike was weakening; he'd correctly answered the question. Mike rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

_Another lucky guess; There's no way this could be Pike; it's im…impossible!_

Shaking his head, Mike looked at Pike's parents. "He told you and you told the pikachu!"

Larry shook his head. "We didn't know the answer to that one either."

"I know it sounds crazy Mike, but you need to accept it," Kate said.

"I'm not ready yet. I need one more answer as proof," Mike said.

He saw Henry and the other shake their heads as they sighed. "Come on guys, think of it from my point of view. You're asking me to believe that a human can become a pikachu!"

"It's not easy for us either but Pike needs our support," Kate says.

"All right, if he can answer this question correctly, I'll believe him. How many new employees did we hire these past three months and how many were women?" Mike asked.

Pike put up five digits. _Damn, he got it right. Come on little guy, get this next one wrong!_ After what appeared to be a few seconds of thought, he put his paws down and then raised them again, this time signalling three. He was correct on both accounts.

Mike stared wide-eyed at the mouse for a full minute. _That pikachu is Pike. Pike is a pikachu._ He started laughing as though he'd gone mad in an instant. He shook it off and smiled at both animals.

"Looks like you're right. I seriously doubt any animal would know that. All right, I believe you," he said. He then looked at Pike's parents. "I suppose now the question is, how do you intend on restoring his human form?"

"We're not sure," Kate said.

"But, obviously, he cannot go to work like this. He's going to need some time off," Larry said.

Mike looked at them and then back at Pike. Even if Pike did manage to get into work, there could be legal problems with having a pikachu in his employ.

"I suppose he can't telecommute?" Mike asked.

"Since he can't speak I don't see how it would work," Henry said.

_That would make doing telephone support problematic._

"Well, it seems I have little choice other then to give him time off until you guys can find a way to reverse this or until he can speak," Mr Bara said.

"Thank you," Kate said.

Mike nodded. "I don't know how I'm going to write this one down but I'll think of something. Anyway, I need to get going; places to go, people to see and all."

The others nodded and Mike stood up, shook hands with the humans in the group and then with Pike, although it was more Pike shaking his index finger with his right forepaw. With that, Mike left the room and headed out the front door.

_Turned into a pikachu; what is this world coming to?_

-

Pike watched Mike's car back out of the driveway and drive down his street from the living room window. The others were finished their pizza, so Pike's parents helped to clean up the dishes before they walked back into the living room.

"Takes care of that," Henry said.

Pike jumped back down onto the couch and lay back against a pillow.

"We're still going to have to tell Remmie and Tiffany about this," Kate said.

"Who are they?" Amper asked.

"My younger brother and sister. My brother wants to be a trainer. It's weird, we never agreed about that. Now, I'm actually looking forward to seeing him. Although, I don't want him keeping me as a pet!" Pike answered.

"If you're wondering where your brother is, he's at his friend David's house. Do you _want_ us to tell him? I know you were never crazy about his wanting to become a trainer," Pike's mother asked.

Pike nodded; Remmie's plans no longer bothered Pike. He knew how it felt to fight; it was an interesting experience. With his help, he felt that Remmie could become an excellent trainer.

_Wait a minute; I want to help him train? Do I actually want to fight? Mom and Dad will think I'm nuts! I can't just go giving up on being Pike because being a pikachu feels good._

"If you want to play with your brother as a pikachu, that's just fine Pike. However, we cant have you two going off together as though you assume you'll never be human again," Kate said.

"She's right Pike. He can come over later and you two can play but we need to focus on restoring you," Pike's father said.

Pike nodded.

"Anyway Pike, we need to get going," Kate said. She turned towards Henry; "will you two be all right alone?"

Henry looked at Pike and smiled. He walked over to the couch and sat beside Pike. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of Pike," he said.

"All right then. Now, you remember to do those crosswords and other things Pike. You need to keep your human mind active," Kate said.

Pike nodded.

"Not to mention, you need to get into speaking English again. We can't keep depending on yes or no type of answers," Larry said.

Pike again nodded. _Necessity is the mother of invention._

His parents walked towards the door and said their goodbyes before opening it and walking out.

Hopping into the living room, Pike watched them back out of the driveway and leave. Amper hoped over to Pike's left.

"Don't you worry Pike, I'll keep you company," she said.

Looking at her, Pike smiled. "Having you here makes this so much more fun."

Henry walked behind them. "It's getting late. Will you two be okay while I take a shower?"

Amper nodded and hugged Pike. "Don't worry, I'll keep your cousin company."

Pike choose not to resist Amper; in fact, he enjoyed her touch. He smiled and nodded at Henry.

"I'll take that as a yes," Henry said.

He walked out of the room and towards his bedroom.

"So, where do you sleep?" Pike asked of Amper when she released him.

"I slept in your cousin's bed last night. I didn't want to sleep alone, I'd be so lonely!" Amper said.

Pike pictured his bed. It would be huge compared to him now. He imaged cuddling up with Amper and a smile crossed his face. For him, the act was no longer limited to lovers, but one any pikachu could do with another. He looked forward to sleeping in it.

"You won't have to be lonely any more," Pike said. Thinking of his life before this happened to him and of how wonderful he'd felt in the company of the others the previous night, he nodded his head, "and neither will I."

-

Shortly thereafter, Henry was in the living room watching the nightly news as he sipped from a mug. He'd drawn the curtains and turned off most of the lights.

"What's he drinking?" Amper asked.

Pike knew what it was; it was a drink humans used to calm themselves down. There was no word in the pikachu language for it. _What is the word? Come on Pike, you know this word. Okay, I'm, twenty-four and Remmie is twelve. That's a difference of twelve years. Tiffany is eighteen. She's six years older then Remmie and six years younger then me._ As though he'd opened a dictionary to the word he needed, it flowed back into his mind as he concentrated on its image. Henry was drinking green tea.

Saying the word was a whole different level away from thinking it however. Pike knew that he could say it; he just had to form the word. They after all had a word for green, so it was just one word.

"Green tea," he said.

Henry looked in his direction. "Hey, you said another word!"

Pike nodded and turned his attention back to Amper. "It's a drink some humans like. I never liked it but Henry says it helps him to calm down. Given what's happened to me, I don't blame him for needing it."

"Can I try some?" Amper asked.

_Actually, I could probably use some relaxing myself._

The more Pike thought about the effect being a Pikachu was going to have on his life, the more nervous he would get. While he knew his parents would do their best to find a cure for him, he also knew that there was a good chance he was going to be stuck like this for the rest of his life.

On the other hand, his parents and boss knew about this and he was home and with another pikachu to boot; that was good. Things could have turned out much worse; he could still have been in the wild, terrified and unable to find his way home. He may have lost his mind and thus the ability to know he used to be human. Pike had companionship, shelter along with clean food and water. Was he perhaps worrying too much?

_We pay our bills so we can have those things. I wanted a girlfriend and someone to share my bed with. Now I have someone; maybe I should stop complaining and enjoy it._

He watched Amper hoped over to Henry's drink and paw at the mug.

"Do you want some girl? I don't know if it's good for you or not," Henry said.

Pike leapt over and onto Henry's right shoulder, which startled the chap, who spilled some of his tea. "Sorry!"

Henry looked down at the drops of tea spilt on his bathrobe. "Assuming you apologised, don't worry about it." Pike leapt from Henry's shoulder and onto the arm of the loveseat.

"If you want some girl, I could get you a small cup. Do you want some too Pike?" _I'd get us some if I still could. Arg, I hate needing help to get everything!_ Pike nodded; he didn't care that he didn't like it. He needed something to calm him down now that he was actually thinking about his situation. "I thought you didn't like it but oh well," Henry said.

Henry put his mug on the coffee table beside the loveseat and got up. He returned a few minutes later with two small cups, handing one to each Pike and Amper, who took it with their forepaws.

"Careful, it's hot," Henry said.

"Thank you," Pike said.

Pike raised the drink up to his mouth and sipped a small amount of it as he watched Amper do the same, albeit slightly behind him. _She's probably imitating me._ The tea was only a little better tasting then he remembered it. Amper however, seemed to be enjoying it.

When the duo had emptied their mugs minutes later, Pike was admitting, he _was_ starting to feel more relaxed.

"Well, I don't know about you two but I'm ready to get to bed. So pike, do you want to take a bath?" Henry asked.

Pike sniffed himself, he smelled just fine so doubted he'd need to worry about it. He shook his head and looked at Amper. "What about you?"

"You mean with water? Na, a sand bath is enough for me but I think we're just fine for tonight," she said.

"Okay then. Well Pike, unless you want to stay with me, I see no reason why you can't use your bed. I'm sure it's probably a lot more comfortable then sleeping on the ground!" Henry said.

_You're telling me!_

"Yeah, no predators to worry about!" Amper said.

Pike nodded at Henry, as long as he had Amper with him; he'd be just fine.

"Well, good night then guys. If you need anything Pike, or want to stay with me, then just come in whenever you want okay?"

Pike nodded. Henry stood up and brought the empty mug and cups to the kitchen before turning the remaining lights off and walking towards his room. Pike lead Amper to his room.

As Pike expected, his bed was now massive. As he jumped onto it and managed to pull the covers down a bit, the bed felt immensely comfortable. He could smell his human scent on it, if anything it kept him comfortable with the knowledge that there was still an aspect of his humanity around him.

Amper jumped onto the bed and smiled at Pike. "Let's go under the covers," she said.

Pike nodded and the two Pikachu did exactly that. It was warm and cosy under there. It seemed the green tea was having an effect as Pike was already feeling sedate. Curling up in a ball, he watched as Amper settled down beside him, facing him.

She closed her eyes before Pike did the same. Finally sharing his bed with someone had him experiencing a wonderful sensation of comfort and togetherness. As with the previous night, Pike feel asleep almost immediately after closing his eyes.

---

Awaking the next day, Pike opened his eyes and found himself looking straight up at the ceiling. He felt something warm on him. He looked up at see Amper asleep, lying on top of him; Pike could feel her heart beating. At some point, they'd crawled out from under the sheets and lay down on Pike's pillow.

The sun was beaming through his window. Pike's sensitive ears picked up the sound of Henry taking a shower. Pike considered waking Amper, but she looked so peaceful and felt so warm against his body.

Of course, Pike had no real need to get up at that moment. Without a need to get up, he had no real desire. He was after all, comfortable. Sure, he was lying nude on bed with a naked mouse draped over him but that didn't bother him so much anymore.

_I should get up and do something. Then again, why? I'm relaxed right now, why risk losing that._

Pike knew that he had stuff that he needed to do; or did he? As a pikachu, he had no appointments to worry about nor did he have training for battle to worry about.

Lying back, Pike closed his eyes. He listened to Amper breathing and felt her chest expanding and contracting with each breath. He allowed her scent to enter his nostrils; it was a pleasant odour. He felt closeness, which compared to only a handful of memories. One included sleeping within the pikachu colony. Another was the times when he'd been sick as a child and his mother or father watched over him. He'd felt cared for then, as though whomever watched over him could make the illness go away and kept it from growing worse.

This was different however; he experienced a desire to protect Amper. She was more then just a companion for him; she was someone he felt close to, bonded with even. Perhaps it was just his desire for a partner but at that moment, he felt safer and more secure then he had in years.

How long he lay there, he wasn't sure. Amper woke up and giggled at him. She had a sweet laugh.

_Oh my God am I falling in love with her this quickly? It wasn't like this even with Pichka!_

"Good morning Pike," Amper said. She turned her head and looked at Pike, "yer comfortable."

Pike could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. He hoped that Amper couldn't see it. "So are you."

Amper climbed off Pike and stood on her hind legs in front of the pillow. Pike looked up at her; suddenly feeling self-conscious over the view he felt she was getting. He sat up and looked for a pillow to cover his mid-section only to remember his stature. Instead, he settled for using his paws.

"What'cha trying to hide silly?" Amper asked.

"Amper, humans normally wear clothes. I'm not used to walking around wearing nothing!"

"You're not human," Amper said, the grin never leaving her face.

Pike cautiously removed his paws. He had slept with her; it seemed the time to worry about morality was past.

"There, how does that feel?" Amper asked.

"It feels…"

Truth be told, it didn't feel bad. Pike was so used to hiding things from view. As a human, being naked around an equally unclothed female would be an intimate gesture (to put it mildly). When he'd met Amper the previous day, he'd been able to use denial to keep himself from worrying about it. He'd crossed the line, but in a good way. The initial awkwardness was over and the barriers were coming down. He could finally express this side of himself around someone that would understand!

Perhaps it _was_ time for the Pike he was to make way for a Pike that he'd always feared allowing himself to be. The little voice in his head that kept telling him to stop was weakening. Beyond those emotional and mental barriers Pike caught a glimpse of a desire to relish life and the simple pleasures it offered if he allowed himself to enjoy them.

"It feels wonderful," Pike finally said.

"Great, now, come on, let's get something to eat, I'm hungry!"

Pike nodded. He heard the shower stop and knew that Henry must almost be finished. Pike rolled onto his belly and then stood up on all fours. He followed Amper as she hopped off the bed and ran towards and into Henry's bedroom, standing by the bathroom door.

A mischievous sense of adventure overrode the twinge of guilt Pike experienced over the thought that Henry might walk out naked. Pike wondered how long it had been since Henry had experienced the simple joy of running around naked.

Running at and leaping into Henry's bed, Pike hid under the covers, hoping to surprise his cousin. Amper did the same, and Pike had to surpass a giggle.

_When he pulls them down to make the bed, we're gonna surprise him!_

They waited there a few minutes before hearing the door open. When Henry pulled down the covers a few seconds later, Pike and Amper saw he was only wearing a white towel. They both stood on their hinds legs.

"Boo!"

Henry jumped back, frowning before shaking his head and smiling.

"Nice one Pike, you got me good."

"What's with the towel? Come on take it off, live a little!" Amper said.

Henry looked at the duo. "Okay guys, I have to get dressed, then we can get something to eat."

"Why do we have to leave?" Amper asked.

"Because he doesn't want us watching him getting dressed," Pike said.

"Why not?" Amper asked.

"He's a human and they're silly like that," Pike said.

"Oh okay."

The duo jumped off the bed and ran out of the room before Henry closed the door behind them.

Pike and Amper were in the kitchen standing on the table when Henry walked in ten minutes later. Pike looked at the clock on the wall, 9:45 am.

Henry was dressed in jeans and a black tee shirt. He yawned and stretched as he started his daily task of getting breakfast, a task that Pike now knew he could no longer assist him given his current state.

Pike wasn't sure how to take that; cooking was something he enjoyed. He was also a do-it yourself type of person. He was all right with letting Henry cook occasionally but now it seemed he was going to have to depend on him to do the cooking. In fact, he was going to have to depend on Henry to do _everything_.

_I don't want to be a freeloader._

"Now that we're in a slightly less compromising position; Good morning Pike and Amper. Did you two sleep all right last night?"

Pike nodded and looked at Amper, who hugged him. "Not _just_ all right." Looking down at his feet, Pike did his best not to blush. Amper then gave Pike a big kiss on his right cheek.

Henry grinned. "I think she likes you Pike. Anyway, I'm sure you two are hungry. I'll get you some food."

Pike knew what he wanted; he wanted bacon and eggs! He couldn't think of any pikachu words for bacon; eggs however were something they'd have on occasion. Maybe if he used the word for meat, Henry would know what he meant.

"I'll have some meat and eggs," Pike said. He also wanted coffee but ran into the same problem with bacon regarding a translation.

"Hey, that sounds good!" Amper said.

"Not sure what you guys said but you should probably stick with the pokechow, it's best for you." Pike started to pout. "Sorry Pike, I know it's not as exciting as bacon and eggs but you shouldn't eat too much human food."

_Man, it's like being a kid and my parents are telling me that I can't have any more cookies._

While it seemed Pike would have less responsibly, he'd also have less freedom. Pike guessed Amper was probably used to it, she didn't know any different. He wondered how that would effect him should this situation turn out to be long term.

"It's not so bad Pike," Amper said.

"Oh okay, I guess I can get used to it," Pike said.

"Um Pike, remember, I can't understand you yet," Henry said.

_Man, this language thing is getting annoying._ Pike nodded his head.

"All right then, I'll get a couple of bowls for you two," Henry said. He turned to leave the kitchen, but stopped to look at Pike. "Don't worry Pike, things will work out."

"I wana see him!" Remmie protested.

"I know you do Remmie but I don't know if that's wise," Kate said.

Remmie was seated in front of the TV as he ate from a bowl of cereal.

"Why wouldn't it be wise? I know Pike didn't want me to be a trainer. I think it's funny he got turned into a pikachu! Now I can train him!"

"Remmie, that's not funny! How would you feel if that happened to you?"

"I dunno but I still think it's funny that a guy that hated the idea of battling them gets turned into one!" Remmie said.

"You are not to treat him like an animal, he's still your big brother no matter what he looks like on the outside," Kate said.

No matter what his mother said, Remmie couldn't help but find Pike's situation not only amusing but also unbelievably _cool_. Truth be told, Remmie just wanted Pike to accept him and be his friend. He could never tell Pike or anyone else but he looked up to his brother. If anything, Pike's more critical views on pokémon battle had kept Remmie's head out of the proverbial clouds. The boy still saw battling as cool and somewhat larger then life.

_Maybe now he'll get how cool battling and training is_._ I just have to let him win one battle and he'll love it so much that he won't want to go back. Then, we can be pals forever!_

Remmie hung his head, a strand of his long black hair falling over his right eye. "I just want to be friends with him." Clearing the strand away, he looked at his mother. "Maybe if Pike sees how much fun it is to battle, he won't hate it so much."

Kate sat beside Remmie, putting a hand around his shoulders. "I know you want to get along with Pike. Right now, we have to concentrate on helping him. Maybe you could do some crossword puzzles with him to keep his mind active. If he battles, we might lose Pike as we know him. That wouldn't be fair to him or to us."

"I guess not," Remmie said. _Pike wouldn't give up._ The idea of his brother losing himself to his animal form scared Remmie. For, if it could happen to Pike, it could happen to _anyone_. No, Remmie was not going to let that happen.

However, Pike knew what being a pikachu felt like and he could provide a wealth of tips on raising one. Remmie couldn't get the image out of his head of he and Pike winning all sorts of cool battles together. He closed his eyes and imagined himself in a stadium with Pike at his side, having just won a championship. People were cheering his name. He and his big brother working together at last! Remmie made it all the way to someone draping a medal around his and Pike's neck before his mother distracted him.

"Remmie!" she said.

"Yeah?" Remmie asked, opening his eyes.

"Were you even listening to me?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, you said not treat Pike like an animal and to do puzzles with him. Once we do that, then can I battle with him if he wants to?" Remmie asked.

"Playing Pikachu will just make his mind worse."

"But what if he's stuck that way forever? Isn't it better to accept it and stop trying to be what he isn't?"

"Remember what we told you about appearances?" Kate asked.

"I know, you said it's what's inside that counts," Remmie said, thinking about it for a few moments. "So, Pike may look like a pikachu but that doesn't mean he's **really** a pikachu?"

Kate nodded. "If we treat him like one, we're not being fair to him. Right now, he's probably confused and we need to help him to decide what we wants. If he settles on behaving like a natural pikachu then we'll need to act accordingly. **I** don't want him to do that and I don't think you do either."

"No, I guess I don't. But isn't it wrong for us to act like nothing's happened to him and go on like he's still human?"

"I don't mean be in denial about it!"

"What's that mean?" Remmie asked.

"Just what you said. Being in denial about something means acting like nothing has happened. We need to accept that this has happened to Pike but we can't treat him like a pikachu. We need to do puzzles with him so he has to use his human knowledge to solve them. If we make him use that insight, then Pike's mind will stay active. If we ignore it and just treat him like a pikachu, he might lose it. Then, if we found a way to make him human again, there might not be anything left of Pike as we know him."

"You mean sort of like if someone got stranded on a island with no computers, TV or stuff that they might start acting like a caveman?"

Remmie had heard tales of those sorts of things happening to people. He'd heard theories about what might happen if magic turned a person into a pokémon and left them in the wild. Most people thought they'd at first try to behave human. In order to survive however, they'd have to start thinking like an animal. After long enough, they'd be so used to thinking like an animal that they'd start forgetting how to think like a human.

"Yes; we need to make sure Pike still remembers how to be his human self. If we can change him back, he needs to be able to act and think human. This is one of those times where, although he is an adult, he may not want to do those things. We need to make sure that we do what's best for him and not what's fun," Kate said. She then smiled at Remmie and petted him on the shoulder. "Even if battling with him would be more fun."

Remmie grinned.

"Now, once you finish your breakfast, how about we go and see him?"

Remmie nodded and returned to his bowl of cereal, now eating as fast as he could.

Pike watched Henry washing the breakfast dishes, feeling a pang of guilt. As with before, he wanted to help. He hated watching everyone else do all of the work. It was a part of why, when dinning at restaurants that he always left a big tip.

"I want to help!" Pike said.

Henry looked back at Pike. "What was that?" he asked. Pike pointed at Henry at started rubbing his forepaws together. "You want to wash your paws?"

Pike shook his head,_ darn it, I wish I could speak!_ He leapt off the kitchen table, onto a chair and then onto the ground. Crawling up Henry's pant leg, Pike climbed up to the kitchen counter and stuck his paws into the dishwater.

"You want to help with the dishes?"

Pike nodded.

"It's not fair that I just stand there while you do all of the work!"

"I know you like to help with the work Pike but don't worry about it. I don't expect you to do these chores now. Right now, you just need to worry about keeping your mind active," Henry said. Drying his hands off, Henry walked over to the table and turned the newspaper to the crossword puzzle. Pike followed him, jumping back onto the kitchen table.

"What's that thing?" Amper asked.

"Here Pike," Henry said, picking a small pencil out from the cup holding the pens and pencils. He handed it to Pike, who looked at it with an almost fascination.

"It's a game humans do. You have to guess the words and fill them in," Pike said to Amper.

"Try doing this, I think it will help you," Henry said before walking back to the sink.

Pike looked at the puzzle.

"How do you guess the words?" Amper asked.

Pike pointed to the clues; "these help us to guess what the words are. They tell us how long the word is and where to put it." He knew the word clue but could not think of a pikachu equivalent. Unfortunately, he wasn't yet able to use the human word.

Looking over the puzzle, Pike did his best to think about the answers. He managed to fill a few in, although he really had to think about them. Much of the problem stemmed not from lack of knowledge, (that still seemed stored within his mind), but from fighting thinking using pikachu words and their point of view. History and math were much simpler for the pikachu. Pike found thinking beyond basic human versions of either difficult. His attention span was shorter now and if thinking of something was too hard, he would find himself losing interest in it.

_It's like I'm a kid who is smart enough to understand history and math but isn't interested because it's not as fun as playing with my friends._

Working with the puzzle seemed to help. In fact, he felt some human words coming back without the struggle it was before. As Pike filled in the last word he could figure out, (giving him about two thirds completion), something inside of him snapped.

_Computer, that's what it's called. It's not just a porygon nest; it's a computer!_

Pike let go of the pencil. After jumping off the kitchen table and running all the way downstairs to his computer with Amper following, he leapt onto the chair and pointed at the machine.

"Computer!" he said.

Clasping his mouth with both of his forepaws, Pike felt a wave of excitement. He'd not only thought the word, but he'd said it in_ English_.

"The porygon nest?" Amper asked.

Pike nodded, "humans call it a computer!"

It didn't matter that computer was the only word he'd said in English. It was coming out naturally rather then the pikachu equivalent.

Henry walked into the room moments later. "Pike, did you just say the word computer?"

Pike nodded. _It's as if I'm an infant; even a single word I say is almost a miracle._

"That's great, it seems to be working," Henry said.

"Doing that thing makes you remember human stuff?" Amper asked.

Pike nodded, "that's the idea." Looking at the monitor, Pike felt a similar feeling to when he'd remembered the word computer. He looked at the currently blank device with awe. Of course, he knew what it was, the word was right on the tip of his tongue. However, he couldn't quite get it to work. The problem reminded him of doing a history test and he couldn't remember a date or fact; that was _until _he recited a jingle in his head or thought of something that reminded him of said fact.

"Trying to say the name of that thing Pike?" Henry asked.

Nodding, Pike found himself growing frustrated that it was so hard to remember basic things!

"Hmmm, if trivia helps then think of this one. In baseball, when you have runners on first, second and third (if applicable) and there are less then two outs, if someone hits a fly into the infield that the umpire judges as catchable, what do you call it?" Henry asked.

Pike thought about the answer, it was right there. After a few seconds, he found it.

_It's called the infield fly rule! Once they call it, the ball is ruled out, even if the fielder misses the catch!_ Pike wasn't sure how or why, but remembering the rule for that human game clarified more knowledge. Yes, that so-called magical box was a _monitor._

"Monitor!" Pike said. He'd said the English word again! Yes, this was working!

It seemed easier with words where there wasn't a translation or if there was, the translation described something different about it, as with the computer.

"Great, we're making progress," Henry said.

Pike nodded. _Might as well check my um, messages, that's close enough for now. Maybe someone wanted to talk to me!_ Turning the monitor on, Pike smiled. He still remembered how to use the computer; sure his terminology may have changed, but his knowledge was still there.

He was going to make it; Pike was going to learn to speak as a Pikachu. Soon, he'd the only talking pokémon he knew of, well, perhaps one of the only talking ones if what he'd heard of that talking meowth were true.

Remmie bolted towards Pike's front door after Kate parked the car. Remmie couldn't wait to see Pike! He'd already rung the doorbell by the time Kate had reached the door.

_What's taking so long?_

He half expected to see Pike answer the door. When Henry answered it, Remmie looked up at his cousin.

"Where's Pike?"

Kate walked up behind him a few moments later.

"Hi Henry. As you can see, I brought Remmie to see Pike. Is it okay if he stays for a few hours? I have some errands to run," Kate asked.

"Well, why don't you ask him yourself?" Looking towards the basement, Henry called Pike's name.

Remmie watched a pair of pikachu run up the stairs seconds later. He stared at the male one with a grin on his face.

"That's Pike?"

Henry knelt down and the male Pikachu jumped onto his left shoulder. Henry petted the animal, which lowered his ears as to enjoy it even more. "You got it, this is Pike all right."

_That was so cool! I want to pet him! I want to play with him!_

"Hi Amper," Kate said waving at the female.

"Well Pike, you okay with Remmie hanging out with us for a few hours?" Henry said.

Pike nodded.

"So, how are you doing Pike?" Kate asked.

Remmie knelt down and started petting Amper, worrying that perhaps Pike might get jealous.

"Not bad, he said the words computer and monitor not too long ago. Doing a crossword seemed to help."

Remmie bolted up; "can he say my name?"

"Ask him. He can understand you," Henry said.

Remmie looked right at Pike and smiled. "Can you say my name Pike?"

The lad knew that a pokémon could theoretically speak but it would require a lot of mental energy. It would be easier for them to speak in their own tongue and concentrate their energy on their attacks. Of course, he doubted they had a word for his name. Pike shook his head.

"That's okay Pike, don't force yourself. You'll get it eventually. Anyway, you four behave yourselves. Remember Remmie, no acting like a pikachu for Pike. Make sure he exercises his human mind," Kate said.

Remmie turned and grinned at his mother. "Don't worry, we'll be good."

Kate nodded and closed the front door behind her as she left.

"So, can I hold him?" Remmie asked.

He didn't care that Pike was his bigger brother. Right now, he was a pikachu and there was something very cool about that.

"Now Remmie, we don't want to embarrass." Remmie saw Pike nod. The boy held out his arms and Pike leapt from Henry's shoulder into them. "Why don't you two go and hang out for a bit?"

Remmie looked at Pike, who nodded.

"Come on Amper, let's go watch some TV."

Five minutes later, Pike was standing in his backyard with Remmie behind him. Pike had felt comfortable around Remmie. Now he saw his younger brother's desire to become a trainer as something to strengthen their relationship rather then weakening it.

He wished he could have said Remmie's name but didn't want to make up a word for it. He wanted to say it for real and wasn't going to start relying on a pikachu word.

"So, Pike. Is she your girlfriend?" Remmie asked.

Pike looked back at Remmie, shaking his head. _Well, maybe she is, I dunno._

"Man, I wish I could battle with you, it would be so much fun!"

His little brother now towered over him. The lad didn't feel like Pike's little brother anymore. Sure, Pike was technically twice Remmie's age but their relationship was different now. Remmie probably knew a lot more about Pike's current species then Pike did. If anything, Remmie could teach him about his new life rather then Pike being the one that could act as a mentor for Remmie to help the boy avoid mistakes Pike had made.

Nodding his head, Pike knew that battling would be fun. It was no longer a negative thing to him; he saw it as something enjoyable. Remmie wouldn't just stand there barking orders at him; the boy would act as not only a coach but also as a guardian.

"Mom says we should do human things but can't we just once battle something?" Remmie asked.

_Darn it Remmie, I want to test this body out and see what it can do but I can't. I don't want to lose myself to this!_

Pike shook his head.

"Aww, but it would be fun! Anyway, I read that if a pikachu doesn't release his electricity that he'll get sick. I don't want you to get sick!"

_I don't remember that. I guess I'd better read up on these little guys so I don't have any other surprises. However, if I battle then I might forget human things! It's annoying enough that I can't talk!_

"You're not making it easy on me brother!" Pike said.

Remmie looked down at him in confusion. "What'd ya say bro?" He looked at the ground, knelt down and picked up a rock. _Great, what if it's another geodude?_

"Can't ya just zap this if I throw it up in the air?" Pike looked at the rock when Remmie lowered it down for him. Pike sniffed it, making sure it wasn't something else. Sure enough, it was just a rock. "Please? If you want to do human stuff, you can help me with my math homework after!"

_Math homework? Well, that's definitely human, especially with what they're expecting the kids to learn now a days._

Pike nodded his head. _Might as well at least try my electricity out of a battle situation; maybe then I won't get my ass handed to me again!_

"Let 'er rip!"

"Hun?" Remmie asked.

Pike grunted, pointed at the rock and made a throwing motion with his right forepaw.

"Oh, well why didn't ya just say so!" Remmie asked.

"I just," Pike felt a wave of excitement as Remmie threw the rock high in the air. He charged up his cheeks and watched the rock soar into the air. _I can hit it; I just have to remember about leading the target._

When the rock hit its apex and began its decent. Pike let loose with a jolt of electricity. He missed it the first time, but once he'd seen the speed his jolts went at when shooting into the air, he fired again and struck the rock directly. When it hit the ground in front of the duo, it had a scorch mark on it.

"Yea, I hit it!" Pike said.

"Want to try another one?" Remmie asked.

Pike felt an adrenaline rush. _I am a pikachu, makes sense to use my abilities. Why risk not using them only to become human again soon then end up never knowing what using them felt like._ Again, almost the opposite of what he'd been accustomed to thinking as a human. It felt wonderful thinking this way. Pike didn't need to think twice before nodding his head. Watching Remmie pick up another rock, Pike readied himself.

Fifteen minutes later, Remmie walked back into the house with Pike on his right shoulder. The past fifteen minutes had been exhilarating for Pike. Unfortunately, acting as a pikachu had its costs. He found that as their activities progressed, his thought were straying into pikachu words rather then human words. He even found himself thinking of the exercises as just practise rather then having some fun. He knew that he needed to calm himself down before he ended up reversing any progress he'd made.

Pike saw that Henry and Amper were watching that box with the other humans in it. No, that wasn't what it was, Pike knew it had a name.

_Oh oh, I'd better start thinking human things again. Why do pikachu things have to be so much fun?_

"Pike, what did we say about doing pikachu things?" Henry asked.

"You did good Pike!" Amper said.

"Sorry cousin Henry; it's my fault. Pike said no at first. I just wanted to see what he could do!" Remmie said.

Pike nodded. "I know we took it too far but it _was _fun."

"I told ya being a pikachu is fun!" Amper said.

"Well, maybe this once we can let it go but for Pike's sake we can't keep doing that. We didn't stop you because you two seemed to be having so much fun. Maybe you two should do something human okay? It's all right for Pike to enjoy being this way sometimes but if he enjoys it too much, he won't want to go back," Henry said.

"That's bad?" Remmie asked.

"It is?" Amper said.

"I won't let that happen. I do have to admit though, it was a lot of fun!" Pike said.

Henry nodded. "Yes; Pike shouldn't live out his life like that if he doesn't have to. We need to assume he's going to be human again. That's why we need to keep his human mind active. Okay?"

"All right. I can always do my math homework. I should be able to access my computer from here," Remmie said.

_Yes, we can use his porygon nest to … no it's a computer! Hmmm maybe I shouldn't have done that. But then I'd have denied myself so much fun. I guess I just need to find out how much is too much for me so I know where to draw the line._

"Pike, you should help him with it. You can still use your fingers to show numbers and nod or shake your head. That should at least help a bit," Henry said.

"Okay," Remmie said.

With Pike still on his shoulder, he walked down into the basement and sat down in front of Pike's computer. Pike watched the lad type in the commands to access his computer. It was remarkable how quickly Remmie made the connection. Of course, Pike could do it; at least he could when in human form. Remmie had grown up with this level of technology available, so it was more normal to him and thus, came easier.

Pike jumped off Remmie's shoulder and onto the desk as Remmie pulled up the first problem.

"Okay, two cars start out at the same location," Remmie started. _Oh great, here we go another one of these, if two flying types leave from the same town heading in different location types of questions._ "One going West, one going North. The one going West travels 15 kilometres; the one going North travels 20 kilometres. How far are they apart?"

_Okay, I know this one; it's a math thingie. Come oh Pike, what is it?_

"We learned this before, it's a formula we're supposed to use," Remmie said. Pike did his best to remember it. Without a pikachu equivalent for the formula, it was hard to think of. "They said we need to add up something about two of the sides first."

That seemed to click it for Pike. Rather then worry about thinking up a way to say it, Pike stepped in front of the keyboard and typed in the formula _A squared + B squared C squared_.

"That's it there!" he said.

Pike turned, smiled and gave Remmie a thumbs up motion.

"You're awesome Pike, as both a brother and a pikachu!" Remmie said.

Pike hoped back onto Remmie's shoulder. He watched as Remmie solved the question by answering twenty-five kilometres.

Pike watched as Remmie answered a dozen more similar questions. By the time they were finished, Pike was finding his mind was again more focused. This time, instead of not being able to think of a word for his brothers name or say it, Pike managed more progress.

"Remmie."

"You said my name!" Remmie said.

Pike jumped off the boy's shoulder and Remmie picked him up and hugged him. The human Pike would have resisted this, but now, he embraced it.

His mind was getting better, he was starting to speak English again and it looked as though he'd finally be able to have the relationship with his brother that he always wanted. Things were definitely looking up for Pike.


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon is copyright Nintendo and Gamefreak. I intend no copyright infringement with this work. 

**Anne:** I intended that the spring would only work on humans. Regarding Pike's behaviour, I'll try your suggestion about Pike starting to become more pragmatic. Since he has no meetings to keep, he'll start worrying less about things like going to bed at a certain time. Instead, if he's tired, he'll get a few hours sleep. If he's not tired and it's late, he won't go to bed. If he's hungry, he'll get food; if not, he won't.

The way I've been aiming at first was to have Pike fight acting like an animal. However, as time progresses, perceiving the world through the eyes and ears etc of a pikachu will alter how he thinks. That will lead to him engaging in at least some animal behaviour. Although, I do intend on him exercising his human mind in order to keep it intact.

I didn't have Pike choose to mate with Pichka because I wanted to keep the story from being too adult. At that point, Pike didn't want to let himself go. Perhaps as he grows more used to being a pikachu and re-evaluates his identity he might re-consider how he'll respond to a female.

**Foxyjosh:** Thanks for the suggestion. One thing I could try is using _italic text_ to emphasise when Pike uses a human word. It would be sort of like hearing someone speak in a language you don't. If they use a word from your language, it does tend to stand out. Therefore, perhaps this might be a good way for me to show when he's using 'pika-talk' and when he's using English.

I'm going to be trying a slightly different format for this chapter and possibly additional ones if it works out. I'll use shorter chapters instead. That way I should be able to update more frequently.

Starting with this chapter, I'm also going to start advancing the plot ahead more.

* * *

Remmie placed Pike back on the computer desk after a few minutes. Pike noticed Remmie look at the computer clock. Pike didn't need one to know what his body was already telling him; it was lunchtime.

"_Remmie_, I'm getting hungry, let's get something to eat," Pike said. The boy cocked his head. "What did you say Pike?"

_I need to act it out again._ Pike stood on his hid legs and rubbed his belly.

"You're hungry?" Remmie asked. Pike nodded his head. "K; let's get something to eat!"

Remmie stood up and Pike followed him upstairs. Pike saw Henry lying back on the couch watching TV with Amper curled up on his lap.

Pike ran over to the couch and jumped up onto Henry's legs. "Hey, she's my female, not yours!"

Henry looked at Pike. "What's wrong?"

Amper stood up and looked at Pike. "Your female?" She hoped over to Pike, looking him right in the eye. "You want me to be your mate?"

All eyes on the room seemed to be on Pike. Of course, Henry and Remmie wouldn't be able to understand Pike as long as he spoke in the pikachu language.

_Ack, what am I doing? I think Amper is cute, but I don't want to mate with her!_ Pike looked around the room. Yes, they _were_ all looking at him. _Did that exercise with Remmie affect me more then I thought?_ "I'm not ready for that yet. Maybe some day."

Amper hoped closer to Pike. "Why not? Why do something later if we can do it now?"

Pike was growing nervous. "I'm not a real pikachu; it would be wrong!"

The former human was certain his logic would be lost on Amper. While she was a domestic pikachu, concepts such as getting to know someone were likely lost on her. Should a person want their pets to have babies, they'd get a male and a female of the same species.

Amper's next words only served to confirm Pike's suspicions. "I can give you many healthy babies."

Pike wouldn't mate with an animal, he _couldn't_. "Humans mate differently then pikachu do!"

Amper looked back at Pike, appearing confused. "You're not human now. Why waste time with human things? We don't need those things!"

_She's going to see anything not needed for survival or comfort as pointless. Maybe I can teach her to think beyond this way of thinking._

"I can show you human ways. First, I'm hungry. Want to get something to eat?"

Amper smiled, "sure!"

Both pikachu jumped off Henry and ran into the kitchen.

After Remmie and Henry ate hotdogs and Pike and Amper shared a hotdog and piece of leftover pizza, the four walked into the basement. Remmie and Henry sat down in front of their game console to play. Pike and Amper stood on the floor in front of the couch.

"You want to try playing Pike?" Remmie asked.

Pike shook his head. "It didn't go too well when I played on the _computer_ before."

"Okay," Remmie said.

Pike noticed Amper watching Remmie and Henry loading up a game with apparent fascination, "so, why do people play these games?"

Pike smiled "they're fun. Humans like to play games where they pretend to be someone or something else."

Amper seemed confused. "But why pretend to be someone or something you're not?"

With a smile Pike nodded, "Change is a part of being human. They're always looking for ways to change their lives for what they see as the better. They also like to imagine life as someone or something else just for fun."

"But why try to change things if they're comfortable with the way things are?" Amper asked.

"It's hard to explain," Pike said.

Amper climbed onto the couch and lay down on her back. "This is comfortable, I could lay like this all day. Why get up unless I have to?"

Pike jumped in front of Amper. He tried not to stare at her. As a human, such a view would just be a person looking at their pet. Now however, he felt as though he was getting one he wasn't supposed to.

"What's wrong?" Amper asked.

"I shouldn't look at you like this," Pike said.

"But why? I'm comfortable and if you like seeing me like this, what's wrong with it?"

Pike felt the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"What are you two talking about? You're awfully chatty," Henry asked.

Pike turned his head to see Remmie beaming. "I think his girlfriend wants to make out."

"Pike?" Henry asked.

Turning back to Amper, everything inside of Pike was saying Amper was ready. The pikachu instincts wanted him to go ahead with it and to hell with the potential consequences. However, the humanity within him, the side of him still Pike, said that no, he wasn't ready to raise a pichu and couldn't risk it.

Pike fidgeted, torn between the animal and human ways of thinking. This time however, humanity won out. Amper didn't know any better; Pike felt as though he'd be taking advantage of her. Not only that, but Remmie and Henry were right there! While Pike's friends might tell him to go for it, Pike knew his cousin would advise against it.

Shaking his head, Pike looked at Amper. "Even if we like certain things; sometimes we need to hold off."

"Why?" Amper asked.

"Because sometimes doing one thing cause other things to happen that we're not ready to deal with. You might get pregnant and I'm not ready to raise a pichu yet."

Amper sat up. "Okay Pike, I guess if you're not ready then there's no sense in me trying. Once you're ready we can try."

Pike realised that as an animal, Amper's way of thinking was much more about filling needs and urges as they came. She wouldn't understand the concept of putting something off until one was ready. Such urges came from her wild brethren where, if one had the need to do something, they would do it. One could not afford to wait because with predators about, there might not be another chance.

Here however, Pike knew Amper could afford to wait. If he wasn't willing, he doubted she was about to waste energy trying to convince him.

_Am I eventually going to start thinking like that? Do I want to? Do I have a choice?_

Pike sat down beside Amper. "Let's watch them play."

"Okay, this is comfortable too," Amper said.

With that, they lay back and watched Remmie and Henry play their game.

-

Henry and Remmie gamed for about two hours while Pike and Amper watched. Pike knew Amper wouldn't understand the games but that didn't bother him. He was comfortable just being beside her. In fact, even when Remmie or Henry would offer Pike a controller so he could play, he didn't have much interest in it; he was too comfortable to want to get up.

Even when Remmie and Henry got up, Pike showed little interest in it; he was just too comfortable to want to move.

_Man, what I am doing? I'm thinking like an animal again! Even if I'm comfortable, I have to do something! I don't want to get too used to that way of thinking!_

"Hey Pike, Amper, would you two like to go for a walk?" Henry asked.

Pike ears perked up. He was comfortable laying down with Amper but it would be nice to get outside. Looking at Amper, Pike smiled. "It's a nice day out. As long as we're close to them, we shouldn't have to worry about predators or trainers wanting to battle us."

"Okay, sounds like fun," Amper said.

"Well, I'd rather just play videogames but okay," Remmie said.

Amper and Pike stood up and Pike nodded his head. They followed Henry and Remmie upstairs where both put on their shoes and light jackets. Pike giggled to himself; he was able to be outside without a shred of clothing on and no one would care or be the wiser.

When the group was ready to go, Pike climbed on to Remmie's right shoulder and Amper onto Henry's left. Henry locked the house up and they started on their walk. They walked down the street to a pathway that went behind the houses and wound through a small-forested region.

Henry and Remmie spoke a lot with Remmie telling Henry about his schooling, how it was going and why he wanted to be a trainer.

Pike took in the sights, smells and sounds around him, perceiving this path for the first time as a pikachu. Sounds were louder; allowing to Pike to hear what before was only a mere whisper. Scents that used to be non existent to him, now permeated everything. He couldn't see as well as a pikachu, but as long as he was on Remmie's shoulder, he felt secure; as though Henry and Remmie would protect him should anything happen.

After walking for almost an hour, they came upon the small forest and sat down on a bench under the trees. Pike and Amper jumped of off the human's shoulders and ran under the bench. It was cool under there with a scent of leaves and soil.

While it seemed serene, Pike knew that there were dangers in the woods. It was a fun place to visit, but he doubted he'd want to live there.

The group rested for a short while before continuing on their journey. This time, Pike and Amper felt bolder and decided to walk ahead of the group rather then sit on the human's shoulders. They followed the path for another hour before coming to an area where there were various shops and other attractions.

Pike knew this area as one with restaurants and movies. He and Henry had eaten there several times before. He was getting hungry and wished he'd be able to go into one of them. However, was it too early for supper?

_If you're hungry then eat. Why wait until its dinnertime? There's no dinnertime for a pikachu; you eat when you need to._

A few girls Remmie's age was sitting on a bench in front of a shop, Remmie ran over to them with a smile on his face. Pike assumed that Remmie knew them from school. Pike followed Remmie and leapt onto the bench and then onto Remmie's shoulder. He didn't stop to ponder how easily he'd made the leap or how he hadn't even have feared falling while doing it.

"What a cute pikachu," one of the girls, a lass with black hair wearing a skirt and blouse said.

Amper joined Pike, jumping onto Remmie's other shoulder.

"Two of them?" another girl asked. She had short red hair was wearing jeans and a blue tee shirt.

_Don't tell them Remmie. They won't believe you and will think you're crazy!_

"Did you get your licence?" the third one, a blonde with a ponytail wearing a long sleeved grey shirt and jeans asked.

"No, these are … my cousin Henry's. He adopted them a couple of days ago," Remmie said.

_Good Remmie, don't let them know. If they found out the truth, it could get … problematic._

The girl with the black hair stood up and started petting Pike between his ears. "He's a cutie," she said.

The blonde one scratched Amper under the chin and smiled at Pike. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Sort of," Pike said, trying not to feel embarrassed.

Of course, the girl petting him felt nice. Pike knew that she had no idea of the truth and felt a bit guilty. That was until the pikachu way of thinking hit him again. It felt nice and the girl enjoyed petting him. Said thought patterns made him wonder why he would try to get out of it based on human concerns that probably didn't apply to him anymore.

After a few minutes of it, the redhead said they had to go. They all waved goodbye to Remmie and walked off. Henry, who'd apparently been watching the group, approached the trio.

"Friends of yours?" he asked.

"Sort of, they go to my school," Remmie said.

Pike didn't need to be a physic type to know that the question embarrassed Remmie.

"I'm getting hungry, can we get something to eat?" Pike asked.

"Yea, me too!" Amper said.

"What did you two say?" Henry asked.

Pike jumped off Remmie and onto the bench. He stood on his hind legs and rubbed his belly.

"Oh you're hungry," Henry said.

Pike pointed the digit on his right forepaw that was most like an index finger and winked at Henry as he nodded.

"Can you bring a pikachu into any of these places?" Remmie asked.

"Most people would probably put them in their pokeballs while they ate supper," Henry said. Pike glared at Henry; he was not about to let them treat them like an animal, even if he was technically was one. "Don't worry Pike, I'm not going to do that to you."

"We can go in those human places?" Amper asked as she jumped onto the bench beside Pike and pawed at his shoulders.

"I've seen people with Pokemon there before. As long as they behave, the owners usually allow it," Pike said.

"The owners or the Pokemon?" Amper asked.

Pike giggled. Amper stopped pawing at Pike and looked at the humans.

"What's so funny?" Remmie asked.

Pike stood on his hind legs with his forepaws behind his back in an attempt to look innocent.

"Well, I'm hungry too. If they won't let us take Pike and Amper in, we'll just have to go to a place that will," Henry said.

Pike nodded and climbed onto Remmie's right shoulder, Amper climbing onto Henry's left. The two humans walked into the plaza towards a restaurant where a group of people was loitering. Henry and Remmie walked into the restaurant.

While Pike worried there'd be a problem with he or Amper going in, he knew trainers passed though their town. He doubted all of them were willing to leave their Pokemon in their balls the entire time. Pike had eaten here a few times, although now, he'd be doing it under Henry's treat.

He felt annoyed on two accounts. One being that he might not be welcome simply because he was currently a pikachu. Two that he could no longer pay for the meal himself. It upset him because it made him feel dependent.

Inside the restaurant, the scent of food assaulted Pike's nostrils and sounds of people talking invaded his ears.

"It's loud in here!" Amper said.

"Some humans like that. Don't worry, the food is good so it's worth it," Pike answered.

Looking around, Pike noticed a couple of kids in there had a ratticate with them, so he doubted there would be a problem. Besides, he doubted someone would turn a pikachu down; people sought them after all.

"Hi, table for two or rather … four," Henry said.

The women standing at the front counter looked and smiled at Pike and Amper.

"Will your friends be dinning as well? As long as they behave, they're welcome," she asked.

"Yes, they will," Henry said with a smile.

A waitress escorted Henry and Remmie towards their table and sat them down. Pike did his best to explain everything to Amper using terms she would understand, a rather difficult task he discovered. A menu thus became something that showed them all the food they could have and the waiter's people that got the food for them. Since Amper couldn't read, Pike had to translate as best as he could for her.

Several patrons walked by as they were reading the menus, each looking at Pike as though he didn't belong. That upset him; no matter how he looked on the outside, on the inside he was a human being with feelings. _Who the hell are they to tell me what I can and cannot do? I have just as much right to be here as anyone does!_ Pike tried to rationalise it to himself; these people didn't know any better; they saw him as a pikachu not as a human. Store owners normally didn't allow pets inside. The fact that the proprietor had allowed Pike and Amper in was somewhat of a treat.

The pikachu had words for some foods. In many cases however, there just wasn't a translation. With a little help from Pike, Amper decided on a garden salad with water to drink. Being around so many humans and using the human's things seemed to help Pike even more. He was able to use English words to describe what he wanted to Henry; chicken wings. He kept his voice down so the other patrons wouldn't hear him; Henry would do the ordering for him.

As the waiter approached to take their orders, he looked confused. Pike figured the man found it odd to see a pikachu in there.

Pike was starting to realise he was going to have to give a lot up by being a pikachu. Human speech was something it seemed he could regain. His form however was still that of a pikachu and thus people were going to treat him as such. Pike worried that he was in for a potentially degrading experience.

"Hi, is everyone ready to order?" the waiter asked.

Pike nodded, although it was clear that the waiter was only interested in Remmie and Henry's responses. Henry and Remmie placed their orders. Pike was about to place his when Henry did so in his place. The waiter seemed taken aback that a pikachu would order something.

After taking their orders, the man walked off.

_Man, this is embarrassing. This cute stuff is already getting annoying! If I could talk, I'd tell some of these people off!_

Possibly sensing Pike's discomfort, Henry looked around, Pike assuming to make sure no one was watching. He then leaned in close and offered his right hand. "I know this is annoying for you Pike but until we find a cure for this, these outings are going to have to be a treat."

Pike nodded his head. He didn't like the concept of having to stay inside all day for possibly the rest of his life. Even battling would be more fun then that. At least doing that, he'd be able to see the world! Of course, that would also mean enduring the effects on his mind! _Oy vey, I know life is unfair but this is crazy! All this because I missed the bus and got my clothes dirty! Why did I have to be so cheap and say no to calling a cab? If I ever get out of this, no more short cuts!_

Spending the better part of the next twenty minutes collecting his thoughts, Pike wondered what would become of him. He heard the other humans talking with each other. They discussed everything from their job or schoolwork to the latest movies that had come out.

That made Pike feel left out. Only days ago, he was a young man who had his entire future ahead of him. Now, it seemed that his pikachu form would deny many of those things to him. They were a part of human life and since he was no longer human, they were no longer a part of his life.

_This isn't right; I have a human mind inside of me. I'm supposed to be able to do these things!_

Amper, possibly sensing his discomfort looked at him. "What's wrong? All of this stuff is kinda scary but it's also amazing. Do humans really go to places like this all of the time?"

Pike nodded, "they do. I'm just … upset that I'm not going to be able to do this that much anymore."

"That's okay, we can still be friends and have fun. All those human things seem special to me," Amper said.

Amper was right, Pike knew that. For her, the wild version of her … of _their_ species was used to living in the woods. Compared to that, living with television, computers, indoor plumbing and other modern conveniences was paradise. Perhaps, Pike thought, he would need to lower his standards, or at least learn to appreciate what he had. Maybe that coupled with the apparent freedom he'd have (at least from what Pike saw as human vices such a work and responsibility) could make this bearable.

When the meal came, the waiter served Henry and Remmie. He smiled at Pike as though Pike were a baby. That annoyed Pike to no end, making him **really** wish he could speak, so he could give the guy a little surprise. Instead, he chose to take the high ground and not react. He didn't want to make a scene that would prove him nothing more then an animal and/or get Henry in trouble.

When the waiter placed the drink in front of Amper, Pike showed her the straw.

"You put your lips around it and suck the water up," he said.

"But why? Isn't it easier just to lap it up?" Amper asked.

"Maybe but this way is cleaner," Pike said.

He watched as Amper did as instructed. The water slowly went up the straw. Pike was worried Amper was going to choke but relaxed when she let go of the straw, swallowed and was breathing normally.

"Well?" He asked.

"Weird but … it works," Amper said.

Pike proceeded to eat his chicken wings. He knew such food probably wasn't normal for a pikachu but they did need protein so he had to get it from somewhere. He made a bit of a mess, getting sauce on his face. With his fur, cleaning would be a bit more complicated.

When they were done, Henry took Pike to the bathroom to wash up. Henry placed Pike on the counter and turned on the tap on one of the four sinks. Pike looked at his reflection in the mirror, realising how silly he looked. If this weren't a potentially permanent situation, his appearance would have amused him. Now, however, the fact that Henry had to take him into the bathroom only reminded Pike of how much more vulnerable he was. He'd perhaps gained freedom with this form but he'd also lost a measure of his independence.

He washed up as best as he could before Henry took him back to their seats. The others were almost done and Amper told Pike she was done and wanted to go.

"We can't go yet," Pike said.

"Why not?" Amper asked.

Pike tried his best to explain using pikachu terminology. "They gave us shelter and food and even got it all for us. We need to give them something back in return for it. When humans work, they get stuff in return that they can use to get other stuff. They have to give the people that gave us the food and shelter to eat it in some of that stuff."

Amper looked a bit confused. "I'm used to people just giving me food; I don't know where they get it from."

"Humans have to hunt for food just like wild pikachu do; they just do it differently," Pike said.

"I think I understand," Amper said.

After Henry paid (with Remmie thanking him), the group left the establishment with Pike on Remmie's shoulder and Amper on Henry's.

It was a long walk home, so they decided to take the streets rather then the paths back. Henry first called Pike's parents so they'd know where Remmie was and that they'd be home in about an hour.

They started walking back home. Amper was starting to fall asleep, so Henry decided to carry her. Pike was feeling drowsy himself, but awake enough to stay on Remmie's shoulder. Besides, the last thing he wanted was his brother carrying him home!

After forty-five minutes, they were almost home. The sun was setting and they were on a street close to Henry's when they passed by a house with three people standing in the driveway.

Pike noticed the trio was whispering amongst themselves. Shortly thereafter, they approached Pike and company. All three were dressed in Jean jackets and jeans. They appeared to be around sixteen and did not look friendly.

"Nice Pikachu, want to trade him?" the tallest one, a boy with long red hair sleeked back into a ponytail said.

"No, thank you," Henry said.

"Maybe you'd like to battle him then. Or perhaps that other one," another boy said. This one was shorter and had short black spiky hair.

"Leave us alone!" Remmie said.

"Shut up kid!" the third one, one with short brown hair said.

"Hey, that's my brother you're talking to!" Pike said.

The oldest teen reached into a coat pocket and pulled out a pokeball and grinned. "What's the matter, you afraid?"

"Henry, can we _really_ let them talk to us like that?" Remmie asked.

"Yes, we can. Now, let's keep walking. Anyway I don't think Pike should be fighting," Henry said.

Amper was starting to wake up. "What's happening?"

Pike jumped onto Henry's shoulder. He suddenly felt a desire to protect Amper against these people. He wasn't about to let them hurt his friends of family members!

"Don't worry, I have it under control," Pike said.

"Looks like your friend _wants_ to fight," the oldest boy said.

Pike leaped onto Remmie's shoulder and then onto the ground and stood ready with his cheeks sparking.

"All right then, get em Hothead!" the oldest boy said.

He threw down the ball he was carrying; it opened and energy flew out of it, forming into a shape before it solidified into a vulpix.

_Okay, that's a firetype, I can take him!_

"Look, he may want to fight but he's just a … companion. Neither of us are trainers!" Henry protested.

"Come on Pike, kick his ass!" Remmie said.

"Remmie, please. Don't use language like that!" Henry said.

"Okay then, wipe the floor with them Pike!" Remmie said.

"Toast em with flame-thrower Hothead!" the boy said.

The small fox opened its mouth and fire spewed out. Henry and Remmie had to dodge out of the way to avoid it hitting them. Pike leapt out of the way just in time. He felt the warmth of the fire under his feet. Adrenaline began flowing through his veins.

_This is fun! But I have to stay in control. I can't let the pikachu instincts win!_

"Nice move pikachu," the boy said.

"Come on Remmie thundershock it!" Remmie said.

Pike turned to see his brother and cousin getting up. Henry was shaking his head but Remmie was nodding his with a huge smile. _He's egging me on, I shouldn't._

Out of nowhere, Pike felt something hit him, he went flying nearly two meters backwards and rolled as he hit the ground. The vulpix had used a quick attack on him.

"Come on Pike, counterattack!"

"I can do that to!" Pike said as he stood up.

The vulpix released another flame-thrower and Pike dodged back and forth before ramming the fox, sending it flying back into its trainers legs.

"Ouch!" it said.

Pike leapt over to it, feeling bad for having stuck and possibly harmed it.

"Come on Hothead, you can take him!" the teen said.

_Okay, this didn't work before, but it might work now._ "Look, I know this sounds hard to believe but I used to be human. I shouldn't even be doing this."

"You're crazy!" Hothead said as it stood up.

Pike readied himself for another attack. "No, really! I don't want to hurt you!"

Hothead shook its head and released another flame-thrower. Pike tried to dodge, but it caught him in the left side. He fell to the ground.

"That hurt!" Pike protested.

Anger started taking over and he let loose a thunder shock attack. Unfortunately, he had little control over it. He ended up shocking himself for the most part. Only a small amount of charge struck vulpix. While it only tickled him, it was still embarrassing.

Hothead laughed. "Don't you even know how to shock people?"

"No, because I'm not a real pikachu!" Pike protested.

"Whatever you say pikachu," Hothead said.

"All right, that's enough! Stop this before someone gets hurt!" Henry said.

"Yeah, this isn't getting us anywhere," Pike said.

"Maybe not but it's fun!" Hothead said.

The vulpix charged Pike, striking him, which knocked him back into Henry's legs. Henry leaned down and picked Pike up.

"That's enough!" he said.

"Whatever!" the teen said, recalling Hothead.

_I can't believe I lost again!_

Henry carried Pike away from the scene. Pike looked at the teen, who smugly smiled at him. When they were a block away, Henry finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Pike, we shouldn't have gone out. Then this wouldn't have happened," he said.

"Don't worry about losing bro, you can improve!" Remmie said.

"No Remmie, Pike can't act like a pikachu. We need to keep his human mind intact," Henry said.

Truth be told, Pike's human thinking seemed mostly intact. He did however, feel weak from losing the battle. He wished he could hone his skills more and hoped he could find a way to do that without compromising his mind.

"I should have helped you," Amper said.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway two against one is against the rules," Pike said.

The group walked the rest of the way home, finding that Pike's parents were already there to take Remmie home.

"Let's not tell them about that battle. Pike, I think you're going to have to mostly stay around the house until we find a cure for this. I know that's not fair but we can't avoid a repeat of what happened," Henry said.

Fortunately, Pike didn't have visible injuries from the battle and accept for his pride was all right. He nodded his head as he didn't want to upset his parents. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life staying around the house like a pet but he also knew he wasn't ready to battle should he go outside. Besides, at least around the house there were things he could do, many which would help keep his mind intact.

When they entered the house, they greeted his parents and discussed how Pike now seemed able to use the words computer and monitor. He demonstrated by saying them, much to the elation of his parents. Pike was pleased but also a little silly with how such a little thing meant so much to them.

After the group had some coffee and cookies, they left for home. It was a school night, so Remmie needed to get up the next morning. They said their goodbyes and left the house.

Later that evening, after Henry had showered, he took Pike aside.

"All right Pike, I have to go to work tomorrow. I need you to make sure you're going to do those exercises we've discussed. Read a book, try puzzles, do anything to exercise your mind. I'll leave pokechow out so you have something to eat while I'm gone. Try not too eat it all at once. Okay?"

Pike nodded. This was going to be difficult. While, he was going to have the house to himself; it wouldn't be the same when he couldn't really cook for himself or go out. Somehow, however, he knew he'd find a way to deal with this and adapt to this form.

Shortly after Henry had gone to bed, Pike decided to do the same. He cuddled up with Amper in his bed. As with before, he felt wonderful with her. Despite their earlier confusion, he planned on teaching Amper about human life and relationships. It looked like they were going to have time to get to know each other and Pike wanted to do just that.

Laying in a position of Pike laying over Amper, Pike sighed before going to sleep.

The next day, Pike awoke to the sun shinning through his bedroom window. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock; it said 9:30 am!

_Oh crap, I'm late for work!_ Pike bolted up, only to look down at his body and realise how silly he was being. _Then again, maybe not._ Feeling a sense of liberation at not having to go to work, Pike lay back over Amper. He would get up soon and would start reading something. For now, he was comfortable.

Pike guessed that the coming weeks would prove very interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon is copyright Nintendo and Gamefreak. I intend no copyright infringement with this work 

A/N: Pike's going to be using increasingly more English as he gets his vocabulary back. In an attempt to keep it as clear as possible, if Pike speaks to a human that knows of his 'condition', he'll try to use as much English as possible. When he uses a pikachu word he still cannot 'get out' in English, I'll use _Italics_ to emphasise it. He'll speak Pikachu when speaking to other Pokemon, with possibly the exception of Amper.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

After completing another crossword puzzle, Pike was sitting on the basement couch reading a novel. The book was almost his size; holding it in his paws was challenging. With effort and perseverance, he managed.

Over the past two weeks, the stress over the monotony of his job had all but vanished. Pike found himself wondering how Steve was doing. Pike never did find out how Steve's weekend vacation with his girlfriend had gone.

The banter between he and his co-workers was the one thing Pike missed the most. His job may have been monotonous but at least he did get to spend time with people he considered his friends.

He **was** progressing at a good rate. Over the past two weeks, he'd learned to speak dozens of words in English. He'd made it a goal to learn more with each passing day and so far, it was working. Words that the pikachu didn't have were easier for Pike. When they did have an equivalent, it was easier for him to default to their words.

His pikachu skills were important to him as well. He _wanted_ to be able to fight as one. He'd been spending the past two weeks trying to find a balance between human and pikachu behaviour that allowed him to express this side of him while also keeping his human mind intact.

Too much and he found he would start losing some words he'd learned. His thoughts would shift into those of his new species.

Not enough and he would get antsy. He would lose focus and have trouble concentrating, his attention span would waver and he'd become excitable.

Right now, Pike was having this problem. He'd been reading the novel for the past two hours. He was nearing the end of a chapter. Despite his human interest in it, he was finding that his thoughts would keep wandering to re-matching Hothead, play in the yard with Amper or just relaxing. It annoyed him because he'd enjoyed the novel.

_It feels like I'm a little kid again!_

Every time his mind would wander, he'd lower the novel and gaze at Amper's sleeping form before him. He shook his head in an attempt to shake off the urge to play but with each passing second, it was growing more difficult.

_You can play with her later Pike; at least finish this chapter!_

He heard Amper stir; squeaking a bit as she stood up.

_Then again, she'll probably want to play. I guess this page is enough._

"Hi Pike!" Came Amper's sweet and welcoming voice. Pike heard her hop behind him. "Come on, let's play!"

_This paragraph is enough!_

Pike put the book down, turned and looked up at his companion. Her eyes twinkled and her face told of her desire for play and mischief. _How can I resist that?_ With a simple nod of his head, Pike initiated the chase through the house.

-

Pike hadn't of shocked anything in days. He knew that if he didn't, he could end up growing ill. He was standing outside in his backyard with Amper. They'd managed to get out via the screen door. It was a warm day out, a slight breeze blowing.

Most of Pike's shocking activities over the past two weeks had involved shocking rocks. He seemed to be able to shock them just fine. He wasn't sure why in a battle situation that he shocked himself much more then his opponent.

Amper walked in front of Pike, "You keep shocking rocks and stuff but that's too easy. Try hitting me!"

Her suggestion stunned Pike; she was his friend, how could he hit her. He thought of ways he could express that to her using the English words he knew. In the end, he settled for pikachu words.

"I can't shock you; we're friends!" Pike said.

"It won't hurt remember? Anyway, you have to hit me first!" Amper giggled.

She started running around the yard, hopping onto the birdbath, then the lower branches of the maple tree and onto the shed. Pike watched her, trying to figure out what to do.

"Come on Pike, you can do it!"

Pike stood on his hind legs and felt his cheeks charging with energy. She was literally asking for it, so Pike figured that it wouldn't be _that_ wrong. Anyway, he didn't have to use his full potential on her.

As Amper jumped off the shed, to the tree and onto the ground, Pike attempted to let lose with an attack. Unfortunately, all he ended up doing was shocking himself onto his back. It didn't hurt, in fact, if anything, it almost tickled! His pride was another matter however.

Amper walked over to Pike, giggling. _That wasn't funny!_

"You need to focus. Don't be afraid to hit me!"

Pike stood back up and Amper resumed running back and forth. Pike watched her as he charged his cheeks again. _I can't hurt her; she wants me to do this._ He repeated that statement in his mind before releasing an attack. This time, he didn't shock himself. His attack hit the shed door just Amper, leaving a black mark on it.

Feeling adrenaline rushing through his veins, a new confidence hit Pike. This was fun not a battle; he could relax. Amper would never tell him to do this if there was a chance he could hurt her. He watched her before letting lose another attack, which hit her seconds after she landed on her hind legs from a jump.

It knocked her onto her back and Pike leapt on top of her, grinning. He looked right into her eyes, worried for a second that he'd harmed her.

"That tickled! See, I knew you could do it!"

Pike felt something else, as he looked at Amper, something _pleasant_. "I guess I could."

Amper's scent was combining with that of the grass. It excited Pike. As soon as he realised what was happening, he leaped off her and ran under the tree, sitting with his back against it.

_Am I attracted to her?_

Amper hoped over to Pike. "What's wrong?"

If he were human, Pike would have denied. However, over the past two weeks, he'd become not only pragmatic but also more open. There was no logic in denying it or lying to her. "I think I'm … attracted to you."

"Do you want to mate with me?" Amper asked.

Pike almost jumped. _She's an animal Pike; of course she'll cut right to the chase. _Pike covered his midsection, try his best not to be embarrassed. _Is there any reason for me to say no? I am a pikachu now; so is she. She knows what she's doing and so do I. Human rules don't apply to a pikachu; I can do whatever I want._

While his thought perhaps true in theory, putting theory to practice was another matter. Actions had consequences. Pike wasn't sure he was ready for them yet. "I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't," Pike said.

Before Pike knew it, Amper had leaped into him, pinning him on the ground with her body pressed up against his. She was warm and had a wonderful scent, not to mention beautiful. Pike felt his resistance fading. _Why does she have to be so bewitching?_ It would be easy to just grant her request, enjoy himself and to worry about the consequences later.

"Why not? No one's watching now. Don't you want a pichu?"

_They're cute and having one to call my son or daughter would be cool._

Right now however, thinking of the repercussions of what Amper was suggesting was much harder then thinking of the act itself. Pike tried to tell himself that he still found human women attractive. He thought of some women, soon realising he was finding them beautiful but no longer alluring.

Amper on the other hand, _was _alluring. She awoke feelings within him. Said feelings however, were not appreciation for beauty. These were primal, exciting thoughts. A whole other side to him that he'd long since denied and locked away. Amper it seemed had the key.

_Could Henry, Remmie or Mom and Dad forgive me? Tiffany hasn't even seen me like this! If I do this and she finds out, she'll think I'm crazy! No, I can't, I have to find some other to release this!_

"I'm … not quite ready yet. Soon though but just not yet okay?"

Amper climbed off Pike. "You're weird Pike but all right."

"Come on, let's go in the house and get something to eat," Pike suggested.

Of course, it wasn't lunch or supper yet but Pike was hungry now. He saw no reason to wait for a mealtime when he needed food now. With Amper following, Pike ran towards the house.

-

"Yes, Tiffany, I'm really am a pikachu," Pike typed into the chat program.

Typing was difficult with his smaller forepaws but he was growing used to it. He'd considered voice chat, but as his vocabulary was still limited, that option seemed unrealistic.

It was evening and Henry was watching the TV upstairs with Amper while Pike sat at his computer, chatting with Tiffany for the first time since changing.

"Come off it. You've always had an overactive imagination Pike. Remember that time you took me to the museum when you were sixteen and I was ten?" Tiffany typed.

Pike remembered when he'd gone there (although his mind wanted him to refer to it as a place where people displayed stuff from long past times). He'd showed Tiffany skeletons of Pokemon from millions of years ago. He kept telling her that in fact, there was an island on the planet where they still flourished. Given technology, it was at least possible, which only added credence to his claims.

"Hey, it's possible; just look at some of the things they're doing now!" Pike typed back.

"Well, how do I know you haven't just decided to write a story about this happening to someone. Maybe you want to see how I'll react so you can have a character react the same way!"

"I can prove it to you! I'll send you a picture of me wearing my baseball cap; you know the blue one," Pike typed.

_She has to believe that!_

"Okay Pike, but I still think you're just kidding me, despite what Mom, Dad and Remmie say."

Shortly after, Pike had set up his digital camera with Henry's help. Pike was wearing his blue baseball cap, which fit awkwardly with his ears, but good enough to stay on. Even he had to admit that he looked cute. He felt more comfortable with it on, as though it reminded of what he was.

_Maybe it'll help me from losing control around Amper. I love her but I can't use her like that, it's not fair to her._

Pike stood on the basement couch and smiled while giving a thumb up motion with his right forepaw. Henry snapped the picture and nodded to say it worked.

"Thanks," Pike said.

"No problem. Now, let's upload that pic. I'm sure Tiffany will get a kick out of it," Henry said.

Once they'd done that, Pike sent a copy of it to Tiffany. While he waited for her response, he turned to Henry.

"_I want to_ keep _it_," he said, pointing to the hat. "Fix _it so it_ works _with my_ ears."

"I don't see why not," Henry said, with a sly smile. "You do look cute with it."

Pike frowned; _he didn't have to say it!_

"He's right, you do!" Amper said with a giggle.

Pike heard the sound of his messenger program indicating Tiffany had replied. He looked at the reply. Tiffany was still sceptical. However, she admitted that this many people wouldn't lie about it. As well, she doubted Pike would go to the trouble to make such an image.

After promising Pike that she would stop by as soon as she could so she could see him, they said their goodbyes.

* * *

Rachel relaxed under a large oak tree in her backyard. The day was warm and birds chirped as they flew between the trees. It had been fourteen months since her fateful encounter with the spring had turned her into a furret. She'd been taking her nephew's furret for a walk one day and decided to relax when it ran into the spring. She'd pursued, getting soaked in the process. Shortly after entering the water, she began to change.

Ever since then, she'd been seeking a cure.

Wearing a vest, she saw it as a reminder of her humanity, a way to show she wasn't an animal.

She watched a middle aged man approach her position. The man, dressed in a black suit, sat on the bench beside her and looked back and forth as though making sure no one was looking.

"I've heard something you may find encouraging," he said.

"Oh?" Rachel asked. She spoke in English, something she'd learned to do in the months following her becoming this way.

"I've heard that a boy has been talking to his friends at school. He's been spreading tales of a brother turned into a pikachu," the man replied.

Could it be true; finally another like her? Could she finally end having to be alone with this?

"Have you been able to confirm it?" Rachel asked.

"Not yet. How do you recommend we proceed?"

"Get Mark to make friends with him. Perhaps Mark can convince the boy to let him see his brother."

"If it's true; that his brother really has become a pikachu, then what should we do?" the man asked.

"Arrange something but make sure neither he nor anyone around him is harmed. I simply want to meet him, that's all."

"What if he won't come with us?" the man asked.

"Offer to pay him, say you may have a cure, anything. I just don't want to be alone with this anymore."

"What if he doesn't believe us?"

"Then offer to bring me to him. It will be difficult to deny a talking furret," Rachel said.

The man nodded, stood up and walked off, leaving Rachel to ponder the latest turn of events. It wouldn't matter to her if this other person were a different species. She'd finally have someone that would understand.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Henry protested.

Pike had asked Henry to re-match Hothead. Pike hated losing and despite knowing battling wasn't a good idea, he felt the need to prove his value as a pikachu as much as he did his humanity. He was standing on the kitchen counter with Amper beside him.

"_I need to battle him. My _pride _is at _stake," Pike said.

"Pike, so far you're making progress. If you start getting into battles, it might erase all of it!"

"They _could have hurt _you _or _Amper!" Pike protested.

Simply put, Pike also realised he had nothing better to do. Releasing his electricity had felt good. He wanted to be able to defend Amper or Henry should the need arise. So far, he couldn't do that and that bothered him. It made him feel weak perhaps even a burden.

"You're worried that they may have hurt me or Amper?" Henry asked.

Pike nodded. "_I want to be a _good _pikachu!_"

Having to speak with a combined version of the two languages was annoying for Pike. In a way, it made him feel even more useless. He didn't want to be a simple pet; he wanted to show that he still had value.

"Look, Pike, if we start acting like this then it's as though you've resigned yourself to staying a pikachu. Is that what you want?" Pike shook his head. Henry looked at Pike. "I'll find a way to make your hat fit with those ears of yours."

Pike nodded. He still wanted to re-match Hothead. He needed to prove he could win. He wondered if he was doing it for Amper. Perhaps, he was starting to see her as a mate and this was a desire to protect her or even show his worth. He pointed to himself. "Protect," he said before pointing to Amper and Henry.

"I know you want to protect us Pike, but is it fair to you? You could get hurt and you still need to read and do those puzzles! Your parents would never forgive me if I let you lose yourself to this!"

The instinct however was there and it wasn't going away. "Please, _let me _try," Pike said, pointing to himself so Henry knew who Pike was referring. "_I'll _beokay."

"You're not making this easy on me Pike. I want you to enjoy yourself but if what if you get hurt?" Henry asked.

"_Just this one _battle," Pike said, holding up one finger on his right forepaw.

Henry paced the room a few times before sighing. "You never were good at taking no for an answer. I suppose it is your life. All right, I'll let you train. Remmie can come over to help you. But, if you start losing yourself you need to stop for a while all right?"

Pike nodded. He was going to defeat Hothead. If he was going to be a pikachu, he was going to be a darned good one. Besides, he knew Amper would love him even more for it. He looked at her, a smile on his face. If he was going to be like this for a long time, perhaps she _could_ be a mate for him.

* * *

**Twenty days later**

Sunday afternoon and five weeks since Pike's encounter with the Vulpix named Hothead, he stood in his backyard with Remmie.

The last twenty days had been eventful on some levels, while mundane on others.

Pike was still a pikachu; his parents had not had any luck finding a cure for him. He had kept up his daily exercise of doing puzzles and reading. So far, it had helped immensely. He was able to speak English well enough that he only rarely used a pikachu word. While his grammar was somewhat limited, he was happy that he could communicate so much better. If others that didn't know of his condition came to visit, Pike would refrain from using English.

He made sure he always wore his baseball cap. In fact, he now felt naked without it. Henry had managed to get it altered to work with Pike's ears. Pike actually enjoyed how he looked with it. To him, it said that he wasn't an animal.

He'd recently finished a book on Pokemon anatomy and battling tactics. He's probably learned more about pikachu then he had in his entire life. Of course, being one had given him perspective from within that no book could ever educate him on. He'd also finished the novel he was reading as well as two others.

Remmie had helped Pike practice battling. Pike felt happy being able to do something constructive with his brother. Pike didn't really feel the need to be able to defeat any opponent. As long as he could defeat Hothead, Pike would be happy.

Being a pikachu and free of human timetables had effected Pike in ways he hadn't of imagined. He tended to eat when he was hungry and sleep when tired. He wouldn't worry about sleeping to a human schedule as since he wasn't human (not anymore at least) he found little point in it.

While he still wanted to be human again, he was used to being a pikachu enough that, he was finding the lines between being a human in the body of a pikachu and a pikachu blurring.

It had been weeks since Pike had been to a restaurant or the movies and he was starting to miss that. Practising with Remmie and having the time to read and expand his knowledge however, had had least tempered his pinning for human things. While he did still miss the banter with his co-workers, he also loved playing with Amper. Being with her had shown him a joy he'd never experienced before. It was to the point where, he wasn't sure he'd want to live without her.

Pike's parents visited on a regular basis. In fact, on Saturday evenings, Pike and Henry normally visited Pike's parents for supper. Pike enjoyed the opportunity not only to get out but also to eat human food.

Today, there was an added bonus to Remmie's visit; Tiffany was here with him! After this long, she'd finally found the time to come and visit him.

She sat on the loveseat in the living room with Pike on the couch to her right. The others were downstairs, Pike having requested some time alone with Tiffany.

"So, you wear that thing all of the time?" Tiffany asked.

"Yep," Pike nodded. "I feel naked without it."

"But you **are** naked! Shouldn't you at least put some pants on?"

The effects of being a pikachu were evident on Pike. Modesty was a human concept; one he'd found had all but faded. "Why? I'm comfortable like this."

"It doesn't bother me that I'm seeing you naked?" Tiffany asked.

It didn't bother Pike at all. In fact, his lack of clothing hadn't disturbed him for most of the past few weeks. Other then if he took off his hat, he didn't feel naked at all. Even then, he was seeing the hat as more fashion then anything else. Pike shook his head and hung it.

"I'm sorry Pike, this is just weirding me out! You're a pikachu, talking and naked!"

Looking at his sister, Pike considered his next words. He's noticed that Tiffany seemed uncomfortable and was looking at his face as much as she could. "Weird for you? It's worse for me!"

"Well duh!"

"It's not too bad. I don't have to work but it kinda sucks that I can't see my work friends anymore."

"Do you still technically have your job?" Tiffany asked.

"Sort of. My boss sometimes calls to see if I'm human yet. I don't think he'll hold out for long," Pike answered.

"You do want to be human again right?"

"Well yeah, I guess."

Tiffany raised her eyebrows and leaned closer to Pike. "You … guess?"

"It's fun being this way. I've been able to read a lot and it's been educational for me. I do miss being able to do human things though," Pike answered.

"I can understand that. It must suck not being able to go out much," Tiffany said. Pike nodded. "What about your girlfriend?" Tiffany asked.

"Girlfriend?" Pike asked, trying not to blush.

"Your female … friend. She is cute. You like her don't you?"

"I ... um," Pike started. He'd grown close to Amper over the past weeks. His feelings for her were stronger then like. Was he in love with her? The pikachu part of him was interested in her. However, he wondered if his human friends and relatives could forgive him should he take that interest to the next level.

_Tiffany is a technically a young woman now. Man, that's so weird to think about. Seems like only yesterday she was still a kid. I can't tell her how I feel about Amper; it'll creep Tiffany out!_

"No way!" Tiffany said.

"What?" Pike asked, the worry in his voice impossible to hide.

"You love her!"

"W…what do you mean?"

"Wow Pike, I never thought. I mean, she's an animal! I guess you are too but it's a little creepy. Oh well, whatever floats your boat I guess," Tiffany said.

"No, it's not like that at all!" Pike said.

"Forget it Pike, I've heard that excuse from _tons_ of people."

So, the secret was out, assuming it _was _a secret to begin with. Pike wasn't sure if Henry knew and wasn't sure he wanted Henry to know.

"I guess I do love her. But … we haven't done anything yet!" Pike said, quickening the pace of his speech.

Tiffany held out her hands and shook her head with a sly smile, her brown hair waving back and forth, "I didn't say anything!"

"Anyway Tiff," Pike started. He always called his sister by that nickname when he was getting more serious. "I know we haven't always gotten along."

Tiffany sat closer to Pike, appearing to pay closer attention to her.

"It's not like we hated each other or anything," Tiffany said.

"I know but being this way has given me time to think and allowed me to appreciate the more basic things in life. I now realise how silly some of our arguments were. I just want to be friends."

"Geeze Pike, I've never seen you this friendly or wanting affection. You all right?"

"I'm fine. I don't know what it is. Ever since this happened to me, it's like a part of my personality is now free to flourish. I used to keep my more … affectionate side locked up all of the time. I was so afraid to express it. Now, the need just comes naturally. I crave togetherness and hate being alone now," Pike answered.

"Pikachu are social creatures. I guess becoming one would unlock that part of you if that's what you want to call it. Anyway, don't worry about it. Brothers and sisters argue all of the time. Even I'll admit that you're cute like that. I heard Remmie wants to be a trainer; ever considered battling with him?" Tiffany asked.

"It's temping, I'll admit. I also feel a stronger bond to him knowing he wants to be a trainer. But, if I act like a pikachu all of the time, then I'll be one, I mean really be one. I can't let go of my human side."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Anyway, if you are more interested in reading, I know of some books that you might love."

-

Remmie and Henry were playing with Pike's console system with Amper sitting on Henry's shoulder watching with apparent fascination when Remmy brought up the question.

"Cousin Henry, can I ask ya a favour?" Remmie asked.

"Maybe, what is it?" Henry answered.

"There's this kid I met at school, his name is Mark Johnstone. I was wonder if he could come over to see Pike." The game announced that Remmie had scored a goal against Henry's team. "Yes, tie game with only thirty seconds left in the third period!"

"Nice shot," Henry said. _I sure hope Remmie hasn't been telling all of the kids at school about Pike._ "Um, Remmie have you been telling people about Pike?"

"Just a few, it's not like I'm blabbing it to everyone. Mark just wants to see him because he likes pikachu and would love to see a talking one."

"I don't know Remmie, it sounds risky. The more people that know about Pike, the greater the chance that someone might want to hurt and/or capture him."

As the game resumed, Remmie looked at Henry, who paused the match. "Why would they want to hurt him? Wouldn't the police protect Pike?"

"They might want to find out why he can talk or why that spring turned him into a pikachu."

"But, Pike could just shock the hell out of them and get away!" Remmie said.

"Yes, he could do that. However, they might also be expecting that and protect themselves," Henry said.

"But, Mark isn't a bad guy. Anyway, he already knows. Please, he'll be good. He won't hurt Pike!"

"Maybe we should ask Pike," Henry said.

Remmie nodded and the two stood up and walked upstairs as Amper held on. _Mark Johnstone, why is that name familiar?_ Pike and Tiffany were talking about books. Henry gathered that Pike had read a lot during these past weeks. He certainly had a lot of time on his hands, so it made sense that he'd do something like that to pass it.

"Hey guys, Pike and I were just talking about books he might like to read," Tiffany said.

Amper jumped of Henry's shoulders and climbed onto the couch beside Pike.

"Pike, can I ask you a favour?" Remmie asked.

"What is it?" Pike asked.

"This guy Mark at school wants to see you. Is it okay if I bring him over?" Remmie asked.

"He's apparently told some friends about you. He promised he only told a few," Henry said.

"I'm sure his friends would love to see a talking pikachu," Tiffany said.

"Maybe but I thought we were going to keep this secret?" Pike asked.

"Sorry Pike, it's just too cool not to tell anyone!" Remmie said.

"Well Pike, what do you think? If you're okay with it, I'm okay with it," Henry said.

"I promise I won't tell anyone else," Remmie said.

"I guess it would be okay just this once. But no pictures or anything like that. I don't want the news knowing about me!" Pike answered.

Remmie smiled and ran over to Pike, picked him up and hugged him. "Don't ya worry Pike, we'll be good."

After Remmie put Pike down, he looked at Henry. "Now, I believe we had a game."

Henry smiled and the two ran back downstairs.

* * *

Rachel Johnstone sat in her living room as her son Mark walked in.

"Well, have you had any luck?" she asked.

"Yep, Remmie said I can see his brother Pike this Friday! This is so cool, another talking Pokemon! Maybe you guys can be friends. Maybe I can use that spring to become something neat!" Mark said.

"Mark, you know you can't do that. This hasn't been an easy experience for me. One day I'm mayor of a town, the next I'm a furret. I can't go out much and it's hard on your father, although he seems to have accepted it. You may think it's cool, but it's not so cool when I don't have a way out," Rachel said.

"I know Mom, I'm sorry."

Although Rachel was taller then Mark, the thirty-seven year old still felt awkward talking seriously with him. Perhaps, she thought, having another like her would help her to have the confidence she needed to know that, despite her appearance, she was still the same woman she was before she became a furret. Then, she knew she could still take herself seriously. She knew that Mark had no problem taking her seriously. In fact, her becoming this way had strengthened her bond with her son. If anything, that had made this experience worth it.

"Let's just make sure this talking pikachu is real. If he is, I would like to meet him. I wouldn't tell him about me, not yet at least."

"Don't worry Mom, your secret is safe with me. That will so cool though, seeing another person that became a Pokemon!"

"Yes, actually, it would be," Rachel said, smiling.

As Mark walked off, Rachel relaxed on a living room couch. Finally, if her son's stories were true, she wouldn't have to be alone anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Just your average Pika

Chapter 5

Pokémon is copyright Nintendo and Gamefreak. I intend no copyright infringement with this work.

A/N: Been a long time since I worked on this. Unfortunately, I've been suffering from considerable writer's block during that time. However, I am determined to finish this story as I'd hate to leave it after writing this much of it.

This chapter's a bit shorter then the rest but hopefully I can clear my writer's block enough for it to be a springboard for me getting this story back on the road.

I've downgraded the rating back to Teen because I don't think there's anything major enough to warrant this as Mature. However, if anyone disagrees then feel free to let me know.

---

It had been six weeks since Pike had become a pikachu.

He had changed during those weeks. His outlook on life was in a state of flux. He struggled daily with animal instinct and context. He tried to see things from a human point of view but every day that grew increasingly more difficult.

Being unable to cook had Pike feeling more dependent. Pike as a human was a do it yourself sort of person. Now, while he had more freedom from work and responsibility, there was less he could do independently.

Over the previous weeks, Pike had tried to teach Amper about human life in order to anchor his mind. He feared that without said anchor, he'd lose himself in his current form.

However, there was something inside of him that _wanted_ him to give in. Logically, he was a pikachu. He was home and in a safe environment. He even had companionship with a member of his new species. Technically, he could be happy in existing in his current form. Pike had to admit that it was difficult to argue against that side of him.

Amper had recently gone to sleep. Pike stood over her, watching her. She looked so peaceful that he dared not interrupt her. There was no shame in his being naked around her. In fact, Pike didn't feel exposed. He'd stopped feeling amused by how he could get away with not wearing clothes. Now, he felt normal like this. If anything, he wondered how he'd been able to feel comfortable wearing clothes when he was human.

Beside Amper was an open book that children used to learn the basics of reading. For Pike, this was elementary. However, For Amper it was difficult. She did seem to be coming along and could at least read a few basic words.

Pike decided to take a nap beside Amper. Without worry over work, Pike had adjusted to doing things when he wanted to. While that freedom had the cost of being unable to engage in some human activities, Pike found that he just didn't feel the need to go to the movies or eat out any more. Besides, as long as he had Amper, Pike was happy.

Amper was not a pet to Pike. She was his companion. He always felt stronger and more confident around her. She understood the feelings and desires of a pikachu that Pike's human friends and family didn't. Together, Pike and Amper were more then the sum of their two qualities. Amper had helped Pike to understand what it meant to be a pikachu. Amper was constantly expressing curiosity at human things. Pike had tried to show her some of them.

Lay down beside Amper, Pike beamed at the sensation of the warmth radiating from her body and her scent. Starting recently, Pike couldn't sleep without Amper beside him. Pike knew that if he ever found a way to restore himself that wouldn't work for Amper that, he wouldn't do it.

The tension between Pike and Remmie had all but evaporated. Pike now enjoyed listening to his brother talk about his desires to become a trainer. Pike even considered going with Remmie should he even go ahead with said desire. Pike had gained a confidence and now saw adversity as challenges to overcome rather then hindrances.

Pike was starting to see Remmie in a different light. No longer was the lad innocent if perhaps ignorant. Remmie was now a guide to Pike's exploration of his new form. Pike knew this was a problem. Without stimuli to anchor the human side of his mind, he was in greater danger of losing himself.

Just as he closed his eyes, Pike heard someone at the door.

"Hi Henry, is Pike there? This is my friend Mark. He wants to see Pike!" It was the voice of Remmie.

"He's in his room. I think he's sleeping. I don't want to wake him but if you're willing to wait," Henry started.

Pike was happy enough to see Remmie. If Mark knew of another former human then Pike wanted to meet both of them. He edged off the bed so he wouldn't wake Amper.

Running out of his room, Pike ran towards the front door. He took Henry a little by surprise when he jumped onto his cousin's right shoulder. It was a position that Pike was comfortable with. He could protect Henry and Henry could protect him.

"Hi!" Pike said.

Henry jumped. "Whoa Pike, I thought you were sleeping!"

"Na. Anyway, I'm always happy to see Remmie."

Remmie and Mark walked into the house, closing the door behind them.

Pike cocked his head as he regarded Mark. This was a new human and Pike wasn't sure if that human was trustworthy.

_Did I speak in Pikachu there? I guess I did._

He stayed on Henry's shoulder, still unsure if it was safe to leave it.

"I thought you said that he could talk?" Mark said.

"He _can_," Remmie said.

"But he didn't speak there," Mark said.

"_He_ can speak just fine," Pike said, this time in English.

Mark didn't seem surprised at all. The boy's acceptance worried Pike. Kids Mark's age tended to be open-minded. Mark's lack of surprise to a talking pikachu however, troubled Pike.

After Mark and Remmie removed their shoes and coats, the group walked into the living room and sat down on the couches. Pike jumped off Henry's shoulder and onto his lap. Mark sat down beside Pike and smiled at him. Pike found the boy's attention a little disturbing. Mark could have any motive. Although Remmie did say that Mark was his friend, Pike still felt cautious.

"So um … how come you didn't think my talking was unusual?" Pike asked.

He'd grown accustomed to getting right to the point since changing. This was one question Pike knew was on everyone's mind; Pike saw no reason in delaying asking it.

"Because you're not the only talking pokémon I know," Mark responded.

_Another like me. Is it possible?_

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"I know someone that got turned into a pokémon," Mark said.

"How come you never told me? Is this why you believed me so easily?" Remmie asked.

Mark nodded. "Yes, because I knew it was possible."

Pike was overjoyed. Up until this point, he was (as far as he knew) the only human to experience this. No longer would he have to be alone. He had to meet this person.

He felt a stronger trust for Mark. Jumping onto Mark's legs, Pike sniffed the boy. He was able to detect the scent of someone else on Mark's clothes. It didn't seem to be human. Pike couldn't yet identify the species.

"So, who you know like me? Can I meet her?" Pike asked.

"She wants to meet you," Mark said.

"Was it really a good idea for you to tell someone about Pike?" Henry asked.

"I know but I don't want Mom to be lonely."

"Your mother?" Henry asked.

Mark nodded. "She got turned into a furret a year ago. Don't tell anyone okay?"

"Don't worry, we won't," Henry said,

Pike was glad he'd be reading up on pokémon. It was a subject he didn't study much during his schooling. Now however, he'd felt it imperative to learn as much as he could about them. While Pike was interested in seeing other electric types, meeting any human that the spring (or any other force) had turned into a pokémon interested him.

Henry suddenly snapped his fingers, startling Pike and nearly causing him shock himself. "Rachel Johnstone!"

_That name is familiar. Where have I heard it before?_

"Yeah, that's my Mom, she's cool," Mark said. "She was the mayor of MapleBrook up until last year. She was taking my cousin's furret for a walk in the woods. He got away from her and ran into a spring. She pursued him and started changing. They said she was ill or something and handed over the mayoral duties to one of her counsel members," Henry said.

_So, Bobby wasn't joking._

"I want to meet her! Is she able to speak?" Pike asked.

Mark nodded, "it's pretty cool having a talking furret for a parent. She wants to meet you too Pike."

"I don't know if that's safe Pike. Someone might see you," Henry said.

Henry did have a point. Pike wasn't sure he wanted to risk a human capturing him, not again. However, he wanted to see Rachel; having a kindred spirit outweighed any potential risks of going outside. Besides, he couldn't stay inside forever.

"I could always put you into a pokeball. That way, no one would bother you," Mark said.

Being in a pokeball as pure energy was a unique experience.

"Yeah, that would work. If I didn't, they'd just think I'm a pikachu. Although, if they want to battle, then I think I'm ready if they won't take no for an answer!"

"You've battled before?" Mark asked.

Pike nodded and told Mark about the battle with Hothead, including his intentions to rematch the Vulpix.

"Let's not get too ahead of yourself Pike. Re-matching is one thing. I still disagree with you're wanting to do that. Getting into other fights is only going to cause more trouble," Henry said.

"It would be so cool though," Remmie said.

"Has your Mom ever fought?" Henry said.

"I don't think so, she prefers peace and quiet," Mark answered.

"After being a mayor and having so much responsibility, it must be hard for her to have to stay home most of the time," Henry said.

"She says she's used to it. However, I think she's lonely. It's probably why she wants to meet Pike," Mark answered.

"I've never met a mayor before. It would probably be cool," Pike said.

"Well Pike, if that's why you want to do then I'm all right with it. Just be careful, if someone were to see two talking pokémon together, they might try something," Henry said.

"Like what?" Pike asked.

"I don't know, they might try capturing you!"

"Then I'll shock them!"

"Don't worry, my Mom knows some furret moves. She's with tackle. She also has security guys that know about her. They won't let anyone hurt her or Pike," Mark said.

"Come on Henry, I want to meet her!"

"I guess so. Let's just take this slow … okay Pike? I don't want anything to happen to you," Henry said.

"Cool, just wait until I tell Mom! Man Pike, there's so much I want to ask you!"

"I have time," Pike said.

Pike and Mark retreated to the basement where they talked for an hour.

Mark told Pike how his mother becoming a furret had changed his relationship with her. If anything, It had improved it. Mark enjoyed the situation. His mother being that way made it easier for him to talk to her.

Pike told Mark how he'd changed mentally since becoming a pikachu. He pointed out how he took time to trust humans but once he did, he felt safe around them.

Perhaps Pike's interest in meeting another like him dampened any fears he might have had for Mark. Pike also realised that he loved Mark's attention. Pike wished he'd been this comfortable around others as a human. Just being with Mark made Pike realise the friendships he'd missed. As a human, Pike found that people had (whether real or imagined) preconceptions of how he should behave. Now, however, they didn't seem to exist.

Eventually Mark had to go. He promised to keep Pike's secret. Just before Mark left, Pike decided to introduce Mark to Amper as he heard her getting up. He ran into his room and leapt into the bed as Amper stood up.

"Hi!" Amper said.

Pike loved the sound of her voice. Even in his most foul moods, Amper's voice would cheer him up.

"There's someone I want you to meet."

Cocking her head to the right, Amper looked into Pike's eyes, "Whom?"

"A new friend; he knows about me. His mother is like me except she became a furret. She could be a new friend for us too."

"Okay," Amper said.

Pike led the way to the front door where Mark was standing.

"This is Amper," Pike said.

Mark knelt down and petted Amper up with a smile on his face.

"She's your girlfriend?" Mark asked, a grin on his face.

"Well, I … yes … she is," Pike said.

There was no need for him to deny it. He had nothing to gain by hiding his feelings for Amper so there was no reason to. Pike actually felt a little jealous when Mark started petting Amper. He pushed those feelings aside as they wouldn't gain anyone anything. After a few minutes, Mark stopped petting Amper.

"Was great meeting you Pike. I can't wait until you and Mom can see each other!" Mark said.

Remmie left the house with Mark, saying that Mark's ride would drop him off at home. Everyone said their goodbyes and the two boys departed.

After Henry closed the door, he looked at Pike.

"Girlfriend eh? Well Pike, I don't blame you. Amper certainly enjoys your company and you two make a cute couple. Although, despite it having been a while, we can't just give up on you being human again."

"I know but I love being around Amper. I can be myself around her. I've never felt anything like this before. It's a wonderful feeling. I don't think I can give it up," Pike said.

He looked at Amper, seeing her beaming at him. There was no way in his eyes that he could ever leave her behind. He could never admit it to Henry, but he'd been wondering what a baby would look like if he had one with Amper.

"I'm not sure I agree. But, if you're happy then I don't think I should stop you. You're an adult and old enough to know what you're doing. Just make sure to think things through before you try anything too serious okay?"

"Thanks Henry," Pike said with a smile. He knew what Henry meant but wasn't about to discuss it.

With that, Pike and Amper ran into Pike's room.

---

"It's true, Remmie's brother is a pikachu and he can talk. He even has a girlfriend!"

"A human girlfriend?" Rachel asked.

_A human and a changed human having a relationship? Is it possible?_

"No, she's a pikachu, a natural one too. She's cute. Get this, he does like you and wears a hat to show he used to be human. Isn't that neat?"

_A natural Pikachu as a mate, Good for him! I'm glad he's not in denial about the whole thing as I was for such a long time._

"Yes, I suppose it is neat. Tell me something, how does he behave?"

Rachel had been old enough as a human to have a sense of appropriate and inappropriate behaviour. Being a public figure only heightened that. Feral behaviour was something she kept locked in. She saw reading a good book for the evening more appropriate then (for example) going for a swim with her husband.

She'd been fighting a difficult battle for the past year. Being a furret had her wanting to engage in a more liberal ways of thinking. Even not wearing clothes was something she'd fought at the beginning. Initially, Rachel wore a shirt and even had her tailor create pants suited to her new body.

Staying strong for Mark and her husband Cal was the excuse she'd used for a long time to hold her new emotions and thoughts in. She'd even tried convincing herself that she was old enough to be past free spirit behaviour. It had only worked for a short time. However, everyday, an urge within her grew stronger to the point where Rachel feared she'd lose control and herself in the process.

Then, one day everything had changed. She'd finally experienced something that had allowed her to let go and accept her new form.

She only wore a hat and vest now. She still slept with Cal under his own insistence. He had told her that she was still his wife no matter what she looked like. Even if they couldn't be intimate, there was no way he would abandon her. Before her experience, that bothered Rachel. Now however, she knew she wasn't human and just couldn't bring herself to take an interest in a physical relationship with one. She still however, loved Cal and had a bond with him.

"Mark, is this person happy with the way he is?"

"He says it sucks that he can't go out much anymore. But, he also said it's cool that he's able to think certain ways and do stuff that he couldn't as a human."

_That is true. It will be easier for him to let himself go, especially with a mate._

"So Mom, can we go for a swim in that spring and be furrets now? Then we could all have fun!" Mark asked.

"Oh Mark, I want to say yes." _Then Cal and I could be intimate; it's been so long. But, I could never tell Mark that._ "I know that would mean you wouldn't have to go to school anymore. What happened to me however was an accident, a _wonderful_ accident. But I can't force this on you two."

"I want it, you won't be forcing us."

"Let's just wait a bit longer okay?"

Mark smiled at that. For a long time, Rachel had denied allowing Cal and Mark to end up like her. Now, the concept appealed to her. She however needed to learn how that spring worked before they used it again. For all she knew, using it would turn her back into a human!

"Could we do battle?"

"It's not that easy Mark. Battling is hard."

"I know but it's a fun thought."

"Yes, it is. But let's take it one step at a time. Now, I'd like to meet this Pike. He can bring his girlfriend if he wants."

"Okay Mom, I'll tell Remmie."

---

Pike and Amper sat in Pike's bedroom. Amper watched Pike walk around the soft nest, presumably in thought. At times like this, she wished she had physic type abilities so she'd understand what her mate was thinking.

Lying in front of Amper was that human thing Pike was showing her. It had images and strange patterns below them. Pike said they were words, like the human language but in designs on things.

Amper didn't truly understand why Pike spoke in the human language and wanted her to do the same. Their species' language was good enough. The humans did however, have words for all the strange stuff they had, that the pikachu did not. Amper was only just starting to gain an interest in those things.

"Pike," Amper started.

Pike stopped and looked Amper in the eyes.

"Do you want to mate with me?" Amper asked.

She didn't see any point in delaying asking him. Amper couldn't quite understand why humans played all sorts of games when it came to mating. It seemed so much easier to just declare ones intention that they wished to have a baby before letting the males compete.

Pike didn't even have that problem. He seemed to be a strong and young male. He was obviously intelligent and could give her healthy pichus. Recently, his body language indicated his interest in her. Amper didn't understand why he wasn't initiating anything.

"I … maybe…. I," Pike started.

Amper was ready for him. There seemed no reason in her mind why he couldn't go through with it. She wondered what was wrong with him.

"I can provide you with healthy pichus," Amper said.

"It's not that easy. It's hard for me to explain. Something in me tells me to accept your offer. It's tempting."

"If you want to when why refuse?"

"I can't let go like that. I have to hold onto my humanity somehow. If it just give into any physical urge then I'll just be a pikachu inside," Pike replied.

Amper could see that Pike seemed to be fighting as he spoke those words. She wondered if he believed what he was saying.

"But you _are_ a pikachu!" Amper said.

"I know. It's so hard to resist this form's urges. I want to show you what it's like to resist them and be more then just an animal."

"You mean like showing me these symbols in the human language and what they mean?"

"Yes! It's … fun to learn stuff and to not only have a word for all of these things but to know how they work."

It was still difficult for Amper to understand. Her instincts always seemed to be right. The idea of going against them seemed wrong somehow. If Pike was fighting them however; maybe he _was_ onto something.

Amper looked at one of the symbols on the thing Pike had on the bed. The picture was something she recognised. It was the red food that came from trees.

"What does that say?" Amper asked as she pointed to the symbols on the sheet.

Pike smiled and hoped over to her. "I'll show you how to sound it out."

---

A few hours later, Pike had shown Amper several different words. She seemed to enjoy being able to read if even she didn't understand why.

Pike on the other hand was still having issues. Amper had almost offered herself to him. Was he crazy for not accepting? If as a human, he'd been naked in the same room with a beautiful woman and she'd made the same offer, he'd have accepted.

_But Amper is an animal; she doesn't know any better. It wouldn't be right._

The former human wondered if he was attracted to Amper. All of the sensations were there. Something inside of him nagged at him, saying that it would be wrong to forge a relationship with her.

_Even if I'm currently the same species as her, I can't do this; it's not right!_

However, there still wasn't word on a cure for Pike. It was looking as though he was going to be like this for the rest of his life. Pike couldn't help but wonder if thinking of himself as a human in the body of a pikachu was wrong.

_Am I being fair to myself?_

More then ever now, Pike wanted to meet Rachel. If she'd been a furret for much longer, then she would have experience in dealing with these emotions.

"So what do you think?" Pike asked of Amper.

"It's interesting. I want to learn more about human things," Amper replied.

Pike nodded. "I want to show you."

"Can we play first?" Amper asked.

Despite her having potential intelligence, Pike knew that Amper was still an animal. In her heart, she had the spirit of a human child. She however, still had all the urges of an adult, which made things a lot more complicated. Pike knew that in her mind, things were simple. Delaying gratification didn't make much sense. She was curious, but would much rather just have fun.

Pike knew he was starting to get the same way. His attention span was decreasing. His pikachu side was screaming at him to take Amper as his mate. His human and Pikachu side had grown attached to her. He knew that the species forged bonds with each other as humans did. Pike also realised that he was beginning to wonder why he was teaching Amper to think like a human.

_Take her offer, you've both earned it._

"Sure!" Pike said.

With that, Amper jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Pike pursued her. This game was growing more enjoyable for Pike with each passing day. He hadn't of felt this alive since he was a kid.

---

Mark arrived early the next morning. It was a cool cloudy morning and the lad was dressed in a hooded jacket. He had a pair of Luxury Balls with him; something his mother had managed to acquire. He'd heard they provided a better experience while in the ball, so thought Pike and Amper would like him more if they spent time in one of those.

He had to admit, he felt nervous. He was also a little jealous of Pike.

_Pike is so lucky._

Mark wanted to go to that lake and swim in it. He wanted to experience what it was like to be in one of those balls and to battle. His mother was doing well as a furret so Mark saw no reason he wouldn't be equally fine.

Knocking on the door, he waited for a response.

---

Pike was watching TV with Amper when he heard the knock. He'd been trying to explain to Amper about what the images were. He had watched TV with Amper before but now he was trying to explain to her just what it was.

Unfortunately, Pike kept feeling his attention wander. He hadn't of watched TV much recently because of this issue. The sounds of the people's voices and the fact that he couldn't smell or touch them were becoming more fascinating to Pike then what was happening on screen.

He tried holding on for Amper's sake. Pike wanted Amper to discover humanity. She couldn't do that if Pike let go of his.

Pike heard Henry walk to the front door and open it.

"So, those humans aren't really there?" Amper asked.

"No, that thing just projects an image of them," Pike answered.

"Why?" Amper asked.

"So we can see other people doing stuff," Pike answered.

"Why? Isn't what we do enough?"

"Yes but sometimes it's fun to imagine doing other things. We can watch these people doing other things or even pretend we're one of them."

"I don't understand. If it's not real, and it's not giving us food or making us stronger then what does it serve?" Amper asked.

"Sometimes, it's fun to use your imagination," Pike answered.

"I use it all of the time," Mark said as he walked into the room with Henry behind him. Mark walked over to the couch where Pike and Amper were sitting and petted Amper. "Sometime I try to imagine what its like for Pike."

"It's like reading may not make you a better hunter or fighter. It however, can let you understand things in life better. Imagining things is fun," Pike said.

"My Mom is ready to see you guys," Mark said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the two luxury balls. "I brought these so you guys don't have to worry about someone attacking you."

"Isn't it scary in those things?" Amper asked.

"No, it's actually interesting. You can imagine a whole world for yourself," Pike answered.

"Just for … fun?"

Pike and Mark nodded. "That's the idea."

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with you going inside one of those things Pike. It's one thing to be this way. Actually going inside one of those balls seems to be going too far," Henry said.

"I'll be fine," Pike said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them," Mark said.

Petting Amper's head, Mark smiled. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of both of you."

"I'm ready then," Pike said.

"If Pike is okay, then I'm okay," Amper added. Pike translated for Mark.

Mark smiled and placed the first ball before Pike, before opening it. As Pike saw it open, he felt dizzy for a short few seconds. Everything went white as his body felt like it had vanished. He felt a rushing and then found himself inside of the ball.

Initially, there was only a white field. Pike imagined being in a hotel lobby in his human form. Before him, the lobby formed. Pike however, was having trouble getting his form to take hold. It was hard for him to imagine being human. He could get the humanoid form down however; he couldn't seem to remember what it was like without the fur and tail.

Therefore, he ended up imagining himself in an anthropomorphic pikachu form. He wasn't wearing any clothes (with the exception of his baseball cap) but no one reacted. Pike surmised that this was because this was indeed all in his mind. He was so accustomed to being naked that it wasn't indecent to him. Others had become so used to it that he didn't expect anyone to question him.

Pike approached the front desk.

"Greetings, which way is your pool?" he asked.

---

Amper floated in a sea of white. She had never experienced anything like this before. Pike had told her to use her imagination. She still wasn't sure exactly why. Imagining things wouldn't make her a better fighter and it wouldn't give her more food.

Despite that, she tried to push aside those doubts. Perhaps Pike did have something. She trusted him enough to know that he wouldn't tell her to do something if it would harm her somehow. She knew he was different. He said he used to be human. Even if she didn't think that was possible, she knew Pike wouldn't lie.

Amper did her best to picture their shelter. Slowly, the white around her began to form into recognisable shapes. She felt solid ground underneath her feet and found herself on Pike's nest, or bed as Pike called it.

She imagined Pike being there and a second later; Pike hopped onto the bed in front of her. For a second he stood there, as though unsure of what to do.

"Hi Pike," she said.

"Hi," Pike said.

Amper was not used to holding back and got right to the point. "Let's play!"

"Okay," Pike said.

This time, Pike was the one to jump off the bed with Amper in pursuit.

---

Pike relaxed in the hotel pool. He was alone, something that didn't feel comfortable. He was still in his pikachu/human hybrid form. He kept looking at his right arm and trying to focus enough for it to become a human appendage. Unfortunately, he couldn't succeed.

"Okay, this is weird, what's wrong with me?"

A shadow suddenly loomed over Pike. Looking behind him, Pike saw his human self standing there.

"What are you doing Pike?" his human self asked.

"What are you talking about?" Pike asked.

"You don't belong here! You're not human anymore. Why are you trying to live in the human world?"

As Pike's human image said this. The world started to fade. The pool remained, but it became a small spring. The hotel around it faded, a forest replacing it.

"What's happening?" Pike asked.

Pike's human image grew until Pike, while still in humanoid form was no bigger then his animal self. His human image reached down and lifted Pike out of the water.

"This is your world Pike. Stop denying what you are!"

"No! I may look like an animal on the outside but inside I'm still me!" Pike said.

"Are you sure about that?" His human image said.

Pike did his best to concentrate. He pictured himself being in his living room, which was a safe location in his mind. The forest faded, his living room replacing it. His human image was gone. Pike was human sized and shaped but he still had his fur and tail.

"Why do you fight it Pike?" the voice was his mothers.

She walked out from the kitchen and approached Pike. The young man realised he still wasn't wearing any clothes. That however, didn't bother him.

"Does it even bother you that you're not wearing anything?" his mother asked.

"I am wearing something, my fur!" Pike said.

His mother crossed her arms and shook her head. "A human wouldn't say that."

_She's right. I can't believe I said that._

Remmie appeared behind Pike. Pike turned to see his brother smiling. "Let's go on an adventure!"

"Remmie, I can't just do that."

"It would be fun. You'd be the smartest pikachu out there. We'd kick butt!" Remmie said.

Pike turned back to his mother. "Say something. Tell him he's crazy!"

"Is he? I think you want to play with your brother Pike."

Pike felt Remmie take his right hand. The image of Pike's living room vanished, this time a stadium replacing it. Pike was right in the middle in his pikachu form with Remmie at his side. Cheering fans packed the stands. Across from Pike and Remmie was another boy.

"Ready?" Remmie asked.

"No, I … I can't do this. I can't give into this!" Pike protested.

"We're here!" Remmie said.

Before Pike could process what Remmie had said, everything went white. Pike felt himself soaring out of the ball and onto the floor. Shaking the cobwebs from his mind, Pike saw Amper standing beside him. Mark was behind them. They appeared to be standing at the front door to Mark's house.

"We're here!" Mark said.


	7. Chapter 7

Just your average Pika

Chapter 7

Pokémon is copyright Nintendo and Gamefreak. I intend no copyright infringement with this work.

In this chapter, Pike meets Rachel. The same spring that changed Pike also changed her into a furret about a year before the story takes place. Pike discovers that a year as a furret has changed Rachel's outlook on life, in some ways drastically.

I'll keep the rating at Teen for now. It might be a mild Mature but from guidelines, I think teen should suffice. Again, if anyone disagrees then I'm open for opinions.

---

This was finally it. Rachel was going to meet Pike. She had to admit that she already had an image of what he was going to be like in her mind.

Rachel was a furret; that was that. Her humanity was a part of her past; she had to look to the future. When she heard that Pike had bonded with a female pikachu, Rachel assumed they'd soon be expecting pichus.

She couldn't mate with a human for the simple reason that they just weren't compatible. A human would object to such a union if it were possible, Rachel wasn't sure why. Pike however, _was_ compatible with her. Perhaps he would be willing. Failing that, she'd have someone that understood her situation.

Her excitement had her running to the front door as Mark opened it. Rachel couldn't help but beam when she saw Mark with a male and female pikachu. She looked at the male, a feeling of joy entering her.

"Hello, my name is Rachel. Are you Pike?" she asked.

"Yes," the male nodded.

"I'm so happy to meet you Pike," Rachel said.

"Me too, I thought that I was the only one like this."

"Come on, let's go to the den. I'll even give you and your mate a ride."

Rachel went onto all fours before feeling the weight of both Pike and his girlfriend on her back. The company felt wonderful. Pike was warm and had a wonderful scent. _His mate is lucky_. Rachel felt a touch of jealously towards Amper but decided to ignore it. Acting on such an emotion would show weakness, which Rachel didn't want.

"Mark, thank you for brining them over. I'd like to speak them in private."

Upon walking Pike and Amper into the den, Rachel lay down to allow them to disembark. They jumped off and walked in front of her.

"Like I said Pike, I'm happy to meet you. You have no idea how much I've looked forward to this," Rachel said.

Pike seemed a little nervous. "Um … hi … Mrs um," he said.

"Please, call me Rachel."

"You're really like me?" Pike asked.

"Well, you're a pikachu and I'm a female furret. I know that you mean that we were both born human and have both been liberated from the shackles humanity."

"Shackles?" Pike asked.

"So, tell me Pike, have you two mated yet?"

Rachel didn't think Pike's cheeks could turn a deeper shade of red. She was wrong. "No, we … I'm not ready for that." Rachel cocked her head. _Not ready? Perhaps there will be less competition if he hasn't bonded with her yet._

"I'm surprised you two haven't. You're both young and healthy," Rachel said.

"See Pike, why can't we?" Amper asked.

"Because it's … I dunno, it's wrong!" Pike asked.

"I'm no longer human Pike, neither are you. We can't think like humans anymore. Their values and inhibitions are irrelevant to us," Rachel said.

"What does that mean? Teach me those things Pike, like you taught me that other human stuff!" Amper said.

"Teach you?" Rachel asked.

"Pike is teaching me how to read and stuff," Amper answered.

"You can't hold onto to what you no longer are Pike. Believe me, I learned that the hard way. Once you allow yourself to cast off inhibition and worry, you'll be much happier. Tell me, how hard are the instincts to control?"

"They … they're hard. I keep wanting to do some stuff but I don't want to lose myself to this form. If I do and someday I can be human again, I won't be able to go back."

"Pike, do you really want to give up this wonderful gift you have?" Rachel asked.

"What do you mean?" Pike asked.

"What you have in a honour few humans get the chance to experience. Don't throw it away out of a sense of loyally to your human form. Embrace your new body."

"Being a pikachu is fun. It feels so good to play with Amper. But, I can't just give up on my humanity!"

"Perhaps what you need is clarity," Rachel said.

"What does she mean Pike?" Amper asked.

"Don't worry honey, I'm going to help your mate," Rachel said.

"Help me?" Pike asked.

"Yes Pike. You see, I was having the problems you're having until a fateful night."

"What happened?" he asked.

Rachel closed her eyes and remembered as reiterated her story to Pike and Amper. It was a night that changed her life. Everything made more sense after what had happened. She was going for a walk in a park close to her home. She'd been confused about the nature of her existence. Ironically, she'd gone for the walk to clear her head. As she leaned down to take a drink of water from a lake, a male furret approached her.

"What did he do?" Pike asked.

"Let's just say that he seemed interested in me," Rachel said with a grin.

Pike gasped. "You don't mean?"

Rachel nodded "Yes Pike. I was still thinking much like a human. Even the idea of such an act seemed wrong. He offered me … release. Perhaps pheromones and loneliness motivated me. However, I allowed him because I needed it. When we were finished, I felt as though he'd lifted a fog from my mind. My human inhibitions were holding me down, stopping me from truly discovering this form. He let me see that I was denying what I was. I see that you too are in denial Pike."

"But I'm not ready for that yet. I want to show Amper that there's more to life then that. She seems to enjoy learning to read," Pike said.

"Do you enjoy it Amper?" Rachel asked.

"I like knowing how human stuff works. I never knew that those markings on human things meant something."

"Does it make you stronger or better able to care for a pichu?"

"No, but I've expanded my knowledge and I want to learn more."

"I admit that it's getting hard for me to worry about those human things now. But I have to stay focused," Pike said.

"You don't have to do that if you don't want to Pike," Rachel said.

"I … don't know. I feel like I should at least try to keep the human part of my mind focused. Although, I admit that a part of me just wants to play."

"Then, let's play," Rachel said.

"I dunno," Pike replied.

"You want to, don't you? I see it in your eyes. Allow yourself to let go Pike. I promise that you'll be all right."

"Oh, what the heck," Pike said before moving onto all fours as though about to run. He didn't quite start running before something appeared to hold him back. "No, I should hold back. I can't lose myself to this."

"Don't worry Pike, you'll just be allowing your fun side out for a bit. Allow your pikachu instincts to be a guide to that aspect of your personality. You'll find it a … liberating experience," Rachel said.

"Well," Pike said. He looked at Amper and then at Rachel. Rachel looked at Pike, seeing the playfulness in his eyes. She instantly bolted out of the room and towards the back door.

She could hear Pike and Amper following her. Running through the house, she made it to the back door; it had a smaller door for her to get out. Now outside, Rachel ran into her backyard, which backed onto a forested region.

"Come on Pike, catch me if you can!" Rachel said.

Rachel ran into the forest, her heart racing with excitement. Playing with a natural member of her species wasn't quite the same. Pike however knew what Rachel knew. Yes, he would make an excellent mate for her. She saw no reason to exclude Amper; they could have multiple mates.

Once she was in the forest, she felt more natural. This was her habitual environment, where she could be herself. Pike and Amper caught up to her when she could hear the stream in the distance. By now, Rachel was giggling. She'd reverted back to speaking furret speak rather then English as she would often do when she allowed herself to enjoy her new form as she saw fit.

Standing on her hind legs, she waited for Pike and encouraged him to tackle her playfully. Pike did so, and Rachel fell back onto the soft forest floor. She hugged Pike, beaming at him.

"Wasn't that fun?" she asked. Pike nodded. "Why would you want to deny yourself that?"

Pike, who was still sitting on Rachel's belly, looked at Amper, who was now beside the duo before looking back into Rachel's eyes.

"I … I don't know."

Hours later, Pike sat with Rachel and Amper in Rachel's living room. They'd played in the woods for hours. They all dust in their fur, Rachel even had a couple of damp oak leaves stuck to her back. The group's activities had dishevelled Pike's fur. If he were human, he'd probably want to take a bath or shower.

Amper approached Pike from behind and started to groom his back. There was no need for him to fight it. He enjoyed the sensation and she was getting him clean.

Pike had to admit playing _was _fun. He was starting to wonder just why he was striving to be human again. He had his family, he had Amper and now he had Rachel.

Rachel, having now calmed down, was now speaking in English.

"That was … fun," Pike said.

"We could never do that as humans. Everyone expects us to act our age. I've been able to get along with Mark precisely because I _can_ play with him. No one expects a furret to be … mature," Rachel said, shuddering at the last word.

"No one expects a pikachu to read. Doesn't learning to read make me special?" Amper asked.

"Perhaps honey," Rachel replied.

"I'm getting along with Remmie; Tiffany thinks I'm cute. She could never get away with that if I were still human. Maybe I'm better off this way," Pike said.

Amper stopped grooming Pike. "But Pike, what about reading and human stuff? I want to learn!"

"I … I dunno, what if I just want to play," Pike said.

"You can play all you want now Pike. You don't need to hold back any more," Rachel said.

Pike looked at Amper; "Maybe we don't need to worry so much about learning anymore." As soon as he'd said that, he regretted it. Shaking his head, he felt his cheeks sparking. "No … I can't give up! I can't stop being who I am!"

"I know how hard this is for you Pike. I want you to be happy. I don't want you to have to fight this any more," Rachel said. She walked closer to Pike and started rubbing his chin. Pike loved that sensation. His cheeks stopped sparking and his ears perked up. Rachel's tone softened and became almost seductive. "Let me loosen the shackles of your humanity. They needn't hold you back any longer."

Pike's resistance was fading. He closed his eyes, taking in Rachel's scent.

"But Pike, you wanted to show me more about being human," Amper pleaded. Her voice broke Pike out of his trance.

Rachel's tone was now stern but still tame. She spoke as someone that wanted to help Pike. She needed to give him one little push to do what she felt was right. "Why tease yourself Pike? You're not being fair to Amper or yourself. I care about you both. I just want what's best for you."

Pike thought of his job and realised that he wasn't sure he wanted to go back to it. He enjoyed the freedom being this way afforded him. He started to wonder if he had a reason to hold onto his humanity.

"How can you help me?" Pike asked.

"The same way we discussed earlier. Don't worry Pike, it won't mean you love Amper any less. She's your mate; you two have bonded. I won't take that away. I'll just be giving you clarity," Rachel answered.

"But, isn't that wrong? You're a married woman!" Pike said.

"You're still thinking like a human. Don't let human values confuse you. All that will do is annoy and depress you. We can have multiple mates. This is just a release for you. It's not the bond I share with Cal."

"But, I can't use you like this!" Pike said.

"Pike, when a female offers herself, you don't say no. Restraint is a human thing, you need to let go of that," Rachel said.

It was growing harder for Pike to say no.

"Pike, I like you for who you are. If you give up, then you won't be the Pike I know anymore," Amper said.

"He'll still be Pike honey, he'll just be more focused," Rachel said.

"But you don't want him to learn! All that human stuff seems so interesting to me. Why did you give up on it?" Amper asked.

"I didn't give up. I just realised that I'm not human anymore. I can't deny what I am."

Pike realised that Amper and Rachel's argument was in many ways a reflection of the battle going on inside of his mind.

"But if you used to be a person then you know all about human stuff. Weren't you like the alpha male of a colony?" Amper asked.

"Mayor dear, I was the mayor," Rachel replied.

"I want to learn what that is!" Amper said.

"I've been teaching her things besides reading. At first I did it to help me to keep my human mind intact," Pike said.

"The Pike I know cares about being human. You've taught me about being more then what I am," Amper said.

"But we're not human anymore Pike. Why worry about keeping the human aspects of our thinking intact?" Rachel asked

"What if we can become human again?" Pike asked.

"After so long, I've accepted that I'm never going to be human again," Rachel said.

"Unlikely but not impossible," Pike said.

"Like I said Pike, I can give you clarity. You just need to let go of your human worries," Rachel said.

_No, I can't. It's tempting but I would never do what I think she wants me to do with someone I just met if I were still human. Just because I'm a pikachu doesn't mean I should act like one. Amper needs me. I need to help Rachel, show her that she doesn't have to give up._

"No, I … it's tempting but I can't; it wouldn't be right. I know that might not matter for what I am physically but it does for who I am inside."

Rachel nodded her head. "I understand Pike. Some day, when you're ready, I'll still be here. I'd still like to consider you a friend. I had a good time today."

"So did I," Pike said.

With that, Rachel reached gave Pike a hug.

"I'm sure Mark would like to spent some time with you Pike. He's really interested in talking to you," Rachel said.

"Sound good," Pike replied.

Rachel summoned Mark, who walked into the room.

"You guys have a good time?" Mark asked.

"We had a great time. Thank you for introducing us," Rachel said.

"So Pike, wana go for a bike ride or something?" Mark asked.

_Well, we were outside before and I was fine. I'm sure I'll be fine this time._

"Sure," Pike said.

"Um, Amper, is it okay if Pike goes alone with me? We can talk and stuff," Mark asked.

"Okay," Amper.

"Amper says that it's all right," Pike replied.

"Don't worry honey, we can spend some time together. I'm sure us girls can come up with something to do while the boys are out playing," Rachel said.

"Maybe you can tell me what a mayor is," Amper said.

Rachel smiled, "I just might."

---

With Pike on his shoulder, Mark rode his bike down the street. While apprehensive in the open, Pike felt that Mark would protect him.

"Which way is the pond where you changed?" Mark asked.

"I don't think it's far from here but I don't know this area that well," Pike replied.

Pike had an idea of why Mark wanted to go there. He chose not to ask the lad as the last thing Pike wanted was an argument.

"There is a large forest close to here. We should go!" Mark said.

Pike thought of the pikachu colony there. A part of him wanted to see the others again.

"It can be dangerous in the woods, maybe we shouldn't," Pike said.

"You can defend us can't you?" Mark asked.

"Well, I probably can but…"

Before Pike could say anything else, Mark sped off in the direction of what Pike assumed was the forest. The prospect of being around where he'd changed had him more nervous. If that spa could turn him into a pikachu, it could do anything.

They arrived at the border of the forest soon after. Mark slowed and Pike looked into the woods. Memories came back to him. He remembered the panic he felt at watching his body change and being helpless to do anything to stop the process. Panic started to rise from the recesses of his mind.

_No, I can't lose control._

"I…I'm not sure about this Mark," Pike said.

"Why not?" Mark asked.

"I became a pikachu in this forest. It's a scary place for me."

"Can you show me the spring where you changed?" Mark asked.

"I… I don't know," Pike said. His stomach was starting to hurt. "It's dangerous. Why do you want to go there?"

"Because I want to be like you!"

"Mark, I can't do this to you. Your Mom would kill me."

"But she wants to make me like her. That'd be so cool but I don't want to wait," Mark said.

"I don't know if that would be the best thing for you," Pike replied.

"But, you don't have to go to school, work or anything. You can just play all day. You can even get away without wearing clothes!" Mark said.

"It's not as easy as that Mark," Pike said.

"But, didn't you play with your girlfriend and my Mom?" Mark asked.

"Well, yes but…"

"They don't have cooties do they?" Mark asked.

"Huh?" Pike asked.

"You played with two girls. Do pokémon girls have cooties?"

"Aren't you too old to believe in cooties?"

"Yeah but my friend Nathan told me that his big brother said that kissing girls can give you cooties. Is that why you don't want me to be like you?" Mark asked.

_I doubt that's what that kid's brother meant. I can't tell Mark that. But how can I put it in a way that won't gross Mark out?_

"I didn't kiss your mother Mark. She doesn't have cooties. When you're older, you'll see that girls are cool to be around," Pike said.

"So, how come you don't let me to become a pokémon then?"

"I don't want you to make a mistake that you'll regret for the rest of your life."

"You regret becoming a pikachu?" Mark asked.

"It's not easy being this way Mark. I can play and stuff because it's more natural for me now. Thinking like my human self is harder. Sometimes, I worry that I'm going to end up reasoning like a natural pikachu. It's scary knowing I could lose who I am. I don't want you to have to go through that," Pike replied.

"But, you're cool. How could you lose who you are? That only happens to…"

"The other guy?" Pike asked.

Mark nodded his head, almost as though in shame. "Yeah. But, I wouldn't lose myself. When I imagine it happening to me, things always go great."

"I never thought this could happen to me. This type of thing only happens to the, you know other people. It doesn't happen to main characters … right?" Pike asked.

"Well, yeah. They always get away and are fine. All those other people are dumb," Mark said.

Pike shook his head. "It doesn't work that way in real life. There are no main characters in real life, no extra lives, no pausing things and no reloading from a save game. If you screw up, you might not get a chance to make things right. That's why I can't let you do this. If I could reverse it easily, I might."

"But … what about that story about that dumb kid that got turned into a vulpix because he liked to play with fire. He was foolish, he should have known better," Mark said.

"That's because we know what happened to him. It might seem stupid for me to take a bath in that spring now that I know the consequences," Pike said.

"But, you're not dumb. You made a mistake. You didn't know."

"Just like the kid in that story," Pike said.

Mark sighed. _I hate doing that to a kid. I want him to be able to be a kid. Damn it, I wish I could let him experience this. If only there was a way to reverse it._

"What about my Mom? I want to be able to be with her. She says we can all go together. Would that be okay?" Mark asked.

"I can't tell your Mother what's right for her. You guys need to decide that for yourselves."

"But Pike, don't you want to play with us?" Mark asked.

_Yes, I do. Today felt wonderful. But I can't tell Mark that his mother seemed interested in me. Damn it, I just want to play. Maybe I should take him to the spring then we could play hide and seek. He could be like a protégé for me._ Pike shook his head. _No, I can't give into it._

"Yes Mark, I do. But if I give in then I may never be able to be able to regain my life."

"Mom always says we should look to the future. Maybe you're supposed to be this way now. Maybe you're better off," Mark said.

Pike again thought of his situation. He still had his family, if anything if he was getting along better with them now. He had friends and even had a potential mate. Was there any reason for him to go back?

"It would be easy for me to give in. Sometimes what's easy isn't always what's right … even if I don't know what's right," Pike said.

"Could we at least play for a little while? Like, you hide and I try to find you?" Mark asked.

"I think that would be all right," Pike replied.

---

An hour later, Pike stood on a branch halfway up a tree. Mark was directly under Pike looking for him. _He doesn't see me. This is fun! We both love it. I should try this with Remmie. Maybe even both of them._ As with when he played with Rachel and Amper, Pike felt as though he was Mark's age again.

Mark wouldn't judge Pike or see anything wrong with him enjoying being a pikachu. Pike knew that kids were less judgmental. Adults tended to have far more conceptions of what was right and what was wrong. The human side of Pike had warned him against enjoying this. It saw doing so as a betrayal.

The pikachu side of Pike however was far more relaxed. If something felt good, his pikachu side said to do it. Playing a simple game of hide and seek with Mark felt good. They both enjoyed it. The human side of Pike wondered what (if anything) was wrong with that.

"I see you Pike!" Mark said as he looked right at Pike.

"Heh, I had you fooled there!" Pike said.

"Come on, let me hide now," Mark said.

Pike noticed that it was starting to get dark. "I dunno, I think we should head back. It's getting dark and I don't want your mom to worry about us."

"Awww okay," Mark said.

Pike climbed down the tree and back onto Mark's shoulders. Mark walked out of the woods, retrieved his bike and started riding back to his house.

"That was fun. I hope we can do it again some time," Pike said.

"We can do it all of the time if I become a furret with Mom and Dad. Then you and Amper can play with us. It'd be fun."

_Yes, it would, but I can't encourage such thinking, even if a part of me wants to._

"It's not that easy Mark. It's nice not having to go to work but it's not all fun and games either. You can't play video games that much as a pokémon. People might want to battle you!"

"No video games? That would suck. But wouldn't it be more fun being able to play with you guys?" Mark asked.

"I don't know Mark. Remember our earlier discussion. This isn't a game. If things go wrong, you can't just reload from a different save game and try something else. Once you become a furret, that's it. You can't just change back. What if you end up regretting it."

"I won't regret it! Being a pokémon would rule!" Mark said.

"I'm serious Mark. Becoming a pokémon will be far more then just getting fur and a tail. Sure you won't have to go to school but for everything you gain, you'll lose something. You might not even be interested in video games any more. You'll be like a different version of yourself. My time as a pikachu has changed me. I'm still Pike, but it's like I'm becoming the pikachu version of myself," Pike said.

"But, you're cool like this. Isn't it better being this way?" Mark asked.

"No one species is better then another. You're only seeing me today. It's been tough for me to adjust to this. If you become a furret, you may never know what you could have done as a human. You could end up regretting it for the rest of your life. Regret is a powerful thing Mark. Far more powerful then any attack."

"What if I don't do it and I regret it? I just want to play with my Mom again," Mark asked.

"I don't know Mark," Pike said. _Is it right of me to keep Mark from his mother? Do I have the right to tell him to hold back? Rachel seems comfortable with her position. Maybe she knows what I don't._

"I could give into this form. But if I do, Amper might not be interested in me any more. She wants to learn about human stuff."

"Can me and Remmie play with Amper? We can teach her math and stuff!" Mark said.

"Remmie and _I _Mark, when referring to someone else and yourself, you say their name and then I," Pike said.

Mark giggled. "You sound like a teacher Pike, you're funny!"

"In short Mark, if your mother is fine with it then I'm sure that Amper would love to have you guys teach her stuff with me."

---

Amper sat in front of Rachel. This was the smartest furret Amper had even seen. The furret had even explained to Amper about what a mayor was. A mayor was just like the leader of a colony of pikachu. They were still in the living room. Little bits of pokechow surrounded them.

"You really like this human stuff don't you?" Rachel asked.

Amper nodded. "It's fun learning about the human world. It isn't so scary when I understand it."

"It's not as a fun as you think. There are bad people out there. Believe me when I say that ignorance is bliss," Rachel said

"But, why?" Amper asked.

"You and Pike should enjoy being pikachu together. He's a handsome guy Amper. That spa gave him an incredible gift. I think he should enjoy this and stop trying to be what he isn't," Rachel said.

"But Pike's different, he's special! If he gives up on human stuff, he'll be an ordinary pikachu!" Amper said.

"Exactly, then he won't worry about right or wrong. You can play all you want. Once I turn Cal and Mark into furrets, we'll be a complete family again. No more will I have to pretend that I can care for Mark. I'll finally be able to mate with Cal again. Mark can have a brother or sister, or even both. Cal and Mark will be free of the humanity that is tying them down and preventing them from being who they truly are," Rachel said.

"Can't you become human again and have babies with Cal and care for Mark that way?"

"I haven't found a way to become human again Amper. I wouldn't want to. I'm better off this way just as you're better off as a natural pikachu. Don't deny what you are."

Amper didn't understand why Rachel wanted to abandon her humanity. Where Amper used to see only objects that looked or smelled a certain way, she now knew names for some of them. She was starting to understand how to read; maybe she could even create some of those symbols herself!

She wanted to have a pichu or two with Pike, but she didn't want to force him if he wasn't ready. Besides, Rachel seemed to be saying that a male furret mated with her, which was when Rachel started to be afraid to be human again.

"Pike can show you humanity isn't so scary. He's showing me!" Amper said.

"Amper, you're young so you don't know. Believe me that you're better off as you are."

Amper wanted to shock Rachel! The world could be dangerous but Amper wanted to learn about it! Sometimes it meant she'd be hurt or scared. She was willing to take that risk.

"I'm sorry honey, I shouldn't tell you how to live."

Amper hoped over to Rachel and looked her in the eyes. "How come you can't be mayor now?"

"I … humans might not trust a pokémon as their leader," Rachel asked.

"How come? People like pokémon and you used to be human!"

"It doesn't work that way honey," Rachel said.

"But you could do law stuff to make people nicer to pokémon. Being one has taught ya stuff about it that can help humans and pokémon hasn't it?"

"Well yes, but," Rachel started.

"Why not make the world less scary if you think it's so mean?" Amper asked.

"I'm not the president! Besides, that is the human world, I'm not human any more. I need to concern myself with what I am, not what I used to be," Rachel replied.

"But, if Mark becomes a furret, something could happen to him!" Amper said.

Amper knew the wild was dangerous. Besides, humans trying to capture them, other pokémon would try to harm them as well as natural dangers.

"Humans may try to harm him as well."

Amper heard the front door opening and someone entering the house.

"Mom, I'm home." It was Mark.

"Pike!" Amper said.

Pike ran into the room followed by Mark. Amper approached Pike. He smelt a little funny, as though he'd been somewhere Amper didn't quite recognise.

"Mom, is it okay if Remmie and I study and stuff with Amper? Pike says we can help him to teach her about human stuff," Mark asked.

"I don't understand why you'd want to do that Mark. Amper isn't a human. She doesn't need to learn human things," Rachel said.

"But Mom, Pike says Amper likes how he's different from other pikachu."

Amper watched as Rachel approached Pike. "Pike, it's clear that I need to help you. You're teaching Amper things that she doesn't need to know about. All that's going to do is hurt both of you in the end. I'd love you to be our friend when Mark and Cal join me. However, you need to accept what you are."

"Help me … no, I can't do that. I won't betray Amper," Pike said.

"Do what?" Mark asked.

"Mark, why don't you and Amper go and get something to eat?" Rachel asked.

Mark shrugged his shoulders. "Okay Mom. Come on Amper."

"Wait, Pike, what's going on?" Amper asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Pike replied.

Amper nodded and Mark picked her up before walking out of the room.

-

"Why are you doing this Pike?" Rachel asked.

_Why is she upset with me? What have I done that's so wrong?_

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you encouraging Mark to teach Amper human things?" Rachel asked.

"I want to show Amper a life apart from being an animal. Besides, it helps me to focus!"

"Focus, on what, being human? You're not human anymore Pike. Look, you're just hurting yourself by doing this. I was in denial for a long time. Trust me when I say you're better off this way!"

"If I give into these pikachu emotions and sensations, I won't be Pike anymore. Amper may loose interest in me. Not only that but I'd be letting my family down!" Pike said.

"But what do you want?" Rachel asked.

"I … I don't know. I don't want to go back to my job. I _want_ to play, re-match that vulpix and defeat him, use my abilities to help people and spend time with Amper."

"Those are things that having clarity can give you Pike. Please, let me help you. Allow me to focus your pikachu side."

Pike backed up and ended up falling onto his rear end sending pain flying through his body from falling on his tail. He looked up at Rachel. He saw not a human in the body of a furret but a furret with human memories. She was acting on the values of her current species. It would be futile to impose human inhibitions on her.

"You don't have to fight it Pike; don't let human worries and standards control you. Amper will understand. Please, let me help you. I don't want to see you suffer. I can make things easier for you."

Pike looked at Rachel. She was offering herself to him. His pikachu half said to take the opportunity. His human half was curious as to how such an act would feel.

A battle between pikachu instinct and human reasoning waged in Pike's mind.

The pikachu half offered fun and pleasure. It promised a life where he followed his own rules and wouldn't have to hold back. He would exchange study for play. Battles for were the fun of it rather then technicality and competition. Such details were best left to humans.

His Human half offered a life of study and understanding with opportunities normally forbidden to a pikachu. However, it also had the cost of losing some of the simpler pleasures in life. It was more controlled and inhibited. However, it promised being more then just an animal.

Rachel had chosen her furret side; Pike was trying to achieve a little of both. Unfortunately, it was proving unsuccessful. He understood the act Rachel wanted to perform with him as something beyond instinct.

Having accepted her fate, Rachel appeared to be a furret with the memories, knowledge and intelligence as opposed to a human in the body of a one.

_She really seems to want it. Should I stop thinking I'm a human in the body of a pikachu and accept what I am? Rachel appears happy. She must know something I don't know._

"I … don't know," Pike said.

"You'll never have to go to work again Pike. I can free your mind from those human worries. You'll be able to explore your new form in ways that up until now you've only been able to imagine. Once you've done it once, it's easier. There is peace in letting go as at least you're not fighting any more."

_But if I can't go back, I'll regret it for the rest of my life!_

Logic told Pike that he should have ran. Yet, something held him back. There was allure to Rachel's offer. Pike saw a side of him that would be free from the inhibitions keeping him from accepting Rachel's offer. All he needed to do was to go through a door that Rachel was offering him the key to.

Perhaps, Pike wondered, did he want to struggle with this any more? He didn't want to let Amper down. If he gave in, he might lose interest in teaching her about humanity. Was that really what he wanted?

_On the other hand, there is freedom in letting go. I could finally beat hothead. I could be totally free of work. I wouldn't have to hold back any more. Am I right in telling Mark to stay human? Do I have the right to go against his mother's wishes?_

"What about my future? I want to play with Mark but what of his future?" Pike asked.

"Do you want him to have a future where he can enjoy life and stay innocent? Alternatively, do you want one where he works for someone else and grows cynical as he grows increasingly separated from the simpler pleasures in life?" Rachel asked.

"Well … I um."

"What about your brother Pike? Wouldn't you love to go on an adventure with him some day?" Rachel asked.

"I dunno, maybe," Pike answered.

"If you become human again, just think of the opportunity you'd have lost out on!" Rachel said.

Rachel did have a point. Pike could do something few humans ever have to do.

"I know but if we teach Amper how to read and such, she'll be smarter, which will make her a better pikachu. I know the world isn't always a good place but why give up on it?"

Rachel began to pace around the room.

"It's not easy for me to be alone Pike. You understand somewhat. You just need some help. You won't give up on the world. You'll be accepting your new position in it. You … we'll be far from inferior to humans if that is what you fear. We can educate them. First however, you must learn to let me."

"Educate?" Pike asked.

"Yes Pike. Humanity has grown far from its routes. We can help them to see what they've lost. There is however another reason for my wanting to help you. Perhaps it's selfish. Being alone has also created another problem for me. Well I am technically … compatible with other pokémon; it's not quite the same. That encounter I spoke of gave me clarity but I need companionship from someone that understands me. I cannot mate with Cal while he is a human. I think you want Amper to be smarter so you'll feel more compatible with her," Rachel said.

Pike cocked his head; _maybe she's right._

"It's possible. However, I could never do that with her! It would be wrong! My body may say yes but I dunno, it's just wrong."

"Why? It's a natural act. You need to stop thinking about it the same way a human does. I think that in your mind, if she is smarter and understands the act at a level a human does then you might see it as more acceptable," Rachel said.

"I dunno … maybe," Pike said.

"I still love Cal and I know you love Amper. We can help each other in this department Pike. I promise you that letting go and allowing yourself to enjoy your body isn't wrong. After my … experience I realised that I could let go and enjoy being this way. I just want to give you the same opportunity. Think of it this way, I understand human things. Pikachu can have multiple mates. It isn't wrong Pike."

Rachel was tempting Pike. He had to admit that her offer, as strange as it sounded was difficult to resist. His human mind tried to rationalise that this was wrong. For his pikachu side however, he'd have been insane to refuse.

"But if I was human…"

"You're _not_ human anymore. Don't let their inhibitions rule you. Embrace this side of you and accept the wonderful gift you have. Allow yourself to let go and allow instinct to be your guide. You'll find it can set you free."

Rachel stepped closer to Pike and started massaging behind his ears. Pike felt his pulse quickening and he looked in Rachel's eyes. She seemed so honest and only wanted to help him. He was a pikachu so technically, he was just accepting his situation.

_Damn, she's good at this. Oh man, why am I resisting her? Just once won't hurt will it? Why can't I let go just this once?_

Pike nodded his head. "All right."


	8. Chapter 8

Just your average Pika

Chapter 8: The Die is cast

Pokémon is copyright Nintendo and Gamefreak. I intend no copyright infringement with this work.

The aftermath of Pike's night with Rachel, Pike admits to Amper just why he wasn't quite willing to go all of the way with her despite his feelings. An emergency forces Pike to use his pikachu abilities.

Again, although I rated this teen, I might rate this chapter a mild M.

---

Light streamed though the windows in Rachel's spare bedroom. The sound of birds chirping flew in with the mild morning air.

Pike opened his eyes. He Saw Rachel curled up in front of him on the bed. He immediately bolted up.

_Did we?_

Pike surveyed his memories; everything came back to him. _Whoa, we did. Holy crap I actually … we … oh boy. _Sensations ranging from guilt to excitement to fear hit Pike. _I barley know Rachel and I did … that with her!_

He felt different somehow. Since becoming a pikachu, Pike had been fighting an internal struggle between human reasoning and animal instinct. Last night, he'd let animal instinct win. In a way, it was a relief to him. In another way, he was afraid that he was now past the decisive point.

Pike was now fighting a different struggle. His human reasoning was ashamed by his actions. His animal instincts told him that although he'd just met Rachel, what they did was not wrong, they were animals and exempt from the human concepts of right and wrong. Giving into the animal side had appeared to make it stronger.

_I'd been holding back for so long. I feared terrible things would happen if I let go even once. Now I know that isn't true; I'm free to be what I now am._

Pike still felt messy from previous day's activities. Before, he'd used baths to clean himself. _I've been in denial. Sure a pikachu might play in the water but they don't bathe that way all of the time._ He began licking him self off just as a normal pikachu would. The feeling of shame just wasn't there anymore.

Rachel stirred when Pike had almost finished. Pike didn't worry about her catching him. They knew each other on a far more intimate level now. _Besides, such concerns are better left for humans._

"Good morning," Rachel said. Her tone was soothing. "How did you sleep?"

Pike stopped washing and looked at Rachel. "I … pretty good."

"So, what did you think of … letting go?" Rachel asked, inching closer to Pike and rubbing his belly.

"It was … nice; thank you for giving me that release. Before, I kept worrying that terrible things would happen if I gave in. I thought I was supposed to think of myself as a human in the body of a pikachu. I feel more comfortable knowing that although I'm a pikachu that doesn't mean I'm Not Pike anymore. However, I need to stop letting human inhibitions hold me down. I need to get on with my life. It's strange, I don't feel that different; just more focused." Pike said.

"I'm glad I helped you embrace you pikachu side, It offers you much. This is just the beginning."

"So, what happens now?" Pike asked.

"That's up to you. I started embracing being a furret after my … experience. Once I let go it was much easier to enjoy life. I can help you on your journey if you'd like."

"I … maybe. By the way, where is Amper? As far as I know, she's with Mark. I want to tell her that I can now be a proper mate for her," Pike asked.

"After last night, you fell asleep pretty quickly. Amper decided to spend the night with Mark. Would you like to go for a walk with Amper and Mark? I'm sure they'd love to get some breakfast." Rachel said with a giggle.

_I wonder where her husband, no that term doesn't seem right for them. He's not really her mate ... yet. I'm not sure what term to use._ _Now that I know it's okay for them to have multiple mates, I guess it's okay._

"So, where is Cal anyway? You've mentioned him a few times," Pike asked.

"Cal is away until tomorrow. He's a manager at a local software company, H-Vey Software. Have you heard of them?"

"I think so. Somehow though, software just doesn't seem as interesting anymore. I may be a smart pikachu, but computers are for humans," Pike said. _Did I just say that?_

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I usually let him worry about that sort of stuff now."

"I've been using the computer but less often lately. When I used it, I felt like I in denial. Now, I know I was. A computer is more of a fun treat for me now," Pike said.

"It'll take time Pike. Now, why don't we go see if Amper and Mark are up? I'm sure your mate will be happy to know you're now ready to be a true pikachu," Rachel said.

"One question. Who makes the meals when Cal isn't around? Can you cook?" Pike asked.

"We have assistants to help us. Ivan is a great cook. I think I'll give him the day off and we can go to a restaurant. We don't normally go in them but as a treat it's fine," Rachel said.

Pike nodded. "Sounds good."

Jumping off the bed, Pike stretched. _I hope Amper understands. I'm still Pike. We can still read about pokémon. I don't know if I need to teach her about other stuff._

Before the experience with Rachel, Pike was fighting an internal battle. He'd be teaching Amper about human things in order to keep the human part of his mind active. Now, he felt that he didn't need to worry about it. He was a pikachu now. He could still be smart and he still remembered who he was. However, he was starting to feel that believing he to be a pikachu didn't mean he had to stop being pike.

_It could have taken me months or even years to figure this out. Rachel has saved me that trouble._

Rachel climbed off the bed and led Pike to Mark's room. Mark was asleep with Amper to his right. Pike jumped on the bed, walked over to Amper and nuzzled her. He watched as Amper's eyes slowly opened and she looked at him.

"Hey, where were you last night?" Amper asked.

"Sorry, Rachel was helping me. I feel much better now," Pike replied.

Pike stared grooming Amper's nape. Until now, he'd been nervous of doing that; it just didn't seem right. Now, however, it felt almost natural. She was his mate; there was no reason why he couldn't groom her. Amper cooed quietly while Pike continued. When he stopped a few minutes later, she stood up and looked him in the eyes.

"You never did that before. You said it wasn't right," Amper said.

"Rachel showed me that it's okay for me to relax. I don't have to let human inhibition hold me back any more," Pike said.

Amper cocked her head to the right. "You okay Pike?"

"I've given him clarity, showed him that it's all right to let go. Your mate now knows that he doesn't need to fear his instincts. Before, he felt that he needed to adhere to human standards. I've shown him the truth," Rachel said.

Mark stirred. Pike looked at Amper. "Let's talk in Rachel's room."

-

A few minutes later, Pike and Amper were together on Rachel's bed. Pike had told Amper about what he and Rachel had done.

Amper didn't understand why Pike had mated with Rachel. She didn't even think it was possible for their two species to mate. Pikachu could have multiple mates. Pike had seemed interested in her. Amper was wondering why Pike wasn't asking her.

"Why did you mate with her?" Amper asked.

"All this time, I've been fighting the feelings this form have given me. I've so badly wanted to let go and just play. I've wanted to be a mate for you. Last night, Rachel showed me that it was all right to let go. She knew what I've been going though," Pike said.

"If you wanted to mate with me then why'd you mate with her?" Amper asked.

"Because you're a natural pikachu. I don't know; it just seemed wrong. Rachel used to be human like me so it seemed more acceptable. I … I love you Amper. I've wanted to mate with you for some time now. However, it just seemed wrong."

"Why is it wrong? I feel bonded with you Pike. I know what mating means," Amper asked.

"Sometimes humans mate because they like each other rather then to have babies," Pike said.

"Why can't we do that? How come its wrong because I was born a pikachu?" Amper asked.

"Because … I don't know. I thought you didn't know better and I'd be taking advantage of you. Rachel knew better. I don't know, maybe I shouldn't have done that with her." Pike hung his head.

"You've shown me better Pike! She's being mean to you. She wants you to give up on your humanity as she has! I like you because you're different. I don't want you to be like the others. You've been showing me I can be more. I like it when we play! Why can't I show you mating as a pikachu? You've taught me that we can enjoy it because we're bonded!" Amper said.

"Amper, I want to. After doing that with Rachel I feel like it's okay for me to do that now. I still need to accept that I'm a pikachu. I can't think of myself as a human in the body of one anymore," Pike said.

"Why not?" Amper asked.

Pike began pacing back and forth on the bed. "I don't know. I have these urges. I've been ignoring them for the most part. Humans have urges as well but as a human, I had ignored most of them. I feel like I'm going to go insane if I keep holding them back. Maybe it'd just be easier if I just accepted that I'm a pikachu and started acting like one."

"But, maybe if you give into some of them you can be okay? You liked grooming me, I liked it. Maybe if you enjoy some of your instincts then you can still be Pike?" Amper asked.

"I … maybe," Pike replied.

Amper watched as Pike continued to pace back and forth. "It's still hard. For example, I normally took baths to clean myself. Now I feel like I can wash like you guys do and it's okay."

"It's okay Pike. Our urges are normal. Giving into them isn't wrong," Amper said.

"Then maybe later, we can … I can show you how much I've grown to love you," Pike said.

"Sure," Amper said.

Pike walked over to Amper and kissed her on the cheek. Amper remembered what Pike called this. They'd done it plenty of times before. It was a nice feeling. Amper drew Pike in and both hugged.

"I'm sorry Amper. I hope you can forgive me," Pike said.

Although Amper wished Pike had asked her, If anything, she was upset with Rachel. Amper now knew why Pike was holding back despite the fact that he didn't want to. Rachel seemed to be using Pike, wanting him to give up on his humanity. Amper didn't understand why Rachel was doing this. She was encouraging Pike to mate with her right away.

"You were trying not to be mean to me. She just wanted you to be like her," Amper said.

"She meant well. She just wanted to help me," Pike said.

-

Rachel was standing outside her door. Having heard most of the conversation, she bolted into the room and jumped onto the bed.

"Amper! I didn't do what I did to be mean to you!"

Pike looked at Amper and then at Rachel.

_Oh boy, I **don't** need this._

"Then why did you make Pike mate with you? He likes me but he was afraid to mate with me. I explained to him that he doesn't need to be!" Amper said.

"Pike, you're still telling Amper to think like a human! She isn't human and you're not human any more. We can have multiple mates. You didn't do anything wrong Pike. You were just following your instincts!" Rachel said.

"No I … I shouldn't have. We just met," Pike said.

"So?" Rachel asked.

"It isn't right. I needed a release but I should have found some other way," Pike said.

"You're thinking like a human again! As long as you hold onto their values, you're not going to be happy," Rachel said.

"Why is she saying that Pike?" Amper asked.

_I know Rachel just wants to help me but I don't want to disappoint Amper._

"You don't want to learn about human things Amper. Just stay a pikachu; you're better off. Pike, I think we need another go. I will help you to let go of those values," Rachel said.

_I can't do that again._

"Hey guys, are you ready yet?" Mark asked.

"Maybe we should talk about this after breakfast?" Pike asked.

Rachel nodded. She grabbed Pike's tail as he was about to leap off the bed. It took some resistance for Pike not to shock her out of instinct.

"Perhaps Pike, now you understand why I want … no need to change Cal. I don't have anyone else as you do. Once Cal is a furret, I won't have to bother you any more. Then, Amper can have you all to herself."

Rachel let go of Pike and she leaped off the bed and left the room.

"Pike," Amper said. Pike turned around and faced Amper. "Did you do that with Rachel to be nice to her?"

"I … maybe," Pike replied.

"You wanted to teach me human stuff to be nice to me," Amper said.

Pike nodded.

"Before I met you, I didn't know about things like right and wrong. You taught me to think beyond what my instincts tell me. That's what I like about you Pike. You taught me not to take food from storage because others have to work hard to get it for us. You taught me not to take food from people's plates because it's rude. I didn't know what rude was before I met you," Amper said.

"I know but part of the reason I taught you those things was so I didn't forget them. But I also wanted you to learn."

"And last night you mated with Rachel to be nice to her and help her?" Amper asked.

Pike nodded. "I guess I did. She wanted to help me too," Pike said.

"Did it help you?" Amper asked.

"I think it did. I was afraid to do that as a pikachu. Now that I have, I know that it's okay. It's like, doing that released a weight from my shoulders," Pike replied.

"Do humans like to do that?" Amper asked.

"Yes," Pike answered with perhaps a little too much enthusiasm. "Last night with Rachel was … my first time."

"That's different?" Amper asked.

Pike nodded. "The first time is supposed to be special. I never thought that for me it would be as a pikachu with a furret that used to be a mayor."

Amper looked into Pike's eyes. "Pike, I've never done that before either."

Pike's ears perked. "You mean, when we … it'll be your first time?"

Amper nodded.

Pike kissed Amper. "Next time, I'll get it right. I'll make your first time special."

Mark walked into the room. Pike jumped and felt the blood rushing to his cheeks.

_I hope he didn't hear any of that._

"Are you two ready?" Mark asked.

"Um Mark, did you hear anything we said?" Pike asked.

"No. But if you don't want me to know what you're saying, why not speak in pikachu?" Mark asked.

_The kid has a good point. Heh, it would be like knowing a secret code. But, if I speak in pikachu then I might lose myself even more._

"Maybe when Amper and I have a private discussion," Pike replied.

Mark giggled. "Come on, let's go get breakfast."

---

Mark walked down the street with Pike and Amper on his shoulders and Rachel walking to his left. Pike and Rachel were speaking in their species native language to avoid any suspicion. Having taken the time to learn how to speak English in his current form, having to speak in pikachu annoyed Pike. However, he knew it was necessary if he wanted to avoid detection.

The group walked through a strip mall where various people were milling about. Some looked at Mark while others ignored him.

Pike felt odd being among humans. He was of two minds. One side of him was jealous that they were able to continue with their lives without an apparent care in the world. Another side of him was amused with his lack of clothing. Since his experience with Rachel the previous night, he felt looser and less connected to human rules. He'd violated one major inhibition. Being naked in public just didn't feel as embarrassing or wrong anymore. He didn't even have his baseball cap on anymore.

"You sure it'll be okay for us to go there?" Pike asked.

"Yes, Norman's diner. He's open about letting pokémon eat there. He makes great omelettes," Rachel said.

"Omelettes? Sounds good," Pike said.

"Just let Mark do the talking. They might not react well to a talking pikachu and furret. So Rachel, how come you don't come out and tell everyone who you are?" Pike said.

"Humans tend to react poorly to those that are different. They won't see us as pokémon or human. It's just not worth the risk." Rachel replied.

_It feels rude doing this. Mark can't understand us._

"Why would anyone try to hurt you? Maybe people would want to know what it's like for you. They might be willing to follow you," Pike said.

"Ah to be young again," Rachel said.

"Huh?" Pike said.

"How old are you Pike?" Rachel asked.

"Twenty four," Pike replied.

"I remember when I was your age. Things were a lot less complicated. Mark, Cal and the few others that know about me, I trust. Most humans however Pike are mistrusting. They might even try to attack me just because of what I am. Perhaps if the others experience what we have experienced then I could tell the world the truth," Rachel replied.

_Why do people have to be so mean? I'm still smart; I can still do stuff. Just because we look a little different shouldn't limit us._

"If we told them how it's been for us, they might begin to understand," Pike said.

"They just might Pike. However, I'm unwilling to risk Mark or Cal's safety," Rachel said.

"Humans aren't so bad. They have a whole civilisation. It seems so interesting. I want to learn about it," Amper said.

"The only way they will understand us is if they experience what we've experienced," Rachel said.

_Does she mean what I think she means?_

"The only way we can do that is to get others to swim in that lake. I don't know if anyone would be willing, besides Mark and Cal that is," Pike said.

"I may have ways of convincing people," Rachel said.

"But, then you'd have to tell the world the truth about you," Pike said.

"Once others have experienced this, it will be less dangerous for me and for you. Neither of us will have to be alone any more. Don't worry about that Pike. Let's just enjoy breakfast and what is looking to be a beautiful day," Rachel said.

_Is she planning on do this to others against their will? I know she thinks the human world is scary yet she does seem to trust at least some people. Maybe she's talking about Mark and Cal. Maybe when they do change; it'll be safer for us to come out. I just hope she doesn't talk them into it if they don't really want it._

Pike nodded his head.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mark asked.

"Don't worry honey, it's nothing for you to worry about," Rachel replied.

"We're almost there," Mark said.

Pike could smell the food from the dinner. The scent made him even hungrier. Pokechow was good but human food was special. With his pikachu side stronger, Pike found the desire to satisfy his hunger more overpowering then it had been when he was human.

"I feel a little guilty," Pike said.

"About what?" Rachel asked.

"People treating me so much. I'm not sure what I've done to deserve it," Pike replied.

"Being so adorable is enough Pike," Rachel said.

"You _are_ cute Pike," Amper said.

_Oh man, two females telling me I'm cute. I'd have to be crazy not to like this._

Pike could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. "Oh, you guys don't have to be so nice to me," Pike said.

"You want to be nice to us Pike," Amper said.

"Seems only fair we return the favour," Rachel added.

Mark opened the front door the diner and Rachel walked in. Walking in, Mark approached the podium where a waitress was standing. The diner was moderately crowded with people off all ages eating breakfast. Pike felt a little nervous; this was his first time among strange humans in a while.

"Good morning son. Is this just for you and your friends or are your parents coming?" the waitress asked.

_If only she knew._

"It's just my friends and I," Mark answered, looking at Pike and winking at having used correct grammar.

_Good for you Mark, you said it correctly. Grammar may not matter as much for me, but it does to you._

The waitress smiled and nodded before picking up a few menus. "Right this way."

-

The waitress seated the group at a booth. Pike sat with Amper on one side and Rachel sat with Mark on the other. The waitress had provided two menus for the group, one for Pike and Amper and one for Rachel and Mark.

"Hey, there's more words on this thing. What do they say?" Amper said.

"You don't need to worry about the words, the pictures are what matter," Rachel said.

Pike pointed to a picture of an egg and then to the menu entry for eggs. Amper nodded. Looking at Rachel, Pike wondered if she could even read any more. First, she was telling them not to speak English out of fear that someone would discover them. Now, she seemed to have abandoned reading.

When the waitress arrived at the table, she smiled at both Pike and Amper. She even gave Pike a short chin rub, which he enjoyed immensely. She then did the same for Amper and Rachel.

Amper ordered scrambled eggs using a combination of pointing at the menu and nodding her head for yes or shaking it for no when the waitress asked. She also got orange juice to drink.

Pike badly wanted to speak to order, even as he was about to, he looked at Rachel, who shook her head at him. Using the same methods Amper used, Pike and Rachel both ordered eggs, bacon and coffee.

Mark ordered cereal and waffles with milk to drink.

When the food came, Amper kept looking at Pike's coffee.

"Is it good?" she asked.

"Yes, it helps wake me up," Pike answered.

Pike seemed to enjoy that fact that coffee made him energetic. Amper didn't quite understand that. She knew of some plants that would make her feel good and make her see things that weren't there. _Or was it seeing things that are there but we normally can't see? I can't remember which. _Amper wasn't sure she wanted to try those. Pike had told her that such plants were bad for her and that she shouldn't eat them.

Amper was ready to eat with her paws when Pike pointed to the utensils. "When in public, we should always use those thing. Even in private we should."

"Why?" Amper asked.

"Because it's polite," Pike said.

"That's a human term Pike. Don't worry about being polite anymore," Rachel said.

Indeed, Rachel had made a good point. However, Pike knew that he had to be strong for Amper's sake. She wanted to learn about humanity.

Before Pike could counter Rachel, she was eating her food with her paws. Pike felt hungry enough to do that but held back. Hoping to set an example, Pike ate with his utensils. It wasn't easy but he managed. Over the past weeks, he'd been eating mostly Pokechow so eating human food was a positive change. Pike wanted to experience it as best as he could.

Pike smiled when he saw Amper attempt to do the same. Rachel looked at the duo. To Pike's relief, she didn't say anything.

---

After breakfast, the group walked away from the diner on a trail that led behind it, into the woods and along a path that would eventually come back to Rachel's house.

Although she wasn't about to tell Rachel, Amper trusted Pike. Even after last night, she still trusted him. Pike had just wanted to help Rachel and to make her happy. Amper didn't totally understand Pike's thinking that it was wrong to mate with her just because she was always a pikachu. However, she was starting to understand human terms such as right and wrong.

Pike and Rachel were now walking along side Mark with Rachel. As the trail was mostly devoid of other humans, Pike felt free to speak in English. Rachel however was still speaking in furret.

"That was great, thank you guys," Pike said.

"You're welcome," Mark and Rachel said simultaneously.

_Pike had been teaching me to use that word._

"Yes, thank you," Amper said.

There was some shade from the trees as the group entered the woods. It made things cooler. Since the day was already getting warm, Amper welcomed the shade.

She lay under the trees and relaxed. Rachel approached her a few moments later with Pike at her side.

"So Amper, what did you think of eating with those human tools?" Rachel asked.

"It was," Amper started, looking at Pike. "Polite."

Pike smiled and nodded. "Being polite is good."

"But unnecessary for us," Rachel said, shaking her head so Mark would understand her.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked as he walked over to the trio and sat down.

"We shouldn't concern ourselves with human worries. Once Mark joins us, he won't have to either."

Mark appeared confused. Amper knew that he couldn't understand Rachel.

"I dunno," Pike said.

"Don't worry Pike, it'll be easier for us all soon," Rachel said.

"What do you mean? What are you going to do?" Pike asked.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. Just enjoy your life with Amper. Let me worry about the details."

"Mom, what's going on? How come you're not speaking in English?" Mark asked.

Rachel looked at Mark then at Pike. "We should shouldn't speak in their language anywhere outside. Someone might catch us. The humans won't understand our situation for the moment."

Pike looked at Mark. "She doesn't want someone to catch us."

"If we go to that pond and I become a furret like Mom or a pikachu like you, then I'll understand," Mark said.

Before Pike could respond, Amper's ears perked at the sound of tires screeching. _What was that?_ Seconds later, Amper heard the sound of screams and something smashing.

Bolting up, Amper looked at Pike, who was now standing as well.

"That sounded like a car crash. Come on, we should do something!" Pike said.

"I barley heard anything," Mark said. Pike pointed to his ears. "Oh yeah. Well, someone call the police or fire department!" Mark suggested.

Amper still wasn't sure exactly what those were. She wondered if they were like fire types. If there was a fire, Amper knew a fire type could help people.

"Maybe we can help the people, come on!" Pike said as he took off in the direction of the sound.

-

_I have to help in any way I can. I don't care if I'm just a pikachu._

Pike was unsure if these were pikachu or human thoughts. People told stories of Ninetails running into burning buildings. Was something electrical involved? The former human realised that he didn't much care which side of him was pushing him to help the people in need. He could contemplate that later.

Bolting through the woods, the foliage under Pike and beside him rustled as he ran. While he could barley see where he was going because of the brush, he didn't care. If people needed his help, Pike had to do something.

Minutes later, Pike came to a frightening sight. Before him, a car had smashed into a hydro pole. Several power lines had fallen onto the car, trapping its four occupants inside. Two children were among them.

_Must be a family._

Another car had its rear end smashed in. Three people were standing outside of it looking in horror at the other car.

"Someone do something!" a bystander yelled.

"We can't touch the car, we'll get electrocuted!" another replied.

_But **I** can do something!_

Amper appeared beside Pike a few moments later. "What's happening?" she asked.

_Okay, speak in pikachu so the humans don't know the truth._

"See those things on the car? We need to get them off of it so the people can get out!" Pike replied.

Looking at the scene before him, Pike felt his heart-rate increase as beads of sweat formed on his face. He knew that if he failed, those four innocent people could die. It was all riding on Amper and he. _I can do this. My body can take the electricity. Those people need me._

Pike ran towards the car as fast as he could with Amper in close pursuit. He jumped onto the hood and felt the electricity coursing through the car's frame. He then leapt onto the roof where he saw four power lines sparking. He heard something under the car's engine. Looking back, he saw flames and smoke begin flying from the engine.

_Shit, that's the last thing I need!_

"We don't have time, hurry!" Pike yelled.

He grabbed the first one in his mouth; it had a bitter taste. Carrying the power line as best as he could, Pike could feel the electricity in it pouring into his body, it felt good, but he knew that it would be deadly to the humans. He saw Amper carrying another.

Pike saw several humans standing by, watching him.

_Oh screw it._

Dropping the power line onto the ground, Pike stood on his hind legs. "Stand back, the electricity is deadly to you!" he yelled in English.

"He can speak?" A boy said.

"But that's impossible!" a young woman said.

"Better do as he says, if he can speak then he's smart!" the same boy from before said.

As the humans cleared a path, Pike dragged the power line away from the car and released it, resting it on the pavement. He saw Amper doing the same thing. Pike took a deep breath and wiped his brow. _Just two more to go._

He turned around and saw that the fire was growing larger. _We don't have much time. Oh, what I wouldn't give for a water type about now._

"Just two more," Pike said.

He and Amper jumped onto the trunk of the car as the engine was now on fire. They coughed from the smoke that was now billowing and stinging their eyes. The flames were hot and made Pike and Amper sweat. The occupants of the car were banging on the windows. Pike's heart rate increased even more.

_No, I won't give up. I will save these people._

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there!" Pike yelled.

Jumping onto the roof, Pike grabbed the third power line and Amper the forth. Using all of his strength, he dragged it away from the car as Amper followed. When they'd put the last two on the ground a safe distance away, they turned to hear someone opening a door.

Pike beamed when he saw Rachel was now there. Mark was standing across the street. Rachel was helping one of the kids out of the car while his parents helped the other.

As Rachel assisted the boy to the side of the street beside Mark, Pike and Amper ran to his side. The boy smiled, hugged Rachel and looked at Pike. "You guys saved our lives. But how did you talk?"

The boy's sister and parents joined the group seconds later, with the sister picking up Pike and hugging him and the parents petting Amper.

By now, the car was on fire. Pike was relieved when he heard fire trucks were getting closer. In speaking, Pike had opened a Pandora's box. The question remained as to what would happen next.

"It's a long story," Pike said.

---

Henry watched the TV later that evening. Pike and Amper had returned home and were watching the news with Henry. Pike was again, wearing his baseball cap. He'd kept what had happened with Rachel between he and Amper as not to alarm Henry.

"In MapleBrook this morning, a heroic group of pokémon, two pikachu and a furret saved a family trapped in their car after a collision," the reporter started.

"MapleBrook? Isn't that interesting; did you hear anything about that Pike?" Henry asked.

"You could say that," Pike replied.

"Even more fascinating is that one of the pikachu, a male could apparently speak," the reporter announced.

Henry looked right at Pike. "Um, Pike, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well," Pike said, standing on his hind legs and putting his hands behind his back. _If only you knew the **real **news that I'm not telling you._

The newscast showed the same reporter talking to Pike. The family Pike, Amper and Rachel had saved were standing behind them with the exception of the boy Rachel had helped; he was holding Pike.

"So, how is you're able to speak?" the reporter asked

Pike looked at Henry, who appeared panicked. _Don't worry, I didn't tell them the truth._

"I saw humans doing it and wanted to try myself. Mark here helped me to learn to speak. He's been great," Pike replied as Mark walked onto the screen.

"You realise what you've done don't you?" Henry asked.

"He's always seemed interested in learning about human things. He's even learning to read," Mark said on the TV.

"See, I didn't tell them the truth," Pike said.

As the report continued, Henry paid more attention to Pike.

"Still, you took a big risk talking around other people. What if someone tried to hurt you?" Henry asked.

"It was worth it to save those people," Pike answered.

"They said we're heroes," Amper said.

"She said that they said we're heroes," Pike said.

"I … you … you are heroes Pike," Henry said.

Henry finally picked Pike up and hugged him. "You did the right thing in helping those people. How does it feel?"

"It feels … wonderful. They might have died if we hadn't of been there. I don't know, maybe being a pikachu is worth it if it means I can help people. Rachel told me that there are things I can do as a pikachu that I'd never be able to do as a human, that was just one of them. Maybe she's right," Pike said.

Henry put Pike back down on the couch. "So, what are you saying? You want to give up on ever being human again?"

"We're were able to save those people because of what we are. Besides, I can be a much better companion to Amper this way. I wouldn't want to change back if I couldn't make her human as well," Pike said.

"I don't know Pike, maybe you should think this through," Henry said.

The telephone rang, interrupting their discussion. Henry answered it.

"Hello," Henry said.

"Did you mean that Pike?" Amper asked.

Pike nodded, "I can't imagine not having you with me." Looking at Henry, Pike decided to speak in the pikachu language for privacy.

"Yes, that was Pike. I know, I can't believe it either," Henry said.

"Being this way feels good. Being with you feels even better. You've made this worth it," Pike said.

"He knows it was dangerous, he thinks it's worth the risk," Henry said.

Pike could hear that it was his mother on the line. Thanks to his pikachu hearing, he could hear everything she said.

"If the world sees that some of us are smart enough to talk and want to read then people everywhere will be nicer to us," Pike said.

"I'm sure he knows to be careful," Henry said.

"Us?" Amper asked.

"The pikachu and pokémon in general," Pike replied.

Pike had to tell Amper the truth as to how he now felt. Perhaps he was neither a pikachu with human intelligence and memories nor a human in the body of a pikachu. In a sense, he was both.

"I understand how humans think and how pikachu think. I can help both people and pokémon to understand. I can make things better for us all," Pike said.

"How?" Amper said.

"I'm not sure but somehow I will find out. First," Pike said. He inched closer to Amper and took in her scent. It was sweet and appealing to him. "There are things I'd like to experience."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't take it too far," Henry said.

"I think I'm ready to experience what happened last night the proper way," Pike said.

"Okay then, I'll talk to you later," Henry said. He hung up the telephone and looked at Pike and Amper. "That was your mother Pike. She loves how you helped those people but is worried that speaking in public is dangerous. Maybe you should keep a low profile from now on okay? By the way, why weren't you speaking in English there?"

Pike stepped away from Amper. He was feeling a little flushed. Right now, pleasing Amper was paramount. He knew how this felt as a human. Now, it was a little stronger but still more or less the same feeling.

"You okay Pike?" Henry asked.

"Yes, I … we were having a private discussion," Pike answered.

Looking back into Amper's eyes, Pike saw a look that only furthered his excitement. She was ready for him. In fact, she'd probably been ready for a long time. He was going to be her first. He wished he saved himself for her. Unfortunately, he could do little about it. It was time to get it right.

"About what?" Henry asked.

"Um…"

"Oh boy, I know that look. If you two want to, you know ... I'm not going to stop you. Are you sure that's what you want?" Henry asked.

Pike was feeling almost crazy now. Yes, it **was** what he wanted. He could tell it was what Amper wanted as well.

"Yes," Pike said.

Without another word, Pike jumped off the couch, looked at Amper and ran towards his room. This time, he was going to get it right. This was going to be special. He would show Amper, not only what her animal instincts wanted, but he'd make sure to add in the human emotional aspects of it as well. It was time to right a wrong.

Henry, watching the two good, shook his head. "Godspeed Pike."

---

Late in the evening, Rachel stood in front of the spring with Samuel, the same middle aged man that had told her about Pike. The moonlight reflected in the water. Owls cooed in the trees and a breeze blew through the woods. The evening was cool and a mist floated near the surface of the water.

Rachel was carrying a satchel. This was unusual for her by this point but she needed it to prove her point. She no longer wore any of her other garments.

"Why did you want me to take you here Mrs. Johnstone?" Samuel asked.

"Please, just call me Rachel. We need to learn to put titles behind us," Rachel replied.

"I don't understand," Samuel said.

"I've made a discovery. Actually, I made it some time ago but I've been reluctant to tell anyone. Pike exposing his ability to speak has made things … difficult. I'm afraid that I may no longer be able to hide my gift," Rachel said

"What have you discovered?" Samuel asked.

"How the spring works. Its abilities peak every full moon. If you enter it at the same time as a pokémon at that time, you will become that species. However, if you _drink_ the water in spring, at any time, you will become a member of the last species to enter it. If multiple species were in it at the same time, it appears that it's random which one you become."

"How did you discover this?" Samuel asked.

"There are legends. I also found a journal that appears to confirm my suspicions," Rachel replied.

She opened the satchel and motioned Samuel to reach into it. The man pulled out a worn looking book. If his hair wasn't already grey, he had a feeling it soon would be.

"Go ahead and read it. It shows a young woman who discovered a new form. She's still somewhere in these woods," Rachel said.

"When d…did you find this?" Samuel asked.

"Two weeks ago I was exploring around here. I discovered it in a cave nearby. I read it, although I dislike reading now. However, it was worth it this time."

Samuel began to read the journal.

_Personal journal of Eva Hargrove, Day 1: I've heard rumours of a magic spring in these parts of the woods. On every full moon, if a human were to bathe in it with a pokémon, they would become a pokémon of the same species as the one they bathed with. I have no idea if these legends are true or not. I'm here to test that theory._

_Personal journal of Eva Hargrove, Day 3: The day is here, the first night of a full moon. This afternoon, I will make my way to the spring and bait a wild pokémon into entering it with me. I admit that I feel nervous over what I'm about to do however the idea of exploring a new form is too fascinating to turn down._

_Personal journal of Eva Hargrove, Day 4: It's incredible … it worked. I coaxed a pikachu into entering the spring with me. It didn't work at first, however he appeared to use an electric move, which initiated the change. This is incredible … it changed me into a pikachu. My God, I really am an animal! Everything feels so different yet similar. I wandered the woods for some time, completely naked as nature intended._

_The only scary thing is I can't speak; I can only say pikachu words. I must explore this form, learn what there is to know about this species _

_Personal journal of Eva Hargrove, Day 5: Still can't believe I'm really a pikachu, seems impossible yet I have the fur, I'm so tiny and I can't speak. So much to do and explore. I don't worry that I can't speak. I don't need to. My needs are so simple like this. I feel so much more peaceful. Should I stay this way?_

_Personal journal of Eva Hargrove, Day 6: Clothing … it's so pointless. I feel free without it. Why couldn't I have found this place sooner? I find I get distracted easy by things now. Am I thinking like a kid again? Do I want to change back and have to go back to work? I starting to understand the pikachu now, not sure I can give that up._

Samuel felt his heart rate increase. Rachel and Pike weren't the only ones this had happened to. Wondering what became of Eva, Samuel continued to read.

_Personal journal of Eva Hargrove, Day 10: Been days since I wrote … sorry. Been exploring the woods. Met some people, they petted and gave me tasty food. Everything feels so magical and cool! Bathrooms, who needs em when I have a bush? Why do humans worry so much about scratching or doing other normal stuff around each other? We all need to do stuff so why think we're the only ones that do it? Food everywhere to take! Why do people worry about money for it?_

_Personal journal of Eva Hargrove, Day 15: I don't wana go back to work! This is so much more fun! I can shock anyone that tries anything stupid and I can do whatever I want here. I know my spelling is bad but so? Spelling is stupid human rules!_

Samuel was getting nervous. Eva's grammar and spelling were deteriorating and she seemed to be embracing behaving as a pikachu rather then as a human and enjoying it! Why wasn't she trying to change back or find others to share her experiences with? Samuel read on. He noticed there appeared to be bits chewed out of the next few pages. He didn't need time to realise that Eva had done it.

There were more entries, although the writing was becoming increasingly erratic and the prose was poor at best. It was as though either she'd forgotten how to write or that she wasn't interested in conveying anything beyond basic meanings. Eva had mixed pictures within the writing. One was a crude drawing of two pikachu with an arrow pointing to one and the word 'me' scrawled beside the arrow. She's scrawled the word boy another arrow pointing to the second pikachu.

_Stuff I did by Pichka. Can't say human name so me Pichka! Been … long time! Found boy! He cute and smell nice! We played!_

After that, there were no more words. Eva had only drawn pictures that grew increasingly crude until they were mere scribbles.

"My God," Samuel said with a hushed voice.

"I know, she finally let go of her humanity. Perhaps soon Mark, Cal and I can do that. I brought you here this evening because I want you to give you a preview," Rachel said.

"What do you mean?" Samuel asked.

"Swim with me Sam. Shed your humanity for something far better."

Samuel took a few steps backwards. "I c...can't do that."

For a second, Rachel's eyes seemed to glow. Samuel felt strange. His resistance to Rachel's idea decreased.

"Just try it out Sam. We can always reverse it if you don't like it. When was the last time you played enough to let go and just enjoy life?" Rachel asked.

"I … I can't remember," Samuel replied.

Rachel moved closer to Samuel, stood her on hind legs and ran her right paw down Samuel's left cheek.

"Then it's been too long," Rachel said.

"I…"

Rachel ran her paw down Samuel's cheek some more. "Have you ever known me to be anything but trustworthy? I wouldn't be asking you to try this unless I knew you'd be all right."

Samuel knew that Rachel wouldn't mislead him. When she was mayor, she helped pay for his Niece and Nephew's college education. Rachel had also donated to several charities to help pokémon without homes. If anything, Rachel just wanted to help people. Samuel couldn't see how Rachel would do something harmful to him.

Logic told Samuel to run. However, something was holding him back. It was as though he just couldn't bring himself to mistrust Rachel.

"I suppose I could give it a try," Samuel said.

"Great!" Rachel said.

She strolled into the water while Samuel watched. Turning around, she looked at him.

"Come on in Sam, the water's fine."

"You say you can reverse this if I don't like it?" Samuel asked.

Rachel nodded. "Of course. However, I doubt you'll want to do that."

Samuel nodded. He removed his suit jacket, shoes and socks before putting them neatly on the ground beside him. Standing up, he wasn't sure he wanted to remove anything else. One couldn't be naked in public, it just wasn't right.

"Don't be shy Sam. Once we're finished you won't need to worry about suits and ties any more," Rachel said.

Samuel nodded and removed his slacks, shirt and tie, again folding them neatly above his jacket. Now standing in his boxers, he felt a chill as a breeze blew.

"Almost ready," Rachel said with a giggle.

Samuel nodded and took a deep before removing his boxers and folding them on the ground.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Rachel asked.

"This isn't right. What if someone catches us?" Samuel asked.

"Once we're finished, they'll just see two furrets taking a swim. No harm in that is there?" Rachel asked.

"I guess not," Samuel said.

Taking small steps, Samuel advanced towards the spring. He felt the warmth from it. His heart rate quickened. He knew he was insane for trying this. However, Rachel was someone he trusted. If she said she was better off this way then she must have been right somehow for, she had little (if anything) to gain by lying.

Samuel's feet touched the warm water. He walked past Rachel until the water was halfway up his chest. He turned and looked back at Rachel.

"You're really going to do this?" He asked.

Rachel's eyes glowed again. Samuel felt a tingle run through his body. This was it; it was going to happen for real! He wasn't sure if he should be afraid or look forward to it. He'd wondered what it was like for Rachel, now he was going to find out!

He felt an itch on his chest. Looking down, he saw the greying hair down there appear to revert to its natural brown colour before lightening into beige. The hair seemed to move by itself as it thickened with new hairs growing in at an alarming rate.

Samuel looked up at Rachel even as he felt the hair increasing in density.

"Um, is this right?" Samuel asked.

Rachel smiled, "of course it is! I'd say it's working perfectly!"

Looking back down, Samuel saw that a ring of brown fur was down developing midway down his chest. By now, he could see little skin.

His arms and legs began to ache. He looked at Rachel, knowing her arms were indeed short relative to the size of her body. He held his hands in front of him and watched as brown fur sprouted all over them as his arms became covered in beige fur and grew increasingly shorter.

Taking several steps forward, Samuel's entire body began to tingle.

"This is the hard part, don't worry, it won't last long," Rachel said.

Hard indeed! Samuel cringed before closing his eyes as he felt pressure all over his body. He realised that a furret's body was much rounder then a human and their torso was almost one long shape.

His legs ached like heck, he could feel them becoming short and stubby. He took as many steps forward as he could, the water splashing all around him. He started falling forward only for Rachel to catch him.

"Don't worry, you're coming along nicely, just hang in there," Rachel said.

Samuel nodded. The pressure filled his neck and rear end. Something seemed to grow behind him; he felt it inching its way through the water with splashes and ripples. If anything, at least his sense of balance seemed to return. No longer was he too heavy in the front. He definitely felt something behind his now stubby legs.

The pain subsided and Samuel opened his eyes. He discovered that he was now eye level with Rachel.

"Just about done," Rachel said.

Samuel couldn't feel around his body with these now stubby arms of his. Rachel did it for him. She ran her hands down his neck allowing him to realise that it was now not just furry but as thick as his torso, which restricted his head's movement.

Next, his head and face began to sting. Again, Samuel closed his eyes. He felt his face reshaping as something pulled its way out from atop his head. His jaw felt different and for a short few seconds, he couldn't hear anything at all! Then, the sounds returned. This time however, they were far more detailed and louder then Samuel remembered them having ever been. He couldn't remember hearing this well even when he was younger!

The pain again faded away. Samuel felt different this time, complete somehow. He opened his eyes to see Rachel looking into them.

"Am I?" Samuel asked.

"Yes Sam, you are. Don't worry that you can't speak. Human languages aren't necessary for you any more. Soon, I will put them behind me," Rachel replied.

Samuel gasped when he realised that indeed, he wasn't speaking English He and Rachel walked out of the lake, both dripping wet with water.

Rachel reached into the satchel and pulled out a mirror, placing it on the ground for Samuel. He walked over and looked at his reflection. His fur colour was a little darker then Rachel's. Where Rachel had two lines of brown on her face, Samuel had circles similar to those of a pikachu. His feet were also brown while Rachel's were beige.

"Wow, I really am a furret," Samuel said.

"Yes, ands a handsome one indeed. So, how do you feel?" Rachel asked.

"I feel … I'm not sure. It's hard to think. All these new thoughts, my hearing and everything feels different. I feel smaller, vulnerable. I..."

Samuel felt the urge to run and panic. Rachel touched the sides of his head.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you. I'll show you the way. Together, we can show the world what we've discovered. Eventually Pike will come around. The three of us will show humanity understanding and respect for pokémon."

"I...I don't know. Oh, I ... help me!" Samuel said.

Samuel was starting to wonder if this was such a good idea. The urge to panic was almost overwhelming. How was he supposed to control these feelings?

"Don't worry Sam, I will help you. Then we can help everyone."

Samuel looked into Rachel's eyes. She'd been this way for a year; she knew what she was talking about.

He nodded. "What do I need to do?" he asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Just your average Pika

Chapter 9

Pokémon is copyright Nintendo and Gamefreak. I intend no copyright infringement with this work.

First, I'd like to thank everyone that has read the story and those that have reviewed. Without my readers, I'm nothing. I'm happy to see you guys are enjoying the story.

I apologise for the delay in getting this chapter done. I've been having some writer's block lately. I think I'm doing all right now however.

---

Pike awoke on his couch with Amper sleeping on top of him. This position was heaven for him now. He had bonded with her; she was his mate. Pike would do anything for Amper, no matter what the cost.

Although it had been a week since Pike had finally given in to his urges, he still felt some euphoria. Amper and Pike had given in on other occasions since then. Pike had never been able to let go like this as a human. He used to consider himself shy. Now, it was as though Amper had unlocked a part of his mind.

Initially, he'd felt shame over his action with Rachel. She represented temptation and the desire to embrace his new form. If anything, They were just two vulnerable people trapped in strange bodies that were struggling with desires, instinct and bodies that were and yet weren't their own. Pike saw them losing control as understandable.

With Amper, it was different. The emotional bond between the two of them was one no one could break. He loved Amper. A physical expression of that love was one of the most wonderful things he'd ever experienced.

Pike had woken up from a dream. It was however, not about Amper. It was about Pichka, the female pikachu he'd met when he'd first changed. He'd been nervous around her. Now, with more confidence in his new form, he wanted to take Amper to meet her and perhaps even show Henry and Remmie the spring.

_I want to make them like me. Once they see how great being this way feels, they won't want to go back. However, if they don't want to, I won't force them._

Amper stirred moments later. Her beautiful eyes bore into Pike's soul. _I would do anything for her._

"Good morning. So, what are we going to learn today?" Amper asked.

_Why learn when we can play instead?_

While Pike was still teaching Amper to read; he was finding it less appealing by the day. Pike was more interested in playing now. Ever since his encounter with Rachel, Pike was finding his form much more appealing. He was growing to the point of wanting others to be this way.

Saving the people in the car had been another anchor for his new form. Pike knew that he'd have been helpless to do anything if he were still human. The newspapers were still reporting about the talking pikachu. Some were requesting information on where he'd gone. While Pike wasn't ready for that level of exposure; he wasn't sure how Rachel would react. Mark had been there so there was the chance that they'd trace him back to her.

Pike had yet to rematch Hothead. He hadn't of done much training with Remmie. However, with his new confidence in his abilities as well as his personal stake in his form, Pike felt that he could beat the vulpix.

"We don't need to learn anymore. We can just play all day now," Pike said.

Amper stood up. "Don't we have to learn? Can't I learn to speak your language?"

"We don't _have_ to. There are other things more fun then study."

Pike stood up and nuzzled Amper. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 11am. Knowing that Henry would be at work by now had Pike feeling more adventurous.

"We have the house to ourselves," Pike said.

"You taught me about privacy," Amper said.

"Playing is more fun when others aren't watching. We don't have to study. No one will know if we just play," Pike said.

"Then we won't get smarter!" Amper said.

"We don't have to be smart to play and relax," Pike said. He stopped nuzzling Amper and looked into her eyes. "Do you like playing just for fun?"

"Yes," Amper said.

Pike nodded. "Later, I can show you where I changed. I met others after. We can meet them."

"Can we teach them stuff?" Amper asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they don't want to learn. They seemed happy with their lives."

Shortly after his accident, Pike had wondered how Pichka and the others could be happy like that. Now, he was staring to wonder how he was satisfied living as a human.

_Maybe if we all changed we could live with that colony._

"I still want to learn," Amper said.

"You don't have to," Pike said.

Amper jumped off the couch and ran towards the bookcase. She pulled out a book from the bottom shelf. Pike followed her and saw that she was starting to read a history book. She'd opened a chapter from two centuries prior.

_What am I doing? I know I should want to learn as well. Yet, being with her feels so good. I think I might want to take it further. I'd never thought of having kids as a human. Pichu are adorable. I wonder if Amper would be interested._

"If we had pichu together, you could teach them," Pike said.

Amper turned around. "I thought you said you just wanted to mate for fun?"

"I did," Pike replied.

"Think of how good they'd be at battling if we taught them to be smart!" Pike said.

"What if they'd rather learn then battle?" Amper asked.

"Battling can be fun. I want to re-match that vulpix. I know I can beat him this time!"

"You can learn how to battle a vulpix by reading about them," Amper suggested.

"I do have books on them. I've read about pikachu and battling but not a lot about vulpix," Pike said.

Pike only needed a few minutes to find the book about vulpix. He realised that he could use study as another way to embrace his pikachu form.

---

Two bowls of pokechow and four hours later, Pike had read most of the book. He felt more confident about the prospect of a re-match now.

Amper had asked him for help several times while reading the history book. Pike still found reading about things other then something relevant to his current form difficult to focus on. However, he knew Amper found it important thus decided to help her. Helping Amper let Pike know that she needed him; it made Pike feel useful.

"You want to go outside and play for a bit? I could use a break," Pike said.

Amper closed the book she was reading. "Want to practice your attacks?"

Pike remembered the practice Amper and had weeks ago. He also remembered almost losing control around her. Now, he wasn't sure how he would react. He wondered if perhaps, he _wanted _to lose control this time around.

"If you're interested, then sure. It's more fun then reading," Pike said.

"Not always," Amper said.

_She has to be joking._

"It sounds like it gets the blood rushing through your veins, your heart pounding, adrenaline flowing. It must be … stimulating. I've only done it those two times. I want to try again."

"So, you don't like reading anymore?" Amper asked.

"Not as much. I don't think I'm going to be human again. I need to look to the future and stop denying what I am," Pike replied.

It was the truth, so Pike saw no reason to deny it. He'd been a pikachu for more then seven weeks now. He didn't want to tell his family that he was starting to forget what it was like to be human. He was genuinely attracted to Amper; the past week was ample evidence of that. Even his boss had called a few days ago to inform Pike that his boss had to give Pike's job to someone else. Pike hadn't of been upset with that at all. He didn't _want _to go back to work. Pike was even tempted to call Remmie and say that he was ready to go on an adventure with him.

"When we saved those people from that car, I learned that this form is valid. Maybe fate intended this to happen to me."

"What's fate?" Amper asked.

"Some humans think that we're all meant to do something or lots of things in life. Sometimes, the things that happen to us happen so we can do those things," Pike said.

"You mean that someone wanted you to be a pikachu so we could meet and save those people?" Amper asked.

Pike nodded his head. "My parents still haven't found a way for me to be human again. Maybe, fate doesn't want them to find a way. I know my parents are smart. If there was a way to make me human, they would have found it by now."

Amper approached Pike and put her right paw on the Pike's left shoulder. _Heh, I taught her that._

"You've been telling me that we can be more. Maybe this fate person wanted you to be a smart pikachu so you can tell people about being this way," Amper said.

_Those news people keep asking me to come forward. Yet, maybe Rachel was right about being this way is a gift and I should embrace it._

"It's possible. Or, maybe fate wanted me to be a smart pikachu so I'd be great at battling. Want to test that theory out?" Pike asked.

"Okay, but don't hold back," Amper said.

Pike grinned. "I won't."

-

Pike stood in his backyard facing Amper. It was cooler out then their last match. A breeze blew through, rustling the grass (which was at level with Pike's belly) and Pike's fur. Amper stood a meter away from Pike.

"Okay Pike, let me have it! Don't worry about hurting me. When I've had enough, I'll say so."

Pike initially resisted. That delay was enough for Amper to let loose with an electric attack that knocked him onto his back. The shock didn't hurt. Hitting the ground stung.

Feeling a surge of adrenaline, Pike leapt to his feet and jumped over the charging Amper even as static from her attack sparked through his fur.

_Okay, if you want it, you're going to get it!_

He did an about face as he landed on the ground, his cheeks sparking. Electricity flew out of them. Amper reacted by going onto all fours, standing on her forepaws and absorbing it with her tail.

_Good one! Okay Pike, don't admire her, defeat her, you can do it!_

Pike ran at Amper. She leaped out of the way. Sensing she was about to let loose an electric attack, Pike raised his tail just in time to feel the electricity hit it.

_That's right Pike, don't think; just do. That's what you did wrong before, you thought about it._

Pike knew that electric attacks alone were not going to win the battle. He did his best to draw on his pikachu instinct, ran at Amper, spun around and executed a perfect slam with his tail.

"Good one. Now here's another!" Amper said.

Amper started running around in circles, making Pike feel dizzy. When she stopped, Pike's eyes went wide. There were three versions of Amper standing there. Sweat trickled down Pike's belly as he stood on his hind legs.

_Great, so I'm seeing triple now. How did she do that?_

Pike tried a quick attack against the Amper to his left. He went right through her as though she didn't exist.

_Oh oh._

"Gotcha!" Amper said before executing a quick attack of her own, knocking Pike onto his rear end again.

Pike stood up and held out his right forepaw. "All right, that's enough … I'm beat. How did you do that?"

Amper smiled. "Double team."

Amper was intelligent and a worthy opponent, making her more enticing to Pike. The battle had excited him. He tried to calm himself rather then lose control.

"You created two copies of yourself to fool me. Since when do you know so many battle attacks?" Pike asked.

Amper hoped over to Pike and kissed him on the cheek. _Something else I've taught her._

"You're not the only one whose been reading up on battling."

"But how do I know which one to attack when you do that?" Pike asked.

"Don't trust your eyes," Amper said.

_Of course! How could I be so foolish?_

"Now I feel kinda dumb. But I remember reading that I should focus on what I learned from the battle rather then on the fact that you defeated me," Pike said.

"Then you can be a smarter Pikachu," Amper said.

Pike nodded. "That was exciting."

Amper suddenly tackled Pike, an act of play rather then battle. She looked him in the eyes as the grass tickled his feet. Any shame over being intimate with Amper where others can see them faded. Pike felt that he had to let go of those human values. The sweet scent of the grass only furthered Pike's excitement. Amper was warm and her scent was wonderful. She'd given Pike an opportunity and Pike wasn't about to deny her.

He and Amper kissed before giving into their feelings.

---

After Henry got home, they'd had supper. Pike lay stretched out on Henry's lap, having He'd removed his baseball cap so Henry could pet Pike between his ears. If Pike were a kitten, he'd be purring.

Now that he was starting to accept what he felt was his fate, he didn't feel degraded by it at all. He wasn't sure how Henry felt. However, since his cousin was doing this, Pike doubted Henry had a problem with it.

Amper was reading. Pike still wasn't sure why she was doing that. Battling and playing were so much more fun (not to mention their other activities). He felt that he needed to accept what he was. Behaving like a furry little human no longer seemed logical to Pike.

"I want to visit the woods where I changed. I can show you the pikachu colony I found and the pond that changed me," Pike said.

"I don't know Pike, it sounds risky," Henry replied.

"I want to show Amper the pikachu that helped me after I changed. I might never have found my way home if it wasn't for her," Pike said. Suddenly feeling excited; he stood and turned around. "We can have a campout! I can show Amper the woods and we can play in them!"

"I don't understand, I thought you wanted to read and such. How come Amper is reading but you're not? You seem more interested in … you know, then anything else," Henry said.

A few weeks ago, Pike would have blushed. Now however, he knew it was the truth and saw no reason to deny it.

"We're the same species and I care for her. I think fate wanted us to be together," Pike said.

"Fate? What do you mean?" Henry asked.

Pike told Henry the same thing he'd told Amper. _Maybe Rachel was right. I wonder how she's doing._

"I understand seeing it that way. Are you sure you want to give up on being human again? What about your career, not to mention your life?" Henry asked.

"This is my life now! A career is a human thing. Anyway, I have Amper and you guys. Why go back to a boring job when I can help people and go on adventures?" Pike asked.

"You're forgetting that those boring jobs pay the bills. Believe me Pike, I'd love to spend my days romping without a care in the world. Just because I'm thirty-two years old doesn't mean I'm boring. Believe me, I'd love to be like you. In some ways, I envy you. However, we have bills to pay. The truth is, I'd love to play video games as much as I did when I was younger. I just don't have the time as well as other priorities," Henry said.

"Maybe you can become like me. Then you won't have to worry about bills. If you don't want to be a pikachu, maybe you can be a furret like Rachel or…"

"Listen to yourself Pike. Where would we live? What would we do? When this first happened, you wanted to speak English to make sure you kept that part of your humanity. You even wanted to read and write. I know you've been teaching Amper to show her there's more to life. Now, you seem to be losing interest in that."

"I know. It's just so hard to resist. A part of me wants to just go and be one with nature," Pike said.

"Nature isn't all fun and games Pike. It's hard out there," Henry said.

Pike nodded. "Maybe I do need to calm down. I still want to show you the pikachu that helped me. I'm curious as to how they're doing," Pike said.

Pike hoped off Henry's legs and ran over to Amper. He nuzzled against her.

"Not this time Pike, this book is too interesting," Amper said.

Pike saw that Amper was reading a collection of short stories. He was mildly annoyed that Amper assumed that he wanted something physical.

"That's not what I wanted," Pike said.

Amper stopped reading and looked at Pike. "Sorry. What is it?"

"Remember how I mentioned meeting those pikachu that I met after I changed. I could also showing you guys where I changed."

Amper nodded.

"Are you still interested?" Pike asked.

"Maybe. Can we take something to read with us?" Amper asked.

"I guess if you want. In the woods, we can have fun. That's better then reading!" Pike said.

"Didn't you want to battle that vulpix again?" Amper asked.

"Yes, I do. This time, thanks to your help, I know I can beat her!" Pike said.

"Beat who?" Henry asked as he approached Pike from behind.

"Hothead. I'm going to re-match her. I know you don't think that's a good idea but I _need_ to do it," Pike said.

"You know I don't approve of that Pike. Yet, it is your life. I can't tell you what you can and cannot do. But, I want to be there if you decide to re-match her. I don't want you to get hurt."

Pike nodded his head. "What about my friends in the woods?"

"I guess if you want to visit them, I'll take you. _However_, I'm not about to take a swim in that pond. I also think you should take something to read with you. I'm getting worried about you. Don't be so eager to give up your humanity," Henry said.

Pike knew that if Henry just tried being this way (even if only for a short while) that he'd see things differently. However, Pike also remembered what Henry said. Henry couldn't afford to end up like Pike. He knew that to get a little, he had to give a little.

"Okay, I'll bring some reading material. Can Remmie come to? I'd love to show him my friends from that colony!" Pike said.

"That's up to him," Henry said.

"Let's call him and ask him!" Pike said.

"All right," Henry said.

A few minutes later, Henry had finished the call.

"He said he'd love to come along," Henry said.

"Great, it's a campout then! But first, I have a battle to win!" Pike said.

---

A week later, Pike stood on Henry's shoulder with Henry standing in a small ring on in a park close to his house. Pike had spent the previous week training with Amper before he felt ready to battle Hothead. The boy from before stood several meters in front of the duo. Remmie stood to Henry's left holding Amper.

"What's wrong? Can't control your pikachu?" the boy said.

"I don't think we caught your name," Henry said.

The boy grinned and folded his arms. "Trevor."

"Well Trevor, I suggest you adjust your attitude," Henry said.

"Meh, whatever pops," Trevor said.

"I think someone needs to teach you manors," Henry said.

"Look, are you going to fight or not?" Trevor asked.

"You sure about this?" Henry asked.

Pike nodded. Henry lowered Pike to the ground.

"Get 'em Pike," Amper said.

"We're ready when you are," Henry said.

"Well then, I have a little surprise for you all," Trevor said.

Trevor threw out the pokeball containing Hothead. When it opened, the energy hothead was stored as flew out. Pike gasped when he saw a Ninetails take form before him.

_Oh crap._

"This wasn't what we expected," Henry said.

"I can still beat her!" Pike said.

Trevor's eyes went wide. "Say what? A talking pikachu; what kind of messed up crap is this?"

"So we meet again," Hothead said.

Pike looked up at hothead. She towered hover Pike now. Her ghostly appearance only added to the Pike's apprehension. While Pike honestly would rather just be friends with her, if she wanted a fight, Pike was more then willing to oblige.

_Okay, just remember what Amper taught you._

"I can take still take you!" Pike said.

"Like you defeated me before?" Hothead asked.

"I've been practising," Pike said.

Hothead looked at Amper. "I'm sure you have."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pike asked.

"I think you know pikachu," Hothead said.

Pike felt his cheeks sparking. "My name is Pike."

"How can your pikachu speak?" Trevor asked.

"I'm a good teacher," Henry replied.

"Pike is cool; that's how he can speak," Remmie said.

"Whatever. So, are you ready?" Trevor asked.

Pike nodded.

"All right then. Hothead, use Attract!" Trevor said.

Pike watched Hothead's eyes glow. He felt strange. His desire to fight her decreased. Pike shook his head. He'd read about that attack before. He considered it a cheap shot. Unfortunately, it didn't change the fact that she'd use the attack.

"Shake it off Pike!" Henry said.

"He's distracted, quick attack him!" Trevor said.

Before Pike could react, Hothead charged at him, striking him and sending him flying several meters backwards. Pike stood up and leapt back into the ring.

"Counter attack Pike. Don't let her get to you!" Henry said.

Pike ran at Hothead, doing his best to ignore the effects of attract. He spun around and struck Hothead with a Slam attack. Hothead flinched but otherwise; Pike's attack didn't seem to harm her.

"Use confuse ray now!" Trevor said.

Before Pike could register what was happening, he felt something fly from Hothead. It stuck him, feeling warm against his fur. Things started making little sense. In place of Hothead, he saw Amper standing there. He looked around and everything was waving back and forth.

_Whoa, either I'm tripping out or something strange is going on._

"Pike, thunderbolt her!" Trevor said.

Pike _thought_ it was Trevor. The voice came from Henry's direction! _What's going on?_ Pike tried to use his thunderbolt attack only to end up hitting himself. He fell into his back, stunned. Although he did manage to get up right away, he saw what looked like Amper run at him, spin around and strike him with all nine of her tails! _Nine tails, on a pikachu. What is going on?_ Pike hit the ground hard. His mind cleared and everything came back into focus.

He saw Amper run to his side and put her forepaws on his belly.

"Come on Pike, you can beat em. _Rest_ for a bit," she said with a wink of her right eye.

Allowing his instincts to guide him, Pike executed the attack. Everything went dark as he fell asleep. He seemed to feel something hit him while he was out. When he awoke, he felt refreshed. The effects of attraction had worn off, as had any lingering effects of the confuse ray.

"I'm sorry Pike, I guess I'm not so good at this," Henry said.

"It's okay, at least you're trying," Pike replied.

"I've been helping him, let me be his trainer!" Amper said.

"All right Amper," Henry said.

Pike stood up with Amper behind him.

"What is this?" Hothead asked.

"What it looks like," Pike said.

"You're letting a pikachu train you? How stupid is that?" Hothead said.

"Shut up and fight," Pike said, frowning.

"You heard the man, use firespin!" Trevor said.

"Hurry Pike use that move I showed you … double team!" Amper said.

Pike concentrated; two more versions of him appeared beside him, one to his left and one to his right. They jumped around fast enough that Pike assumed Hothead would need to guess which one was Pike. Hothead executed her firespin attack. To Pike's elation, it hit one of the illusions. Unfortunately, both illusions faded. However, the distraction was enough to give Pike a chance to counter attack.

"Okay Pike, now use agility!" Amper said.

Pike did as Amper said. He felt faster. He ran towards Hothead. He heard Trevor tell Hothead to use another confuse ray. Fortunately for Pike, he was able to run fast enough to evade the attack and counterattack with a thunderbolt. This time, his attack met its mark, knocking Hothead back.

"Good one!" Hothead said.

"Come on hothead, don't let that phase you. Use Iron tail!" Trevor said.

Hothead tried to attack, but she couldn't seem to. Pike smiled when he realised that Hothead was out of energy! She'd need to recharge before she could do another attack!

"Oh damn. Just give me a minute!" Trevor said.

"Use thundershock again Pike!" Amper said.

Pike tried to. Unfortunately, while his cheeks sparked, the charge fizzled out before he could attack. _Oh no, I'm out of energy too!_

"All right, I think that's enough!" Henry said.

"What are you talking about?" Trevor said.

"They're both out of energy. I say we call this a draw," Henry said.

_Seems fair._

"I agree," Pike said.

"If you want to forfeit … be my guest," Trevor said.

"The battle isn't over yet," Hothead said.

Trevor threw something at Hothead and her eyes glowed.

_Oh no. I knew I'd forgotten something!_

"Get em Hothead. Use fireblast!" Trevor said.

Unfortunately, Pike wasn't ready for the attack. Hothead let lose with an assault that despite Pike's agility, he was couldn't dodge. He flew backwards from the heat. It was a painful experience to say the least. However, it gave him insight into the fact that while pokémon may enjoy battling, sometimes they get hurt.

Pike landed on his belly. The attack had singed him. Although he managed to get up, Hothead charged at him with a quick attack. When she collided with him, everything went dark.

---

Pike opened his eyes. Everything came back into focus. He was staring up at a ceiling he didn't recognise. Henry, Remmie and Pike's parents were standing over him. Amper was standing beside Pike. Her presence was enough to reassure Pike that everything would be all right.

"What hit me?" Pike asked.

"A fireblast," Henry said.

"Are you all right?" Pike's father asked.

"I've never seen a fire ball like **that**!" Remmie said.

"I lost the battle," Pike said, hanging his head.

_How could I have lost after a week training?_

Pike felt humiliated. From his point of view, he'd let Amper and Henry down. He was supposed to be a hero for Remmie. Losing in front of his little brother was (in his opinion) the worst thing that could happen to him.

"My poor baby," Pike's mother said. She leaned forward and kissed Pike on the forehead.

"Mom!" Pike said.

"Sorry," she replied.

"I can't believe I lost," Pike said.

Pike's father petted Pike's head. "We all lose every once in a while. It's what you learn from defeat and how you otherwise deal with it that's important."

"Yeah, I guess. So, how long have I been out?" Pike asked.

"About twelve hours," Henry replied.

"How bad did he get me?" Pike asked.

While Pike felt refreshed; he was still sore from the battle. He wasn't sure he wanted to get into another one if it would hurt like that. It made him wonder just how badly their opponent would hurt the loser in these sorts of battles.

"You got singed but you'll be fine," another voice said.

Pike looked up to see a male nurse walk into the room. He was a little taller then Henry, had buzzed brown hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. His nametag identified him as Paul. He was carrying a clipboard.

"A talking Pikachu … fascinating," Paul said.

"It's a long story," Pike said.

Paul sat down in a chair beside Pike's bed. "I'm interested in hearing it. That is, if you don't mind. Tell me, are you the same talking pikachu that saved that family in MapleBrook?"

Pike looked at his parents. He heard someone else run into the room. It was his sister.

"Geeze Pike, you're getting into battles now?" she asked.

"Yeah … sorta," Pike said.

"So, have you guys heard anything about a cure yet? Pike may be cute like this but it's been what … two months by now?" Tiffany asked.

"A cure? For what?" Paul asked.

"Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell," Tiffany said.

"Like Pike said, it's a long story," Henry said.

"But it's a cool one!" Remmie said.

Paul crossed his right leg over his left. He stroked his chin and looked around. "I can assure you confidentiality if there is anything you wish to keep private."

"I don't know," Pike's mother said.

"I think the public already knows enough," Pike's father said.

"Is Amper still your girlfriend Pike?" Tiffany asked.

"Girlfriend?" Paul asked.

"It's up to you Pike. You're old enough to make your own decisions," Pike's mother said.

"I'll tell you the truth. There's an Espion at the police station that can back me up. Her name is Miranda," Pike said.

Pike considered telling Paul about the Joy there that knew of his story. However, he noticed that this seemed to be a different centre. It's appearance and scent was different then the one he'd ended up at the day after he changed. It seemed like long ago.

"If you wish, we can use my office. You're well enough for it now," Paul said.

Pike looked at the others around him and nodded. "Thanks for coming guys."

His family members parted and waited while Pike and Paul went into Paul's office to talk to him.

-

A talking pikachu; Paul had never seen anything like it before! The expression on his face made him appear more intelligent then normal. There was also something about his eyes. The fact he was wearing a baseball cap was also unusual.

"So, how is it you're able to speak?" Paul asked.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Pike asked.

"Yes," Paul said.

Pike proceeded to tell Paul his story about encountering the spring. He mentioned the issues he'd been having with instincts as well as his relationship with Amper. Although he didn't say who Rachel was, he mentioned meeting a furret that used to be human.

"You're unique perspective on battling could be useful to trainers. I will respect your wishes, however, perhaps you should re-consider. Have you considered writing a book about your experiences?" Paul asked.

"I can still write, but I don't know. What makes me so special? I mean, I'm not an author," Pike asked.

Paul smiled. "You've experienced what it seems few have. There are people that would love to hear your story and the positive and negative effects it's had on your life."

"I suppose that's true," Pike said.

"What sort of relationship (if any) do you have with the female pikachu that was with you?" Paul asked.

_I hope that wasn't a bad question._

"She's um … this is just between us right?" Pike asked.

"Yes, I assure you," Paul said.

"Amper is … my … mate," Pike replied.

Paul nearly dropped his clipboard.

_I guess it's reasonable that he'd pair off with a female. But … wow, who would have thought._

"Does she object?" Paul asked.

"No, in fact, she's the one that encouraged it."

"Fascinating. So, how do you feel about it?" Paul asked.

"I love her. I can't imagine living without her," Pike said.

Pike told Paul about his teaching Amper to read and encouraging her to increase her knowledge. Paul found the idea of a pokémon taking such an interest fascinating. He realised that there was still the issue of Pike re-gaining his human form.

_Fascinating, he's developed a bond with a natural member of his new species. I don't blame him for that. I wonder what his brain is like right now. Perhaps his thinking is similar to an advanced Pikachu. _

"Would you be interested in undergoing some tests? I'd like to find out how this has affected your mind. I could use this Espion you spoke of to help ascertain how similar your thinking is to a so called normal pikachu," Paul asked.

"I don't know. I think I'm comfortable with that. I don't want people to want to do all sorts of tests on me," Pike said.

_Makes sense that he'd be afraid. I don't blame him at all._

"I understand. If you wish, I can study this spring. Perhaps I can find out how the water works and then find a way to reverse its effects," Paul said.

"What about Amper? I don't want to change back if she can't be human with me."

"I can't guarantee you anything Pike. However, I will do everything I can."

"Thanks," Pike said.

"Now, I'll let you be with your family," Paul said.

Pike was well enough for the centre to discharge him so he went home.

Later, the group went to a restaurant for supper, a treat for Pike given how long it had been since he'd been in one. The staff didn't have a problem with him and Amper being there as long as they behaved.

While Pike was able to stay in control, he felt out of place. Amper on the other hand, enjoyed reading from the menu now that she was growing more able to understand human words by the day. Pike decided to base his decisions on the pictures of food rather then the woods. He found that he wanted to get back to practising in order to re-match Hothead once more.

Eventually, they went home, but not before Pike decided that, wanting to spend more time with his siblings that he wanted to make his visit to the woods to be an outing with them.

Henry agreed. Since Pike had been home for most of the time since he originally became a pikachu, Henry didn't mind the opportunity to have the house to himself for a few days.

---

The big day came. Pike and Amper sat on Remmie's shoulders while Tiffany was carrying fold up tents on her back as they trekked through the woods. It was getting dark out and the wind was cold. Remmie wore a navy blue sweater and jeans while Tiffany wore a light blue sweater and jeans.

"It's around here somewhere," Pike said.

"It's getting too dark to tell," Tiffany said.

Pike wished he could have the warmth of a campfire or preferably Amper's body. However, with his brother and sister with him, he didn't want to do anything that might upset them.

"This spring could really make a pikachu like you?" Remmie asked.

"Yes," Pike said.

"I don't think we're going to be doing that Pike. One of my brothers running around naked is enough," Tiffany said.

"I still have my hat!" Pike said.

"He also has his fur!" Remmie added.

"Yes, I know. So, where is this pikachu colony of yours?" Tiffany asked.

"They're close to the spring, I know that much," Pike said.

"Are you going to battle anyone else Pike? Maybe if you became a Raichu then you could beat that mean NineTails!" Remmie said.

_Am I ready to grow up? Maybe I could beat her if I did. Would Amper accept me like that? Could I be a good father for her children as a Raichu?_

"Pike can't do that! If he evolves himself, he might never be able to change back! I know you're not so sure you want to change back Pike but still, evolving is a whole different thing," Tiffany said.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know if I'm ready for it," Pike said.

He imaged touching a thunderstone and feeling its energy course through his body. All aspects of him would improve. He'd be bigger and stronger; Hothead wouldn't know what hit him, at least from Pike's point of view anyway.

_I could wipe the smile off Trevor's face. If people liked a talking, pikachu … just wait until they see a talking Raichu!_

"Then again, maybe it would be a good idea for me," Pike said.

"You want to evolve?" Amper asked.

"Maybe," Pike said. Pike detected a familiar scent in the air. His ears perked. _We're almost there!_ "Turn left here, then we'll be there."

Tiffany and Remmie walked in the direction Pike requested. They came to the spring a few moments later.

"There it is!" Pike said.

Looking back and forth, Pike leapt off Remmie's shoulder and ran around. Memories of what had happened to him on that day came back to him.

"Let's pitch our tents here then," Tiffany said.

"Can I **please** be a pikachu like Pike? They're so cool!" Remmie said.

"Remmie, you remember what Mom and Dad said. They'd trust us as long as we didn't give in to that temptation.

_This is strange, why can I smell Rachel here?_

"I know, but Pike is so cool now. I want to show him to my other friends!" Remmie said.

Pike walked around and to his surprise, found that his pants were still by the tree he'd left them on! He stood over them, sniffing them. His human scent was still on them. It was a scent now almost alien to Pike.

"What's that Pike?" Amper asked.

"These were my pants I was wearing before I had the accident that set off the chain of events that made me a pikachu. It feels weird that I used to wear these things," Pike said.

"There more," Remmie said.

Pike turned to see Tiffany setting up the tents while Remmie pulled clothes out from behind a bush. Hopping over to Remmie, Pike saw that there were enough clothes for five or six people there. All of them had Rachel's scent on them.

_What has she been doing?_

"What's this?" Remmie asked.

Pike watched Remmie pick up what seemed to be a small book. Remmie sat down and Pike jumped on his shoulder.

Remmie took out a flashlight from his pocket and lit it over the book. "It's a journal by someone named Eva Hargrove," Remmie said.

With fascinated horror, Pike read the journal as Remmie did. When they were done, Pike jumped off Remmie's shoulder's and began to pace.

_My God, Pichka used to be a human. She acted as if she's always been a pikachu! I have to help her somehow. If I didn't get help, that could have happened to me! Her family must be going crazy with worry about her._

Pike leapt over to Tiffany's position and tugged on her jeans.

"What's wrong? Why do you look like you're about to cry?" Tiffany asked.

"Look at what we found," Remmie said.

Remmie handed the journal to Tiffany. When she was done reading, she gasped. "My God," she said.

"I have to get to that colony and tell her that I know who she was," Pike said.

"Pike, it's getting too dark, we'll have to wait until morning," Tiffany said.

"What about those other people?" Remmie asked.

"Other people?" Tiffany asked.

"Wait a second. Put the journal down for a minute," Pike said.

Tiffany did as Pike asked. Pike sniffed the paper and detected Rachel's scent on it.

_Did Rachel know about this thing? Why didn't she try to help Eva? What about those other people. Oh my God, what if she's already changed Mark._ _We could play but … what if he didn't want it._

"Pike, what's wrong?" Tiffany asked.

"Rachel's scent is on this book. It's on all of the other clothes here. I think she may have brought others to become pokémon like me."

"Does that mean that we can play with them?" Amper asked.

"I don't know. Rachel wanted me to embrace my pikachu side. Maybe it would be fun to have others to play with. Yet, if she wasn't happy with my trying to stay human on the inside, she may be trying to get others to embrace her way of thinking. I have a bad feeling about this," Pike said.

"Pike, I found something else," Remmie said.

Pike turned and ran towards his brother. Remmie was holding a shirt. When Pike reached Remmie; he knelt down and showed it to Pike. Since it was a light blue polo shirt like Mark used to wear, what was Pike's worst fear but perhaps also something a small part of him wanted was apparently coming true.

Sniffing the shirt, a chill ran down Pike's spine. The shirt was Mark's.

"It's Mark's isn't it?" Remmie asked.

Pike nodded. "Yes."

---

I'm still considering which species Mark is going to have become. I've considered a Mewoth. I'll always have a special place in my heart for them. In the game, I loved to have one.

I'm still of two minds as to whether or not Pike will evolve into a Raichu. So, we'll see.


	10. Chapter 10

Just your average Pika

Chapter 10

Pokémon is copyright Nintendo and Gamefreak. I intend no copyright infringement with this work.

I'd like to extend a thank you to Jeremy Band for proof reading this chapter for me.

Pike now knows about what Rachel is doing. He's also determined to find Pichka and help her if possible.

In this chapter, we also see some of what Rachel is doing through her eyes. I'm hoping that she doesn't seem quite as evil once we know why she's doing what she's doing.

---

Pike stared at the shirt in disbelief. He had been afraid Mark was going to go through with this.

_Rachel must have convinced him. But, he's her son! Maybe she just hated being alone. That's why she came on so strong with me._

Despite his attempts to rationalise Rachel's actions, Pike couldn't help but worry about Mark. Had the boy thought his decision through or had Rachel manipulated him somehow?

"If Mark gets to be a pokémon, so should I," Remmie declared.

"No!" Pike cried.

"But, you're cool like this! We can do stuff that we couldn't before," Remmie pointed out.

Pike shook his head. "It's not that simple Remmie!"

"Why not? You're so cool now. I still want my other friends to see you. If I were like you, I'd be popular _and _cool!"

Pike looked at his brother sadly. The world was a simpler place to him. Things tended to be black and white instead of gray. Pike was all right from Remmie's point of view, Pike knew that Remmie figured he would be all right.

_He looks up to me. If I tell him how hard it's been for me, I might scare him. On the other hand, it might motivate him to help Mark._

"This is serious. It's not like Mark just bought a new shirt or something. Why would Rachel change all of these people?" Pike wondered.

"Why not just ask her?" Tiffany asked.

"I still have to help Pichka. If she used to be human, I need to do everything to help her remember who she was," Pike said.

"What if she's happy the way she is or you can't help her?" Tiffany asked.

"Her family has the right to know what happened to her. Besides, if that happened to me, I'd want you guys to help me," Pike said.

"I know. I'm just saying that if she's happy then maybe we should leave her be," Tiffany replied.

_Maybe that's true. Then again, if I leave her like that, we'll never know what she could accomplish._

"Then she wouldn't get smarter," Amper said.

"What did she say?" Tiffany asked.

Pike offered to translate.

"We can teach them how to be smarter," Amper said.

"What if Amper and I stayed with them for a while. We might be able to help Pichka and make the others smarter," Pike said.

"What if you end up like Pichka?" Tiffany asked.

_She has a point. I'm already having enough trouble as it is. Anyway, if Rachel is changing others, I should do something._

"Okay, staying with them is a bad idea. But, you need to understand that they helped me. I could have ended up as a wild animal or died if it weren't for them," Pike said.

"I know Pike, but I'm worried that you'll become obsessed with trying to help Pichka because you want to help yourself. Just make sure you're doing this for the right reason," Tiffany said.

Pike nodded. "I'll make sure that I know where to draw the line. Anyway, even if I don't, I have you guys to help me."

"After Pike helps this Eva person, maybe I can go to Mark's house and ask if he's home?" Remmie asked.

"It's too risky. For all we know, Rachel might convince you to become a pokémon as a friend for Mark!" Tiffany said.

"So, I can be cool like Pike _and _Mark," Remmie said.

"Why don't we sleep on this? It's getting late," Tiffany said.

"You guys go ahead. I … need some alone," Pike said.

Pike looked back towards the spring as he listened to Tiffany and Remmie enter their tents. Amper hopped over to his right side soon after. The situation had gone from his accepting his form to something more insidious in a matter of minutes. Pike in a sense was looking forward to seeing Pichka now that he knew she used to be a human. However, he also worried that anything he could say might make her situation worse.

Then there was the matter with Mark and Rachel. Pike wanted to know what Rachel was doing. She had a way of getting people to side with her.

_Last time I went into that water, my entire life changed. If the spring never existed, Eva, Rachel, the others and I would be going about our lives as normal. Yet, I'd have never met Amper, at least not as I know her now. She's done so much for me and I apparently for her. I can't image life without her._

"My becoming a Pikachu was an accident. Yet, looking back, I'm glad it happened. We could never have been together as we are now if it weren't for that spring. Rachel wanted me to accept my form. If she's changing other people, I'm not sure what to do."

"Did Mark want to be this way?" Amper asked.

"He seemed to. I told him that he shouldn't be so hasty with such a decision. Yet, if Rachel wanted to be with Mark as mother and son, maybe she did the right thing. We can play with him now. When Remmie is old enough, he could take all of us on an adventure. Yet, Mark's given up his humanity. I don't know what to think."

"Maybe we can help him to stay smart?" Amper asked.

"It might work. Although, I'm not sure he _wants_ to stay smart," Pike said.

"Even if he doesn't want to stay smart, we can help him," Amper said.

"I hope he wants us to help him."

_Although, do we have the right? I'm not Mark's father. Rachel is his mother; she has the right to raise her son as she sees fit, even if I disagree with what she's doing. If I try to make Mark think like I want him to then I'm no better then Rachel was when she seduced me. I need to relax for a while._

"Do you want to take a bath together? It might be relaxing," Pike asked.

"Is it safe?" Amper asked.

Pike took Amper's paws into his own. "I'll make sure nothing hurts you."

Together, Pike and Amper approached the spring. Pike's heart skipped a beat. The instinct to flee was growing within him. However, with Amper with him, he felt stronger. The water was warm against his feet. He and Amper strolled in until they were shoulder deep. They both turned and faced each other.

Pike leaned forward to kiss Amper. When their lips met, Pike felt a tingle. A vision entered his mind of him and Amper as humans doing the same thing. As a human, Amper was about Pike's age, but a little shorter. She had yellow hair down to her shoulders and green eyes. Water from the spring, now at level with her navel, glistened off her body.

"Amper, is that you?" Pike asked.

"Pike, is that _you_?" Amper asked.

Pike was his human self with the exception of golden blonde hair on his arms.

"Yes. I … I don't understand," Pike said.

Then, as soon as it began, it was over. Pike was his Pikachu self kissing Amper. They stopped and Pike looked Amper and then himself over to confirm their forms.

"What was that?" Amper asked.

"I … I don't know," Pike said.

---

After Rachel had returned with Samuel and revealed that he'd become a Furret like her, Mark hadn't understood Samuel's motivations. Both Rachel and Pike's transformations were accidental. The eight-year-old remembered his mother's words. _I've opened a new world of discovery for Samuel. I can use that spring to help others. There are many people in the world who have no hope and/or nowhere to go. I want to offer them a chance to start over in a new form. They can make a new life for themselves._

The first of these people had been a girl Mark's age named Katrina. She'd run away from home because her parents were always fighting. She had a pet Meowth that she'd taken with her. Mark had become friends with her. Two days after she'd arrived, Rachel had taken Katrina to the spring. She'd become a Meowth. Unfortunately, because she couldn't yet speak English, Mark hadn't been able to understand her.

Others had joined what Rachel dubbed their family in the interim.

Two days prior, Mark had gone to the spring with Katrina and joined her as a Meowth. Now that Mark could understand Katrina and the others, he found it easier getting along with Katrina after her change. Mark wondered if perhaps it was because he was used to relating to Rachel.

Mark awoke on the third day of what Rachel appointed as Mark's liberation.

Jumping off his bed, Mark looked at his reflection in the mirror. The sight of a Meowth looking back at him still shocked and surprised him. Mark was still adjusting to his lack of clothing. However, he was starting to enjoy being able to run around like this and get away with it.

Rachel let Mark keep his own room, although he now shared it with Katrina. However, Rachel insisted that they use separate beds, both of which were now smaller.

The others, eight so far, slept in smaller rooms. Some even slept outside when they wanted to.

While Samuel stayed close to Rachel, he didn't usurp Cal. Despite not having changed yet, Cal was still Rachel's husband.

Mark wanted to show his new form to Pike. Now, he felt that they could play together without any problems. From Mark's point of view, Katrina wasn't his girlfriend. However, she and Amper could be friends, which from Mark's point of view, would make Pike like him even more.

"M…Mark, you in here?" A voice from the hallway asked.

It was the voice of Lenny, who having changed only ten days ago was still learning how to speak English in his new form. He'd been a homeless man of thirty-two years old who'd lost his house after the company he'd worked for went bankrupt. Rachel often saw him in the park when she'd gone for walks with Mark. After changing Samuel, Rachel had finally come forward to Lenny.

Mark motioned Lenny to walk into the room. A Charmander dressed in a black shirt and hat did so. Lenny had told Mark that wearing clothes in his new form made him look cool, so Mark didn't question it. It hadn't been easy for Rachel to find fireproof clothing. She however, had told Lenny that he was worth it. Undergoing what was also an age regression had been strange for Lenny. However, Lenny had told Mark that he loved the chance to start over with the knowledge he'd gained.

"Yeah," Mark said.

"Sorry, I don't know a word for your name. It's hard for me to say it," Lenny said.

"That's okay, we'll get it eventually," Mark said.

"I'm just glad I have somewhere to stay now. I never did well in life as a human. It's nice to have a fresh start," Lenny said.

"Yeah, it is interesting being this way. Just wait until Pike sees us. He and my Mom don't have to be the only ones like this anymore," Mark said.

"Who's Pike?" Lenny asked.

"It's a long story," Mark said.

Lenny grinned. "We have time."

-

Rachel stood in her yard watching over what she considered to be her family. She'd had to convince Samuel to join her. Indeed, she felt bad for using that move on him. However, his assistance in finding the others had made it worth it.

She had taken responsibility for him and had made sure to inform him of that after changing him. The others had been easier to convince with Samuel there. Including Mark, There were ten in total.

Four of those people were homeless adults. Rachel hated the idea of people having to beg for money. As a mayor, she'd never had to worry about money. It pleased her that she was finally able to use her money to help people.

The other five were either orphans or children whose situations were difficult enough at home that they had little other choice.

_I'm not sure why Sam wants to find that Pikachu. If she's happy with who she is, I think he should leave her alone._

Samuel however was insistent in searching for Pichka. As such, he'd left a few days prior. Without Samuel's help, Rachel felt hindered in her quest. However, she also believed that she had enough people to keep her busy for some time.

Rachel wasn't sure why Mark had chosen a Meowth as his form. He'd only known Katrina for a short time. While it disappointed Rachel that Mark didn't choose her form, she understood that kids have a need to differentiate themselves from their parents.

_I know that Cal wants to join me. Finally, we'll be able to be together as nature intended. Pike was enjoyable. However, he's young, inexperienced and isn't my husband. We're not even the same species! With Pike, it was just a release._ _I hope that I showed him it that it's okay to let go in this form._

Rachel watched Ollie and Penelope wrestle in front of her. Both had chosen an Eevee as their form. They were both orphans Mark's age that Rachel had in a sense, adopted. Rachel saw them as a brother and sister for Mark.

_They don't have to worry about school anymore. They're free from having no one. Now, they can enjoy life. The human world may have been cruel to them but this world will not._

Rachel approached the duo when they stopped wrestling.

"Don't we have to study now?" Ollie asked.

"Yeah, the teachers always said we needed to!" Penelope said.

Rachel shook her head. "No, you don't have to if you don't want to. Enjoy life in ways that you couldn't before. If you want to play then play. If you want to explore the woods then feel free. If you want to take a nap, go ahead."

The two former humans both stood up and ran further into the yard. Rachel knew they were happy, which delighted her. She approached a bench where Steve, a 12-year-old that had run away from home was lying while reading a book. He'd chosen to become a Pichu. Rachel didn't tell him how cute she thought he was. A part of her still cared for Pike and wanted Steve to be a baby brother for the young man and his mate to care for.

Steve almost reminded Rachel of a younger Pike. However, her relationship with the boy was different. Pike was a man while Steve wasn't even a teenager yet. Steve was a smart boy and Rachel saw a lot of potential in him. However, she wasn't sure he should be trying to emulate human behaviour.

"You don't need to do that any more," Rachel said.

"I want to. I've never had the chance to read this many books. With so much time, there's so much I can read," Steve said.

"If you want to, then that's okay. Maybe I can get some comic books for you?" Rachel asked.

"You can? I like them too. However, I don't want you to work that hard. You've already done so much for me," Steve said.

"We're family now so it's not a problem."

"Thanks, Mrs. Johnstone!" Steve said.

Rachel put a hand on Steve's right shoulder. "Please, call me Rachel."

Steve looked at Rachel and smiled. "Rachel."

Rachel petted him on the back and left Steve to his reading.

-

"So, that's who Pike is," Mark said, completing his tale about Pike.

"He sounds like an interesting person. How come he's not here?" Lenny asked.

"Pike has his own place and a female Pikachu as a friend," Mark said.

"Oh … I get it," Lenny said.

"Get what?" Mark said.

"You said Pike has a female friend. He must want privacy," Lenny said with a wink.

Mark cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"You'll find out when you're older. Besides, you and Katrina seem to like each other," Lenny said.

"We're just friends! Anyway, we just met," Mark said.

Lenny grinned. "She is cute though."

"Well yeah but … hey!"

"Gotcha!" Lenny said.

Mark blushed. "Wanna go for a walk for something?"

"Sure, maybe I could roast some berries for us," Lenny said. He looked at his tail and grinned. "Now that I have that ability, might as well use it."

---

Pike awoke to the sound of birds chirping. Remmie was sleeping beside him. Amper was with Tiffany. After the incident in the spring and learning the truth about Pichka, Pike had difficulty sleeping.

All night, when he could sleep, he'd dreamed about him and Amper being human. It made him realise the things he was missing by being this way. While his life _was_ simpler with fewer worries and responsibility, he had far less opportunities. Pike knew that while people still respected him, his current form limited not only how far he could go but also how seriously people would take him.

_I've accepted being this way. Yet, if Amper and I could be human, there's a lot more we can do. Then again, we'd have to get jobs and would miss some of the more fun stuff in life._

Opening the tent, Pike hoped outside and took in the morning air. It was cool out, however the air was clean and fresh. He walked over to Tiffany's tent and whispered Amper's name. Pike managed to open the tent and saw Amper sleeping beside Tiffany.

Pike leapt into the tent and touched Amper's side while calling her name. She opened her eyes and looked at Pike.

"I had strange um, what do you call them?" Amper asked.

"Let's go outside and talk about it," Pike said.

Amper nodded and stood up before she and Pike walked outside and over to the spring. Pike was thirsty and wondered if it was safe for him to drink from it.

"Did you have strange dreams?" Pike asked.

"I think so. When I sleep, I sometimes think I'm somewhere else doing stuff," Amper said.

"Tell me about them," Pike said.

Pike risked a drink from the spring. The water was delicious and invigorating. He drank until he was full. Amper hopped over to Pike, looked at him and began to drink the water herself. When she was done, Pike smiled at her.

"Good isn't it?" he asked.

"You shouldn't drink that water," a voice from behind the bushes said.

Pike leapt in front of Amper, his cheeks sparking. "Whoever you are, I can hear you!"

The bushed rustled. Pike readied himself for battle. Seconds later, Pike watched a Furret that was dressed in a black polo shirt and black fingerless gloves walk out from the bushes. His clothes were dirty and he looked as though he'd taken several days to get here.

_Who the hell is that?_

"Who are you?" Pike asked, not bothering to switch to Pikachu speak.

"You might not recognise me … Pike," the Furret said.

Pike's cheeks sparked. "How did you know my name?"

"I know who you are. There aren't too many English speaking Pikachu out there. Not yet anyway," the Furret said.

"Then who are you?" Pike asked.

"My name is Samuel. I was Rachel's driver. She convinced me to swim with her in that spring. It did this to me. Convinced probably isn't the best word. She used a move on me to lower my defences. I don't remember what it's called. I saw the diary of that young woman that ended up like us. I wanted to find her so I could help her. I'm glad that I ran into you."

"I don't understand. Why is Rachel is doing this intentionally?" Pike asked.

"She wants to help people. Mark, the boy you seemed to enjoy the company of isn't human anymore," Samuel said.

Pike looked in the direction of Mark's clothes. "I know, I saw his clothes."

"It's not too late Pike. We can help these people. That is, the ones that want our help. I can tell by the look on your face that you're wondering what I mean. You see, Rachel has been taking in people that have nowhere to go. She's helped homeless people and children who were orphans or ran away. I wasn't sure I agreed with her position. She's provided them with a happy life, yet she's limited how far they can go."

"Tell me about it," Pike said. He looked at Amper and then back at Samuel. "I've accepted what I am. Yet, I've found that I'm wondering what life will be like now. My opportunities are somewhat limited by my form. I find that simpler things keep me occupied. However, I want Amper to be able to learn and grow even if I'm not sure why she feels the need to. It's frustrating."

Samuel nodded. "I understand what you're going through Pike. These past few days have been enjoyable for me as well. A part of me wants to explore this form and the world. I've never thought of battling before. Now, the idea seems intriguing. However, I know that there are things I cannot do as I am now that I could as a human," Samuel said.

Pike nodded.

Samuel smiled as he looked at Amper. "Having a friend must make things easier for you. Being young I suspect does the same."

Pike had a feeling of what Samuel was getting at.

"I want to learn more about being human. Pike is fun; he's shown me a world beyond what I knew. Yet, he seems to want to stay this way and stop learning," Amper said.

"It is difficult not to lose oneself. As humans, we had responsibilities. When faced with losing those responsibilities and being able to focus more on ones instinct and desire, it is easy to wish to forget those duties. However Pike, we need to hang on and find this Eva. I worry that it's too late for her. If we do not convince Rachel of her mistakes, it may soon be too late for us all," Samuel said.

"What if she really does want to help people?" Pike asked.

"That's the problem. Her intentions are noble but her methods are … not. We need not only to help ourselves but her as well."

Pike nodded. "Then we'd better get started."

Samuel nodded. "I don't know if we can change back. However, I am certain that we can still maintain who we are. However, this doesn't mean we cannot explore our new forms. We just need to know where to draw the line."

Nodding, Pike ran over to the tents to wake Remmie and Tiffany. Samuel had not only confirmed his fears but also something a part of him wanted; others like him. Pike wanted to help Eva. A part of him knew that his desire to help her was also a desire to help himself. He could only hope that he wasn't too late.

---

Pike and the others made their way towards the Pikachu colony. Tiffany and Remmie were behind the trio as they walked with Pike leading. Tiffany was carrying the journal so the group could show it to Pichka. Samuel was starting to be able to speak English as a Furret. However, his grammar was still simple.

"Don't you find it hot in those clothes?" Pike asked.

"Yes but it would be wrong for me to walk around naked," Samuel asked.

"You have your fur now. For me, a hat is enough," Pike said.

"Don't you feel naked?" Samuel asked.

"At first I did. But now, I just don't feel the need to cover myself anymore. I still wear my hat because I want people to know I used to be human."

"I understand feeling that way Pike. However, the lack of clothing seems one more step towards losing ones humanity. I would love to let go as some would say," Samuel said.

"Rachel encouraged me to let go. She wanted me to enjoy being this way," Pike said.

"She tried the same thing on me. She said I should accept his body as my own," Samuel said.

"I know she wants us to be happy and her arguments make a lot of sense. Yet, she's too willing to give up what's left of her humanity," Pike said.

Looking back at Remmie, Pike switched to pikaspeak so as to have some privacy. He still wasn't keen on doing this. He never liked it when people spoke languages he didn't know in public as it always felt like they were telling secrets. However, he rationalised that he needed to do it.

"My brother wants to join me. I keep saying no because it would be wrong. More than anything, I'd love to have a Pichu companion for Amper and I to play with. Yet, if I gave into his requests, it would be wrong. I'd be no better then Rachel. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Samuel switched to Furret speak.

"No Pike, you needed to say it because it's true. I don't believe Rachel is doing what she's doing out of malevolence. She's an ambitious woman that, like anyone else, wants the best for her son. As a mayor, she also wishes the best for the citizens of her city. Unfortunately, while her human ambition is intact, it seems her conscience is not. From her point of view, being this way is better for us all. While we know it would be wrong to force it upon others, she seems unaware of this," Samuel said.

"The question is, what do we do?" Pike asked.

"Hey Pike?" Amper asked.

"Yes?" Pike asked.

"Can I get a hat like yours?" Amper asked.

Samuel smiled. "I think she'd look cute in a hat."

"I don't see why not," Pike said. Switching back to English, Pike looked back at Tiffany. "Do you think Amper would look good in a baseball cap like mine?"

Tiffany smiled. "I think she'd look cute."

"Me too, she'd be cool!" Remmie said.

"I'd say it's unanimous," Samuel said.

"So Pike, are we getting close to that colony yet?" Remmie asked.

Pike looked around and sniffed the air. The area seemed familiar. He heard something in the distance. A shiver ran down Pike's spine when a familiar scent made its way into his nostrils. It was Pichka. As soon as he knew it was her, he felt a sense of familiarity.

"I can smell her," Pike said.

"Smell who?" Tiffany asked.

"Pichka … Eva, she's close by," Pike said.

Turning around, Pike looked at the others. "You guys stay here. She knows me, so she probably won't run away. She's thinking like a natural Pikachu, so she'll listen to her instincts now."

The others nodded and Pike started walking in the direction of Pichka's scent. Knowing who she was had him of two minds. Before, she was a wild animal willing to play or even mate with him at the drop of a hat. There was a real temptation to stay with her. Now however, she was a human that had lost herself to her form. Somewhere inside of that body was someone that needed Pike's help.

"Pichka, are you there?" Pike said. He stuck to pikaspeak so as not to alarm her.

Pike walked further toward the sound and scent. Then before his eyes, a bush parted and Pichka walked out from it. She approached and sniffed Pike.

"Pike, is that you?" she asked.

Looking at the female Pikachu before him, Pike was of two minds. Pikchka was wild now; she was the perfect example of allowing ones instinct and desires to control her actions. Looking her over, Pike saw that she had some dust on her. Her scent was stronger than Amper's. This was a wild animal before him; there was no doubt about that. A part of Pike wanted to pounce on Pichka. Pike, however, kept himself in control for her sake.

"Yes, it's me. How are you doing?" Pike asked.

"I was going to take a bath in that water that made you a Pikachu like me," Pichka said.

Pike felt nervous, he was unsure what to say next. A part of him, the feral aspect that he seemed to have awakened, desired Pichka. However, his conscience held him back.

_Damn it, I love Amper yet I find myself wanting Pichka as well. What the heck is wrong with me?_

Pike realised that his conscience was what in many ways was keeping him sane. He wanted to play with Remmie as a pikachu but he knew it would be wrong to change the boy. In Pike's mind, Remmie was too young to understand the long-term ramifications of becoming this way.

_I have to say something to her._

"Pichka … are you okay?" Pike asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You okay Pike?" Pichka asked.

"Yes, I … I brought my family with me … human family and a friend. I came looking for you," Pike said.

Pichka cocked her head. "Do you want to come back and stay with us?"

_Come on, say it, you can do it._

"No, I … I know who you are," Pike said.

"Of course you know me," Pichka said.

"I mean … I know who you were before," Pike said.

Just then, Pike heard the others walking up behind him. Pichka's ears perked and she turned to run.

"It's okay, they're my friends and family," Pike said.

"You got back to your nest?" Pichka asked.

"Yes," Pike said.

Amper was the first to arrive, she walked over to Pike.

"Hi," Amper said.

"Who's this?" Pichka asked.

"She's my … mate," Pike said.

"Who're they?" Pichka asked.

"That's my brother and sister. The Furret is a friend," Pike said.

Pichka looked at Samuel, she seemed nervous as though she didn't quite believe Pike's story.

"A Furret and a Pikachu friends? I've never heard of that before," Pichka said.

"I used to be human like Pike … and you," Samuel said.

Pichka looked at the group. "Human? I wasn't human!"

"What are you guys saying?" Remmie asked.

"I was just introducing everyone to Pichka," Pike said, this time in English.

Pike decided to stick with English.

Pichka jumped and appeared frightened. "You speak the human's language?"

"You can too Pichka, you used to be human. Don't you remember?" Samuel asked.

"Why would I speak the human's language?" Pichka asked.

"Pichka, we found your diary, we know your name is or at least used to be Eva," Pike said.

Pichka looked at the group and shook her head. For a few seconds, Pike was sure she was starting to remember. He looked into her eyes certain he could see some level of recognition from her. Unfortunately, she didn't react how Pike felt she would. Shaking her head, Pichka turned and started running.

"Shit!" Pike swore.

"Well, go after her!" Samuel said.

"I don't know, what if it's better to accept that she's a Pikachu now and to leave her alone?" Tiffany asked.

"Isn't that mean? What if her family wants to know where she is?" Remmie asked.

"Come on, let's go after her!" Pike said.

Pike ran in the direction Pichka had. He was amazed at the rate Pichka was able to navigate the bushes and forest floor. Doing his best to keep up, Pike used the knowledge that Eva was still herself at least somewhere inside to motivate him. However, Pike also knew that given the problems he was having, getting Eva to remember who she used to be would be difficult. He'd been having problems with thinking of himself as a human in the body of a pikachu already. For Pichka, by now, this could be her identity!

_Do I have the right to do this to her?_

"Pichka, I just want to help you!" Pike yelled out.

Pike saw Pichka sitting under a tree nearby. He stopped and approached her.

"Please, let me … us help you."

"Leave me alone!" Pichka said.

_You're coming on too strong, back up a bit._

Pike took a few steps backwards. He waited for Amper to catch up to him. This was not going to be easy. Doing his best to put himself into Pichka's position, Pike wondered how he would feel if someone told him what they'd told Pichka. She'd long since accepted that she was going to be this way, possibly for the rest of her life. Pike wagered that Eva had begun repressing her memories of being human and became Pichka, possibly to keep herself sane.

"Pichka … I'm sorry. I just wanted to help you," Pike said.

"Why are you telling me these lies?" Pichka asked.

"They're not lies," Pike said.

"Pike has shown me all sorts of neat stuff about being human. How come you guys want to stay in the wild?" Amper asked.

"We're free out here!" Pichka said.

"But then predators can get you or humans can capture you! You don't have any books out here either," Amper said.

"Books?" Pichka asked.

Her tone suggested she was starting to remember. Pike didn't want to upset her, yet he wanted her to remember.

"Do you remember?" Pike asked.

"I … I don't know," Pichka said.

"We can learn a lot about our world from books. Pike taught me how to read. Now I see the world differently. I want Pike to stay smart too," Amper said.

"Learning … I remember wanting to learn something," Pichka said.

_Yes, she wanted to learn about the spring. Come on Pichka … Eva, you can do it!_

"Yes, you did," Samuel said. Pike turned to see Samuel walking up behind them holding the Journal. "You wanted to learn about the spring, to see what it could do. You were right about it. That spring changed me as well."

Samuel put the journal in front of Pichka. She looked at it and shook her head.

"I looked up your family after Rachel did this to me. They're worried about you. I want to reunite you with them. I don't want to rush you Pichka. We just want to help you," Samuel said.

"My family is at my nest. Kevin is my mate. We want to have Pichus together. I'm fine as I am. Why do you want to help me?" Pichka asked.

Pike looked at Amper when he realised he had the same desire with Amper.

"Don't rush her," Pike said.

Samuel nodded. "Don't worry, I'll take it nice and slow."

"Your parents Pichka. Your older sister Nora and two younger brothers Jason and Ian," Samuel said.

"My … littermates? But I left the nest a long time ago. I … but. Aren't they Pikachu?" Pichka asked.

"Slow down a bit," Pike said.

"They're human," Samuel said.

Pichka looked at the journal. Pike saw some level of recognition in her eyes. They seemed to be getting through to her. However, Pike had a feeling that she was still in denial. Pike understood this. Pichka's entire world was coming apart. The fog in her mind was perhaps starting to clear. However, what she saw frightened her.

"I wrote this," Pichka said. She ran her paws over the pages and smelled the paper. "I don't know how. I … can't write. I don't understand these words. No, I couldn't have written it!"

Pichka's cheeks began to spark.

"Don't fight it Pichka," Samuel said.

Pike looked at Samuel. "It seems to be working."

Shaking her head, Pichka appeared upset.

"Eva … I'm Eva. I wanted to know if that spring could turn a human into a pokémon. It can … it turned Pike … me too. No, that was a dream. I … this is impossible!" Pichka said.

"It's not impossible Pichka … Eva. It wasn't a dream," Samuel said. His tone was calm and soothing.

"It's real … I … where is Kevin?" Eva asked.

"I don't know," Pike said.

Eva scratched her head and shook her head. "This is crazy. I don't understand!"

"We can help you," Samuel said.

"I can't leave Kevin! He's my mate! The others are my friends," Eva said.

"Maybe he can come with us," Pike said.

"I can teach you guys stuff," Amper said.

"We're happy like we are. Why would we want to learn?" Eva asked.

"Learning is fun! I never knew what I was missing out on!" Amper said.

"We're fine as we are. We know what we need to know. You want me to learn where I came from. You're confusing me. I don't want you to confuse the others!" Eva said.

"We just want to help you Eva," Samuel said.

"I'm fine as I am as Pichka! Why do you tell me these things! I remember some things but they don't make sense! These markings somehow make sense but I don't know how to read. I remember writing them but I can't write! Pike, you and Samuel wear the pretend fur humans wear. I remember wearing it but don't remember why!" Eva asked.

Pike realised that they weren't helping her right now. If anything, they were hurting her. However, he also knew that sometimes, the more one helped someone, the more they hurt them. Pichka seemed to remember being Eva, even if she didn't understand her memories or knowledge. Pike was of two minds. If Pichka were happy as a Pikachu, Pike wondered if it were best to leave her be. However, she could do much as a human that she couldn't as a Pikachu. Winter was coming and Pike knew that Pichka could end up not making it. While she was free in the wild, anything could happen to her.

"I'm worried about myself. I'm finding that it's easier for me to just be a Pikachu rather then a human in the body of one. If I can't help you, I worry that I won't be able to stop myself from losing who I am," Pike said.

Pichka looked at Pike. Again, Pike swore he saw recognition in her eyes. He wished he had psychic abilities so he could help her.

"I know you're happy as you are. However, I also know that if you can remember who you were … if you knew what you'd lost and are missing out on, you wouldn't be as happy," Pike said.

"I never knew what I was missing out on before Pike showed me how to read. I've learned so much. I don't want to go back to being a normal Pikachu," Amper said.

"Pike … I … it's like I remember something. It's so hard to recall," Eva said.

Eva stood up and approached Pike. She looked into his eyes. "I think I want to remember. Help me!"

Pike hugged Eva. "I'll do what I can," he said.

---

Rachel stood before the lake bordering her property. The lake led to a river, which led, (if one swam for a couple of hours) to an ice cave where a group of Seel and some ice types lived. She watched Ian, an adult who'd become a Seel. As he surfaced, she knelt and petted him on the back.

"Hello handsome. It's been a few days since I've seen you," she said.

"I've been exploring. Not only didn't I have a job or anywhere to go but I used to be afraid of the water. Now, you saved me from those and gave me the time to explore the world as I've always wanted to do," Ian said.

"I'm glad to have helped you," Rachel said.

"I met a female," Ian said.

Rachel smiled, "that's wonderful. Can I meet her at some point?"

Ian nodded. "Can I do one of those show things? Like where I do tricks for humans? It would be so cool to be the Seel in one of those!"

"Ian, you can do whatever you want now," Rachel said.

Hearing the chirp of a Pidgeot, Rachel stood up. "Pardon me."

She looked in the sky and walked a short distance to see Adam, a Pidgeot she'd asked to keep an eye on Samuel fly down. Adam, someone Rachel recruited a week prior, had been 18 years old and confined to a wheelchair for his entire life. Becoming a Pidgeot had not only given him full mobility, it had also allowed him to realise his lifelong dream of flying.

Adam had been so grateful that he was willing to do this for Rachel as a favour so long as she didn't hurt Pike or Samuel. Rachel had explained to him that she had no intention of hurting anyone. Her concern for Pike and Samuel was that they misunderstood her and needed her help.

"How is Samuel doing?" Rachel asked.

"He and Pike have found that female Pikachu they were after," Adam said.

"I see. I don't understand why Pike and Samuel won't leave her alone. Her human life is a part of her past. It's her current life that matters. She is free from that existence. Why do they persist in trying to hold onto their humanity?" Rachel asked.

Adam offered no explanation as he honestly couldn't come up with one.

"I can't let Pike do this. He could ruin the whole thing. Yet, I can't bring myself to harm him. There must be a solution."

"Maybe you need someone to protect you. Pike is an electric type, use a ground or rock type," Adam suggested.

"Good idea Adam. Perhaps there _is_ a species for Cal to become. Pike doesn't understand what I'm trying to do. The way he and perhaps even Samuel are thinking, one would think I want to turn every human on the planet into Pokemon. That isn't what I want."

"I understand," Adam said.

"Thank you for your help. I'll take it from here."

Adam flew off and Rachel looked into the distance at her house. She saw the two Eevees playing and Mark and Katrina walking together. She hated the idea of losing this because people didn't understand what she was trying to do. With a sigh, she contemplated her next move.


	11. Chapter 11

Just your average Pika

Chapter 11

Pokémon is copyright Nintendo and Gamefreak. I intend no copyright infringement with this work.

I'd like to extend a thank you to Jeremy Band for proof reading this chapter for me.

Having discovered Pichka, Pike is determined to help her recover her memories and return her to her family. However, Kevin who has become Pichka's mate is equally determined for Pichka to leave her past behind and accept her current existence.

---

Pichka walked back toward her nest and shelter with Pike, his mate and the others. She was bewildered. Before today, she thought that she was always as she was now. However, nonsensical images from before her time at the colony were entering her mind. She remembered being with a human family – her family.

Pike wouldn't lie to her. He'd been human before he was a Pikachu. If it happened to him, Pichka knew it could have happened to her.

_If what Pike is saying is true, why can't I remember?_

Then there was that thing they showed her. They said she wrote it. It _looked_ familiar. However, she couldn't write or read human words!

_But why do they mean something to me?_

It was as though she were trying to remember a dream.

"Pike?" Pichka asked.

"Yes?" Pike asked.

Pichka didn't understand why Pike spoke in the humans' language.

"Why is it so hard for me to remember?" she asked.

"I don't know. Can you remember what happened to you before you found your way to the colony?" Pike asked.

Pichka pictured that time in her mind. She remembered hearing that the spring could turn a human into a pokémon and had swum in it to test said theory. That was when she became a Pikachu.

_No, that can't have happened, it's impossible. If I'm a Pikachu now, then I must have always been one. That spring just made me see the truth._

Pichka stopped and held her head. "I don't know. I … it's impossible…a human can't become a Pikachu!"

Pike touched her head. "Yes, it can. It happened to me."

"What can happen?" Remmie asked.

"Pichka isn't sure a human can become a Pokémon," Pike said.

"Maybe if she swims with me, we can show her that it can happen," Remmie said.

"Remmie, I can't do that to you," Pike said.

"I assure you, it can happen," Samuel said.

"We need to prove it to her!" Remmie said.

"If we could reverse it then I'd let you," Pike said.

"But it will help Pichka to remember and we could play and stuff. It's not fair that only you get to be a Pikachu," Remmie countered.

"Mark, we've been over this before, it's not that easy! Mom and Dad would never forgive me!" Pike said.

"If you need proof then I will volunteer," Tiffany said.

_Why do they all want to help? Maybe if they're all so eager to prove it then it could be true._

"Pike, if becoming a Pikachu scared you, then it will scare them too!" Pichka said.

"It would scare them. They just want to prove to you that it's possible," Pike said.

"Why do you want to help me? I'm happy here. I have shelter, food, water and a mate! Why would I want to leave that?" Pichka asked.

"Like I said Pichka, I'm finding it harder to think of myself as a human in the body of a Pikachu. If I can help you then maybe I can help myself," Pike said.

"But, why do I need help? I'm happy here!" Pichka said.

"I thought you wanted to remember?" Pike asked.

"I do but I'm scared! What if something I remember makes me want to leave the nest? Kevin told me about the outside world, it sounded scary. How could anyone be happy there?" Pichka asked.

Amper hopped over to Pike's side.

"Pike taught me things I never knew. You'll be happy when you remember," she said.

"But it's so hard! When I sleep, I see myself doing things I'm not really doing. Those things are hard to remember. Right now, it's like trying to remember them!" Pichka cried.

"What are you guys saying?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, can I be a Pikachu?" Remmie asked.

"Rachel would say that if Remmie wishes it that we shouldn't deny it to him," Samuel said.

"I know it's hard, Pichka. We know who you were and what it's like to be human. We want you to remember so you can be happy again!" Pike said.

"But I am happy!" Pichka protested.

"I know, but if you knew what you're missing out on by staying here then I don't think you would be," Pike said.

"I … I don't know. Sometimes what I see at night is scary. Maybe I shouldn't remember," Pichka said.

Pike translated Pichka's response to his siblings

"If I were a Pikachu, you wouldn't have to do that. I would understand Pichka," Remmie said.

"I'm sorry Remmie but you know I can't," Pike said.

The human female that Pike called Tiffany walked over to Pichka and knelt down.

"I know it's hard for you to remember. We call the images you see when you sleep 'dreams'. Don't you ever dream about fun stuff?" Tiffany asked.

Pichka nodded. She remembered that word! She had a flash of memory. Words and images flew into her mind of humans discussing the meaning of those images. Pichka had dreamt about being a Pikachu when she was still Eva.

"Pike, I remembered something! Humans think those images mean something," Pichka said.

Remmie crossed his arms. "I still want to be a Pikachu! Why won't you guys let me? Come on Pike, let's swim together!"

"It won't work unless it's a full moon," Samuel said in English.

"Full moon," Pichka whispered.

The expression was familiar to her. Something about it connected to her form. She remembered being in the spring when that large light in the sky was full sized. That was when it was easier to see at night.

_Wait, predators are out at night. Why was I in the water then? It doesn't make sense!_

"Do you remember?" Pike asked.

"I don't know. What if your littermate is right? What if I have happy memories and not remembering hurts me and I don't know it?" Pichka asked.

"A psychic type can help you. I know an Espeon. We can find your family and they can help you," Pike said.

"But, the colony is my home. Kevin is my mate. I don't want to leave him!" Pichka said.

"He could come with us," Pike said.

"I don't know if he wants to come. I want to remember but if Kevin says it isn't safe then maybe I shouldn't!" Pichka said.

"Why don't we ask him?" Pike asked.

Pichka nodded, turned, and resumed walking toward the colony.

Pike, Pichka, and Amper had entered the colony while Samuel and the others stayed behind. After some hellos, Pike confronted Kevin about Pichka. Kevin had evolved into a powerful Raichu since they had last met. He was taller then Pike and had a commanding appearance. Pike swore that he felt the energy radiating from Kevin. That only made Pike's task harder.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin demanded.

"She used to be human. We know where her family is. I want to help her," Pike said.

"If that is true then why has she never said anything to me about it?" Kevin asked.

"She didn't remember. As soon as I showed her the diary she made, she started to remember. She has the right to know who she was," Pike said.

Kevin pushed against Pike and frowned. "Who she was is of no consequence. Pichka is my mate. I will not allow you to take her from her. This is her home and where she stays," Kevin said.

"Have you considered asking her?" Pike demanded.

"I know what's best for my mate," Kevin countered.

"Pike knows what he's talking about! He's shown me things! I've learned about human stuff and I like it!" Amper protested.

"I want to learn Kevin! I need to remember who I was!" Pichka said.

Kevin looked at Pichka. "No, you don't. You're happy here; we're happy!" He looked back at Pike. "Do you want to take that away from us? You just want to take Pichka for yourself! You have a mate! You should leave us alone and go back to your life!"

"I don't want to take Pichka away from you! I want to help her. You can come with us. Maybe if we can find a way to become human, you can be human too!" Pike said.

"Your words do not make sense. You wear the skins of a human and speak their language. You deny what you are. Do you suggest turning every Pokémon in the world into a human? If fate intended me to be human, I'd have been born as one," Kevin asked.

"That isn't what I meant! I want to give her the chance to regain what she lost. I also am giving you the opportunity to return to civilization," Pike said.

"Civilization? There's nothing civil about it! Taxes, scandals, bad Network TV, traffic jams the people who like their legs need to cough through! Sorry Pike, I don't regret the time I spent with my trainer. Yeah it's more simple here, more dangerous, and staying alive becomes a daily task sometimes, but the truth is, I like it," Kevin said calmly. "And you're not dragging Pichka back into it either... she's leaving over my dead body."

Kevin's cheeks began to glow and spark. Pike feared for his life and for Pichka's. If he ran now, Pichka might never get help. However, if he stayed, Kevin could kill him!

Pichka pushed Pike out of the way and stood before Kevin.

"I may not remember most of my life. However, I do remember enough to know that being human means growing beyond such behaviour. It's painful for me to leave this colony behind. I may not know Pike that well but I know that he only wishes to help me. If you … if acting like this is what being a Pikachu means then you might as well kill me now."

Kevin was startled, his electricity discharging. "Pichka, why are you doing this to me? I love you!"

"Do you, or am I property to you? I need to know the truth. I have family back home. Why not give civilization another chance?" Pichka asked.

"Why can't you be happy with what we have here?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know … I can't explain it," Pichka said.

"If you can't explain it then you're better off not knowing," Kevin said.

Pike picked himself up and looked at Kevin.

"Humans call it complacency. You guys are used to being this way. _I'm_ getting used to being this way. You're comfortable with who you are to the point where you don't want to change for fear of losing what you have," Pike said.

"Why would I want to change? We have food, water and shelter. With Pichka, I have a mate. You have a mate, Pike. You could stay here and have everything you need. Why do you want to stay with humans?" Kevin asked.

"Pike showed me there's more to life then that. I didn't understand at first but now I'm glad he did," Amper said.

"It's like a Seel that's happy to sun himself and swim all day. Must be a comfortable life. However, there isn't much more to that life then that. We may be comfortable if we stay here. I would be lying if I told you that the offer isn't temping," Pike said.

"Why not give into that temptation? The world won't come to an end if you stay here," Kevin said.

"No, but _my_ world would," Pike said.

"I want to get help. Since I met Pike, I've been seeing things when I sleep. Sometimes, I see myself as a human. I didn't understand those images. I need to know if they're real," Pichka said.

"Pichka, you may wish to learn human things but the rest of us do not. We are happy as we are. However, if you wish more…" Kevin turned around and appeared to think the situation over. "I need to speak with the others," he said before hopping off.

Pike turned to face Pichka. "Tell me more about these dreams," he asked.

"I don't understand them. I'm a human girl with fur only on my head and I'm wearing clothes. I see people that I know but it doesn't make sense. I want to find out what they mean," Pichka said.

"We can go to the police and tell them that we've found you. Their Espeon can help you," Pike said.

_Maybe I should tell them what Rachel's been doing. They have a right to know. The families of those people need to know._

"I still think of myself as a Pikachu and this as my home. But, I want to know the truth about who I was before I became this way if I used to be human," Pichka said.

Pike petted Pichka on the shoulder. "I know."

Kevin returned soon after. "They said that Pichka has the right to know the truth. However, you are still my mate, Pichka. You are Pichka to me, not a lost human. It is my duty to protect you. If you wish to seek the truth despite my objections to humans' so-called civilisation; I will not stop you and will accompany you on your quest," Kevin said.

"I understand," Pichka said.

"I still consider this my home. If you indeed used to be human, right now you are not. Perhaps, even if that is the truth, you could consider returning here," Kevin said.

"I'll have to think about it, Kevin," Pichka said.

Pike and Amper spent the next while talking to the others before they said their goodbyes and left the colony. They reunited with Tiffany, Samuel and Remmie.

"Kevin, this is my brother Remmie and my sister Tiffany. This is Samuel, he too used to be human," Pike said.

Kevin cocked his head. "As with the humans and Pike, you wear skins that are not your own. Why do you do this?"

"I want to show the others that I used to be human," Samuel said.

"While I do not understand this, I will not oppose you," Kevin said.

"We should get Pichka to the police station so they can start to help her," Pike said.

"I'm glad we found you Pichka. However Pike, we also must confront Rachel," Samuel said.

Pike nodded and climbed onto Remmie's right shoulder. "We'd better get going then."

A few hours later, the group was in a police station.

Kevin appeared uncomfortable as he looked around. He was out of his element and seemed lost.

Pike was staying close to Pichka, wanting to make sure she didn't panic. Tiffany stood at the front desk, talking to the officer, who was a woman in her thirties.

"Just look up the name Eva Hargrove. The database should list her as a missing person. We have her here," Tiffany said.

Tiffany picked Pichka up and put her on the table, petting her head to keep her calm.

"Miss," the officer started. "I don't know what you're trying to pull."

"I know that. She used to be human, like my brother," Tiffany replied.

The officer looked at Tiffany as though she were insane. Pike didn't blame the officer. Such a claim was at best, difficult to believe.

"This isn't funny. If someone put you up to this then I suggest you inform them of the potential consequences of filing false claims," the officer said.

_Oh for love of...Fine, if they don't want to believe her then I'll show them._

Pike hopped onto a chair beside the desk and then leapt from the chair to the desk.

"She's telling the truth," he said.

The officer looked at Tiffany. "So, you're a ventriloquist."

"No, I'm not, that Pikachu is my brother and he really can talk."

"It's the truth," Pike said.

"Wait a minute, I remember reading a story about a talking Pikachu who helped saved a family from a car," the officer said.

"_I'm_ that Pikachu. I know who the others are and who this is. She needs help. Her family has the right to know where she is. My sister has a diary Eva wrote when she became a Pikachu. If you read it, you'll see what we mean," Pike said.

"That doesn't prove anything. How do I know that you're not a natural Pikachu that's learned to speak?"

"You have access to an Espeon named Miranda. Ask her to scan my mind to see if I'm telling the truth."

"Just because you know her name doesn't prove what you're saying," the officer said.

"No, but what if we _are_ telling the truth?" Pike asked.

She sighed. "All right, I'll contact the officers in question. Please have a seat," the officer said.

"Thank you," Pike said graciously.

The group waited for twenty minutes before Jenny arrived with the Espeon Miranda. The group was for the most part silent. Amper read magazines while Pike talked to Kevin about the various advantages of living with humans and of living as a human. While Kevin seemed somewhat intrigued, he still insisted on wanting to go back to the wild. Pichka on the other hand seemed to remember some of what Pike talked about, although she still had trouble.

_Good, they brought Miranda with them._

"Hi Miranda!" Pike said.

"Greetings Pike, I see you have learned to speak the human's language," Miranda said.

"Yes, much has also happened in these past weeks," Pike said.

"Hello Pike, I'm glad that you found your way home. I saw you on the news when you saved those people from that burning car. That was a brave thing you did," Jenny said.

"I had to do something. I was the only one that could help. We need to talk. Some of it has to do with that car crash. But it's also do with a missing person," Pike said.

"Who?" Jenny asked.

"A woman named Eva Hargrove. She went missing several months ago. I know where she is, but I ask that we discuss it in private," Pike said.

"Of course. By the way, why is that Furret wearing clothes?" Jenny asked.

"It's all part of what I need to tell you," Pike replied.

In the Pikachu language, Pike told the others that he was going to take Pichka with him to talk to the officer in her office. While Kevin didn't like that, Pike assured him that he wouldn't try to take Kevin's mate from him. Kevin agreed, although he didn't appear happy.

Jenny led Pike, Pichka and Miranda into her office. The room was comfortable with a large window looking outside, a desk with a computer and two leather chairs on one side and one office chair on the others. There were several potted plans along the perimeter of the office. Pike and Eva took one of the seats.

"All right Pike," Jenny started as she sat down. "You said you know where this missing person is. Let me look up her profile."

Jenny went to work on her computer. Within a minute, she'd brought up the profile.

"It says here, 'Eva Hargrove age 29. Brown hair, height: 168 centimetres.' She was a researcher that went missing six months ago. Where is she? Do you know if she is all right?" Jenny asked.

"Yes she is. This is going to be hard to believe," Pike said.

"If I had a dollar for every time someone told me that, I'd be rich by now. All right, let's hear it," Jenny said.

"The Pikachu with me is Eva," Pike said.

Jenny looked at Pike. The former human knew that people played jokes on the police all of the time. Without some evidence, Pike doubted she would believe him.

"It's a long story. However, it will explain the Furret I was with along with how I know this is Eva. I wanted to speak to you and Miranda because I knew that Miranda could tell if I was telling the truth. I'm hoping Miranda can also help Eva," Pike said.

Jenny looked at Pike and folded her hands before leaning back in her chair. "Go ahead."

Pike informed Jenny about the journal and Samuel's situation. It was difficult for Pike as he felt as though he were betraying Rachel's trust. However, Pike knew that Rachel had reached a point where someone had to help her.

"This is serious Pike. I need to see this journal and speak to this Furret," Jenny said.

Pressing a button on her telephone, Jenny called the front desk and asked the receptionist to send in Samuel with the journal. A few minutes later, Samuel walked in with an officer. The officer handed the journal over to Jenny as Samuel walked over and stood between the two chairs before the officer left the room.

"Hello Samuel. Pike has told me about the situation," Jenny said.

"I'm sorry Sam, I needed to tell someone. I don't want to betray Rachel but I'm worried about her," Pike said.

Samuel nodded. He spoke in Furret. "I understand your motivations Pike. I do not hold you at fault for what you've done. Someone needs to stop Rachel before she goes too far. Truth be told, I want someone to help her as well."

Jenny read over the Journal, her expression suggested she found the content disturbing. She looked at Pichka with worry in her face.

"Pichka … Eva, is that you?"

Pichka nodded. "I'm having trouble remembering. It's as though I'm on an island shrouded by fog. I see images in the fog but they always vanish. I never knew anything existed beyond the fog. Now, ever since I met Pike for the first time, I sometimes see those images when I sleep. I want to know the truth."

Miranda translated for Pichka.

"We'll do what we can to find your family Eva. In the meantime Pike, I think it would be best if you returned home. We need to work with Samuel to figure out how we are going to deal with this situation with Rachel. To be honest, we don't have laws regarding turning people into Pokémon. However, unless Rachel is harming them, there's little we can do. However, I assure you that we will work to help Rachel," Jenny said.

"Can I stay here until Eva's parents get here? I want to see them as well as find a way to stay in contact with her. I also want to assure Kevin (he's the Raichu you saw outside) that we're doing this for Eva and that as her mate, it's better for him to help her," Pike said.

Jenny nodded. "All right Pike. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a telephone call to make. I'm not sure how I will explain this one."

Pike nodded and he and Samuel left the room with Jenny opening the door for them. As they walked down the hall, Pike sighed.

"I just hope they can help her," Pike said.

"There's always hope, Pike. As long as we never give up, there will always be hope," Samuel said.

Pike nodded and smiled. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

Thirty minutes later, Pike and the others had eaten some food from the vending machines. Kevin wasn't too fond of it and had pointed out that the food in the woods was better. Amper had countered by saying that even for humans, this wasn't good but enough to hold them off until they could get something better.

Eva was outside and standing on the desk when her parents arrived. Her father was a man in his fifties with greying hair. Her mother was the same with black hair.

While Eva's siblings were not there, Pike assumed they would meet Eva at home.

"You said you found our daughter and she's a _Pikachu_?" Eva's mother said.

Pike knew that such news would be difficult for anyone to believe. Eva's parents were going to require some evidence to temper their scepticism. Pike watched the duo approached the desk. He hopped over and onto it.

"Um .. hello," Eva's father said.

Pike switched to pika-speak as not to alarm Eva's parents.

"Do you recognise them?" Pike asked.

_Please, at least somehow know them. Come on Eva, I know you can do it. I know the woman you were is still inside of you somewhere._

Eva looked over the two humans. "I … think I … Daddy is that you?"

Pike translated for Eva. "Yes, I can speak. Like your daughter, I became a Pikachu. It's a long story."

"Eva, do you remember me?" Eva's father asked.

Miranda walked into the lobby and looked at Pike. "I sense that she wishes to remember. Try discussing events from her past, it may help. I can translate for her if you wish."

Pike nodded and hoped of the desk and walked over to Kevin.

"I still don't understand why you want her to remember," Kevin said.

"She wants to. Her life as a human is a part of her. Her family has the right to know about her and to see her again. This doesn't have to be a goodbye. You can stay with her. It won't be easy but wouldn't you rather she be happy?" Pike asked.

"She _was_ happy!"

"I know, but … we're doing this as much for her family as we are for her. They aren't happy with her missing. Don't they deserve happiness?" Pike asked.

"I don't know. In the wild, Pokémon go missing. Trainers may capture them or a predator may attack them. It's part of life. You have to move on," Kevin said.

"They _don't_," Pike said.

"I think it's a step in the wrong direction for her. However, if Pichka wants this then I will allow it," Kevin said.

Pike hoped back over to the desk.

"Pike, I think I'm starting to remember," Eva said.

"Thank you for your help Pike. We were worried that we'd never see Eva again," Eva's mother said.

"If I find a way to make Eva human again, I will. I want to help her learn how to speak English in this form. Would it be okay if we stayed in contact?" Pike asked in English.

Both of Eva's parents gasped.

"Of course. You brought our daughter home to us," Eva's mother said.

"We owe you a lot, Pike. If there's any way we can repay you, just ask," Eva's father asked.

Pike wasn't expecting it when the woman picked him up and gave him a hug. When she put him back on the desk, she kissed him.

"Thank you," she said.

"You need to know that she found a mate in the wild. He's not sure he wants to stay with humans or for her to stay with them. They've bonded so I don't think he'd be willing to leave her. He's the Raichu over there. I think it's important that you speak with him as well," Pike said.

"I … suppose that could have happened," Eva's mother said.

"Why don't we go see him?" Eva's father asked.

When Eva's parents walked over to meet Kevin, Eva turned and looked at Pike.

"So, how are you doing?" Pike asked.

"I recall a little. I want to remember more," Eva said.

"What about Kevin?" Pike asked.

Pike looked to see Eva's parents petting Kevin as they talked to him. While Kevin didn't seem to enjoy it as much as Pike would, he was relieved that Kevin wasn't taking hostile action.

"I still love him, Pike. I want to have Pichus with him someday. I still think of myself as a Pikachu and not as a human. I like you too, Pike. If Kevin and I hadn't bonded, when you showed up, I'd have asked you to bond with me," Eva said.

Pike looked at Eva, then at Miranda before finally looking back at Kevin. Remmie was now petting the Raichu, who wasn't grimacing quite as much as before. Tiffany was talking to Eva's mother and Samuel to her father. Amper was letting Tiffany pet her.

"When we first met, you seemed interested in me," Pike said.

"I was," Eva said.

"We both used to be human. Yet, back then, even if I gave in, it would have been wrong now that I know who you really are," Pike said.

"Pike, right now I am Pichka. I want to remember who I was. This form is what I am now. Do you think of yourself as man or Chu?"

Looking at Miranda, Pike wondered if she could offer guidance.

"When I evolved I had to leave behind my form. A part of which I was is still within me. I couldn't have arrived at this form if it were not for who I was," Miranda said.

"I'm starting to feel that way. It's like, this is who I am now," Pike said.

"While I believe you should not forget who you were, you must consider your future. Do you desire returning to humanity or do you desire to exist as you are now?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know. I guess if I get the opportunity, I'll have to decide," Pike said.

"Me too," Eva said.

Eva's father walked back over to the trio. "I think we're ready to go home now. Kevin seems to accept what we're trying to do. Your Furret friend translated some of what he was saying for us. I had no idea that he used to be human as well." The man shook his head. "Turning humans into Pokémon. What's next?"

"It's a long story," Pike said.

"Eva, if you do remember and want to stay this way, we won't force you to do otherwise. We understand if this is who you are now that we should accept it," Eva's father said.

"We will need to make arrangements before you go. We can arrange help for Eva," the attendant at the desk said.

"We're not sure if we want the public to know about this," Eva's father said.

"I assure you that we will keep any counselling sessions confidential," the attendant said.

"Thank you," Eva's father said.

Eva hugged Pike. "Thank you Pike."

"You're welcome. But, what will you guys do about communication?" Pike asked.

"We'll manage. Anyway, if you want, you can help when you have the time," Eva said.

"I'd like that," Pike replied.

Tiffany approached the desk. "I guess we should be getting home."

Pike nodded.

Eva's parents exchanged contact information with Pike before Pike, Amper, Remmie and Tiffany left. While Pike was worried about Eva, he was confident that her family and doctors could find a way to retrieve her memories so she could make a more informed decision as to what to do with her life.

Samuel stayed at the police station as the police wanted to speak with him about what Rachel was doing.

An hour after Eva had gone home with her parents and Kevin, Samuel spoke with Jenny in her office. Miranda was with them in the case of Samuel being unable to use words in English. However, Samuel wanted to use the language as much as possible in order to learn to speak in his new form faster.

"I'm sure it must seem silly talking to a Furret, especially one that speaks English," Samuel said.

"Not at all. I consider Pokémon equal," Jenny said.

"I want … need you to understand that I bear no ill will toward Rachel. She is sincere. However, I disagree with her methods," Samuel said.

"Why is she doing this?" Jenny asked.

"She wishes to help these people. Her intent is not … bad," Samuel said.

"Who has she helped so far?" Jenny asked.

"Kids mostly. Nine people so far. Four of those people were homeless adults. She's even changed her own son," Samuel said.

"What species did he become?"

"A Meowth. A girl Rachel took in also became a Meowth. She's not doing it against their will. She only wishes to give them a better chance in life," Samuel said.

Samuel sighed. He felt terrible for doing this. He didn't want Rachel to get into trouble. However, he also worried that Rachel was providing those people an easy way out that in the end would cause them far more harm then good.

"I shouldn't be doing this. She just wants to help. Maybe I'm in the wrong and she knows something I don't."

"You're doing the right thing Samuel. So, tell me more about the people Rachel has changed. We could pay her a visit and discuss this with her," Jenny said.

"I fear that she'll accuse me of betraying her," Samuel said.

"We can give you protection if necessary."

"No, it's not that. I care about her. I don't want her to end up in jail, asylum, or worse, euthanized as a mad animal!" Samuel's stomach stung at that thought. He'd never be able to live with himself if Rachel died because of him. "She's still the person she was before this happened to her. She cares about her people as any leader should."

"You care about her," Jenny said. It was a statement rather than an accusation.

"I've worked for Rachel for years. When she became a Furret, I made sure to serve her needs. No that _those _sorts of needs," Samuel said.

Jenny smirked. "Is there a reason she turned you into the same species as she?" Jenny asked.

"Officer, I'm single and regardless of my species, I am still a male. While as a human I may have been old enough to be somewhat beyond such desires, since she changed me, I've felt younger. I … when I changed, I had renewed urges. Rachel and I are the same species. I am single and I hadn't thought of that in a long time," Samuel said.

He hung his head. Samuel remembered how Rachel had behaved shortly after he'd changed. Cal seemed to understand their actions as he did Rachel's behaviour with Pike. If anything, Cal had said that only increased his desire to be with his wife, so she wouldn't have to resort to that.

"It's okay if this is difficult to talk about. However, this does bring up a point. We need to speak with Rachel. If she is luring children and homeless adults, even to help them, she is still causing them potential harm. However, if becoming a Furret has left her mentally unbalanced, we will offer to get her help. Rest assured that we will not have her put to sleep," Jenny said.

"All right," Samuel said.

"We can also offer you help," Jenny said.

"I don't think there are too many programs for dealing with becoming a Furret," Samuel said.

"We'll work something out. Now, why don't we pay her a visit? Perhaps if I see these kids that she has helped, then maybe I can hear it from her point of view to get a better idea of what's going on."

"I … I guess," Samuel said.

"Please Samuel, at least this way I can see if anything criminal is going on. If not then we can work from there. Let's do this to help Rachel before things get out of hand and she ends up doing something that will get her in serious trouble," Jenny said.

Samuel nodded. "All right."

"Will it hurt?" Cal asked as he and Rachel walked through the woods.

"No. Think of this way, we'll finally be able to be together again. I feel sorry for those that do not understand. I tried to help Pike; I still wish to help him. However, in case he does try something, we need a way to defend against him. I won't let him take my children away from me," Rachel said.

Cal nodded. "I'm ready."

Samuel and Jenny approached Rachel's house. While he felt that he was doing the right thing, Samuel was nervous. A part of him saw Rachel's point of view. However, he also felt that those people she changed could have found other ways to improve their lives.

He and Jenny walked up to the front door and Jenny ringed the bell.

"Maybe she's out," Samuel said.

"We can always come back," Jenny said.

"I'll try the back yard."

Samuel ran around the house. The entire time, he feared that Rachel was going to jump out and accuse him of betraying her. A part of him would have preferred to accept being this way. However, he also knew Rachel's solution was only one of many.

In the backyard, Samuel saw Mark and Katrina sitting under a tree. Katrina's Meowth was sleeping beside her while she and Mark read comic books.

"Mark!" Samuel said.

"Hey Sam, where have you been?" Mark asked. The boy still was unable to speak English.

"I've been trying to help a woman that became a Pikachu. Do you know where your mother went?"

"She took Dad to the spring," Mark said.

_No, not Cal as well!_

"When?" Samuel asked.

"Not that long ago. Isn't it great, they're going to be able to do stuff again!" Mark said.

"I … have to go!" Samuel said.

Samuel ran back around to the front door where Jenny was waiting.

"She's taken Cal to the spring!" Samuel said.

Standing by the spring clad only in his underwear, Cal dipped a glass into the liquid. Once he'd filled it, he brought it to his mouth and drank down its contents. The water was sweet.

Looking at the Marowak beside her, Rachel smiled in the knowledge that Cal would soon join her family as a member of that species.

"Welcome to the family Cal."

When he'd finished drinking the water, Cal dropped the cup and turned around the face Rachel. He looked at the Marowak standing beside her, the form he'd soon re-join her with. He'd originally planned to take the form of a Furret. However, Pike being an apparent threat to Rachel required he chose something more suitable to defend against an Electric-type.

A tingle ran through Cal's body and for a frightening few seconds, he felt naked. He was still wearing his boxers, yet something seemed to be missing.

His boxers felt looser. In fact, everything around him appeared to be growing. Cal knew that, in fact, he was shrinking.

_That will take time to get used to. It's worth it to protect Rachel._

His skin started getting tighter as his flesh turned into light brown scales. Tighter, lighter scales developed on his chest.

_Oh man, what a rush!_

In his field of view, he saw red, blues, yellows and greens. Everything blurred and the colours seemed off as his eyes changed shape and colour. While Cal couldn't tell, his eyes had become a deep red. The colours around him returned to normal, although Cal found his vision blurry.

_Of course!_

With a flick of his right hand, Cal removed his glasses, folded them and smiled. He now had 20/20 vision, something he hadn't had since he was fifteen years old.

His boxers fell down what were now hairless legs adorned with light brown scales rather than skin. He stepped out of them before placing his glasses on top of them. They were both things he'd never need again.

Cal was now only half his normal height and equal in height to the Marowak Rachel had used as Cal's so-called donor.

The sensation that something was wrong returned. Cal felt naked; however, it was not from the lack of human clothing. Rachel still wore a cap and vest on occasion, (although she'd been doing this far less often as of late). Cal _knew_ that something was missing.

As his face ached with the formation of a snout, he realised.

_Oh no, that's what's missing!_

As Cal felt his tail begin to grow from his tailbone, he knew the one thing he was missing. He didn't have the skull and bone that all Marowack had. Without them, he'd be not only naked but no one would ever take him seriously!

Covering his face, Cal felt his snout growing with clawed hands. His strong tail was nearly grown.

"Cal, what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"My face, I can't go around like this!" Cal yelled in English.

Cal felt slightly dizzy when his tail and snout were finished. When the sensation abated, he looked back at Rachel.

"I think it's done," he said speaking in Marowack rather then English.

"Thank you for your help," Rachel said to the other Marowack.

"Wait, I need to do one more thing. I'm not dressed yet," Cal said.

The other Marowack looked at Cal and nodded its head.

Cal looked at Rachel and smiled. "Two more things actually."

Cal walked over to Rachel, she leaned down and Cal moved ever so closer to her. He brought his lips close to her and embraced his wife in a passionate kiss unlike anything he'd been able to do since Rachel had become a Furret.

When Cal released the kiss, he knew what he had to do.

"I will be back soon, there is something I must do," Cal said.

Cal summoned Adam, who they'd used to get to the spring. Adam landed and Cal felt a slight pang of fear.

_He now has a type advantage over me. Yet, I know he would never harm either of us._

"There's somewhere that I need to go," Cal said.

Adam looked at Rachel who nodded her head. Cal climbed aboard Adam and the Pidgeot took to the air. While Cal's new type perhaps gave him a slight fear of heights, he also trusted Adam not to let him fall.

"I'd never flown before this," Cal said.

"Nor have I. You guys not only freed me from that chair but gave me something I never thought I'd experience," Adam said.

Cal directed Adam to Cal's family mausoleum. When Adam landed, Cal climbed off Adam's back.

"Why did you want to come here?" Adam asked.

"There is something I need to get it. Without it I am incomplete," Cal replied.

_Why am I doing this? Why does it feel right?_

Cal entered the building. It felt different to him now. Before it had a solemn atmosphere to it. Now however he felt different. This was a shrine. Cal went directly for the one thing he'd come there for.

_I won't be complete without it. It would be an insult not to wear it!_

In the casket containing the remains of his great grandfather on his father's side, Cal pulled out the skull and a femur bone. Something that his human side considered remains that one would bury, his Marowack side thought just as much a part of him as his own body. To not wear some aspect of an ancestor would be an insult at best!

However, the bones would not fit Cal, not yet anyway. He closed the casket and carried both of the bones outside.

"What are those things?" Adam asked.

"Something I need to make me complete," Cal replied.

Cal had Adam fly him back to the spring where Rachel and Craig, (the other Marowack) were waiting.

"What did you get?" Rachel asked.

"Thank you for your help Adam," Cal said.

Cal approached the spring. Rachel stopped him when he was halfway to it.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Ask Craig, he will understand," Cal said with determination.

As Cal walked into the water and dipped the bones into it, he heard Craig explain that for a Marowack, to use the bones of an ancestor is to honour them. They would be naked without the helmets. Rachel understood. To become something was to understand it. It was natural that Cal would begin to think as a member of his new species.

Cal watched the spring work its magic with the bones. The skull changed into a form befitting Cal's new body. He picked it up and placed it on his head seconds later. The femur didn't change as much, although it did appear more like that of a Marowack rather than a human.

Stepping out of the water, Cal no longer felt naked. He was complete.

There was one act that Cal and Rachel had been unable to do for so long. One thing that Cal now desired more then anything. He needed the warmth of his wife's body next to his. Cal knew Rachel had done that act with Pike. He forgave her. Now however, their relationship could be complete again.

"Rachel … you are my mate. We have been separated for a long time. It's time for us to be rejoined," Cal said.

"If you're asking what I think you're asking, then the answer is yes," Rachel said.

Cal smiled; it was finally time to be with his wife again.

"Adam, could you fly Craig home for us? Cal and I need some privacy. I thank you for your help, both of you. This wouldn't have been possible without your assistance," Rachel said.

The Marowack that had proven to be a donor for Cal nodded its head, boarded Adam and both flew off, leaving Cal and Rachel alone. Cal removed Rachel's vest and hat and laid them on the ground beside his boxers. Again, he kissed her. Rachel put her short forepaws around Cal.

"Let's make up for lost time," Rachel said.

---

Alex Warlorn gave me the idea for how Cal gets the skull helmet. I admit that it was perhaps a bit macabre, but I think it fits perfectly with the Marowack desire to wear the bones of their ancestors.


	12. Chapter 12

Just your average Pika

Chapter 12

Pokémon is copyright Nintendo and Gamefreak. I intend no copyright infringement with this work.

We're nearing the end now. Pike and Samuel are going to confront Rachel and the others. Pike knows that at this point, what he does could have significant ramifications. Will Pike, someone who was just an average person, be able to reason with Rachel before it's too late?

---

Rachel awoke to the morning sunshine streaming through the tree and into the forest. The area had a light fog and there was dew on the leaves around Cal, who was still sleeping. It was a cool morning, evidenced by Rachel's breath condensing as she exhaled.

Despite the temperature, a chill was the last thing Rachel felt. With Cal by her side in a form compatible with hers, she was warm.

Cal stirred soon after. Rachel knelt down and Cal ran his free hand down her back.

"I hope I was as good as Pike and Samuel," Cal said.

"Pike and Samuel were mere tremors. You were the big one."

Cal chuckled and hugged Rachel. "So, what happens next?" He asked.

"Now that you, Mark and I are complete, our journey can begin. The spring is a gift that we need to share with the world. Our family will become the first of many. Come, let's go home and tell the others the good news," Rachel replied.

Cal nodded. It seemed that in more then one way, it was the dawning of a new day.

---

Samuel had travelled to Pike's house early that morning with Jenny.

Pike, Amper and Samuel sat around a small table drinking green tea. Amper was reading a fictional book. She however, listened to Pike and Samuel's conversation.

Had it not been for the seriousness of the situation, Pike would have found the scene cute.

Samuel had the look of someone that hadn't of slept well. His fur was ruffled and he appeared to have difficulty staying in a single position.

"First Mark and now Cal. We need to talk sense into Rachel. Pike, I need your help. We have to put an end to this before it's too late," Samuel said.

"Can't the police do anything?" Pike asked.

Samuel shook his head. Pike drank some tea as Samuel replied.

"I don't see how. Rachel isn't violating any laws," Samuel said.

"I would think turning humans into pokémon would be illegal," Pike said.

"I doubt there are laws against doing that," Samuel said.

"There should be," Pike said.

Samuel nodded. "I agree with you. However, I don't think she coerced any of them."

Pike thought about what they could use. For a few seconds, he considered brining up Rachel convincing him to mate with her. However, he also knew that it was consensual. Both Rachel and he were vulnerable at the time. The act while not one of love, wasn't violent nor did it violate either of them. If anything, Pike had enjoyed it and it had opened the door for new avenues in Pike's relationship with Amper.

An idea struck Pike. "There are laws against harbouring a minor, even if not against their will. What about that?" Pike asked.

"That could get her into trouble. Some of the children have run away from bad situations. However, legally, it is questionable whether or not Rachel can keep them at her place," Samuel said.

"Aren't those laws for humans? I read some books about human rules. They say humans have to obey them but not us," Amper asked.

Pike sighed and shook his head. "She has a point. They'll be looking for human children, not pokémon," Pike said.

_I can't believe I just said that! I've given Rachel a loophole!_

"You have a point," Samuel said. He sighed and drank some of his tea before continuing. Drinking the tea was difficult for him because of his small limbs. However, Samuel seemed determined to hold onto that aspect of his humanity and managed.

"If Rachel is happy, perhaps we should leave her be. I worry more for those other kids and for Mark. He has much potential. I'd hate to see him throw it away. He thinks this is great. However, he doesn't know any better," Samuel said.

"My brother's the same way. He doesn't understand that becoming this way is a major life decision. I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't enjoy his company. Hell, I certainly get along better with him now. Yet, I also know that he'd lose so much potential and experiences if he became this way," Pike said, hanging his head.

"I know Pike; believe me, I know. Yet, I can't help but respect that Rachel has improved the life of some of those kids. We have a teen confided to a wheelchair that became a Pidgeot. Now he can walk _and _fly. He has freedom that used to be a dream," Samuel said.

"Remarkable," Pike said.

Samuel nodded. "There's an adult who became a seel. He told me that before, he'd been old enough that he felt that he couldn't have fun in life any more. Now, he's much more care free. I couldn't bring myself to take that away from him. One part of me says that perhaps Rachel has a point. Yet, another says that what she's offering is dangerous."

Pike nodded.

"You've summed up how I feel about being this way. It's tempting to stay this way and be irresponsible. However, I have a family that needs me. If someone lacks a reason to return to humanity or to continue being human, I'm hard pressed to come up with a reason for them _not_ to use the spring," Pike said.

"Like any power, the spring is something we must use responsibly. There is much potential for abuse," Samuel said.

"Do you think Rachel is abusing it?" Pike asked.

Samuel took a sip from his tea and shook his head.

"Not abusing it. I think she's more like a child that has discovered something powerful but doesn't understand how dangerous said thing can be when not used in moderation," Samuel said.

"Like taking kid to a candy store and saying they can eat as much as they want. Without moderation, they'll make themselves sick," Pike said.

Samuel nodded. "Well, we all have the potential to overindulge. A child may not have experienced making themselves ill so they don't know from experience how far is too far," Samuel said.

Pike knew what that meant. He recalled more then one occasion where, as a child, he'd become physically ill after indulging in too much candy. Even an adult, when he has something to drink, he had to be careful.

"Rachel doesn't know how dangerous the spring is. Unfortunately, without knowing the circumstances of abusing it, how can Rachel know where to draw the line?" Pike asked.

"Is that like a Pichu that doesn't know about saving food for when there isn't as much to find?" Amper said.

Pike and Samuel looked in Amper's direction. Her example, while perhaps simple _was_ valid.

Samuel looked at Amper and nodded. "Yes and no. Perhaps it's more like a Pichu or Sentret that wants to play and have fun even at night. They don't realise the dangers they're exposing themselves to. Others who do, need to help them to learn of those dangers without discovering them first hand."

"Rachel could be hurting those people and she doesn't know it?" Amper said.

Samuel nodded. "This is why we need to stop her. We have to study the spring and learn how to use it without bad things happening.

In a sense, yes. Samuel then looked back in Pike's direction. "We _do_ have something that works in our favour; Eva. Rachel may believe Eva's pikachu form liberated her. However, Eva's family no doubt thinks differently."

Pike knew what Samuel meant. Had he stayed with the colony, Mark, Tiffany and their parents would have lost Pike. He'd seen enough sorrowful reports from the families and friends of missing people to know how painful such a loss would have been.

"That's true," Pike whispered.

"Is Rachel afraid of being human?" Amper asked.

Pike looked at Amper. Despite her gaining more intelligence and knowledge, she was still innocent. Her question however, while perhaps one Pike would expect a child to ask about this situation was sound.

"What do you mean honey?" Samuel asked.

"Kevin said that the human world is scary. Does Rachel think the same way?" Amper asked.

"I think she does. There is a boy, Steve that she helped to become a Pichu. I know that to you a Pichu is what a Sentret is to Rachel and I. Steve used to be a 12-year old. In a sense, perhaps he was afraid of the process of adolescence," Samuel said.

"But he still has to go through it," Pike said.

Samuel nodded. "As a Pichu. When he does become a pikachu, what the world expects out of him will change drastically. He'll have the same desires of an adult. However, he'll have little to no responsibilities," Samuel said.

"Is he afraid of getting those responsibilities?" Amper asked.

"In a sense, yes. Perhaps Rachel is afraid of going back to a form that has expectations. While it would mean also gaining more in terms of what she can do and accomplish, she'd have to give up some of the freedom she gained as a Furret," Samuel replied.

"But, if she can do more as a human, doesn't that mean she'd have more freedom then she has now?" Amper asked.

"Yes and no. Her current freedom is in terms of sleeping and waking when she chooses as well as eating when she wants. However, most of those freedoms are due to her being in a situation that allows it. In the wild, she'd have to sleep at certain times for safety and wake at certain times in order to have the most access to food. The hard work of others that support her in her current situation has allowed her freedom that being human or pokémon would otherwise not allow," Samuel said.

Pike nodded. "It's not fair that other people need to work hard while she reaps the benefits. I feel the same way. I don't like getting to have freedom from work at the cost of my cousin Henry having to support me. Besides, I want to be able to contribute to society. I'd like to at least leave something behind after I'm gone."

"I understand that Pike. Especially, when the only alternative is going wild, something few humans who have lived in society their entire lives would be truly prepared for," Samuel said.

"Does Mark know that?" Pike asked.

"I doubt it. Which is why we need to speak with him before it's too late," Samuel said.

"Do we have the right? Even if we think Mark shouldn't go that route, he isn't our son. If Rachel is determined to raise him in this way, there may not be anything we can do about it," Pike said.

"What if she's wrong?" Amper asked.

"We're allowed to think that. But, we can't force Mark to side against his mother," Pike said.

"Even if she's insane, we'd have to prove that. Otherwise, we might have a major problem. I care for Mark and don't want to see him suffer. I'd like to think that he'll thank me when he's older, especially when he's old enough to realise that this lifestyle isn't what Rachel has made it out to be," Samuel said.

"What if Mark wants that lifestyle?" Pike asked.

"Then we might have a serious problem," Samuel replied.

---

Mark looked at his father, unsure what to think. They were standing in the backyard. Rachel stood beside Cal.

"That's really you dad?" Mark asked.

"He's one of us now," Rachel said with a smile.

She nuzzled Cal, who nodded in return and put his right arm around her. When they released the hug, Rachel continued.

"By the way Mark, have you heard anything from Samuel? I'm beginning to worry about him," Rachel asked.

"He was here yesterday but he ran off when I told him that you took dad to the spring," Mark replied.

_Has he found that person? I hope he wasn't desperate enough to contact the authorities. I'm not doing anything illegal. I wish he'd let me help him._

"Have you heard anything from Pike?" Cal asked, speaking in Marowak.

"No. I want to show him my new form. It'll be cool," Mark replied.

"If Pike would accept the value of his gift, things would be different," Rachel said.

"Why doesn't Pike think being this way is cool?" Mark asked.

"Pike wants to regain his humanity. For some reason, he feels attached to it," Rachel replied.

_I still don't understand why. Maybe if he let his family join him, he'd have more reasons to stay this way. I don't think he knows how to re-gain his humanity_.

What Rachel didn't want Pike (or others) to know was that she'd found information on how to regain her humanity some time after becoming a Furret. The information was difficult to find and she'd used her political power to gain access to it. Such an acquisition would have taken months of waiting otherwise.

By that point, she'd come to prefer her form so much that she couldn't imagine anyone not preferring being a pokémon to a human. She'd hidden the information in her basement. However, now that Pike had expressed a desire to return to humanity, she wasn't sure what to do with that information. Something inside of her told her that withholding it was wrong. However, she was having difficulty in understanding why.

_Pike needs to know that he's better off this way. In the end, he'll understand that what I did was for his own good._

"Can Pike be human again?" Mark asked.

Rachel looked at her son. She'd lied to Samuel when she told him that he could become human again in the sense that she did not intend to tell him how. Duping to Pike and Samuel was one thing; deceiving her son was another.

"I can't lie to you Mark. It is possible for Pike to return to his human form. Even his mate can become a human. If a human and a pokémon share a strong enough bond, the spring has the ability to change the pokémon into a human. I just don't understand why Pike desires it," Rachel replied.

"I will stand by whatever decision you make," Cal said.

"Maybe if Pike sees how neat it is for me now," Mark said. He gasped as though having thought up an interesting idea. "If he meets Steve, Pike might know how lucky he is. Maybe because he's a grown up, he thinks he can't have fun any more."

Rachel nodded. "Maybe Pike does need to see how _cool_ being this way is," Rachel said, adding emphasis to the colloquial word, as she didn't often use it at this point in her life.

"You guys are grown up and want to have fun. Katrina and her meowth are fun to hang around with. We don't have to do homework or anything any more. Isn't work boring?" Mark asked.

"Pike doesn't understand how lucky he is. Perhaps you can show him," Rachel said.

_I don't blame Samuel. I shouldn't have coerced him. He has every right to be angry with me. I will show him how to be human again if he is determined. I'm hoping that he's come to enjoy his new form enough that he knows he's better off this way._

"I won't let him hurt either of you is he isn't willing to understand our side of it," Cal said.

To add emphasis to his statement, Cal swung his bone around.

"Dad, don't hurt Pike! He won't hurt Mom or me! Remmie would hate me if you beat up Pike!" Mark protested.

Call nodded his head. "I am determined to protect you both. However, I will not attack Pike without provocation."

Rachel smiled, and massaged Cal's shoulders. "Now, why don't we invite Pike over? Perhaps once he sees how big the family's become, he'll begin to appreciate letting go."

---

Pike walked into the living room where Samuel and Amper were watching TV.

"You're not going to believe the call I just received," Pike said.

"Who was it?" Samuel asked.

"Rachel. She wants me … us to come over to talk. She also wants me to see Mark and the others," Pike said.

"Be careful Pike, she may be trying to trick you," Samuel said.

"Does Rachel want to hurt Pike?" Amper asked.

"No, I have to confront her. I need to make her see reason."

"Then I'm going to go with you. We need to stop this before it gets too far, assuming it isn't already too late," Samuel said.

"I want to help protect you Pike, I'm not going to leave you," Amper said.

"The questions remains of how we get there. The police were able to offer me a ride to your place Pike," Samuel said

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," Pike replied with a slight nervous tone to his voice.

-

Minutes later, the trio stood outside as Adam the Pigeot flew over Pike's backyard. He circled the yard before landing gracefully.

"As you can see, Rachel has arranged transportation for us," Pike said.

"Adam can you carry us all?" Samuel asked.

Adam nodded. "Don't worry, I can manage it."

Pike, Samuel and Amper all climbed aboard Adam and he took to the air, kicking up several leafs. Pike had never flown before, even in an aeroplane. He felt nervous in the air.

"You okay Pike?" Samuel asked.

Pike looked at the ground beneath them, seeing his house growing smaller by the second. He wasn't sure whether to be overjoyed at the magnificent view or to panic.

"Yeah … I'm fine. I've just never flown before, always been a little nervous of it," Pike said.

"Don't worry Pike, I have you. I won't let anything happen to you guys," Adam said.

"Thanks Adam. So what's flying like?" Pike asked.

"Incredible, it's unlike anything I've ever done before. It's freedom," Adam replied.

Pike peered down at his hometown, now appearing as but a small part of the world under them. It helped Pike to realise just how vast everything was. On a large scale, the world seemed to stretch endlessly. He realised that, even if he were stuck this way that he was just one person. The world would go on, humanity would continue to exist.

However, the seeming small size of everything that their altitude provided also made everything seem much more vulnerable. It would take little to cause a significant amount of damage that while not as damaging to the whole, would still affect a lot of people.

Pike knew that everyone was precarious. Despite being only one of many, he was still important. He felt an obligation to do this part to help to protect those people.

"It's all so vast yet at the same time, so small," Pike said to himself.

"What do you mean?" Samuel asked.

"Every one of those houses and buildings houses people, all of whom have their stories. From up here, it all looks so small. It's so easy for someone to become lost in all of that. It would take little to do damage that many would never recover from," Pike said.

"I know what you mean Pike," Samuel said.

Amper seemed fascinated with the view and didn't respond.

"That's why we need to be responsible Pike. We need to think beyond our lives and of all those other people and places as well," Samuel said.

Pike sighed. He felt a sudden metaphorical weight on his shoulders.

"I never asked for this. I was just an ordinary guy with a normal job. Then I discovered that magic was real. It turned my whole life upside down. Now, it feels like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders. What we say and do here could effect the lives of hundreds, thousands or even more people. I'm not a hero. I don't know how to be a hero or even if we're doing the right thing," Pike said.

"No one asks to a hero Pike. I think that for most people, they just do what they think is right and hope for the best.

"What if Rachel is right?" Pike asked.

"The spring is still there. However it ended up active, I don't know. Every day in a sense, the world changes a little bit. If I have to stay a Furret, so be it. The world will continue with me this way," Samuel said.

"That's why I wanted to stay this way! The world is a much happier place for me now. Why take that away?" Adam asked.

"We can't," Samuel said.

"I'm surprised to hear you say that," Pike said.

"We can't keep the spring a secret Pike. It _can_ help people. While it may not be the best solution for most, for some," Samuel said, petting Adam on the back of his head. "For some, it represents freedom. In this case, there are no black or white solutions. No matter what we do, we'll need to accept that neither your, Rachel's or my views are the only ones that win out."

Pike nodded. "I can only hope we're not too late."

-

Rachel was waiting with Mark at her side as Adam circled her property and landed. Pike got off first, followed by Samuel and Amper. Pike gasped when he saw a Meowth and Marowak beside Rachel. He knew who these likely were but didn't want to accept it.

"Samuel, I'm glad you've returned, I was getting worried about you," Rachel said.

"I'm worried too," Samuel said.

"You've already met Adam Pike. Why don't I show you the others?" Rachel asked.

"Hi Pike! Isn't it cool? I'm a meowth now!" Mark said.

_On some levels, it's cool. However I still don't think it's the right thing for him to do. I'll let Rachel show me the others; I have to give her at least that._

"Of course, how silly of me. Pike, this is Cal," Rachel said as she pointed to the Marowak.

"I guess so Mark," Pike replied.

Pike looked Mark over. He felt awkward about the boy's lack of clothing. Pike felt nervous when looking at Cal. whether it was the type advantage or something else, Pike was uncertain.

"Samuel, let's talk. I know you don't trust me. Just give me a chance and I will make things right for us. Mark how about you take Pike and his mate for a tour. Once he sees how much we've helped everyone, he'll change his mind," Rachel said.

Samuel looked at Pike with concern in his eyes. Pike heard an annoyed grunt for Cal's direction; it caused the fur on the back of his neck to stand up on its end.

"It's okay, we'll be all right," Pike said. He knew he sounded nervous and regretted it immediately.

"Of course, you'll be all right. We're not out to get you Pike. We just want you to accept your life as it is now. Once you see that I'm not a monster out to get you, you're fears will abate," Rachel asked.

Pike nodded. "All right."

"Come on Pike! Don't worry Dad, Pike's cool, he won't hurt us," Mark said.

Cal grunted again and walked off the leaves crunching under his feet.

Pike nodded and he and Amper followed Mark as they walked further into the yard. Once Pike felt he was out of earshot of Rachel and Cal, he decided it was time to reason with Mark.

"Mark, are you okay?" Pike asked.

"Yeah, I'm great, why do you ask?" Mark replied.

"Mark, you're not human anymore. It's been hard for me. What about you?" Pike asked.

"I'm great, I can play all day and everything."

"What about school and your future?" Pike asked.

"I never liked school. Now I don't have to worry about grown up things that no one likes," Mark said.

_She must have told him a real story. This is unfortunately going to be difficult._

"But what are you going to do all day?" Pike asked.

"Yeah, reading and learning are fun!" Amper said.

Mark looked at Amper and shook his head.

"We're better off this way. We'll never have to worry about human things again," Mark said.

"Other people have to get food for you now. Food costs money that they have to work for. Your mother has to pay for all of this somehow. If everyone is a pokémon, no one will be doing the human jobs and roles they need in order to pay for all of this," Pike said.

"But it's fun being this way! I can get away without wearing clothes. It's like its summer vacation all the time now! Isn't it better to have fun?" Mark asked.

Pike looked out at the yard and sighed. Indeed, Pike had difficulty resisting the urge to play in the leafs. He also knew that having fur would make the cold winter months easier to tolerate. However, Pike felt a duty to be responsible. It was the same duty adults faced around children. While it would be fun to be hyperactive and as fun loving as a kid could be, Pike knew such behaviour would set a poor example.

"I wish it were that easy Mark. A part of me wants to play and have fun as a pikachu. However, I can't expect other people to work hard to put food on my plate and to give me stuff to play with. That's not fair to them," Pike replied

"Pike told me that other people have to buy our food and work to keep our shelters," Amper said.

"Yeah but I'm too young to get a job even as a human," Mark said.

"You are now but what about in the future?" Pike asked.

Mark shrugged his shoulders. "We'll probably live in the woods soon. So, we won't have to worry about people having to do stuff so we can live here," Mark said.

As though on queue, a cold breeze blew though the yard. Pike watch the leaves dancing in the wind for several seconds before he replied.

"Mark, winter is coming. Do you know how hard it will be to survive?" Pike asked.

Pike knew that Mark likely had never considered what living off the land meant. To Mark the forest was full off food and everything he needed to survive.

"I dunno, my Mom will know what to do!"

"What about your video games or comics? Wild pokémon don't have those things," Pike said.

"I never knew about that stuff. Now that Pike has shown me them, I don't want to lose them," Amper said.

"There's no heating or air conditioning in the wild. What if you get cold?" Pike said.

"I dunno, maybe Lenny can make a fire for us," Mark said. His tone seemed to waver. Pike wondered if he was getting though.

"What if Lenny is somewhere else?" Pike asked.

"But everyone is happy this way! How could we not be happy?" Mark asked.

"Why don't we meet them and see?" Pike asked.

Mark nodded and the trio resumed walking through the leaf-covered backyard. Pike seemed to be making progress. However, he also knew that he was shattering Mark's world. So far, what Mark had was a dream. Pike feared that he was going to turn it into a nightmare.

-

Samuel and Rachel stood in the basement of Rachel's house. Samuel was speaking in English as much as he could, although some words still slipped in Furret speak.

"I was wrong to coerce you Samuel. Please, I hope you can forgive me," Rachel said.

"It's not just that. What you're doing isn't the only solution. We have to find other ways," Samuel said.

Rachel paced back and forth. When she stopped, she frowned.

"Don't you want me to help these people?"

Samuel sighed, walked over to a couch and lay down, sitting having since become all but impossible.

"I want to help them but I don't believe that becoming pokémon is right for everyone," Samuel replied.

"Dammit, I don't want to turn everyone into a pokémon! I'm not forcing this on anyone! Why can't you guys accept that?" Rachel asked.

"We can find alternate ways to help them."

Rachel walked over to another couch and hit it with her right forepaw.

"Why do you and Pike persist in the view that being human is better then being a pokémon? Do you think that humans are better somehow?" Rachel asked.

That took Samuel by surprise. He wasn't quite sure how to answer it.

"Rachel I…"

Rachel paced back and forth.

"The human world is cold. What I'm offering is freedom from that! Don't you get it Sam? You have your youth back, you don't need to work any more and you can go wherever you please. Why let your humanity shackle you?"

"What of my family?" Samuel asked.

Rachel stopped and looked right at Samuel. "We're your family!"

"I have a brother and a sister. My parents are still alive. They don't yet know that this happened to me. If I don't want to go wild, they may have to support me. Even if I chose to become a wild Furret, aside from the risks, it would pain my family if I disappeared and never came back. Should I tell them what I would be doing, they'd worry about me."

Samuel shifted on the couch and Rachel shook her head.

"Do you ever think they'd be happy for you?" Rachel asked.

Samuel sighed. Rachel had a bowl of fruit by the couch. She walked over to, picked up an apple, and managed to bring it to her mouth to take a bite.

"Either way, this effects more then me. It also limits what I can do in life. The same goes for Pike and the others," Samuel said.

"I know you're upset over my using my abilities to coerce you Sam. Perhaps if I hadn't you'd better understand that they wanted to be this way," Rachel said after swallowing the bite she was chewing on.

"What about Mark and the others? They're not old enough to understand the long term effects of this," Samuel said.

"They're young enough that they in some cases have yet to be damned by society," Rachel said.

Samuel knew that Rachel was persistent. He would have to be as persistent in order to help her see what he believed was reason.

"Think of how living in the wild would damage them. You've read stories and seen movies of people (kids and adult alike) ending up stranded away from society. It wears down on them over time. If any of us goes wild, assuming we're lucky enough to survive or not end up captured, the damage it would do to us in the long run could take years to recover from. That young woman Pike rescued will need a lot of help to re-adjust to living in society."

"Her life was better where she was. You two should have left her alone," Rachel said.

"I doubt her family would agree."

Rachel approached Samuel and ran her free paw down Samuel's side. Samuel looked into Rachel's eyes with a combination of fear and curiosity.

"What's wrong Sam?" Rachel asked.

"Look at what you're doing. Cal would kill me if he saw you," Samuel said.

Rachel stopped and nodded her head. "I just want you to be happy. I can find you a mate. There are wild members of your species. It's much easier with them. They don't worry about human inhibition. Soon, you won't have to either. I just want you to be happy."

"I know you do but there are other ways," Samuel said.

"You mentioned Eva's family," Rachel said.

"How would you feel if Mark lost himself and we never saw him again. I know it's been painful that you've been unable to be with Cal. Eva's family went through much worse then that. For those that ran away, their families must be going crazy with worry," Samuel said.

Rachel turned around. "I just wanted to help them." She started walking away. "They're better off this way. No worries, no expectations, just fun."

Samuel stood up and approached Rachel. Unfortunately, when he touched her, Rachel reacted with instinct. She swung around and struck Samuel, sending him flying back into the couch, knocking it and the table over. A lamp on it fell to the ground with a smash and the apples in the bowl rolled around the floor.

Rachel leapt over the couch and on top of Samuel.

"I just wanted to help them. They're my family now! Why can't you and Pike accept it?" Rachel asked.

Samuel, stunned, looked at Rachel, seeing a feral expression on her face. For the first time in he didn't know how long, Rachel appeared more animal them human. He feared her as much as he'd fear a wild animal.

"Rachel, stop!" Samuel yelled.

Rachel was moments away from striking Sam when she blinked her eyes and shook her head. "Sam? What am I doing?" She looked around at the damage she'd caused. "What have I done?"

Jumping off Samuel, Rachel walked into a corner of the basement and hung her head. "I'm a monster. I can't believe I did that. My instincts took control. It felt natural to act that way."

Samuel approached Rachel, this time with more caution. "Please, let me … us help you before it's too late."

Rachel looked back at Samuel; she had tears in her eyes. "You don't understand, this is my fault. I've kept something from all of you. You _can_ become human again. I hid the information on how. I'd become so used to being this way by the time I found it that I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to use it. This was supposed to be a better way."

Samuel hugged Rachel as best as he could.

"No way is perfect. Human life isn't easy but either is life as we are now."

"But how can I have been wrong all this time? All those that I've taken in are happy this way. Mark is happy. How can I take that away from them?"

"Being human won't mean they can never be happy again. For some, this may be the best solution but that doesn't mean it's the _only_ solution," Samuel said.

"I don't know how to be human any more! Ever since that day that wild Furret caught me, I feel like what was human inside of me was lost. I was a just female to him, not a person. It was such an easy way to think. Everything seemed equally simple after that. How can I go back to being what I was? I can never get back to that level. It would be much easier just to be this way and enjoy the simpler pleasures in life," Rachel said.

Fresh tears were forming in Rachel's eyes. Samuel hated seeing her like this. He walked closer, wiped the tears away and hugged her. "They're trying their best to help Eva. They can help you to. It's not too late. It's _never_ too late."

"But I _like_ being this way. I have all the responsibilities of a child yet I still have my adult intelligence, knowledge and urges," Rachel said.

"To have what we perceive as the freedom of childhood with the perspective of an adult is a dream many have. Perhaps it's best left as a dream. Maybe it's time for us to wake up before it becomes a nightmare."

Rachel nodded and hugged Samuel.

-

Pike and Amper sat under a tree with Steve. Little pieces of leaves were stewn about Pike's fur, the result of him and Amper playing with Steve and Mark.

Amper was petting Steve behind his ears while Pike contemplated their situation. Mark had taken a walk with Katrina, who was starting to take the nickname of Kat.

Pike had met Lenny; the man seemed happy as a Charmander. Pike knew the species was in some ways, a baby, just as a Pichu was. What Lenny was getting was to Pike, a second childhood. It was something few people ever had the opportunity at.

_I'm getting the same thing. Life's been simpler for me. I have something to go back to though. If Lenny was homeless, I'm unsure what he'd gain by regaining his humanity. Then again, there are ways to help people besides this._

Pike felt protective toward Steve. He knew that some of it was Pikachu instinct to protect a younger member of his species. However, Steve seemed like an interesting person, only adding to Pike's desire for the boy to be human again. As a Pichu and eventually a pikachu, Steve's options for life were limited. Many of the lads interesting attributes would be of little use in his current and future forms.

"That was fun," Steve said.

"Yes, it was," Pike said. He brushed some pieces of leaves off of his fur. Now that he'd played and calmed down, he knew it was time to get serious. "So Steve, you seem like an interesting person. What sort of books do you like to read?" Pike asked.

Steve, who still struggled to speak in English, kept speaking in the language of the Pichu. While some words that had no equivalent in Pichu would come out in English, the boy defaulted to his species language most of the time.

"I dunno," Steve said his a shrug of his shoulder. "I like comic books more. So um … how can you speak? I keep trying, but it always comes out like this. Something in me is almost begging me to speak this way," Steve said.

"It's hard to explain," Pike said. He looked around the area, unsure if he should say any more. He gathered up the courage to say his next words. "When I first changed, I had that problem. I'm still having difficulty with instincts. A part of me wants to run into the woods and stay there."

"Wouldn't that be more fun? You can play all day instead of getting a job or going to school," Steve said.

Pike shook his head. "It doesn't work that way Steve. If I did that, my family would miss and worry about me. Anyway, you can't play video games or read comics in the wild."

"But, Rachel said I can do what I want!" Steve said.

"Don't you want to learn stuff any more?" Amper asked.

"I don't know. I don't like school," Steve said.

"What about your friends? Aren't there classes you liked?" Pike asked.

"I do kinda miss my friends. I did like some classes," Steve said.

"We all have to eat right?" Pike asked.

"Yeah," Steve said.

"Well, we can't stay here forever. Soon, we'll have to go into the wild. Food costs money and Rachel will run out of it eventually. The wild is scary. A predator could eat you or someone could capture you," Pike said.

Steve huddled closer to Pike. "Can't you protect me?"

Pike felt a bond with Steve and hugged him. "I don't want to live in the wild. However, I don't want you to get hurt. Being a human isn't so bad. Growing up can be scary but we all have to do it. Even pokémon have to. Once you evolve, you'll have to be on your own and might even have to protect someone."

"But when I was human, they said I was going into puberty. That was frightening. We all become gross and scary!" Steve cried.

"Do you think I'm gross and scary?" Pike asked.

"No, you're cool!" Steve said.

"Growing up is never easy for anyone Steve. I mean, it just plain sucks for most people. However, … it doesn't last forever. Even when we're adults, we can still have fun. Sure we have to do more boring adult stuff but we also get to do more fun adult stuff," Pike said.

"Pike taught me about a lot of interesting things. I'd have never known the human world was so interesting if it weren't for him," Amper said.

"But I'm scared! I ran away from home because my parents were strict and wouldn't let me do stuff. Rachel lets me do what I want when I want to," Steve said.

"We all have to have rules and sometimes need do what others want us to do, even if we don't want to," Pike said.

"You and Amper can play and have fun all day. Why listen to rules?" Steve asked.

"Without rules, we'd have chaos. We have laws, which are a form of rule. Imagine if a bully could beat you up and take things from you and there was nothing to say he couldn't," Pike said.

"That would suck!" Steve said.

"Now, imagine if in a baseball game, a player could do whatever they wanted. Someone could cheat and get away with it," Pike said.

"Then, we couldn't have games. Some of the rules suck, but I guess you kinda need them for the game to work," Steve said.

Pike hugged Steve. Already, the Pichu was almost like a younger brother for Pike. He couldn't help but wonder what Remmie would think of Steve.

"I read about human laws and rules. In the wild, it's scary. There are no laws or rules. You might be more free but I don't know if it's worth it," Amper said.

"But … can't I stay with a human?" Steve asked.

"You could and I've been tempted to stay this way. But, if I can change back, I want to. It's not fair that my friends and family have to work so I can have fun. Not everyone can become like this either. The world would fall apart and everyone would lose," Pike said.

"I will join Pike as a human if I can," Amper said.

"Maybe I've been wrong then," Steve said before hanging his head.

Pike hugged Steve. "Maybe you just needed a vacation."

_Maybe we all needed a vacation. I just hope that there is a way to come home from it._

-

Cal watched Pike from a distance in disbelief. First he'd talked to Steve and now he was talking to Mark! Watching from behind a tree, Cal grunted.

_Who does Pike think he is? What right does he have to take our family away?_

Cal felt a desire to protect Mark unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He wasn't about to let Pike abduct Mark!

With a swing of his bone, Cal struck the ground before him. A small fissure tore the ground in a line before him, running towards an outcropping of rocks several meters in front of him. As the fissure collided with the rocks, the rocks shattered into several hundred pieces, spraying dust and debris.

Cal looked at the bone and nodded his head with approval at the power he beheld.

-

Pike was standing with Mark by a tree. He'd made much of the same arguments to Mark that he'd made to Steve. Amper was staying with Steve while Pike talked to Mark.

Thinking he'd heard something, Pike's ears perked.

"What was that?" Pike asked.

Mark looked in the direction of the sound. "I'm not sure." Shrugging his shoulders, Mark continued. "It was probably just someone playing. So, how could my Mom and Dad be wrong?" Mark asked.

"I … I don't want to say they're wrong. I just think there are other solutions to our problems," Pike said.

"Being a meowth is cool! You're neat as a pikachu, why do you want to go back to being human?" Mark asked.

"I have a life as a human. You can have a life to. Don't you have friends at school?" Pike asked.

"Well yes, but can't they become like this to?" Mark asked. He held as hands out in front of him upside down. "Mark is always telling me how great he thinks you are like this. He wants to go on adventures or even become a pikachu."

"It's tempting and I wished things were that simple. But, we can't turn everyone into a pokémon!" Pike said.

"I know but, school sucked! Why can't we just have fun? My Mom says it's okay!" Mark said.

Mark folded his arms and stared into Pike's eyes.

"We can't all always have fun Mark. Society cannot function without people running it. It's not fair if some people have to do all of the work while others do none of it."

"Yeah, I guess," Mark said.

Mark turned around and started walking away. As he was about to say something else, the ground beneath them began to shake. Pike turned to his right to see what looked like a crack in the ground streaming towards him.

_What is that? Oh my God!_

"Mark, run!" Pike said.

Mark did as Pike asked. Unfortunately, Pike was unable to get out of the way in before the fissure hit him. He felt a surge of pain coarse through his body as he flew into the air, turned around and landed on his stomach, sending leafs flying in every direction.

"Arg!" Pike cried out.

"How dare you try and take our son away from us?" A voice called out.

Pike turned around and stood up to see a Marowak standing before him.

"Cal what are you doing?"

"I would think it'd be obvious. Rachel finally allowed me to see the light. We're complete again. How could you even think of taking that away from us?"

Cal was speaking in English much to the surprise of Pike.

_How could he learn English so fast? What did Rachel do to him?_

"Cal, how could you do this? You know this isn't the right solution. It's been hard for me! I wouldn't be telling them this for no reason!" Pike protested.

"You just don't see the beauty of it. Perhaps if you had at least _some_ imagination, you'd accept this gift and would stop fighting it!" Cal yelled.

Pike held his left arm, which still hurt from the attack. He took a few steps closer to Cal, hoping to reason with the man. "You don't have to do this Cal. Listen to what you're saying! I want to help Rachel!"

"No, you want to take my son away from me!" Cal yelled.

Before Pike could react, Cal swung his club and struck Pike on his torso, causing Pike to cry out in pain. As Pike took several steps backward, he let loose with a thundershock attack out of instinct. Cal was able to deflect it into the ground with his bone.

"Please, you know that's not going to work," Cal said.

Cal counter-attacked by throwing his bone at Pike. Pike as able to dodge it by jumping out of the way. He managed another thundershock attack, this time striking Cal as he didn't have his bone to deflect the attack. Cal grunted from the attack.

Unfortunately, Cal's bone returned, striking Pike on its way back.

Pike fell to the ground bleeding and bruised from the type mismatch attacks. He looked up at Cal, who only had a small singe on his chest. Pike's vision was getting blurry and he found himself growing dizzy.

"Is this what you want for your son?" Pike said, his voice weaker.

"I want to be with Mark and the others. I want freedom!" Cal yelled.

Pike stood up and faced his opponent. He charged at Cal with a quick attack, striking Cal several times. While Cal grunted with the attacks, Pike could tell that he was doing little damage.

Unfortunately, when Pike ran in for a fifth attack, Cal was ready. He slammed Pike onto the ground with his free hand, kicking up leafs and almost knocking Pike out.

The injuries Cal had inflicted on him left Pike's breathing laboured. Pike struggled to stay conscious. As Cal raised his bone for what Pike feared was a lethal blow; Pike heard the ruffle of leaves as someone ran towards them.

"Dad no!" Mark cried.

Cal looked at his son; "he wants to destroy us!"

Tears were forming in Mark's eyes. "He just wants to help!"

Cal looked back at Pike. "This is what being a wild animal means Cal."

Pike coughed, pain surging through his lungs with each gasp. He knew that this was it. One way or another, this insanity was going to end here and now.

"You want to show Mark that you're an animal," Pike said. He looked at Mark and then at Cal. "Then go ahead, act like one … kill me!"

Cal again raised his bone and yelled. For a terrifying second, Pike thought it was over. He was going to die and Mark and the others would be the first of many people whose lives would go this route.

"Don't do it dad … please!" Mark pleaded.

Cal yelled. Pike saw Cal look at Mark who was now on his hands and knees staring at the ground weeping.

For what felt like the first time since he'd attacked, Cal seemed to regain his sanity. He looked at the bone in his right hand, saw the blood on it … the blood of another he'd hurt.

Looking down at Pike, Cal dropped his bone and fell to his knees as he hung his head. "My God, what have I done?"

"Pike?" Mark asked.

Pike looked at Mark and nodded his head. Pike could only hope he'd done the right thing before he slipped into unconsciousness.

---

Shortly after, police cars had arrived at the Johnstone residence. Medics were loading Pike into an ambulance for treatment. Amper was going with him.

Samuel stood beside Rachel (who had a duffel bag with her) watching the scene while Cal hung his head, having since discarded his club.

"I never wanted it to be like this," Rachel said.

"It wasn't your fault," Cal said, his voice soft and defeated.

"I encouraged you to do this, I encouraged them all. If I hadn't of hidden the information on how to change back, Pike would be fine. I thought that being this way would be fun, that it would be freedom."

Tears flooding her eyes, Rachel reached into the duffel bag, pulled out a small disk and handed it to Samuel.

"This will tell you everything you need to know in order to change yourself and the others back," she said.

"What about you guys?" Samuel asked.

"I'm … going to surrender myself to the authorities," Rachel said.

"No, I was the one who harmed Pike. I should pay the price! I will stand by you," Cal protested.

Rachel nodded her head. "Samuel, take care of Mark." Looking at her house and then at the police, Rachel sighed. "It would seem that victory is yours."

With Cal beside her, Rachel walked towards the police cars. The police took both Rachel and Cal into custody. Samuel watched the ambulance take Pike away. He looked at the disk he now held.

"I hope it was worth it."

---

Writing this story has been an interesting journey. The next chapter will be the last one so stay tuned.


	13. Chapter 13

Just your average Pika

Chapter 13: Epilogue

Pokémon is copyright Nintendo and Gamefreak. I intend no copyright infringement with this work.

Well, it's come down to this. It seems that lucky thirteen is the final chapter. Writing this story has been an experience for me.

This is the longest single story I've ever written. While I am a little sad to see it end, I also feel as though all good things must come to an end (as the saying goes).

So without further delay, here's the last chapter. I hope you'll all enjoy it.

---

**Two weeks later**

Pike spent a week recovering from his injuries at a pokémon centre with Amper was by his side. Rachel and Cal stayed in police custody while Samuel took care of Mark.

Eva was progressing. Each day, she re-gained more of her memories. Kevin was coming along, however he seemed uninterested in becoming human. However, he insisted in staying by Eva's side. Pike visited with Eva when he got out of the pokémon centre. He found himself forming a bond with her. While it wasn't as strong as his bond with Amper, he had a feeling that he and Eva could become good friends.

The police acquired the disk from Samuel and researched it. They discovered that in order for Pike and the others to return to humanity, they needed to bathe in the spring during a full moon (whether day or night). Using a physic type, if a changed human bathed in the spring, they would begin to change back if the physic type used any physic move on them. Even a healing move would work. However, there were concessions. The changed human needed to _want_ to change back. If the human wished to remain a pokémon, nothing could change them back.

To Pike's elation, he discovered that a natural born pokémon could become human. However, as with the human who wished to regain their humanity, there were conditions. Said pokémon needed to desire a life as a human and they needed a bond with a former or current human being. This was to help the pokémon in their new form and to prevent one from accidentally becoming human.

-

Pike stood with Amper at the backyard window watching the first snow of the season falling. It wouldn't last but it was a reminder that winter was coming.

"The next full moon is in four days. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Pike asked.

Amper hugged Pike, "I do."

"If this works, I'll have my life back. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it," Pike said.

"I want to experience being human, even if the idea scares me a bit. I will go where you go Pike. I trust you," Amper said.

Pike turned and looked at Amper. "I want you to be human if that's what you want. Don't do it just because I choose to do it."

"I want to be human!" Amper said.

Pike hugged Amper. "I can't imagine life without you. I love you Amper. I … despite what I've said about being human being the preferable choice for most people, I'm glad this happened to me. I wouldn't change it for any thing."

---

At Rachel's house, the police had been helping with taking care of everyone until they could restore the ones who chose to become human again.

Lenny had a decision to make. He wasn't sure he _wanted_ to be human again. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he _liked_ what he saw.

_I'm younger,_ Lenny petted his arms and belly, _and I'm better looking._ Spewing fire into the air, Lenny smiled. _I'm strong. Just wait until I evolve a couple of times. I'll be able to fly and protect good people from bad people._

Lenny however, also believed that Pike was right on one level. He could understand returning to humanity if you had something to return.

The former human knew there were others that needed friends. A Charmander was powerful itself. It had the potential to grow into so much more.

_Winter's approaching. I can keep people warm with my fire. I'd love to go with a kid just starting on his or her journey._

He walked into and through the house to where Ollie and Penelope were laying. The two Eevees were quiet. Larry didn't have children of his own. He only known these two a short time but was already attached to them. He wondered if there was a way that they could start a journey with him. Failing that, he liked the idea of giving them a home.

"Mr Lenny?" Penelope asked.

"Just Lenny."

"Where are we gonna go?"

"Do you want to be human?" Larry asked.

"Playing isn't so bad but I miss reading and stuff. It's hard to read books now," Penelope replied.

Ollie stirred. He opened his green eyes and looked around the room. "Are we gonna become human now?"

"Almost Ollie, not quite yet," Lenny said.

"I want to play video games again. Being an Eevee is fun but I miss human things. I know, maybe if I evolve into an Espion I could use my abilities to play them!" Ollie said.

"You … might be able to. But, evolving is hard. What if it doesn't work?" Lenny asked.

"Yeah … you're right," Ollie replied.

Lenny felt Penelope pawing at his back. "Is Rachel okay?"

Lenny wasn't sure. Rachel and Cal were still with the police. Pike had refused to press charges against Cal. The younger man felt that the guilt Cal felt coupled with the lessons he'd learned was punishment enough.

Rachel was getting counselling. She'd grown depressed after the incident with Pike.

"I think she just needs time to accept what happened," Lenny said.

"Will the news guys ask what happened?" Ollie said.

When Eva had returned to her family, there had been media attention. Her parents hadn't of allowed the news to talk to Eva. They'd said that Eva was recovering and wasn't yet ready to speak with the media.

Lenny knew people wanted to know where the talking pikachu that saved those people in that car came from. He didn't believe in lying to people.

"I think people need to know," Lenny said.

Ollie and Penelope stood up, both looking at Lenny as though they wanted him to tell a story. Lenny smiled, he found it cute when the duo did that.

"How come?" Ollie asked.

"Yeah, won't bad people use the magic water for evil?" Penelope asked.

"People need to know. Pike's had a hard time. We need to make sure that good comes out of it. There may be others out there that the spring transformed. If the public knows about them, at least it gives them a better chance of someone finding them and helping them. Besides," Lenny said as he petted both kids on the head, "maybe if people know magic exists, they'll have more faith in life."

"But if bad guys know about it, won't they do mean things to people with it?" Penelope asked.

Lenny nodded. "I can't lie to you guys. People can use everything for good or evil. At least the good guys will know about it so they can help stop the bad guys from using it."

"Cool. Lenny, can you tell us a story?" Ollie asked.

Lenny smiled and sat down. "Sure."

---

Cal dried Rachel off after she'd taken a bath. She grown depressed after what had happened to Pike. Rachel didn't blame Cal. She blamed herself for it convincing him to become a Marowak.

Staring into the bathroom, Rachel's eyes appeared vacant. Over the past two weeks, she hadn't of said much to anyone but the counsellor she was speaking with.

"What if I've caused permanent damage?" Rachel asked.

Cal was overjoyed that Rachel was speaking to him.

"You didn't want to hurt anyone," he said.

Rachel turned and faced Cal. Her eyes were sincere. However, the spark was gone. Cal knew that this was difficult for Rachel. What had taken her a year to come to believe had come crashing down on her. Cal could only hope that Rachel could forgive herself and manage to move on.

"I wanted help those people," Rachel said.

"You _are_ helping them. The runaways have gone home. They and their families are getting help to work through their problems. Samuel and Mark will be able to be human again," Cal said.

"What of us? I don't think I'm human inside any more. I can picture myself humanoid but I've forgotten what it's like to be human," Rachel said.

"We'll find a way to make it work, I promise," Cal replied.

"Maybe I should just go wild," Rachel said.

"Rachel, I need you, Mark needs you. We don't want to lose you," Cal said.

Rachel sighed. "That's the thing Cal. When I look in the mirror, I don't see a woman trapped in the body of a Furret."

"What do you see?" Cal asked.

"Call I," Rachel's expression changed. She appeared almost desperate. She grabbed at Cal with her small hands. "Please, we need to get out of here. I have to be in the wild. I'm a Furret, not a human being!"

Cal grabbed Rachel's arms. "Rachel, Mark needs you. I need you. I remember how hard it was for you after you became a Furret. Think of it this way. Does a natural Furret care about helping people like you wanted to?"

"I don't know … I," Rachel said.

"Would a natural Furret seek out people to offer them what you did? A wild Furret would be afraid of people! I know it's hard for you to think of yourself as human. But, what does being a Furret mean to you? Why do you feel the urge to escape?" Cal asked.

"I don't know. I know how dangerous being this way is but I'm afraid of being human. I don't know what to do with my life. I don't want my human form to inhibit me. Our times together have been amazing. It wasn't right with Pike or Samuel. He's even the same species as me! With you, it was amazing. I don't want to give that up!" Rachel cried.

Cal put the towel down, leaned toward and hugged Rachel.

"Before all of this happened, did you not enjoy it?" Cal asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course, I enjoyed it! But, now it feels different. Not just because I'm a different species, it's just I feel as though I can let go easier now without worrying about work as an example," Rachel said.

"In your position, you can help people. There's so much more you can do. Not just for yourself but for others," Cal said.

Cal let go of Rachel and she hung her head.

"It's not just that. Cal, that day that Furret … went after me," Rachel said.

"You told me about that, it wasn't your fault," Cal said.

Tears were forming in Rachel's eyes and her tone was weakening.

"No, maybe it was. At first I resisted but then, something inside of me clicked. For a long time, I'd been fighting these desires. Then, I just let go and let them win. I gave into him. Please, don't hate him, he didn't know what he was doing. I should have, but I was too weak to resist the instincts. The same desire is part of what drove me to change the others. If I'm not strong enough to do that, how can I ever handle being human?" Rachel said.

Cal hugged Rachel and allowed her to bury her face into his chest.

"We all have instincts, even as humans. What happened to you is a form of attrition. Sometimes when we've been fighting a battle for a long time, it wears down on us. We don't have time to recover between attacks. Slowly, our resistance fades and we just can't fight any more," Cal said.

Rachel looked up at Cal, who wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I should have been stronger," Rachel said.

"You're only … human. None of us is perfect. The fact that you're worried about these things and that giving into instinct bothers you only proves that even more," Cal said.

Rachel nodded. "I think I see what you're saying."

Cal hugged Rachel once more. "We _will_ help you get through this."

"Thank you," Rachel said.

---

Ian swam through the icy cave where his brethren would play and spend most of their day relaxing. He hadn't returned to Rachel's place since the incident with Pike and Cal.

_They'll make me be a human. I don't want to be human. I don't have anything to go back to._

Ian loved being a Seel. He was warm while swimming in the cold waters and he enjoyed being able to swim as naked as the day he was born. Some would call him selfish; he understood that. Ian however, believes that if fate wanted him to be human, he would feel compelled to return to the spring. He didn't feel that at all.

While he knew the risks of being this way, he also felt at home enough in his current form that the thought of changing back into a human made him feel ill. He didn't feel like a human in the body of a Seel and therefore saw no reason to return to what would be a false form.

As Ian swam out of the cave, he climbed onto an outcropping on rocks to relax in the sun. He lay there for a few minutes before a Pigeot landed beside him.

"Hey Ian," Adam said.

"Hi Adam," Ian replied.

"I don't want to go back," Adam said.

Ian looked up at his friend. Adam was a kindred spirit. Ian knew Adam would likely choose to stay a pokémon.

_They'd never know who I am if I just decided to vanish. Even if a human captures me, I could stay a Seel._

"Neither do I. I don't have anything to go back to. I've thought of going to one of those parks and performing for kids. That might be fun," Ian said.

Adam nodded. "I don't want to abandon my family. However, I also don't want to go back to that chair. Maybe some day, if they can find a way for me to walk again as a human, I will go back."

Ian barked and clapped his flippers. The simple gesture (while silly to a human) felt _wonderful._ "I'll go back to when I'm ready. Right now, I feel like being a Seel. I want to entertain! First, I'm going to enjoy the sun."

"And I want to fly and be free," Adam said.

"Stay in touch okay?" Ian said.

Adam nodded. "Don't worry, I won't be a stranger."

With that, Adam took to the sky. Ian watched Adam until he disappeared into the day.

---

A day before the full moon, Mark stood with Samuel at the entrance to their home. While Mark didn't wear clothes, Samuel had on a black polo shirt and gloves.

Rachel and Cal were coming home. The authorities had decided that Rachel was not fit to stand trial given her emotional state. They also felt that she wasn't yet ready to regain her human form.

Pike had insisted that Cal not face charges for his assault.

Mark had decided that he would return to human form when Samuel did. He wanted to stay as he was. However, after what he'd seen his dad do to Pike, he didn't want to risk doing something similar.

A black car drove into the driveway. Mark's parents got out of the backseat after the driver stopped and opened the doors for them. The driver was a police officer.

He approached the house before Rachel and Cal did.

"I take it you are Samuel," the man said after looking at Samuel.

"Yes," Samuel replied. He could now speak in English.

"Where are my parents?" Mark asked. Mark was able to speak English, however his vocabulary was still somewhat limited.

"Don't worry son, they're here. You need to understand that your mother is sad about what happened. She needs to talk to people to help her to feel better. We think it'd be better for her to be with you guys," the man said.

Samuel nodded. "We understand."

The man looked back at the car and nodded.

A Marowak and Furret both ran toward the house and Mark. The boy welcomed the Furret with a hug while the Marowak petted Mark's head.

"Rachel, Cal, are you two all right?" Samuel asked.

"We're … okay. We'll need time," Cal replied.

Mark noticed that his mother's hug wasn't as strong. It was as though he heart just wasn't in it.

"The full moon is tomorrow. Officer Jenny told us that if you guys meet us at the spring at 8pm that we'd help to change you back. We've also contacted your friend Pike to arrange the same for him," the officer said.

Samuel nodded. "While this form has been interesting, it will be nice to be human again."

Mark released the hug as the officer walked away.

"Are you okay Mom?" Mark asked.

"Yes, I just need to go lay down for a while," Rachel replied.

Cal opened the front door for Rachel and they walked into the house. Mark turned and watched them go, suddenly feeling great concern.

"Sam, will my Mom be okay?" Mark asked.

"She just needs time Mark. She thought becoming this way was the perfect solution to all of our problems. Now, she knows that most of us need to find another solution. Her entire world has crashed down around her. It's painful for her," Samuel said.

"I want to help her. Will it make her sad if we become human tomorrow?" Mark asked.

"If she sees that you can be happy as a human then she'll see that it's possible. We need to show her that being human isn't so bad. Pike of all people needs to do the same. Together, we can help your mother regain what she had before all of this happened. She may be sad now and at first but as long as we don't give up, she can get better," Samuel said.

Mark looked at Samuel and then at the door. He wished that things were easier. However, he was also starting to learn that things didn't always work out the way one wished them too. Perhaps, if nothing else this could be an important lesson for him.

---

Pike was tense. This was the day he was to become human again. More importantly, this was the day Amper would join him in becoming human.

His family was with him, although he wasn't sure he wanted people to watch if this worked and he changed back.

He'd spoken with Eva, who was still recovering and wasn't quite ready to become human. Mark, Samuel and Cal would be there, as would several of the people Rachel had taken in. Rachel would not be there, as the authorities feared that if she saw others change back, it would do significant damage to her.

Turning to Amper, whom Pike was sitting on the couch with, Pike petted down her back. "You're sure you want to go through with this?"

Amper nodded, "I'm ready. I know you want to be human. I trust you and I want to experience humanity."

Henry walked into the room soon after. "So Pike, if this works, what will you two do?"

_Good question._

"I guess I'll have to get my job back or try to get another job. Maybe I can work with Eva or help some of the others," Pike said.

"I want to do stuff. I don't want to sit around all day doing nothing," Amper said.

"It'll feel weird wearing something besides my hat," Pike said, tapping the rim of the baseball cap he still wore.

Henry sat down beside Pike, who jumped on Henry's lap.

"You know Pike, once you change back, you won't be able to do this any more."

"I know. A part of me wants to stay this way. But, it's not fair to you guys. Anyway, I want to show Amper humanity. When we bathed together in the spring, I saw an image of both of us as humans. It only lasted a few seconds but…"

Henry looked at Amper. "You never told me this before."

"It was when we found Eva. Amper and I took a bath together in the spring and we kissed. For a second, we saw each other as humans. She was beautiful," Pike said.

Even the thought of it excited Pike. He looked at Amper, who was smiling.

"It felt weird but interesting at the same time," Amper said.

"Well Pike, you guys also won't be able to … you know what all of the time. I mean, we were never able to discuss that before. Personal stuff like that might have to go back to being private," Henry said.

"Probably better that way," Pike said.

The doorbell rang, Pike ears perked. _Is it time?_ Henry stopped petting Pike and Pike jumped off his cousin's lap. Pike heard someone at the door talking to his mother.

A minute later, Pike's mother called down. "Pike, it's time."

Pike gulped.

---

Officer Jenny drove Pike and Amper to the edge of the forest with Pike's family following. They walked the rest of the way.

Pike was quiet as the group walked through the forest. His entire future was about to unfold. If this didn't work, he'd be stuck like this. While the idea wasn't offensive to him, it also would mean that his arguments were for naught.

However, if it worked then he'd be human again. Pike wasn't sure what he'd do if Amper were stuck as a Pikachu. If she could, it would change his entire life.

When they arrived at the spring, there were many people there. Samuel, Mark, Lenny, Ollie, Penelope, Steve and a few others with people that Pike assumed to be their parents were all there. There were also the two reporters Pike had talked to after rescuing those people from the car crash.

Pike ran over to Samuel and Mark.

"Is everyone here?" Pike asked.

Samuel shook his head. "Adam and Ian aren't. They didn't show up. Adam flew over a while ago to say that he's not ready to go back. He told us that Ian wants to stay a Seel. Unfortunately, it seems that we have no choice but to accept their decisions."

Pike hung his head. "I see."

"There's the heroic pikachu!" A voice called out.

It was the reporter. Pike turned to see her with a cameraman.

"So, is it true that you used to be a human?" the reporter asked.

"Yes, it's true," Pike said.

Pike didn't like all of the attention he was getting. Despite being more outgoing now, Pike just wanted to get this over with and go home with Amper.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" The reporter asked.

"This isn't something I wanted to make public. That spring could dangerous depending on who knows about it," Pike replied.

Officer Jenny approached from behind the reporters.

"If everyone is ready, we need to get started," she said.

"Who is going to go first?" The reporter asked.

"I will," Samuel said.

"Sam?" Pike asked.

"We still don't know if this is going to work. I want to test it on myself for that reason," Samuel said.

"Then I should try it. I'm the one that helped convince you guys to change back. If I go first, I'll show everyone that it's okay to become human again. If I let you go first, it's like I'm afraid to try it," Pike said.

Samuel nodded. "Okay Pike, you go first then."

"I want to go with you!" Amper said.

Pike faced Amper and nodded. He took her paws and smiled. "We need to do this together for it to work."

"I'm ready," Amper said.

Pike and Amper approached the spring as everyone watched. Officer Jenny asked Miranda to join the two Pikachu in the water. Once Pike and Amper stopped and kissed when they were shoulder deep.

"All right Miranda, let's give it a try," Jenny said.

Pike closed his eyes and a hush went over the crowd. Time seemed to stop when Pike felt Miranda use what he assumed was a healing spell. A tingle ran over Pike's body and he felt something happening to Amper. The water seemed to be growing lower on Pike's body; it splashed as he felt it.

_I can feel it working!_

Pike's body felt almost like jelly. Amper's fur was growing sparse as it retraced into her body. Smooth, warm skin revealed itself underneath the fur.

_Oh my God, she's becoming human. This is incredible._

Excitement raced though Pike. Amper really was going to be human! Murmurs from the crowd confirmed what was happening to the duo.

Too nervous of opening his eyes, Pike felt his face and head re-shaping. A twinge of disappointment hit him as his tail shrunk into his body. He'd grown attached to the sensations and balance having a tail provided him and would miss it. The cold air chilled his wet skin, which made him press closer onto Amper's body. His heart pounded in his chest.

Pike's torso tingled next, he felt it re-shape from the chubby rounded form of the Pikachu into one that while now almost alien to him, had a sense of familiarity to it. His legs were next, changing from the short legs of a pikachu into the longer legs of a human.

Then, it seemed to be over. Pike opened his eyes to see a beautiful young woman looking at him. She looked the same as she had when Pike and Amper had their vision a few weeks before.

Both Amper and he were human. Pike noticed that like in his vision, he appeared to have blonde hair. It seemed that a part of his time as a pikachu had imprinted itself onto his humanity. He didn't mind.

"Amper, is that you?" Pike asked.

The young man couldn't help but look Amper over.

Opening her eyes, Amper looked Pike over. "Pike? I … I can speak your language!"

The crowd around them erupted into cheers and applause as Jenny and the other police offered towels for the duo as they walked out of the spring. It had worked; Pike couldn't believe it!

Pike watched the reporter run over to his side. Pike was somewhat in shock. He was back in his old body. However, he hadn't yet absorbed that he was _truly_ human with a human Amper at his side.

His parents, along with Remmie, Tiffany and Henry ran to Pike and Amper's side.

"Please, give my son some space," Pike's mother said.

The reporter seemed to accept this and backed up along with the rest of the crowd.

"Pike, are you all right?" Henry asked.

"Yes I … it worked," Pike said, his voice quiet.

"Amper, is that you?" Henry asked.

"I'm human!" Amper said.

While she sounded tired, there was an innocence and sense of wonder in her voice.

"Yes," Henry said, smiling and nodding.

Pike looked at Remmie, seeing some disappointment in his brother's face. "I know I may not be as cool anymore, but aren't you glad that I'm back?"

Remmie nodded. "So, can we go to games and stuff now?"

"You betcha," Pike said.

"How do you feel?" the reporter asked.

"I … I think I'd just like to go home now. But first," Pike started, looking down at his body. "Does anyone have a some clothes for Amper and I wear?"

---

Pike deciding to change back first seemed to be enough incentive for Mark to do the same. All of the changed humans had returned to their human forms with the exception of one, Cal. He was not willing to change back until Rachel was ready.

Lenny, Penelope and Ollie had all changed back on that day. Lenny seemed to retain some of the youth he'd regained in becoming a Charmander. Rachel had done one thing to help him. She offered to get him a job and a place to live. Penelope and Ollie seemed to want to stay with Lenny, perhaps to the point of Lenny adopting them.

It wasn't until the next day that Cal had revealed to Pike and the others what he'd discovered. Cal had told Pike that he was nervous of revealing the fact as it could have people abusing the spring. It seemed that those who'd changed at the spring gained the ability to shift between human and their pokémon form. They could spend up to eight hours a day as a pokémon except for during the full moon, where they could spend the entire day as one.

Another ability Pike discovered was that he could still understand pokémon. He was able to communicate with them as easily as he could with a human.

Pike spent the following days growing used to be human again. He was able to get clothes for Amper, who found the concept of wearing clothes fascinating although she'd need to develop a sense of modesty. While Pike felt a strong attraction to the human Amper, he made sure not to act upon that attraction until he knew they were both ready.

News of the spring spread quickly. Pike knew that his experience was not going to be an isolated one. However, he was happy that the public knew about it. This way, others who the spring had changed that were missing had hope for, people now knew they could be out there and could search for them.

Pike's boss offered his job back, saying that it was waiting for him once he was ready.

Amper spent the next weeks studying. She still wasn't sure what she wanted to do with her life. However, she was considering writing a book about life as a Pikachu from the point of view of a natural born one. Given her ability to communicate with pokémon, she also considered working with injured ones.

Pike and Amper visited Eva as much as they could over the next few weeks. She was coming along and had recovered the majority of her memories. Eva still felt like a Pikachu rather then a human in the body of one. However, she also wanted to become human again as her time as a Pikachu had given her invaluable knowledge that she could use in her research. As well, she also felt that she could use the spring to help people.

Kevin was starting to accept living with humans. He however, didn't want to be human. Despite this, he desired to stay with Eva. He told Pike that even if Eva couldn't be his mate, he still loved her and felt a desire to protect her. Eva seemed to understand this and made it clear that she'd consider Kevin an equal.

Pike and Amper used their shifting abilities to play as Pikachu. For Pike, the form became one he used to play in, while his human form was what he used to work in.

Through Cal, Pike discovered new things about the spring that heightened his hope for others who'd inadvertently become pokémon. Drinking the spring's water as a means to become a pokémon only worked for an hour after a pokémon had bathed in it.

Although it was difficult for her, Miranda was able to locate two people that had changed by accident. Given the missing person's list, there didn't seem to be any more. Those two people had become a Mudkip and Sandschrew. The police helped to re-unite them with their families. They also provided assistance for their emotional and mental state.

When the next full moon approached, Eva decided that she was ready to become human again. Rachel was also ready. Mark and Cal had worked with her over the weeks and helped to convince her that becoming human was the right thing for her. Across the city, some people supported Rachel while others did not. However, a significant number of people wanted her to return to office. They felt that she could use the lessons she'd learned in order to better run the city.

---

The past month had been difficult for Rachel. She'd spoke with people and they'd helped her to understand that being this way wasn't right for everyone. With Mark and the others human again, Rachel was seeing that perhaps, she could be all right as a human being.

She'd also come to understand that in this form, giving into her instincts had not been a crime. In a way, it was a lesson in humility for her. Rachel had learned that she wasn't perfect. Just like any other person, she made mistakes. The fact that Cal and others had forgiven her showed her that everyone makes mistakes and that it's what we learn from those mistakes that's most important.

Cal and Mark took Rachel to the spring. She was nervous. After this long as a Furret, she had trouble remembering what it felt like to be human. Pike seemed to be doing all right; however he hadn't of been a Pikachu for as long as she was a Furret. Rachel had grown attached to having fur and a tail. To get rid of those seemed wrong. While she knew that she'd gain shifting abilities if this worked; she didn't like the idea of having to give up this form as a human.

Rachel had seen the stories about Pike and the others becoming human again. It saddened her that her family had left. However, she was happy that she was able to help Lenny, Penelope and Ollie.

She gazed into the shimmering water before her. Rachel was comfortable with the reflection. She knew that she was doing this for Mark and Cal rather then herself.

Snow covered the ground around the spring. Steam that rose from the water showed that it was still warm.

"I don't think I'm ready for this Cal, I'm scared," Rachel said.

"Mom, I'm doing okay now. I had to catch up at school but I'm glad I can play with my friends again. I can even be a Meowth a little bit each day," Mark said.

"I won't do this if you aren't ready. I will stand by you no matter what. Think of all the good you can do as a mayor. Maybe some day, you can run for something even better," Cal said.

"I don't see myself as a governess," Rachel said.

_Besides, I can just imagine the nicknames the people will come up for me._

"Mom, I want you back," Mark said.

"All right Mark, I'll do this for you," Rachel said. Rachel turned to Jenny and nodded her head; "I'm ready."

Rachel and Cal walked into the warm water until Cal was shoulder deep. Rachel looked at Miranda and Rachel nodded her head.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I want to be with Mark and Cal but I'm not sure I'm still human inside._

Miranda used a move and Rachel felt light-headed. The entire world felt as though it was spinning. Rachel couldn't help but close her eyes. Her body seemed to twist, turn and reshape itself. The sensation while not exactly painful felt bizarre. When Rachel had become a Furret, she hadn't of experienced anything quite like this.

Her tail felt different, but it didn't fade away. Her legs and arms grew longer. Rachel felt relief at that; at least now, she'd be able to use them better then she could as a Furret. She felt herself becoming bipedal. However, her fur didn't seem to be vanishing. Rachel wondered what was happening to her.

_Am I human or Furret? I don't understand!_

Rachel twitched with sudden pain that shot through her body as though someone had unleashed an electric attack on her. When it happened several more times, Rachel feared she would pass out. Then however, the spinning stopped and the pain subsided.

Opening her eyes, Rachel looked down at her body. She still seemed to be a Furret but something was different. The shape of her body was no longer the long body of a Furret, indeed it was humanoid.

"Mom?" Mark asked.

"Mark, I … Cal, I … what happened?" Rachel asked.

She turned to see Cal standing by her side. His helmet had fallen off and was now floating in the water beside his bone club. Both had returned to their human form as well. Cal picked them up and he and Rachel walked out of the water and into a tent that Jenny had erected. Inside were clean clothes and a heater to keep the duo warm. Cal dried Rachel off with a large white towel before he dried himself off and got dressed.

For Cal, wearing more then just a skull was something he hadn't have done in months. However, he was relieved to be able to wear clothes again.

Rachel put a shirt on; however; she didn't seem to need to wear pants as nothing was showing. She and Cal walked back outside. Cal kept his right arm around Rachel, who seemed disoriented.

_It feels so strange to walk on two feet like this again._

"What happened?" Cal asked.

"I'm … not sure," Jenny said.

Rachel was humanoid in appearance however; she still had the fur, ears and tail! Her tail was long, bushy and beige with brown rings.

"This is so cool!" Mark said. Rachel felt Mark grab her tail. "It's so bushy and soft."

Rachel turned and looked into the lake. Her reflection was that of a beautiful Furret woman. "Wow," Rachel said.

"Maybe since you sort of wanted to be human but weren't sure about giving up on being a Furret, the spring made you both in a sense. I have to say, not a bad result," Cal said.

"Fascinating, a humanoid pokémon, or are you a human with pokémon features?" Jenny asked.

"Maybe I'm a little of both," Rachel said.

"You're still beautiful either way," Cal said.

Rachel looked at her arms and then at Cal. "So, you don't think I'm a freak?"

"No, I don't. Rachel, I don't care what you look like on the outside. I'm used to you having fur and a tail. At least now you're," Cal stopped and looked into Rachel's eyes before kissing her passionately.

"Ewww," Mark said.

Cal and Rachel kissed for several minutes before they stopped. When they did, Cal blushed and Rachel looked at Mark.

"Sorry Mark. I guess that's your father's way of saying, he approves of me looking like this," Rachel said.

Mark shrugged his shoulders. "Now that your not a pokémon, are you guys gonna go back to kissing all the time?"

"We won't do it in front of you," Rachel said.

"Okay. Wow, just wait until my friends see you like this," Mark said.

"I guess this won't be so bad after all. At least I can still be partly Furret until I'm ready to be fully human," Rachel said.

Cal nodded and hugged Rachel. "Come on, let's go home."

---

Before they went home, Cal stopped by the mausoleum to return the skull and femur to what he saw as their proper resting place.

Soon after Rachel changed part of the way back, Eva used the spring to change back into a human. As with Pike, Eva found that her hair had become blonde.

Kevin did not use the spring. He felt saddened by Eva becoming human vowed to stay with her. Kevin however, kept calling Eva by her pokémon name. Eva accepted this. Kevin considered Eva his companion and he wouldn't leave her side. Eva still loved Kevin and refused to abandon him.

The public had mixed reactions to Rachel's form. Rachel however, seemed to enjoy it. After her experiences with Lenny and the others, she vowed to do everything in her power to help people in these sorts of situations to attain a better life. Knowing how being a pokémon felt, Rachel said that she'd also build more adoption centres and hospitals for them.

Adam stayed with his parents. He got a job helping to fly people to and from various locations. Ian worked performing at a marine park for kids. He loved the attention they gave him as well as making them happy.

Pike began writing a book about his experiences soon before he went back to his job. He enjoyed being able to contribute to society again.

Amper got a job working at a pokémon centre helping injured pokémon to recover. She enjoyed being human and the experiences it allowed her.

Both Pike and Amper however, also enjoyed shifting back into their pikachu forms on those occasions that they could. Pike knew that a part of his pikachu self would always be with him.

With knowledge of the spring public, Pike also knew that things were going to change. People knew that magic was real. In a sense, perhaps it would not change the world. However, Pike hoped that it would help people to understand that there was more to life then the things people saw every day.

Pike realised that with his experience, he wouldn't be the same again. His life had changed in more ways then one. Perhaps he had been and still was an average person. However, he'd brought something from the experience that made it more then worth it. This had taught him that a person's entire life could change at any moment. He'd never thought that what happened to him could happen to anyone. Pike knew that sometimes he had to take charge of a situation and make things happen. When he'd convinced those people to re-gain their humanity, Pike knew that if he hadn't, things may have turned out a lot different and not in a good way. He also knew that there was no longer such thing as impossible.

It was okay for him to let go and have fun every once in a while. Pike was happy that he'd finally begun to accept that. Maybe Rachel wasn't right about living her life out as a pokémon. However, Pike knew that Rachel had a point when she said that he needed to let go and have fun more often. This had taught Pike that as long as he knew where to draw the line, he could let go and enjoy life.

Helping Amper to grow beyond being a normal Pikachu had also taught Pike that indeed, he had value. People could learn from him, he knew it was all right to accept that.

Sitting on the couch watching TV, Pike kissed Amper on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Amper asked.

"For being there for me. These last months have been amazing. Without you, I probably would have lost myself to my Pikachu form. You taught me a lot," Pike said.

Amper smiled. "You showed me a life beyond being a pet. If it wasn't for you, I'd have never experienced any of this."

With that Pike and Amper kissed and relaxed. Pike realised that while all of this was perhaps the end of one journey, it was only the beginning of another, one he was happy to embark on.

**The end**


End file.
